In a Distant World
by Thegoldenlock
Summary: Four girls from our world are forced to split up due to the end of the school year and they decide to make their last day together a day to remember. What they didnt know was that a unexpected event would throw them into a world they didnt know was real.
1. The fateful day

**Title; **In a Distant World

**Warning;** The main characters are Ocs so if you don't like please don't read!

**An; **This story will be seen through the Ocs eyes and will change main character for each chapter but this first chapter will be a little different since it's an introduction. You'll be able to get to know them a little before the story really begins. This chapter takes place in the third season when the Bladebreakers just split up. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1; The fateful day**

**

* * *

****Have **you ever had friends that you know you'll have to part ways with the next day and probably never see again? If you do, you'll recognise the feelings in the hearts of four students of Japanese high, Tokyo, who's at their last school day in Japan. Every one of them is forced to go back home tomorrow and leave the dorm life behind.

Their red thread of fate was connected the day they all enrolled at the same high school and ended up sharing apartment at the dormitory. Sharing a livingroom, bathroom and a kitchen with three unknown girls was hard at first but they grew close even though they are so different.

"Hey let's…hang out today since this is our last chance, okay?" Hikaru suggests with a sad smile as the four girls are walking towards the school gate.

Maeda Hikaru is a 16-year-old Japanese girl from Okinawa who was transferred to Tokyo due to unknown reasons. She's a very active teenager who enjoys swimming and surfing over studying and her tanned skin is a result from sunbathing. Her bleached blonde hair is in a ponytail on the right side of her face and some colourful pearls and a lone feather are decorating it. Three yellow stars are tattooed onto her skin under her right eye and they make her chocolate brown orbs stand out in the crowd.

"I've my duties at the shrine." Xiao tells her.

Ling Xiao is an exchange student from China who spends most of her time at the local shrine since she's a very active believer. Xiao is the oldest of the for girls with her 18 years of age and is also the most mature of them. She has her long black shiny hair in a ponytail that reaches her back and two green ribbons on each side of her face keeps her tresses away from her eyes. Xiao might seem like a quiet and depressed girl but she's in her own opinion very talkative especially when spirits and ghosts are concerned.

"Your old shrine can wait!" Hikaru pouts.

"Hey you can't force her." Chi argues. "Some people handle partings differently than you."

Ikeda Chi is her Japanese name but she's not originally from Japan and doesn't like to talk about her past. She's 17 years old with pale skin, bloody red hair and a pair of jade green eyes. Due to harsh boxing practise her body has turned hard well built which scares a lot of her classmates. The boxing queen has a rather violent personality and no one dears to argue with her except her friends of course.

"Y-you´re right but this is the last day." Saga stutters. " I want us to be together so I´ll always remember you…"

Saga Ström is the shy girl`s full name and she is an exchange student from a far away country called Sweden. Her shy nature was formed since she as a foreigner with unusual looks was treated differently in the beginning of the year. The nickname _Gai-jin_, outsider or foreigner, is still on her mind but she has conquered a lot of her fears with the help of her friends. Saga has short brown hair that shows her neck, A pair of brown eyes and a very feminine body. No one knows of her curves though since she's always wearing clothes one size too big for her. She and Hikaru is classmates and is a bit closer than the others.

"C-can´t we go and sing karaoke? Or… just take a walk…?" The gai-jin suggests.

"Karaoke is a great idea Saga! Let's go!"

"Hikaru, don't you remember that I don't sing?" Chi sighs with irritation. "Do you know what would happen if someone saw me singing? My reputation would be ruined."

"That would only do good for you." Xiao comments with an almost unnoticeable smirk.

"Hey!" Chi frowns. "I didn't hear you sing last time we went!"

"I only need to know the Buddisth surtras, all other songs are not important."

"You're so serious, that's boring…" Hikau complains. "Can't we just… be together? This is our last day girlfriends…"

"…" Xiao looks troubled. "I have my duties…"

"Wait! Eh… Let´s go with Xiao and help out." Hikaru suggests when she finds no other solution.

"R-r-right!" Saga agrees.

Xiao sighs deeply as she shrugs, the oldest girl can't help but let them tag along. Even though she finds their presence annoying she likes the feeling of friendship they're showing her. A friendship she wouldn't have known if she skipped school to take care of the shrine as she planned to. She always thought that the dead were better friends than the living…

"That means we have to take the subways, I hate the subways…" Chi comments sourly.

"Me …too" Saga murmurs.

"Why is that?" Hikaru asks them.

"Old perverts love to touch young girl's arses, that's why!" Chi sounds frustrated. "They'll get a black eye if they touch mine again!"

"Hahahah!" Hikaru finds it amusing. "I've never heard that one before. I like to see it though."

"Well, shut up! They won't touch you because you've no feminine curves whatsoever."

"Hey!" Hikaru pouts as she looks down at her flat chest. "I can't help it!"

The four girls makes their way down the crowded streets of Tokyo carrying their schoolbags and with their school uniforms swaying in the wind. They are all so different but connected in more ways than one. An overly friendly surfer girl, an easy frustrated redhead, a shy and violin loving foreigner and a quiet and stoic Chinese woman; together they form a group, or rather a club, they call Pure Chaos.

The stench of sweat and tobacco reaches them as they walk down the stairs towards the subway station since smoking is strictly forbidden, everyone throws them there. The underground is crowded with people and they can already se how some men pushes people into the train they've to get on. A loud curse emerges from Chi´s mouth at the same time as Saga sighs deeply and it's Xiao who leads them into the mass of people. Hikaru groans as the men starts to push her and prepares to complain verbally when a strange sight catches her attention. A man dressed in a long grey coat, a hat and sunglasses runs past her in a very suspicious way. _He must be one of these perverts…_he ponders on about what Chi told her.

Saga gives her seat to an old lady and gets up to join Chi near the hanging handles. The Swedish girl didn't enjoy the looks the passengers were giving here over there so she thought hiding near Chi would save her. The boxer's aura scares away the curious gazes of the locals and Saga can breathe out. She's indeed shy but her visit in Japan has changed her a lot an she has become more courageous than before.

"I…feel like an animal at the zoo…" She comments in Chi´s direction.

"With that face of yours, it's no surprise." Is her answer, referring to the fact that Saga isn't Asian.

"I guess…"

Xiao sits with her arms crossed and eyes closed at Hikaru´s side. The two of them are in a deep silence since Xiao seems to be meditating to ignore the crowded train while Hikaru is pondering about something else. Her eyes follow the man in the coat that's sitting not too far away from her with his arms around his leather bag. He looks like a spy in her eyes, or a police officer under cover and Hikaru keeps imagining him with a gun in his hand_. Scary._ She shrugs. A strange odour makes her frown.

"Doesn't it smell funny?" Hikaru asks out loud.

The smell can be compared to tobacco smoke but with a strange scent to it. A pair of chocolate brow eyes and a pair of almost unnoticeable eyebrows twitch at this before Xiao looks at Hikaru. Her expression is showing a small amount of fear as she once again tries to smell and name the odour. Brown eyes widen.

"It's gas…!" Xiao tells her and she seems confident about her answer.

"GAS!?" Hikaru bursts out.

"What do you mean? Gas?" Some stranger adds in.

Some of the passengers are getting worried and they turn to the two school girls. The strange looking guy in the grey coat flinches by their voices and he grabs something that's hidden beneath the coat. Hikaru notices this in the corner of her eye and her whole body gets paralysed when she sees what's in the stranger's hand.

"Xiao…" Hikaru calls the older girl's name in fear while tugging at her arm.

The Chinese girl looks at the man and tenses as well. The man is holding some kind of remote control in his hand and it's possible that if he pushes that button something really bad will happen. Xiao can smell the upcoming disaster.

"What are you…you doing?" Hikaru finally dares to ask the man.

"Shut up!" He screams at her. "Shut up or…!"

The man gets on his feet and the coat swings open to show them how a large bomb is stuck at his waist. He's a suicide bomber. A lot of people panics at the sight and starts screaming, crying and running which makes the situation worse. Hikaru closes her eyes and cover her head with her arms as she leans onto Xiao, she's shaking.

"W-w-what's happening?" Saga stutters in panic as more and more people pass her by.

"There is a bomb!!" A man yells. "RUN!!"

"What!?" Chi roars in confusion.

"What the hell." The man seems frustrated. "The hell with it all!"

The girls doesn't get a chance to do anything to protect themselves against the blazing heat of the explosion just some meters away from them. They're devoured by the fire and can't find their way out. _There's no way out_. The power behind the explosion puts the whole train on fire and you can see how shadows, hidden by flames, rolls on the floor in pain while the heat eats their flesh.

Hikaru cries as she watches how her friends get devoured by the flames. She tries to reach Xiao but everything turns black before she got the chance to do so. The heat disappears all of a sudden and she's facing a bright light.

"I'm dead?" She asks no one in particular before she no longer can think.

* * *

**A **pair of crimson eyes gaze at something in the distance through the window of the abbey, the owner of those eyes are in deep thought. He's sitting at the windowsill leaning against the cold glass of the window while his long white scarf falls down over his shoulders and touches the ground below him.

"Kai, now when you're with us again I expect you to show some loyalty."

A slightly taller redhead is standing close to Kai in his wait for an answer that he won't get. An irritated frown grows on his face at the other's silence but he doesn't get the chance to voice his feelings since Kai interrupts him.

"You know why I switched team in the last moment Tala. It's not to become this abbey's toy soldier again but to win the championships."

"Are you that eager to beat Tyson? You know, I want a rematch too since it was he who snatched my title."

"…Whatever."

A storm is raging outside and it's almost impossible to see anything through the blizzard but it's more interesting to watch than talking with Ivanov. Kai cups his cheek in his hand as he continues to think about the upcoming tournament. The two-times-a-row champion team split up just a week ago and Kai was the last one to leave to fight for his country; Russia. He wants to beat Tyson at any costs and bring that cocky blader down to earth with such a great force that will surprise him like never before. But how could he do that it they were in the same team?

Kai can't lie and say he's totally fine after his _betrayal_ but he knows this is what he had to do to grow as a beyblader. Even the fact that he left Tyson in his broken state makes him feel a small amount of guilt but not enough to turn back. If he knows Tyson in the way he thinks he does the Japanese teen will get on his feet rather quickly. A strong light, almost like thunder, brings Kai out of his thoughts and his red eyes focuses on the light in the distance.

"Kai, I'm talking to you here. " Tala growls in a frustrated manner since Kai seems to ignore him.

Kai shakes his head and makes Tala shut up while he continues to regard the strange light that seems to shine so strong that it can be seen through the snow storm outside. The pillar of light seems to come from heaven above and reaches the ground but that's not what surprises Kai, it's the fact that something, a shadow, seems to fall down from the sky in a record speed. Tala leans over Kai´s shoulder and the two Russians regards how the shadow collides with the ground with such power that stirs the heavy snowing outside.

"What's that?" Blue eyes widen. " A meteorite?"

It's now Tala´s turn to act as he takes one last look at the silhouette buried in snow before he turns around to head out and investigate. Something like that has never happened around the abbey before and the wolf has a feeling that tells him that it's not just any meteorite. Something big is about to happen.

Tala and Kai, followed by Bryan, Spencer and Ian, makes their way through the thick snow in a slow pace. They all want to see what that light was since a meteorite is not something you see everyday.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bryan complains, trying to sound uninterested. "Something fell from the sky, _wow_ interesting…!"

"Shut up and walk!" Tala roars.

"Geez…who pushed up a stick in your arse this morning, he?"

Tala´s blue eyes moves to Kai that makes the shorter Russian smirk. _Isn't that obvious? _Tala frowns. The team of five young men starts to dig when they reach the location of the collision and a strange thought enter Tala. If it was a meteorite wouldn't it have melted the snow in the collision and not be buried beneath it? His frown grows deeper. They keep on digging in what seems to be about ten minutes before Tala´s fingers brush against something cold but soft. Blue eyes widen, he wasn't expecting that.

"I found something."

Everyone gathers around Tala as they continue to dig and it doesn't take a long before Ian starts to stutter with uncontrollable surprise. The short man sits on his knees in the snow holding a very pale, almost purple hand in his gloved one.

"A-a-a hand!"

"You're shitting me? This meteorite is a person?" Bryan curses.

Kai recalls the silhouette he saw and a shiver creates goosebumps on his body when he imagines that shadow to be a human. No one can survive a fall like that but that fact doesn't make him hesitate to continue digging. He and Tala join forces and makes the digging go quicker together they're able to free the person from the snow. The small body weights nothing against Tala and he looks down to se what condition the person is in.

He finds himself staring at a sickly pale face of a young woman about the same age as him. Her lips are purple, snow is stuck into her eyelashes and short brown hair and the expression she's wearing looks troubled, almost sad. Tala notices that she's also wearing way too little clothes for Russia´s harsh weather. Her uniform is torn and a terrible smell lingers around her. Two rough hands grab her shoulders as he tries to make contact with the seemingly unconscious girl but she doesn't respond.

"Check her pulse and breathing." Spencer orders him.

Tala lowers his ear to her mouth and he frowns as that smell tickle his nose. It's like she has been bathing in cigarette smoke. A faint breathing touches his ear and that little sign tells him that she's indeed breathing but not as mush as a normal person should.

"Her breathing is unstable…"

"We have to bring her inside otherwise she could die of hypothermia!" Spencer yells to make himself heard through the blizzard.

Tala meets Spencer´s gaze for a moment before the older man takes the girl from his arms and starts to carry her bridalstyle back towards the abbey.

"How in the world did she end up here?" Ian wonders out loud.

"She fell from the sky." Tala murmurs while looking at Spencer's back.

* * *

**A **lone man walks in the huge garden of the Jurgen castle watering the red roses. His name is Gustaf and is employed as the butler of the owner of the castle, young sir Robert. He wonders how long he'll be able to help his master since his back is starting to bother him at his old age. A deep sign leaves his lips. He's happy though, being able to see how much his master has changed since the battle against the Bladebreakers two years ago and the news about a new tournament made master Robert smile.

The Majestics have decided to enter this year's tournament too that makes Gustaf happy but it also increases his duties as Robert´s butler. Gustaf continues to work with a smile on his lips, he wipes away some sweat from his forehead. He looks up at the sky. The sun is too strong for his liking today too.

A strong light forces the man to close his eyes and when he opens them again everything is back to normal. Gustaf scratches his head, thinking that the sun is getting to him, but flinches as a loud sound from the labyrinth alerts him about a possible intruder. The old man doesn't get scared since he knows the labyrinth and could find his way with a blindfold, which makes him certain of that whoever's there won't find the exit on his own. Master Robert was wise to let so many traps be installed in his yard, and not only there, in the castle too.

Gustaf cant help but stare when he finds the said intruder even though he's aware of that it's really rude to do so. The intruder, a girl around the age of 16, is sitting in the fountain with a distressed expression on her face. Her hair has the same colour as blood while her eyes are as green as the forest but her clothes gives Gustaf a picture of a gangster who likes to fight with her hands. The girl touches her forehead and winces.

"Ouch…my head, God, that _friggin´_ hurt!"

It seems like she hit her head when she fell into the fountain and it causes her pain. What bothers Gustaf though isn't that she's in pain, it's how she could fall into the fountain like that.

"Where am I? This isn't Tokyo." She mutters darkly to no one in particular.

"That's right miss trespasser, this is Germany."

The girl turns around quickly and stares at him as if he was some kind of insect.

"What?" She yells in an angry voice. "Germany? Why the hell would I be there when I was at the…"

The girl´s green eyes widen as she recalls the incident at the subway and it's also in that moment she realises that she smells really bad and that she has small burns on her skin. The redhead frowns due to her confusion. She should be dead and not talking with a German butler!

"Watch your mouth young lady!"

"Why should I?"

The girl jumps out of the fountain and lands on the ground. Her face is full of frustration and anger that Gustaf can't understand since he's the one that should be angry with her and not the other way around. The redhead approaches the butler in a way that makes Gustaf think that she'll hit him but luckily she doesn't and that leaves him an opening.

Robert and Johnny are currently facing each other in a game of chess when several loud knocks on the door interrupt their concentration. Johnny frowns at the interruption but stays silent as Oliver opens the door. The Frenchman and the Italian regards Gustaf´s bothers face before the butler enters the room while trying to drag something with him.

"Gustaf what's the matter?" Robert asks his butler.

"Sir Robert, I found this intruder in your labyrinth."

Gustaf pulls a little more and the girl stumbles into the room and creates wet circles on the wooden floor. She tries to free herself from his grasp but doesn't dare to get too violent since he's an old man.

"Get your hands off me!" She roars.

Robert´s eyes narrow as his gaze lands on the girl Gustaf forces into his room. She's drenched from head to toe and a very nasty odour lingers around her, he can also spot some artificial seaweed in her red hair. She looks like a drenched, homeless cat as she continues to struggle with several curses and threats. She stops fighting when she finally looks up to regard the men in the room, her eyes go wide with disbelief.

"She was bathing in the fountain." Gustaf adds.

The four European young men stare at her with a verity of expressions on their faces. Robert looks rather disgusted, Oliver doesn't know if he should laugh at the scene or not, Johnny looks really amused and Enrique stares at her and seems to be able to see the _lady _in her and smiles sweetly.

"Hey you, tell your friend here to let me go or else!"

The girl points her finger at Robert in a very rude way as she orders him to do as she says. She's too angry to think straight and the best way to handle anger is though violence and curses in her opinion.

"Are you threatening Robert?" Johnny asks her with an amused smile.

"Hell yeah!"

Robert frowns as a determinate pair of green eyes meets his with no fear or respect for him whatsoever. This makes him realise that the rebellious looking girl actually has him in a tight spot since she easily can attack Gustaf who has underestimated her strength. The nobleman glares at her in a tense silence and it's in that moment that he sees how she looks at him as if she somehow recognises his face.

* * *

**The **sun is slowly sinking at the horizon and darkness starts to devour China and the White Tiger village. All the villagers prepare to go to bed while their team of famous beybladers are still up and fit for practise. Rei, Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary are all gathered below the mountain where they use to train with their main priority in thought; climb the mountain in one go.

"Piece of cake." Lee smirks confidently.

The neko-jin dressed in black prepares himself for the challenge with no fear in his eyes. Lee is motivated to show Rei how much he has grown since they last met and is determinated to let it show today. Rei however, is a little afraid that Lee´s new found determination will turn into trouble.

"Don't get cocky, Lee." Rei warns him. "We can't afford to fall, not even once."

"The danger makes it interesting right?" Mariah smiles sweetly.

The girl dressed in pink is sitting on a fallen tree with a gentle smile on her face. She's very happy that the White Tiger team is back on track again with all of their members. Mariah missed Rei more than anyone.

"Don't smile Mariah, we know that you won't make it up there."

"Hey, Kevin!"

Kevin loves to tease Mariah but his smile fades as he notices how Rei is looking into the distance with a bitter expression on his face. Their food loving team mate Gary notice this to and voices his worry.

"Rei what's wrong..?" Gary murmurs.

"We have to take this seriously guys…!" Rei frowns. "We have to be victorious this time."

All of them know that something happened between Rei and his old team but didn't dare to ask about it. The tall neko-jon bites his lip and turns to face them.

"Is this about…the Bladebreakers?" Mariah whispers carefully.

"The Bladebreakers doesn't exist anymore. This is about the title as the world champion. We can't lose focus on our main goal." Rei corrects her.

"Sure Rei, whatever you say." Lee agrees.

"Let´s do this!" Kevin is hyped.

All five neko-jins prepare themselves for the climb but it´s Rei and Lee who takes off first. The two young men run towards the cliff and starts to climb with an amazing speed and precision. Their hands are covered with bandage so they won't get torn but the sharp stones are hard enough to damage them.

Lee glances at Rei and the master of Galeon increases his speed to beat the Chinese man dressed in white. A smirk grows on Rei´s lips at the sight of it and he answers Lee´s challenge with an increase of his speed too. The mountain gets steeper and more challenging but the two of them doesn't look back once, their eyes are glued at the tip of the obstacle. Lee increases his speed even more with a last glance at Rei and leaves the other behind. Rei frowns at this but he doesn't get the chance to follow him since a bright beam of light catches him off guard. He grabs on to the mountain and closes his eyes for a second and a frightening sight hits him when he opens them again.

"Lee, watch up!!"

Rei´s yellow eyes narrow as he notices how a girl emerges from the light and threatened to knock Lee off the mountain. Her long black hair surrounds her and hides her face but a pair of frightened but determinated eyes can be seen under her fringe. She tries to shield herself with her arms as she collides with the cliff but to no avail, she's knocked unconscious. Lee, who didn't really hear Rei´s warning, smirks to himself as he's about to reach his goal but a loud grunt of pan catches his attention. He looks up and collides with the falling girl with an intense power that takes his breath away.

"Hu-----?" A groan of pain leaves his lips.

Lee is quick to understand what's about to happen and wraps his arms around the girl and twists his body so his back is facing the quickly approaching ground below.

"Lee!" Rei yells with fear in his voice.

When Lee passes Gary by the giant grabs the smaller neko-jin in an attempt to caution his friend's fall. Their speed is lowered somewhat but Lee hits the ground roughly and a suffocated grunt of intense pain leaves him as he slides across the soil. When the two of them finally lies still he leans back and inhales a deep, shaky breath before he looks at the girl in his arms. She lies there, with her head resting at his chest, with closed eyes in an almost peaceful way if you look away from the blood that's emerging from her mouth. She looks hurt but Lee can feel how she breathes against him.

"Lee are you alright?" Rei jumps down gracefully.

"Yeah, thanks to Gary." Lee answers in a quite shocked voice.

"What happened, was that thunder?" Kevin asks them in a loud voice. "She fell from the sky, so freaky."

"That's not important right now, Lee, you've to see the medic." Rei orders him. "Your back looks pretty torn up."

Gary takes the girl from Lee´s arms in silence and starts to make his way back to the village. Mariah and Rei helps Lee back to his feet and give him support on their way back. None of them can look away from the girl that's thrown over Gary´s shoulder like a potato sack.

"What the hell happened Rei?"

"I don't know Lee, I don't know…"

* * *

**Tyson**, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi are lying in the tall grass while looking at the sky full of starts. The calm sound of the current below them makes them relax even though they're all full of emotions that wants to emerge. A lot have happened these last weeks and it has bothered Tyson a lot lately.

It all started when the news about the new tournament was announced. Tyson was so happy and thrilled at that time so he didn't see how his team mates felt and they ended up hurting him a lot when they decided to leave to fight for their own country. He fought his sadness and broken pride then because he knew he had Kai, that the two of them would show everyone what mistake their decision was but he left in the end too. A deep sigh leaves the world champion's lips. He's now stuck with a hyperactive mountain monkey as his partner and everything feels so hopeless.

"I seriously have to win this year too and show them how wrong they are!" Tyson shouts in a frustrated voice.

"You won't win anything, because I´ll beat you first!" Daichi yells back.

"Oh shut up money boy!" Hilary hits the young boy.

"Hey stop it!" Daichi counters.

"No way!"

"SILENCE!" Tyson roars.

"…"

"Thank you."

Tyson turns around so he isn't facing his friends, or the monkey boy, and his chocolate brown eyes regard the sky. _They all betrayed me…_He clenches his fists. _I will show them, Dragoon and I will show them!_

"Oh a shooting star! Tyson make a wish!"

Tyson sits up and follows the falling light with his eyes and he decides to follow Hilary´s advice and make a wish. _I wish that I´ll win this year too, no matter what partner I've to put up with! _It doesn't take long for them to realise that the falling star is approaching them without any signs of stopping or disappearing.

"What the!? RUN!" Kenny screams in panic.

But Tyson can't tear his eyes away from the star that actually turns out to be a human being. A scream, louder than the thunder, echoes around them as she flies them by and hits the surface of the water. The cold liquid drenches their clothes since they stand so close to the river but that doesn't stop them from approaching the water out of fear and curiosity. An eerie silence takes place and the surface of the water stays still as if nothing happened.

"Woah is she dead?" Daichi asks them as if it's a cool thing.

Tyson prepares himself to throw his jacket off and jump in after her but she breaks the surface with a loud gasp in that moment. Blonde hair covers her tanned skin as she gasps for air, her lungs are burning and the panic from the fall doesn't make it easier to regain her breath.

"Hey, come over here!" Tyson gains her attention by waving his arms.

"Hurry!" Hilary adds.

The girl swims toward them in a pretty experienced style and pushes herself out of the water. Her body gives in and she lies down in the ground in an exhausted manner.

"Urg…"

"Hey, are you alright?" Tyson asks her.

"Yeah I survived somehow… eh!?"

The girl looks up and they're all able to she the three stars tattooed under her right eye. Her brown eyes widen as she stares at Tyson's face.

"You're hurt aren't you?" Hilary asks her, thinking that her grunt was out of pain and not surprise.

The girl doesn't hear her because her focus is on Tyson and to clear her already dizzy mind. She stares at him for a very long time.

"Tyson?"

"…Yeah?" Tyson answers hesitantly.

"Oh."

"_Oh_ what?" Tyson grimaces. "You sound disappointed."

The girl pushes herself up from the ground with labour and looks at the people around her with a confused expression on her face. Her brown eyes move from Tyson to Hilary, from Hilary to Daichi and then to Kenny to at the end land on Tyson again. She scratches her head and grunts.

"No it's just that I must have hit my head or something, this can't be real."

"I'm not a saint or anything…" Tyson seems to think that she's one of his stalker fans.

"Hahaha no stupid." She chuckles sweetly. "You're an fictional character, I can't be talking to you right now."

The girl turns around and walks away from them in a very unstable way. She wobbles from side to side and is about to fall several times but doesn't look back.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Tyson yells at her back.

Tyson starts to approach her again while the others regard them with confusion. Kenny and Hilary lock gazes.

"I think she REALLY did hit her head." Kenny sighs.

"I'm not talking to you…" She chants while hitting her cheeks several times. "Wake up! Wake up! This must be a dream, wake up!"

"Someone stop her before she slaps herself unconscious!" Kenny shrieks.

"She ignores you as if you're not real but…she's the one who fell from the sky!" Hilary comments.

* * *

**AN; so there's the end of the introduction guys! I hope it was somewhat interesting. If you want to know more about the characters please ask, or visit my DeviantArt account where you´ll see them in their "beyblade" outfits. More info about that on my profile. Your reviews will make me update faster because I'm pretty busy with school and such…I need the feedback!**

**R&R**


	2. Saga: The fallen meteroit

**AN; this chapter will be in Saga´s POV.

* * *

**

**Everything** is covered by fire and an incredible heat that I can't describe with mere words devours me. It feels like my skin is burning, my whole body is on fire and I can't get out. The picture in front of me where all of my friends lies unconscious on the floor with faces coloured by black ashes creates a fear greater than what I've ever known. Tears fall but they can't kill the fire, has my tears ever helped me?

The suicide bomber's laugh echoes in the narrow train but the screams of its passengers are higher and forces him into the background. A pair of dark, soulless eyes stares at me with such an emptiness that would scare anyone away. His staring is the last thing I see before everything I know disappeared and turns into pitch-black darkness. I can't see anything but my mind is working ten times more than usually. _I'm dead._ It's scary how calm I am about that but I can't feel pain so I must have been sent to that heaven I didn't believe in. Strange thoughts enters me such as was this meant to happen since I, as a foreigner, travelled to Japan and there got into an accident. Maybe it would have been better if I stayed in little Sweden and got to live.

I know that I'm weeping even though I can't feel my body or face, my soul is crying. There's a lot I wish I could have been through before I died. Like training until perfection with the violin, get more friends and even get a boyfriend and give him my first kiss. Would things have turned out differently if I changed? What if I was someone courageous and dared to…

_I can't die with regret, then I´ll turn into a ghost._ I ponder but think that it wouldn't be so bad since Xiao can speak with them. The problem is that I've no idea if she survives this but maybe ghost can communicate? A very bright light fights off the darkness and I'm forced to squint. A strange feeling invades my body like a sickness and I feel how I'm falling.

* * *

**A **strange smell enters my being as I come around but I have no energy to open my eyes. I feel so drained and hopeless and just thinking makes my body complain. The softness of the sheets has a lulling effect and it makes me want to go back to sleep again but the feeling of being lost forces me to finally open my eyes.

"Ana prasnolas. "

A deep male voice breaks the silence and takes me by surprise. I find myself staring up at a pale face of a young man and the scene creates a blush on my face. I'm sure that he told me something but I can't understand the words, it sounded like Russian. It looks like he has been sitting by my side for a while.

"Kak dela?"

I look at him with confusion before I shake my head since I know that he asked me something. But it's not his question I'm confused over, it's that fact that I recognise his face so well but can't remember who he is. That dark blonde hair, his eyes and especially his well-trained and tall body. The dark blush darkens even more at the confusion and unpleasant situation.

"I-I can't understand you…"

"You're not Russian?" He asks me at last in a very heavy Russian accent.

"N-no" I'm finally able to stutter out a reply. "I'm…in Russia?"

The blonde young man looks at me with concern and that kind of face makes me worried. It's like he thinks something is really wrong with me, a face that I've seen a lot before in different circumstances. He doesn't say anything more but puts his hand on my forehead all of a sudden, which doesn't really help my embarrassed state.

"I think you've a fever, you should rest."

"T-thank you."

The blonde man smiles gently before he exits the room and leaves me all alone. Even though the presence of the unknown man scared me the loneliness becomes very silent and uncomfortable. But he was right, I feel feverish and very cold. My body can't stop shaking and I've no idea if it's because of the fever. _I'm scared._ I let the sheets surround me as I lie down to rest, trying to hide from the world. _Who was that man? His face was so familiar…

* * *

_

**Spencer** makes his way down the empty corridor of the abbey in a rushed pace. He's tired from staying awake all night to watch over the girl and want´s to share the news of her awaking as fast as possible. Spencer opens the door to his and the rest of the Blitzkreig boy´s domain.

"She woke up." He tells them.

Tala, Bryan and Ian are sitting on the couch in the middle of the room playing some sort of card game while Kai sits in the chair with his eyes on the TV. The sound of the woman who informs Russia about the catastrophes caused by the blizzard echoes in the room. All eyes turn to Spencer.

"Did she say anything?" Tala asks him.

"All I know is that she's not Russian and didn't know that she's was here." Spencer answers.

Spencer sits down at Tala´s side and sighs deeply.

"Anyone could lose one's memory after a fall like that…" Tala comments.

"Well this is the first time there's a girl at the abbey, let's celebrate." Ian smirks.

"Are you nuts, midget?" Bryan comments. "She shouldn't be here."

"Then, what should we do?" Ian mutters angrily at Bryan.

"She'll stay here until she's healthy enough to leave." Spencer tells them, not giving them a chance to object.

"And how long will that take, doctor?" Bryan snorts.

Spencer glares at Bryan in a way that makes the smaller Russian turn away with an angry face.

"We can't force her to leave now anyway, since a confused foreigner can't survive this blizzard… " Tala tells them with a slightly irritated voice. "The championships are coming up and I don't have room for…"

"Then leave her to me." Spencer interrupts him.

Tala stares at him since he dislikes to be interrupted like that. The wolf is irritated by the sudden visit of the girl and is clear to tell everyone that doesn't mean he hates her. Tala doesn't want her to become his burden especially now when so much is at stake.

"…Spencer?" Kai comments his team mate's strange behaviour.

Spencer who is aware of that is quick to explain the reason behind it all. He recalls the way she looked at him, her confusion and the fact that she didn't know where she was or how she ended up here… something is surely off.

"Something is strange about this girl and I want to find out what that is." Spencer answers the silent question in a rather indifferent voice.

"Do what you want, but leave me out of it." Bryan walks off.

"Bryan!" Tala utters his name.

"Sorry, Tal. But I'm outa here too." Ian grins before he follows Bryan.

* * *

**The **feeling of being lost somewhere all alone makes me very uncomfortable even though the thick and warm sheets shield me from the cold and my fever. A heavy pressure at my head gives me a throbbing headache and sleeping is out of the question. A sudden knock on the door alerts me about visitors so I cover myself with the sheets.

I stare at the men who just entered the room I'm in with wide brown eyes. It's the guy who was here some hours ago and he brought two others. Their appearance looks like a page from a cartoon; many colours, good-looking faces, intense stares and above all the flashy clothing and the fact that I recognise them scares me. _I've seen them before somewhere…_

"What do you remember?" One of them asks in a very cold voice.

The man with face make up on his cheeks skips the formal greetings and asks what's on his mind directly. I find myself staring at his face, that make up, the scarf and two-toned hair. My brain doesn't seem to work and I can't grasp the question he gave me instead my gaze continues to move between the two young men. The other has a hairstyle that can be compared to Chi´s bloody red one but it isn't his hair that takes my breath away; it's his intense looking ice-blue eyes. My eyelashes flutter as I close and open my eyes repeatedly by shock. _It's…Kai and Tala from Beyblade!!_

"…I." I hesitate.

The sudden realisation makes it a lot harder to talk. My eyes travel to the man that was by my side when I woke up and I recognise him as Spencer, the quiet and muscular member of the Russian Beyblade team. Their stares make me realise that I can't stay silent forever.

"My…m-memory is kinda… blurry."

_Is this a dream? _I ask myself as I stare up at them from the bed. Kai and Tala looks very intimidating since they tower over me in their wait for answers. The three pairs of eyes on me create a faint blush out of discomfort and embarrassment on my cheeks and a thought strikes me._ Can people really feel this uncomfortable in dreams? Isn't it impossible to feel at all in dreams?_

That's when a terrible memory hits me in the face; the suicide bomber. I turn around and a stare out the window as the whole accident is show behind my eyelids in repeat. It was my last day in Japan and we were about to do something fun when everything turned bad. The panic, fear, the fire and then…I woke up here, in Russia, with Spencer by my side.

"Hey…" Tala tries to capture my focus.

I glance at him from the corner of my eye while pondering about what I should tell them since I barley understand the situation myself. The memories from the terrible event comes back to me and I decide to tell them about it since I'm not a good liar.

"I-I remember that I and some friends went on a-a train, we were about to visit the shrine."

"A shrine?" Kai questions since there is no shrines in Russia.

"That was in…Tokyo." I answer while being well aware of that what I'm saying sounds crazy. "A strange looking m-m-man had a bomb at his waist…and everything was burning a second later. Then I woke up here…"

I feel really sick. The memory of me burning together with my friends makes me want to puke so I put one hand over my mouth and doesn't dare to look at the guys. This so-called dream is too scary to be one and unwanted emotions invade my body, which makes me feel sicker than before. _This can't be real! I died? And now I'm some kind of dream world?_ I try to swallow the intense pain in my chest and hide the wetness that's forming in eyes as I turn to look at the anime characters standing there.

"That makes no sense." Tala´s voice breaks the silence.

The redhead looks at me in a way that makes me understand that he wants an explanation of some sort. An explanation I can't give him right now so I stay silent and tries to ignore my raging feelings. I feel really bad at the moment but the fact that three pretty good-looking men talks to me makes it worse, I've never been got at talking with guys or people in general.

"What's your name?" Spencer changes the subject since he notices my uneasiness.

"…I'm Saga Ström."

" …Scandinavia?" Kai asks me since the last name is unusual compared to the ones he's use to.

"I'm Swedish."

"I'm Spencer, this is Kai and Tala…do you recognise any of us?"

It hits me that he wants to know if I've seen them beybattle before, if I know that they're world class beybladers. They are quite cautious since having a possible female fan staying at their all-boy abbey can cause a lot of trouble and a scandal if the media found out. But if I somehow ended up here I guess I'm a stalker since I've seen their every move on television, and seen several scenes in repeat. I find myself using a little white lie.

"I think I've seen your f-f-aces somewhere…" I tell them honestly while holding back the truth that I know almost everything about them.

Beyblade was a quite famous show when I was younger and I gladly followed it. But the fact that I remember the characters is a surprise to me since I long ago stopped watch the episodes and think about it. Their voices are different too since I was used to the Swedish dub. The next thing Tala says is something I already know.

"We're the Bitzkreig boys, Russia´s representatives for the world championships in Beyblade." Tala tells me in a rather cold, or cautious, voice.

_Is this a dream? _I ask myself once again.I can't help myself from doubting everything that happens in front of me since it's all too unreal. The urge to pinch myself enters me but if I let in to my desires they would surely think that I'm mental. But everything proves my theory about being in a dream world, a fictional place that shouldn't exist. _I'm so confused._

"Are you alright?" Spencer asks.

"N-no, I'm not." I tell him in a voice near its breaking point. "This is so unreal, my head… it's a-all a big mess."

"Let's go. We won't get any answers from her today anyway." Tala comments in a cold voice.

Tala seems rather disgusted with me and my weak state of mind, I can't blame him for it since I know I'm a mess but that doesn't make his ice-cold stare less frightening. The three men leave the room and I'm once again all alone and I use this time to think.

* * *

**After **some time of deep thought I decide to not let my confusion consume me but leave this room and seek the truth without looking back. Sure it's scary but I've to challenge myself so I´ll keep on growing and become the person I truly want to be. I put my hand on the door and start to push at the exact second as someone on the other side starts to pull but I somehow manage to keep my balance.

"You're going anywhere?" A deep voice asks me. It's Spencer who was about to deliver my food.

"Um… I thought that I w-won't find out anything staying here all the time so…"

A small, almost unnoticeable, smile grows on the Russian´s lips as he hears this and he enters the room to put the tray of food on the desk. I follow him with my eyes in my wait for him to say anything.

"You can't explore the abbey in those clothes."

"What's w-wrong with my uniform?"

"It's torn, burnt, too thin and above all not a good choice to wear when a blizzard is raging outside the walls. And…this is an all-boy …"

"Oh, I understand."

I pout since I really did love my school uniform and it's now totally ruined. Japan´s cute uniforms what one of the major things that made me choose Japan instead of being home in Sweden. _They're so cute!_ I look down at the long torn skirt and sighs deeply.

"I´ll go and get you something."

"Thank you."

Spencer returns with some clothes in his arms a moment later.

"Here are some clothes. They're boy clothes though, we don't have anything your size here."

"It's okay, thank you."

Spencer leaves me alone again and I decide to eat before getting changed. The Russian food they're offering me isn't bad but the taste is very foreign to me. When I'm done I get undressed and put on the way too big clothes. A big brown sweater reaches my thighs and my hands are swallowed by the long arms, a pair of baggy jeans would fall of my hips if it wasn't for the thick leather belt holding them up and a pair of boots cover my feet. I don't complain since the clothes are both comfortable and warm and I hurry to leave the isolated room.

The cold air hits me in the face with the force of a slap and I find myself very grateful over the clothes Spencer gave me. I would have frozen to death if I walked around in my uniform in this weather! Large stone walls surround me as I walk through a corridor and I turn left and right at the crossings depending on my gut feeling but I face a sudden halt in my exploration.

"Oh!"

I bump into a hard chest all of a sudden and reel back by horror and surprise. A pissed of Russian glares at me with a pair of lavender eyes.

"Watch where you going!" Bryan growls at me.

"S-s-sorry!" I apologise.

"Hn." Bryan snorts and is about to walk away when Ian starts to talk.

"So you're finally out of your room? That took a while." Ian comments with a smirk on his lips.

I nod as an answer since Bryan´s irritated stare keeps me on edge, which makes me unable to form words in my mouth. _Now I understand why the Bladebreakers feared him during the first tournament…_I'm brought out of my thoughts as I notice how the short Ian looks at my outfit with a teasing smirk on his lips.

"You kinda look like a boy." Is Ian´s next comment.

I stare at him for a while before I fully understand the rude comment he just gave me. I can't help but turn away with an embarrassed expression on my face. I'm glad that these big clothes hide my curves so well but it's not fun to hear that I look like a boy. Sure I have short hair and isn't that cute but I do have a girls pride! Bryan seems to be amused by my reaction and smirks as well.

"Sorry for not being feminine…" I mutter darkly under my breath.

"Did you say anything?" Bryan´s smirk turns into an angry grimace.

"N-no!" I answer with panic in my voice.

"Oh? I thought you tried to start a fight here."

I glance up at Bryan but looks down immediately when our eyes meet and stays silent. I feel very uncomfortable in their presence and is aware of that they both know that, which doesn't really make the situation better. So instead of standing here like an idiot I turn around and leave without another word.

"There she goes." Ian smirks.

* * *

**The **sound of spinning beyblades echoes between the four great walls of the yard where a lot of young kids train. I can remember this place clearly from the first season of beyblade but it's still a lot different, the whole abbey seems to have changed somehow and I don't see Boris around. It bugs me but I can't ask since I'm supposed to have no memory and a foreign girl shouldn't know about Russian top secrets.

The young boys train very seriously but are forgiven if they lose and are not forced to quit and leave, they smile and talk like friends. I find myself enjoying the scene as I sit down on a bench in the shadow of the east wall. I feel somewhat at ease there hidden by the shadow far away and unnoticed by the others that way I can relax and just watch what's happening. That's when I notice that Tala is out there with the children.

The blue eyed redhead walks around from dish to dish while instructing the kids what to do in a loud and stern voice. The Russian words bounces around me together with the echoes of their reply. _He's a leader alright. _I follow him with my eyes unconsciously while thinking deeply.

"Pochemo ty zdjest?" A sudden question interrupts my peace.

A young boy, around the age of 10, looks at me with a curious expression on his face. I recall seeing him beybattle in front of me some moments ago but doesn't know why I didn't notice him sneaking up on me.

"Pochemo ty zdjest?" The boy repeats since I didn't respond.

"I'm sorry I don't…" I start to explain but another familiar voice interrupts me.

"Ström."

My brown eyes widen as I look up to find Tala Ivanov stand by the boys side with his eyes at me. The cold weather makes his breath create small misty clouds in the air as he breathes and I can spot signs of sweat on his forehead.

"Tala, kto eto?" The boy asks Tala.

"She's a guest."

_A guest, I can swear he said something different before…_The young boy smiles broadly for some reason and sits down next to me. I return his smile before I focus on Tala again.

"You're a beyblader?" He asks me.

"No, I… I don't think so." I'm forced to use a white lie again.

"Try."

"I can't…"

"You've been sitting here, watching us so it's now your turn to try."

Tala hands me a small launcher and gives me no chance to back out of it. I can feel how the little boy at my side gets excited but what I feel is the total opposite. The rules of beyblade are clear to me but actually play the sport must be so much harder than what it seemed on TV. Tala smirks at me as if he read my thoughts before he leads the way to one of the many dishes in the yard. The boy grabs my arm and pulls me with him. _No, no, no… this can't be happening!_

"You can borrow his blade." Tala gestures towards the boy. " Sasha…"

The boy called Sasha hands me his orange beyblade and tells me something in Russian that I of course don't understand. The boy's expectations of me seem to be high and that makes me feel even more nervous than before.

"I'm g-g-gonna b-battle you?" I stutter frantically as I see how Tala takes his position on the other side of the dish.

"Yeah, why not?"

"…." _I'm gonna die!_

"1…2…3…Let it rip!" Sasha yells in a heavy Russian accent.

During the time Tala successfully launches his beyblade I fumble with the blade and nearly drop it as I try to attach it to the borrowed launcher. It's tricky to get the ripcord right and when I finally get everything under control and launches the beyblade Tala´s Wolborg has already spun several seconds in the stone dish. A pair of blue eyes look at me with a irritation hidden beneath a indifferent facial expression and I look away to avoid the embarrassment. I try to focus my attention to the blade I'm supposed to control but I've no idea how that works, and that shows big time. The blade is already wobbling due to the unbalanced start and my lack of skill or understanding makes it spin back and forward. Tala, who loses his patience with every passing second, charges at me all of a sudden.

"Woah, no!"

That one attack is enough to knock my blade out of the dish. A deep silence makes the raging blizzard outside the abbey's walls much louder but the noise is more disturbing than the sound of talking. The children start to whisper to one another before a chuckle is heard, followed by a cough.

"They're laughing at me…" I complain in an attempt at hiding my embarrassment.

"Of course." Tala tells me without any sympathy. "Someone your age should be as good as me in their point of view."

"The training is strict, huh?" I try to change the subject to something else than my loss.

Sasha smiles kindly up at me when he gets his blade but I can see how the excitement in his eyes is gone. It seems that I let him down.

"Hn, yeah and I bet you'll never understand just how important it is to us." Tala snorts.

I know that Tala looks down on me when he catches his beyblade but he doesn't comment how useless I really was. He gives me one more cold glare before he turns his back to me and walks towards the door that leads into the warmth of the abbey.

"…I know more than you know Tala, it's just that today isn't the day to tell you." I say out loud when he is far away and unable to hear it.

"You should go inside, it's going to get colder tonight!" Tala shouts over his shoulder.

* * *

**I've **been staying at the abbey for some days now and that ruined my theory of that it was all a dream because a normal dream doesn't last this long. The Blitzkreig boys have clearly showed me that I'm a nuisance while putting up with a polite facade, well that is what Spencer and Kai is doing, and put more effort on their planning for the championships.

I've come to understand that the time period I landed in is somewhere near the time when the Bladebreakers split up and went separate paths. That means that they're all preparing for the third championship where they'll meet new teams such as F-Dynasty, Barthez Battalion and more._ A lot of drama is up ahead and it's like I'm sitting with the correct answers in my hands. _

"Do you like the soup?" Spencer asks me.

The question interrupts my thoughts and I nod without really understanding what he asked me about. I'm sitting together with Spencer in the dining hall surrounded by loud kids while eating a Russian meal that I've gotten quite used to.

"Is different to what I'm used to." I tell him but ads "I think." When I remember that I'm supposed to have lost a large part of my memories.

Spencer looks at me in silence before he starts to eat again. If someone was to notice where I really come from it's him.

"You're different from your team mates." I suddenly tell him.

"What do you mean?" He asks me quite suspiciously.

"…How should I put this?…Kai and Tala are k-kinda scary and let´s not talk about Bryan…"

"And Ian?"

"He's too small to fear…but he's annoying" I smile. "What I'm trying to say is…Spencer, thank y-you for being so nice to me."

Spencer, who isn't used to handle someone's appreciation, nods in an uncomfortable manner before a small smile grows broader on his lips. I regard him in silence as my thoughts wander. Spencer who everyone thought was all muscle and now brain is actually very kind and mature when you get to know him in person and not though a TV show. Meybe I don´t know the characters as well as I first thought.

"Spencer, are you ready? We're going into town soon to get what we need." Ian approaches us.

"Yeah."

"Y-you're going into town?" I ask Ian while hoping that he honestly answers and not joke about my clueless-ness. "Can I come?"

"…" Ian looks at me before he turns to Spencer.

"Sure." Spencer tells me after a while of silence.

I nod and smile even though I know I'm once again being a bother to them. When I was at the age where I was a fan of beyblade I always thought that if I came to the beyblade world I would get to know everybody and have a great time but now I know that they're really human. I have great difficulties to communicate and befriend people in general so befriending the Blizkreig boys won't be an easy task.

* * *

**The **weather has gotten better and the blizzard is old news but it's still a lot colder compared to Sweden´s climate. I can feel how my toes are starting to get numb by the cold but I ignore it as I, and the beybladers, walks down the street in Moscow. The young men walk quickly and in a pack while I have to struggle to keep up with them with my short legs.

"Who is she? A new member?"

The feminine voice makes me look at a young lady dressed in a fur coat. She clearly said something about me but I can't understand Russian and is as clueless as always. She and a smaller girl follow me and the Blitzkreig boys with their eyes and a shiver makes me shake when I notice how they glare at me.

"Geez, are you nuts? How can the Blitzkreig _boys_ accept a _girl _into their team?" The other tells her friend in Russian. "She must be a desperate fan of some sort."

"Yeah, you're right."

I smile politely at them before I hurry to catch up with the guys who once again made the distance between us longer. I can feel the girls´ stares at my back and understands that I made a fool of myself just now.

"What do we need?" Kai asks the others, totally ignoring how the citizens are looking at them.

"A lot more of spare parts in case of emergencies…" Ian tells him, well aware of that their battles tend to become intense. "And what about new launchers?"

"My gun launcher needs to be fixed, I won't get a new one." Tala objects.

The five men talk about their preparations for the championships and continues to walk down the street without noticing that the foreign girl doesn't follow them anymore. Spencer who is the one that tries to understand Saga´s situation is also the one that first looks over his shoulder to notice her absence.

"Ström?"

The team looks back to see how I stand motionless with my eyes fixed at something on the other side of a window of a shop they passed by. They think that I'm to be enchanted by whatever I´m looking at and don't hear how they tell me to hurry up. Bryan groans with irritation by this and Ian frowns, the whole team seems to dislike the interruption in their plans. Kai frowns as he approaches me and it takes a couple of seconds for him to understand what I'm looking at and solve the team's problem. The Russian man enters the shop and buys the violin I was staring at, just like that.

"Take it."

"Y-y-you can't give me that." I stutter by surprise and confusion.

"Why? You _do_ want it." Kai tells me flatly like it´s no big deal.

"I-I do but it's expensive and I…"

"It might help you get your memories back and it's only a cheap copy of the Eastman violin. Take it." His tone gives me room for objection.

Kai makes it clear that the _gift_ is just to bring my memories back and can't really be seen as a gift since it's not personal. A feeling tells me that he just bought it because he could, he is supposed to be pretty rich, and that it would make me stop wasting their time. Or because he wants me to _get my memories back_ and leave as fast as possible.

"Okay, t-thank you." I can't object any longer but the happiness I thought would invade me turns into something negative.

I take the offered violin and stares at it as the buyer walks away, probably wanting to visit the local beyblade shop instead of wasting his time on me. I look at his back as he leaves me there and I feel kind of sad by it but can't blame them. I already knew that the team I'm stuck with is a gang of cold, over-serious guys, well except for Spencer. _I'm just a big, nervous and stuttering bother to them. _My chest start to hurt but I swallow hard and ignores it while mentally telling myself to stop being such a loser. The guys realise that I'm once again left behind and that makes the already frustrated Bryan reach his limit.

"Not again!" Bryan mutters in an irritated voice. "What's taking you so long?"

"I…want to play…"

"What?" Bryan can't believe his ears.

"I want to play, got it!? You can go on without me." I tell them in a pretty strong voice, I'm surprised over how strong it sounded and that I managed to tell them off without stuttering.

I can't describe the feeling that enters me when I hold the violin in my hands but it's like I finally found something that is I loved from my own world. I block everything else out from my mind and focuses on the instrument in my hands. The cold surface of the violin sends shivers down my spine when I put it at place. _I want to go home. _I can feel how the pain inside grows stronger.

And I start to play.

* * *

**AN**; **Poor Saga!! Here is the translation for the Russian, couldn't write it in the Russian letters and they're not a 100 percent accurate. **

**Ana prasnolas- she has awaken**

**Kak dela?- how are you?**

**pochemo ty zdjest?- why are you here?**

**Tala, kto eto?- Tala, who is that?**

**And yes, I´m deciding to let Ian go with them to the championships since I missed him greatly in the anime. Please R&R if you like! :D  
**


	3. Chi: and the fountain

**AN; Thank you for the reviews and Alets! **

**This chapter is in Chi´s pov, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"**Are** you threatening Robert?"

A guy with dark red, almost purple hair tied with a bandanna asks me with a very irritating smile on his lips. I can't help but hate him more when he looks at me as if I'm a total moron so I point my finger at the guy that's called Robert just to show him that I'm not someone you can run over.

"Hell yeah!" I curse with my eyes fixed at the Robert guy.

Robert frowns as he stares at my finger and the determination fades a bit. I find myself staring at the guy sitting there for a long time while I try to understand why he looks so familiar. That shiny purple hair, those intense eyes and the strange outfit are things I've seen before but I wonder where.

"You do know what's good with medieval castles right?" He asks me in a calm yet polite voice.

"They've dungeons." The bandanna guy answers for me.

I stare at them with a confused face before I feel how the earlier rather defenceless butler grabs my arm tightly in a way that surprises me. The old man pretended to be weak so I would underestimate his skill, something I know I know I can't do, especially in a boxing match.

"What the---!?"

"I'm not a defenceless butler, miss." The man in the penguin suit tells me.

"Take her to the cells, Gustaf."

I stare at Robert with wide eyes before I understand what he just said.

"You're shitting me, right!?" I scream while glaring at Robert.

"Why does a pretty lady like you use such a bad language?" The blonde boy comments.

"Lady!?" I repeat with a frustrated expression, no one has ever called me something as lame as that before.

"Please hurry Gustaf, her yelling is giving me a headache."

Robert frowns as he makes a dismissing hand sign that tells Gustaf to take me out of the room. I gasp as the butler starts to pull with a strength I didn't knew he possessed and the only thing I can do is struggle and keep on staring at the purple-haired nobleman.

"No! Wait a second I was just kidding!" I try to apologise. "I need to search for my friends and can't waste my time here..:"

"You should have thought of that before you insulted me. Farewell."

* * *

**The **cold air creates goosebumps on my bare arms and I try to run my hands up and down to warm myself. It's cold and damp inside of the stone cell that seems to be located underground somewhere beneath the castle.

I stare down at my legs and notices that my uniform is kind of ruined. A deep sigh leaves my lips as I touch the hole in the shorts. Yes, I'm one of those girls who decide to wear the male version of the school uniform even though I'm a girl. The thought of walking around in a short skirt sends shivers up my spine and I shrug. A frown appears on my face as I first notice the smell that lingers around me; smoke mixed together with seaweed and mould.

"Why am I in Germany in the first place? I was in Tokyo last time I checked." I say out loud.

The question bounces back at me dye to the narrow walls and lack of furniture.

"Let me out of here!" I scream. "Hello!?"

My voice echoes back and forth between the walls but I don't get an answer. _Shit, what's happening here? _I try to calm myself down and use this time to think since no one seems to be in a rush to save me. My thoughts recall the faces of the four men and how familiar their faces looked to me. The memory of those polite guys with different accents from German, Italian, French and Scottish is hard to recall but it's slowly coming forth into the light. Green eyes widen as I realise where I've seen them before.

"Beyblade? No that can't be!" I say out loud. "I must have hit my head really badly back there…"

I recall how I and Saga talked when we were on our way to the shrine Xiao works at and that our conversation was interrupted by panicked people. And then the fire. I lean into the palm of my hand as I replay the scene over and over in my head, the pain, the fear and at last; the final darkness.

"Holy shit." I curse as my head starts to throb. "I died and was sent here?"

I find myself totally lost and confused but is strong enough to not let that bring me down. I can't believe that I was sent into a fictional world just like that but won't ponder over it too much since the truth will show itself sooner or later. Getting depressed over it in an early stage will only make it harder and if I indeed woke up and found out that this is all a dream wouldn't I have wasted it by being depressed?

"So that was Robert, Johnny, Enrique and Oliver; The Majestics aka the snobs of the Beyblade world. Haha." I laugh out loud. "Maybe it would have been better if I thought before I spoke for once."

I recall how I yelled and pointed my finger at Robert and shrugs. _He deserved it._ I don't know how long I've been down in the dungeons, it might be hours or seconds but the voice that breaks the silence is as holy as a miracle to me.

"You've calmed down I see."

The green-haired Frenchman is standing outside my cell with a gentle smile on his lips. He seems to think that the view in front of him is amusing and I realise that I want to make him lose that smile so badly. A smirk grows bigger on my pale lips and the mere sight of it makes his eyes dart away from mine.

"Yeah. I realised that no matter how hard I punched the stone wall I wouldn't get out, only ruin my knuckles. I _do_ need my knuckles."

Green eyes follow the young man as I pull my fingers out and back into their sockets, creating a popping sound that echoes between the walls. He flinches each time the sound hits him and my smirk gets inhumanly wide as I watch him suffer.

"…Okay." The green-haired boy agrees hesitantly and decides to change subject quickly. "Why did you trespass into Robert's yard anyway?"

"I seriously don't know. I woke up when I hit the fountain, hard." I point at the red bump at my forehead. "I think I fell from somewhere."

"Fell?" He repeats.

I know that my explanation sounds way to blurry to be true and a cold feeling enters me when Oliver seems to think the same.

"You're Oliver, the French top chef and painter right?" Now it's my turn to change subject quickly.

"Oui, c´est vrai. And you are?"

"Call me Chi." _So it really is Oliver._

"What an exotic name…" He gives me a polite compliment, probably wanting to get in my good book.

"Hey, Oliver, can't you get me out of here?"

"Oui, Robert asked me to do it."

"So, he orders his friends around as well." I comment with a smirk.

"Haha well, you can say that." Oliver laughs in a very insecure way, as if he's unsure about if he should laugh or get angry with me. "Let's go."

* * *

**Oliver **leads me to a big room where the rest of the Majestics are present and I suddenly understand how Saga must feel when the Japanese are looking at her like she is some animal at the zoo, the European champions looks at me in a similar manner.

"So who are you?" Johnny starts the interrogation.

"I'm called Ikeda Chi." I answer in a cold voice since I'm still pissed about being thrown into that cell.

"Why were you in my fountain of all places?" Robert asks me in a tired tone.

"I fell." I answer shortly.

"I need an explanation, _Chi_. I can not let an intruder like yourself get away without a punishment but I can not charge for anything without proof that you're guilty."

"You sound like a lawyer."

"…" Robert sighs.

"I don't know why I ended up in your garden but I do know that I didn't come here to steal anything."

I don't know how much I can tell them and sticks to acting pretty strangely while hoping that they'll let it go. I can't tell them about what truly happened or that I'm probably from another world where we watch them on TV.

"She hit her head pretty badly sir Robert, that might have caused a loss of memory." Gustaf tells his master.

"No, my memory is fine. I just can't understand why I ended up in Germany."

"That sounds like a memory loss to me." Oliver comments.

"You didn't find any others, did you?" I decide to change subject since I don´t want them to find out the truth.

"There are more people like you here?" Johnny asks me.

"People _like_ me? What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" I snort at them. "I got separated from my friends, I need to find them."

"Now you sound like a confused tourist." Johnny laughs at me.

"You should go." Robert suddenly tells me.

"What?!"

"Robert, she's clearly lost and confused. You can't just kick her out." Oliver stands up for me.

"I did not mean that, what I meant was that she should search for her friends."

"Let´s accompany her." Enrique smiles broadly.

"What a drag…" Johnny complains.

"I didn't ask for your help, Johnny boy, so why don't you just sit here and rot."

"What the---!?How do you know of my name?" Johnny seems to be able to use foul language as well.

"Oliver told me!" I lie hoping that Oliver doesn't dare to object.

I turn to glare at Oliver who raises his hands in a surrender, he won't ruin my lie. _Hahah I love to have that power over people._ I smirk at him with a nod that holds a silent death threat. The poor green-haired man flinches and makes a shaky ok sign with his hand.

"Your faces are really hard to surpress!"

"Silence!" Robert roars. "You can stay here until you find your friends."

"Yes!" I smile with gratitude for the first time.

"Gustaf, prepare one of the guestrooms and a night-gown for Chi."

"Yes sir." Gustaf nods. "Do you want me to prepare some snacks and vanilla tea?"

"I want that tea Gustaf and you know it." Oliver exclaims with a bright smile.

"Then I´ll bring you some."

"Thanks.

* * *

**It **feels so strange to be lying in a big bed with clean sheets and the extreme luxury is very uncomfortable for me. The fresh scent of vanilla lingers in the room that's furnished in the European medieval style and a mental picture of a castle with royalties enters my mind. A girl like me, who has always lived on savings, feels so out of place.

But it isn't the luxury that keeps me awake, it's the fact that it's past midnight and I haven't woke up yet. I know that I decided not to think about it but it starts to bother me more and more with each passing second. _I'm stuck here. _My own thoughts start to scare me. _Why am I here of all places?_ I turn around in the bed and feel how the water beneath me moves, the movements makes me slightly seasick.

"Urg…" I groan loudly as I sit up. "I can't fall asleep like this."

I get on feet and puts on my dirty uniform since that's the only garment except the night-gown that I have nearby. The urge to practise boxing and release some stress enters me but I know that I can't give in to that desire here without the proper tools so I decide to explore the castle. Darkness devours me as I walk down the corridor that will lead me to an unknown destination and I use my hands to see. I'm not afraid one bit but I can't lie and say that I'm unaffected by the dracula-style of decorations there.

A faint light at the end of the corridor catches my interest and I approach the half-open door and peeks inside. A fire is lit and the warm light bathes the room that seems to be used as a living room in an orange glow. Green eyes dart from side to side before I dare to enter since I'm certain of that no one is there. The fire invites me in and I sit down close to it in a comfortable way. A deeps sigh leaves my pale lips as I settle down and enjoys the comfortable warmth. My thoughts start to wander of again and a depressing feeling invades my whole being. A sudden noise behind me interrupts it though and I jump out of the chair and position myself in a battle pose.

"Who's there!?" I scream as I turn around with my fists in the air. "Robert."

The said German looks at my raised fists with a displeased expression on his face before he takes place in the chair next to the one I sat in. He puts down the salver with tea and bread on the small table and finds himself pour tea into two cups instead of one.

"You cannot sleep?" He asks me calmly.

"Nah, I can't relax."

I feel kind of embarrassed about the way I reacted and sit down again. It seems that I'm always acting like a total savage around him. A deep silence spread between us as we drink our tea and the scent of vanilla enters this room to. Robert must love vanilla, I ponder as I glance in his direction.

"Do you remember what happened before you got here?" Robert is the once that breaks the silence.

"I told you everything I remember." I answer him quickly in a cold, defensive manner.

"I know that you are hiding something. Some say that I am very good at reading people."

Robert focuses on me and I can feel how those eyes of his sees through my half lie and I find myself unable to come up with more excuses.

"…" I sigh deeply. "I _do_ remember something more but it doesn't make any sense."

"…" Robert's polite silence urges me on.

I avert my gaze as I try to find a way to explain my strange situation to him. I can't really understand the mess I'm in myself so how could I possibly explain it to somebody?

"I'm not supposed to be here, or rather you guys aren't supposed to exist."

"What?" Robert snorts, he's thinking that I'm rude again.

"I'm not insulting you here but it's true."

"I do not understand."

"Fuck, I don't understand anything anymore."

I grab my head and shut my eyes as my confusion starts to take a hold of me. I want to punch something so badly, run a thousand of miles or just scream my lungs out so I can get rid of this irritating feeling of being completely lost.

"A lot of strange things have happened during my time as the lord of this castle." Robert tells me all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"The unbeatable and two-times-a-row champion beyblade team has split up."

"Oh."

"One of them, Tyson, made an entrance as strange as yours two years ago." Robert smiles gently for the first time. "I regarded him as a nobody at first but when he fell down my chimney I had to start taking him seriously."

"I bet he made a heck of an impression." _Tyson…he always made me laugh. _

"…You can say that." Robert nods. "He defeated me and his team mates beat mine so it feels _wrong_ that the Bladebreakers no longer exists. I wonder what made them take that decision…"

"…Maybe their desire to be the best?"

Robert meets my eye for a long moment before his eyes grow unfocused; he's in deep thought. I recall the episode where it all happened, where Max and Rei told Tyson that they wanted to leave the team and lead one of their own towards the champion title. Tyson made a big commotion of it all.

"I think I've said too much." Robert pushes himself up from the chair. "Gute nacht"

I follow the German with my eyes as he is about to leave when a thought strikes me.

"Robert." I call his name. "Please don't tell the others about what I said tonight, okay?"

He faces me with a cold face but I can outline a small gentle smile when he grasps my request. It seems that him being able to read people really is true because he can now see the little gentler side of me. He nods slowly before exiting the room and leaving me alone.

* * *

"**You** can't go out in those clothes." Enrique comments. "Can she borrow some of your cousin's dresses?"

Enrique looks at me with a crooked brow and a displeased expression as I enter the hallway wearing my ruined school uniform. I glare at him in silence but my composed mind breaks at the word _dress. _I turn to look at Robert and beg him silently to tell Enrique that my clothing is okay even though I know it's impossible.

"Take what you want." Robert smirks almost unnoticeably as my face grows paler.

"Wait just one god-fucking-damned minute here! Dresses, are you kidding me? Can't I just borrow some of your stuff?" I ask Robert in a loud voice.

His smirk disappears immediately as he grasps the question I just threw at him and he stares at me like I'm some kind of alien. Oliver and Enrique looks at me in silence while holding one white dress in their hands.

"Is that a joke?" Oliver questions.

"You seriously want to dress up as a guy rather than this frilly-frilly dress?" Johnny asks me with an amused smile.

"Yeah, is it something wrong with that?" I ask them in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." Enrique tells me as he hands me a white dress. "Now put that on! Isn't every girl's dream to look like a princess?"

"Stop being such a jack-as Enrique! I don't want to!"

"Chi, please just put that on." Robert tells me. "I´ll get you the clothes you want when we're there."

"You promise?"

"A gentleman does not lie."

"Well, a real gentleman doesn't put guests into cells either."

Robert glares at me and I return it with a smirk. _Serves him right. _I take the dress from Enrique´s hands and follow Gustaf when he shows me into a smaller dressing room.

"Hahaha!" Johnny laughs. "I like this girl, Robert."

"She is so uncouth." Robert whispers under his breath.

"When you talk about the devil…" Johnny says as I enter the room.

It gets eerie silent as I enter the room again after my change of clothing and I hate it. I can feel all their eyes on me and just want to run away. You can't run properly when wearing a dress and that's one of the reasons why I hate them. The one piece I'm wearing shows too much of my pale skin, especially my legs, and it feels like I'm naked since the cloth is so light and thin.

"Wow!" Oliver looks at me with wide eyes.

"The final change, let your hair down." Enrique urges me on.

"Geez…"

I take of the ribbon and my long red, slightly curly, hair falls down over my broad shoulders. I always have my hair in a ponytail since it'll be in my way during practise otherwise and I've thought about cutting it short several times. When I'm finally ready to meet their gazes I wish I didn't because they look at me with dumb expressions on their faces. The only one that's able to keep his poker face is Robert.

"You finally look proper." Is Robert's only comment.

"This dress feels like a friggin´ tent." I turn around to look at myself in the mirror. "And my ass feel so cold and bare."

"Her speech isn't proper yet though…" Oliver sweat drops anime style.

"Haha is still looks strange to see a girl that well-built to wear a dress." Johnny comments. "It looks wrong."

"Thanks…" I mutter darkly.

"The cab arrives soon sir Robert, I suggest that you and your friends wait outside in the sun."

"Danke schön. I want the lunch to be prepared when we return."

"As you please…"

* * *

"**I** want these." I tell Robert as I hand him some clothes.

"Nothing more?"

Robert is surprised over the fact that I chose simple clothes instead of expensive ones since he's aware of that I know who they are. A lot of girls, especially those who hangs around Enrique, loves to shop for enormous amounts of money and he wonders why I'm not using them to get what I want.

"No, I only need these." Is my reply.

Robert nods before he heads over and pays for it. I'm quick to take the clothes and approach the dressing room. I enter the small room and puts on my new clothes. It feels nice to get the dress off and put on a decent pair of light blue jeans and a black simple top. A pair of thick golden bracelets encircles my wrists but that is the only kind of jewellery I wear.

"Oah so comfy!"

A smile is on my lips as I exit the dressing room but the faces that greets me makes it fade away. The Europeans seems to be rather displeased about my choice of clothes, well compared to that dress. Enrique is the first one to regain his cool after seeing my new outfit and approaches me with a smile.

"You look great, _Bella_." Enrique tries to flirt. "But I must say that you looked prettier in that dress."

"Say what you want."

I take the lead when we exit the store but green eyes widen as I feel how Enrique touches my ass for a mere second. The gesture that probably only was a joke from his side is very humiliating for me and I turn around quickly to land a punch in his face. Enrique yelps by surprise as he falls to the ground, his arms cover his face due to mere reflexes.

"Stay away from me your pervert! If you don't I´ll give you another black eye!" I threaten him.

I give him one last stare before I turn around to leave him there on the floor. I can feel how my face turns red due to embarrassment and the fact that Robert sees it doesn't make it easier to hide. He smirks at me in an amused way.

"W-w-what a stunning punch." Enrique stutters as he watches my back.

"I told you that your flirting would be your death someday." Johnny tells Enrique with a loud sarcastic laugh.

"It's not funny!" Enrique complains. "My face!"

"Hey Chi, let's go over there." Johnny clearly ignores Enrique´s pain.

"Johnny….!"

* * *

"**Beyblades?"**

Johnny smiles as he introduces me to the biggest German beybladeshop he knows and I can't help but stare at the huge building in front of me.

"Impressive right? Robert's family owns this one but I've my own in Glasgow!" Johnny brags with a confident smile.

"Yeah, that's pretty impressing…" I agree.

"Yeah, right?" Johnny nods.

As I talk to Johnny Enrique suddenly shows up in front of me with a desperate expression on his face. My smile fades at this and I stare at him as I start to prepare myself to give him another punch but he puts his hands up and surrenders. My eyes widen.  
"Enrique?"

"Do you want one, I can buy you one?" Enrique tries to get into me good book again.

Johnny laughs at this and whispers to himself that he should have used violence to blackmail him earlier. Enrique is a strong fighter at the beyblade dish but seems to detest violence on the streets. I look at him with an amused smile growing bigger on my pale lips.

"Sure, Blondie." _I love to have this power over people! _

"Now you've both Oliver and Enrique under your spell, what will you do?" Johnny asks me.

"Well, who knows? Fear is always easy to control."

"I like the way you think."

"Why, thank you."

I give Johnny a final smirk before I enter the building and get surprice by the grand interior. _Why not try it out when I'm in this world?_ _I don't know how long I´ll be stuck here anyway…_ There are beyblades everywhere form the floor to the roof in all different colour, sizes and styles. I find myself thinking that they sure take the sport seriously here while they're just plastic toys in my world.

A strange feeling enters me suddenly, the feeling of being watched, and I turn around to give whoever that watches me a piece of my mind but there's none there. Green eyes blink at this but focuses on one sole blade that is kept inside of a glass cupboard together with many others. It's a black blade with red details, my favourite colours. The strange feeling grows inside of me as I approach it but I can't say if it's a bad or good feeling.

"Can I look at that one please?" I ask the shopkeeper.

Enrique looks at the Beyblade over my shoulder and sighs deeply. The blonde Italian man seems to have forgotten that I'm angry with him and stays close to me, too close for my liking.

"That's an old and cheap model, why not something over here?" Enrique comments, the closeness makes his breath touch my neck. ¨

I shiver by the unpleasant feeling and is quick to create a distance between the two of us. Enrique frowns a little at this but doesn't complain, rather flinch when I start to glare at him again.

"Why buy something expensive? The number of zeroes doesn't mean anything since you can't buy skill and experience." I tell him.

"You sound experienced, have you beybladed before?" The owner of the shop asks me as he takes forth the beyblade. "This one has was found some days ago."

"No but it's the same in boxing. An expensive pair of gloves won't give me a victory since they're only as strong as I am. You found this?"

"I found it in the countryside, all messed up and abandoned so I fixed it and brought it here." The show owner smiles at me.

"The sword is only as strong as the wielder is." Robert murmurs to himself but I'm able to hear it.

"Yeah." I nod in the German´s direction before I turn my eyes to the beyblade again. "And I feel drawn to this beyblade…"

"Maybe you were meant to find it." The shopkeeper tells me with another smile.

"Who knows." _I don't really believe in fate and destiny. _"I want it. Enrique, buy it for me."

"Oh right." Enrique sighs, he can't understand how I'm thinking. "How much is it?"

I can't help but chuckle as Enrique buys the beyblade for me, it feels so good to be able to control him like that. My smile fades a degree when I realise that Enrique probably does it to make himself feel less guilty for the flirting earlier.

"What mess am I in?" I tell myself. "These guys aren't like the gangsters at home, they have pride and are strong. They're beybladers…"

* * *

"**What** should we do about Chi?" Oliver asks his friends.

Oliver, Johnny, Enrique and Robert sit together in the large dining room drinking tea while discussing their guest. Chi, who hasn't gotten any sleep since she came here, is sleeping soundly in her room. The sweet aroma of vanilla lingers in the air around them.

"We can't kick her out." Johnny tells them. "She's rather interesting so I think we should let her stay."

Johnny has his shoes on the table in a rude manner but his friends have learned to accept it a long time ago. The red head wants Chi to stay since he honestly thinks she's an interesting character. He turns his focus to Robert as the German starts to speak.

"She is uncouth, rude and unsophisticated but…she has a great sense of honour and pride." Robert tells them. "Just like one of the medieval knights."

Enrique smiles broadly at this and enters the conversation. The blond can't lie and say he doesn't find Chi interesting, sure she gave him a black eye, but she's the first girl to have ever declined his advances with such a way. It intrigues him to know that she doesn't like him for his looks, skills or money.

"You like her." Enique comments with a teasing smile.

"I'm not like you." Robert tells him rather ruddily."…I have to be able to stand her if she will stay at my castle."

"Yeah ,I mean having Chi here can't be a bad thing right?" Johnny adds. "We could need another backup blader if things go wrong."

"She's a rookie, Johnny." Robert states the fact. "She hasn't even let it rip _once_."

"In case of really, _really_ bad emergencies?" Oliver smiles.

The French young man smiles gently at his team-mates before he takes another sip of Gustaf tea that he loves. The foreign girl's unlady-like behaviour sure scares him sometimes but he gets a feeling that she wouldn't hurt him and that there are reasons behind her brutal language and ways.

"Well, she might meet up with her friends in the primaries…" Is Robert's final answer.

"I heard that there is a new team that'll enter this year… they're called… what was it? Barthez Battalion or something." Enrique tells them and changes subject.

"Just another rookie team, nothing to worry about!" Johnny tells them with confidence.

The Majestics has no idea of the threat the Barthez Battalion really is.

* * *

**AN;**

**Oui, c´est vrai- yes, that´s right.**

**Gute nacht- good night**

**Bella- beautiful**

**Danke schön- thank you(formal)**

**Please review, it´ll help me to continue writing the next chapter. I seriously want to hear what you guys think about my characters so far! Have a Happy New Year!!!  
**


	4. Xiao: The Miko

**AN; Thanks to some very helpful reviews I changed some errors in the latest chapter, I thank Dark Shadowed Dragon and chocolatexloverx16 for that! This chapter will be in Xiao´s POV, enjoy!

* * *

**

**The **sun is slowly rising at the horizon and the mountains are bathing in a warm orange glow. A small village hidden by those mountains is still asleep but as the beams of the sun touches the soil the villagers starts to leave their nests and prepare for a new day. The men leave in search for fish and food quite early but there's one teenager that's up before the proper hour for youngsters and that person is Rei.

The leader of the White Tiger X team leaves his shack and walks gracefully through the still silent village, greeting the men that are leaving with a simple nod and a smile. His long black hair is tied into a ponytail and it floats in the air as he makes his way towards the place where he knows his beat friend and the unknown girl are being treated. A nice aroma lingers in the air as he enters the cottage and he faces one of the village's few doctors in the doorway. The old man greets Rei with a nod before he invites him into his small clinic. Golden cat eyes notices how two shadows rests in the beds hidden by the mosquito-nets.

"Elder, how is Lee?"

The old man sits down in silence and pours home made Chinese tea into two tall but small cups. The room that's already misty due to incense gets even foggier by the boiling of water. Rei accepts the cup and takes a small sip of the warm liquid.

"His back is in a pretty bad shape but nothing he can't handle." Is the old man's answer.

"Good." Rei exhales in a relieved manner. "That way it won't delay our training schedule."

"Yes, he only needs to be careful. You have to keep an eye on him Rei."

"Yes, I will." Rei bows respectfully to the man before he gives him another question. "And the girl?"

As if the unknown girl heard him one of the shadows turns in its sleep and a soft moan of pain leave a pair of lips. Rei can't recognise the sound so he believes it's the girl who fell yesterday. The old man looks in her direction for some time before a deep sigh leaves his wrinkled lips.

"She has no injuries except a bump at her forehead but when you brought her here…"

"What?"

"Her uniform is torn and smells like smoke and fire, that alone isn't a good sign."

Rei´s golden eyes focuses on the man before they turn misty when he loses himself in his thoughts. Something tells the neko-jin that she didn't fell of that cliff of her own and that she might have been running away from something or someone and as the doctor said the smell of smoke isn't making it better. Smoke means fire, fire often means destruction and her sudden appearance at the village makes him think that something terrible must have forced her to flee.

"She has been turning a lot lately, I suspect that she'll gain her consciousness soon."

"I see."

"Do you want me to prepare something while you wait for them?"

"No, thank you. I've to leave for practise with the others. You can tell Lee to joins us when he awakens and the girl…" Rei pushes himself to his feet. "…keep her busy until we return."

"Didn't the leader want to interrogate her?" The doctor asks him referring to the tribe leader, Lee's grandfather.

"Of course but he wanted us to take care of things so they won't go out of hand." Is Rei´s reply.

"…Then I´ll do as you said."

* * *

**My **head aches. The pain is the only thing I feel and the loud throbbing won't let me rest as I want to. My body feels so heavy as I slowly awaken from my deep slumber and I can't remember the cause of this tiredness. The first thing that alerts me about my situation is the strong smell of incense that surrounds me, an aroma I thought I had forgotten long time ago. The scent reminds me of my old life in China and the flashback forces me to open my eyes to make sure that I'm still in Japan, where I'm supposed to be.

The sight that greets me feeds the fire of fear inside of my chest and a bolt of pain makes me groan while touching my forehead. The room I'm in isn't the messy apparent I share with Saga, Chi and Hikaru and the clearly foreign place scares me even though my face tells nothing of it.

"You're awake…" A quiet male voice suddenly whispers.

My brown eyes turn to face the source of the sound and I find myself staring at an old Asian man who smiles gently at me. But I can't focus on his face for too long because a misty presence of a spirit floats in the air behind his back. Brown eyes widen as I realise that this room, this place, is full of spirits that left this world long ago.

"How are you feeling?"

My eyes move to rest on the man once again and I give him a shake of my head as a response. It's true; I feel like shit but I won't complain, especially to a complete stranger. My eyes wander of to the spirit once again and I notice that it seems to have realised that I can see it since it approaches me slowly. I close my eyes and decided to ignore it since I can't help the lost ghost right now and I try to focus more on the living.

"You hit your head pretty badly so you should rest." The man tells me.

I nod as I touch my head, the throbbing won't fade away and nor will my confusion. I can't remember why I ended up here or why I'm in pain and it makes me very uneasy. The sheets are glued to my sweaty skin and the cloth slides to the floor as I steps out of the bed. That's when I notice that my school uniform has been removed and replaced by a thin yukata. A pair of suspicious eyes glares at the old man accusingly since it means that he must have changed my clothes for me. The man seems to dislike the fact that I'm out of bed and tries to push me down but the attempt only makes me want to leave this place even more.

"Wait! You've to rest." He tells me as he grabs my arm.

"Let me go, old man." The first time I open my mouth to speak is to tell the man to mind his own business.

The man is a little taken aback by my rather harsh order but obeys and let go of my arm. I give him a silent nod as a thank you before I make my way to the exit of the house. The bright sunlight hurts as it hits me in the face and I squint to see what's in front of me. The landscape I'm used to, busy and heavily crowded streets, is no longer there and I'm instead looking at a calm and quiet village. A small child stops playing with her ball as she notice me and the girl looks at me with wide brown eyes. I turn to walk away but stops when I realise that it isn't only the girl that is staring but everyone that's outside and close enough to see me. A really bad feeling enters my body and the fear I tried to ignore starts to grow again.

"This is not Tokyo…" I murmur to myself in Chinese.

"You're right, this is indeed not Tokyo."

I turn around quickly and come face to face with the man I talked with earlier. He looks at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Where am I?" I finally dare to ask.  
"China, the White Tiger village." The old man tells me.

"…China?" I repeat and the headache returns full force.

The throbbing grows stronger and a pained groan leaves my lips as I fall to my knees. _China?_ I feel how the man touches my shoulders gently but all I want is to get away from him, from this place and somehow return to Japan.

"I said you should rest!" He scolds me.

He helps me up on my feet and we head over to the shack again. Having returned to China is one of my many nightmares but something about this little village feels strange. Its like I'm in China but still…not. I slowly come to understand this feeling.

I feel so empty, like as if I've lost an important part of myself on the way here.

* * *

**I** promised myself to never return home until my parents accepted me the way I am but now I'm stranded here, in China, together with people that look like _Harajuku_ punks. A deep sigh leaves me. To be honest, I was kicked out when my father had enough of my _lies_ about my grandfather's ghost who haunts him and I've since then studied to become a proper _miko_ at the one specific shrine in Japan. I can't hate them for not wanting to believe in my gift to communicate with the dead, but that still hurt. I didn't want to return to China ever again if I didn't get an apology from father so why am I here?

Now I'm stuck together with five Chinese teens, that seems a little familiar, who wants to know my story. Their faces look too nice to be true and it feels like they're all from some sort of fairytale or something. A guy with intense golden eyes and black hair longer than my own looks at me with a friendly face. He looks like a cat in many ways.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me gently.

"….Ok." I keep my answer short. _My heart aches..._

I can't help looking at the man since I know that I've seen him somewhere and a feeling tells me that I should know him. _Where have I seen him before?_ I ask myself as I let my eyes wander to the other teens there. They're all Chinese, have cat-like faces and have some tool attached to their belts, tools that looks like small spinning tops children used to play with at home. My eyes widen.

"Where do you come from?" The girl with pink hair asks me.

"Not from here." I answer absentmindedly, while I'm staring at the tops.

_That's right…_I'm not from this place and I can't even recall a village called the White tiger village in China. Why did I end up here? I try to remember what happened and my memories starts to show me pictures of the final day at school. Sadness enters me as I see my friends´ faces again. _We were supposed to part ways but…_They decided to accompany me to the shrine and wait there when I finished my duties. But I never reached the shrine…

"Why did you fall of that mountain?" Is the next question.

My head starts to hurt intensively when I remember the man at the train. The fire devoured the whole train and I fainted, then I woke up here together with people who play with spinning tops. _Beyblades…_

"…I don't know." I lie since I'm still too confused to believe what I just realised.

"What's your name?" The man I think is called Gary asks me.

"…." I look at them in silence but decides not to answer.

"Oh, yeah it's proper to tell our names first before we ask for yours right? I'm…" Mariah starts.

"I know how you are. Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Lee and Rei but why are you here?" I interrupt her while taking a huge risk when testing my theory.

"Why we're here? We _live_ here." Kevin tells me.

My eyes widen as the theory is proven to be correct; they're the White Tiger team from Beyblade. I turn away and look into the distance and don't notice their sour expressions by doing so. Kevin is starting to lose his patience and doesn't like my attitude at all.

"No, that's not it…" I tell myself more than them. _Why am I here with them?_

"Don't expect us to answer all of your questions when you won't answer ours!" Kevin snorts, he is clearly offended by my behaviour.

I glare at him and Kevin, who senses my displeasure, shuts up and backs away. I know that I can look intimidating when I'm angry and have no problem to use that against people that trouble me. I am like Chi in that way but I never use violence to gain respect, I guess it's my aura that scares them.

"Hn." I snort as I turn my back to them. "Then I´ll look for answers by myself."

I walk away with my head held high while looking at the villagers that stares at me with wide eyes. I've to find out the truth about why I am here and why the Chinese beyblade characters keeps bugging me. Is this a dream, or rather, a nightmare?

"Hey, wait!" Rei calls for me. "You can't go alone like that."

"What are we going to do about her, she's clearly confused." Lee asks them.

"I don't know."

"She doesn't seem to be a neko-jin like us." Mariah comments. "No pointy ears or fangs…"

"But how did she enter the village?"

"Eh, she _fell_?" Kevin comments.

"It's funny to have her here though." Rei suddenly tells them.

"What?"

"She reminds me of Kai in a way." Rei smiles to himself.

"We don't really need a feminine Kai right now…"Mariah complains with a small smile.

"Let's go back to practise!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**The **more time I spend wandering around the village the more spirits I find lingering around the living people. I've only seen this amount of ghost at a sacred place back in Japan and the number makes me believe that this place is somewhat holy. That is the only thing that I enjoy of being stranded here.

I'm currently meditating in the outskirts of the village facing the mountains when a presence interrupts my peace. The man I've blurry memories of falling into approaches me in silence and I sigh as he starts to speak.

"Here's some food, I thought that you might be hungry."

Lee hands me a small plate with a piece of meat and some fruit that I accept with a small nod. My stomach growls discreetly due to hunger and I take a bite of the apple. I can feel how Lee looks at me so I glance at him over my shoulder, urging him to say the words he came here to say.

"What…are you up to?"

I look at him and realise that he's trying to start a conversation with me. It bothers me since it's clear that he came here to ask something else than what I'm doing.

"I was meditating." I tell him in a voice that makes him aware of that he's interrupting me.

"Oh I see. Rei makes us do that all the time, you feel rather relaxed afterwards right?"

"…That's why you meditate, to be able to relax."

Lee sweatdrops animestyle at my answer but swallow his pride and tries to act friendly.

"I'm sorry about Kevin before, he has a bad temper."

"No problem." Is my short answer.

"So you…" Lee starts to say something but I interrupt.

"…Xiao."

"What?"

"My name is Ling Xiao."

It's irritation to be called _you _all the time so I decided to at least give him my name. This seems to make Lee happy though, I don't understand why, and he smiles at me. I want to curse at myself when he sits down by my side since he probably saw my introduction to be an invitation. I put up my mask again and start to meditate but I don't get much time for that since he once again interrupts the calmness with his questions.

"What happened to you, Xiao?"

"What?" The question takes me by surprise.

"You fell from a cliff wearing a uniform with burns…"

I stare at Lee with a pair of wide brown eyes and he looks back at me with a serious expression on his face. The question forces me into a corner since I can't tell him the truth nor want to and the feeling of being cornered anger me. I push myself up from the ground and glare down at the still sitting beyblader.

"…It's none of your business." _So this is why he approached me?_

I turn around to leave.

"Xiao…"Lee tries to stop me but I ignore him. "Hey!"

What I didn't expect was that Lee runs after me and grabs my arm to force me to stop in my tracks. Brown eyes widen as I turn to stare at him.  
"I got hurt while covering for you so don't you dare brush me of like an insect!" Lee growls at me.

Lee´s intense stare takes me of guard since I thought he was just a helpless kitten. I recall how weak he was during the third season of beyblade but the way he acts now is different. He seems stronger and more determined, like he was when he fought Rei in the first season. I pull my arm out of his grasp before I counter attack verbally.

"This is not your business!" I yell at him. "So don't bother!"

It seems like I only ad fuel to the fire and Lee approaches me with an angry expression on his face.

"Not my business!?" Lee roars at me. "It's your fault that I´ll have to take it easy several days due to my back! So can't I know the reason why you decided to knock me down a mountain!?"

"I didn't ask you to save me." Is my only defence.

"You didn't really give me a choice when you _fell _on _me_!"

"Do you think I wanted to get here, huh?"

I don't know why but my voice is breaking and Lee notices it. His anger seems to fade and he looks at me with a confused expression. I frown in an attempt to hide my inner emotions as I turn around once again to leave. _I want go get back as fast as possible._

"…Xiao."

"I don't need your pity, just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you." I tell Lee over my shoulder.

"Then why don't you just go home?" Lee asks me in a tired voice.

My eyes widen at his question and I force myself to turn away so I won't show him my surprise and confusion. _I can't go home. _I bite my lip hard. _And I'm pretty sure that he knows that too. _During these last days here I've searched for a way back home but I didn't wake up from the dream nor find a reason behind why I ended up here in the first place. I won't look at him and that makes him approach me.

"You can't go home right? Then adjust to our customs and show some damn respect will you?" He tells me in a stern way, a proud way. "Start with changing that attitude of yours."

Lee walks past me quickly and his shoulder bumps into mine and I find myself staring at his back as he leaves me behind. The plate with food lies on the ground, untouched and destroyed, and I kneel down to clean the apple. _Lee is right in a way…_I look up at the mountain. _Maybe I should do something instead of moping around.

* * *

_

**The** sound of metal colliding with metal can be heard as the White Tiger team practises with their Beyblades. My eyes follow the small beyblades with interest from my comfortable location under a tree not too far away. I've started to accept that I'm stuck in the Beyblade world but I never thought that beyblades could be that powerful. I feel at ease there since I somehow can sense the beasts that inhabit the beyblades and my curiosity grows as I see them fight each other. It's like these people can control animal, no sacred, spirits and fight with them.

"She should leave the village, I mean she doesn't even speak to us?" Kevin comments as he glances at me.

I can't hear what he's saying but I don´t like the expression on his face. I decide to focus on the battle instead and ignore the beybladers. Kevin´s expression gets bitter as I look away from him. Mariah punches him lightly on the shoulder.

"Kevin!" Mariah dislikes the way Kevin speaks about Xiao.

Rei orders Drigger to attack Kevin´s beyblade and the purple bey is knocked out of the dish quickly. The little man pouts. Lee follow Rei in a sneak attack but he can´t ignore how the black haired girl stares at them.

"Xiao has probably been through a lot, I can see that, but it doesn't give her a reason to ignore us like she does, right Rei?" Lee asks his friend.

"I think she just need someone to rely on. I´ll try to talk with her." Rei answers. "And… she has started to do some of the duties the Elder gave her."

"…like after I almost punched her..:" Lee mutters to himself.

"Yeah, the apple pie she made was delicious." Gary comments with a smile. "She's good with food."

"I agree on that one!" Mariah smiles at Gary.

The team chats while they're battling. Rei, who's serious about beating Tyson, forces the team to train until they almost collapses. That's when they notice that Xiao has been there all the time without saying anything.

"Bit beasts, is that what you call them? The animal spirits?" I ask them when they approach me.

"Eh?…Yeah!" Mariah smiles.

The team seems to be surprised that I asked them something but I ignore their smiles as I regard the beyblade in Mariah´s hand. The picture of a mountain cat can be seen and I recognise it as the car Mariah fought with earlier.

"They're pretty impressive."

"Did she just compliment us?" Kevin looks at me with wide eyes.

"I fell like she complimented the bit beast, not us…" Lee mutters.

"How did you get them into your beyblades?"

"Well, each beyblader has a different story but it's all about the bit beast to accept the blader…" Rei explains.

"I see…"

I've always been able to talk to and see spirits but that kind of control they have over the bit beasts intrigues me. It wouldn't be bad to have that power. I nod once again before I turn around to leave. The team looks at my back until Lee breaks the silence.

"Where are you going?" Lee asks me.

The voice he uses makes me aware of his displeasure and I'm happy to be able to prove him wrong.

"I've my duties, don't I?" I smirk at him over my shoulder.

* * *

"**So** this is the girl you've been talking about Lee?"

Rei, Lee and I are sitting on the floor in the house of the village's chief. I've been living with them for about a week now but didn't need to meat the leader so the sudden meeting makes me a little nervous, or to be exact; cautious.

"Grandpa, this is Ling Xiao." Lee introduces me politely.

Something I'm good at is to know when to be polite and show my good sides and now is one of thise moments. The very old man seems weak but his aura tells of great power and wisdom. I put my hands on the flow and bow my head in a way to show my respect. Lee looks at me with surprise since he didn't know I could be polite at all. The sight makes Rei force down a chuckle.

"It's a pleasure to meat you." I tell him in formal Chinese.

The man looks at me in silence for a long time and I feel like his intense stare sees through me, as if I'm sitting there naked. I look up from my bow and meet his gaze.

"My boy found you a week ago, have you been able to find peace here?"

"…I'm starting to get used to the life here."

"That's good."

"The truth is that we're not used to have visitors from the outside so you're presence here is one of a kind. The question I want answered today is how you found the village."

Those eyes stare at me again and I find myself in a corner, much like the corner Lee forced me into some days ago. I'm in a tight spot and wonder if I should tell them everything or not. It feels wrong, almost disgraceful, to lie to the man but I can't tell him what really happened.

"I was separated from my friends… and how I came here is blurry."

I can feel how Rei and Lee glance at me since it's new information for them too. A long silence spread between them before the man answers.

"I see."

He continues to stare at me and I just know that he is aware of that I'm lying to him. Or rather that I'm telling the truth but hides all the good details. I look at him and hopes that he can read me in a way without telling the world about my secret.

"You can stay here as long as you follow our customs, young girl." The man tells me with a sigh. "I want to get to know more about you and were you came from."

"Understood." I bow again.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Yes." Rei starts to talk. "It's about the White Tiger team´s travel to the preliminaries this week-end."

"Yes…You'll have to walk over the mountains to reach the main road. A buss will pick you up there, the rest is up to you."

"Thank you, leader." Rei bows.

"Make the village proud, we want to see you represent China once again in the world championships."

"We will do our best granpa." Lee bows as well.

* * *

**It's **the day before the important travel to the preliminaries and the Chinese team is gathered near their training spot.

"Tomorrow is the day, huh?" Lee says out loud.

"Yeah after that we'll be one step closer to the title as world champs." Kevin smirks.

"Don't be so confident, there might be some tough bladers who'll take our place." Rei doesn't want his team to be overconfident. "We can't afford to be reckless."

"I agree…I don't want to lose before the real competition begins." Mariah comments. "Xiao seems to be interested in Beyblading, so why won't we ask her to tag along? Like, our own personal cheerleader."

"Xiao as a cheerleader?" Kevin snorts. "No way."

"I´ll ask her." Rei answers. "I think it's a good idea."

Rei looks over his shoulder and looks at Xiao who's sitting on her usual place near the mountain not too far away. She has been doing her duties and socialised with them and the villagers lately but she's still a mystery to them. Xiao doesn't talk about herself, she doesn't talk a lot at all and tends to seek solitude to meditate. Rei pushes himself up from the ground and makes his way over to her.

I enjoy the silence around me as I communicate with the spirits near the mountain. Ghost who lingers in the living world like this tends to have regrets or grudges but these are peaceful and friendly spirits. It's like they're there to protect the village and to make sure that their younger generations are alright. I smile but it fades as a person enters my bubble.

"Do you want to be alone?" Rei asks me.

"I'm not alone." I tell him honestly.

"What?"

"The spirits of this mountain are very special, they won't stop bugging me about your neko-jin traditions…"

I try to scare him of by telling him about the spirits that lingers here. A lot of people who tried to befriend me ended up fleeing after hearing my story and after that I've just started to not try to make friends. I glance up at Rei and flinch as he sits down by my side with a calm expression on his face.

"Yeah, the legends say that spirits gather here. So you can see them?"

"…Yes." I wasn't prepared for that answer.

I thought that the famous Chinese beyblader would brush it of with a laugh and tell me that I'm imagining things but he didn't.

"So it's true then." Rei smiles at me.

"You believe in me." I state the fact.

"Mm… well, why wouldn't ghosts of our ancestors exists when the spirits of ancient beast and animals, our bitbeast, does?"

"…Right." I agree. "Can you see them?"

"No but I feel them. We neko-jin has always lived in coagency with nature so it is a part of our lifes, but not all can feel it. So have you always been able to see them?"

"No, I noticed it around the age of 6."

"It must have been hard for you."

"Not really."

A silence spread between us but it's not an uncomfortable one but I'm confused.

"Here."

"What´s this?"

"I saw how you looked at our beyblades before so I thought you might want to try it out. It's an old one so it's a little rusty."

"…Thanks I guess?"

"I guess we've been pretty harsh with you lately but we're all stressed due to the upcoming championships."

"I see."

"Why don't you accompany us? If there's a place you could find your friends it's there, tournaments tend to get crowded."

I stare at him for a while and my thoughts start to wander. I've a bad feeling about it all but I've tried to ignore it until know. I'm afraid to find my friends since I'm almost certain that they're dead. I feel sick.

"I don't know."

"...Why not?" Rei smiles at me.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I ask him. "You won't gain anything…"

"I might get a new friend." Rei smiles gently.

"A friend, heh?"

* * *

**The **thought that awakened when I talked with Rei doesn't stop bothering me and when I concentrate I can clearly see that a part of me is missing. I've always been able to tell the difference between my body and my spiritual self but now it isn't that easy. My chest hurts while the rest of my body feels eerily empty.

The ghosts seem to notice my pain and gathers around me. Some of them seem worried while others just stares without saying a thing. I touch my chest in an attempt to ease the pain but it won't go away. It feels like a part of my heart has been ripped out of my chest.

"What is this pain…?"

One of the ghost, a little child, floats towards me with a small smile on her lips. _What if I….? _The girl's smile fades a little as she touches my cheeks in a gentle way as if she's trying to cheer me up. My eyes widen.

"Can it be that I… died in the real world?" I voice my fear.

The girl´s smile returns to her lips and she nods.

* * *

**AN; End of chapter. I hoped you liked it.  
**

**Harajuku – a famus street in Japan where people dress up as anime characters, band members and have fun. (short explanation)**

**Miko****-means literally "shaman woman" or a medium. **

**It was hard to write Lee in this chapter without making him OOC. I mean seriously, he changed personality between the first and second season in my opinion. Lee and Tala was both respected beybladers with power and an attitude but that all disappeared when the Bladebreakers split up for some reason. I´ll stick with their personalities from the first season and hope that they won´t seem OOC to you. Please tell me if you think they are and what I can change.**

**R&R**


	5. Hikaru: The surfer

**AN; this chapter will be in Hikaru´s POV. Once again, thanks for the reviews! :D

* * *

****I **can't stop my smile from growing when I look around in the dojo that I've seen so many times before though television. The place is much cooler now and it makes me feel as if I've travelled to the past. But I know that I´m not in the past at all, more like, stuck in a TV world or something like that. I start to daydream about si-fi adventures. My blonde ponytail almost whips me in the face as I shake my head to snap myself out of it. A shiver makes me shake and I realise that my wet clothes are starting to cool my body down.

After a while of staring at my surroundings I turn to face the four teens that offered me to stay here. My warm and friendly eyes meet Tyson's and he seems to notice how I'm freezing even though I'm trying to hide it. The Champion hurries to take forth some spare clothes.

"Here, you can borrow these clothes." Tyson tells me as he hands me a gi, clothes used for training kendo.

"_Sugee_!" I smile as I regard the clothes. "Where can I change?"

Tyson shows me the direction and I put on the clothes. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I walk over to change but it doesn't bother me since I like the attention somewhat. The whole situation thrills me and it's hard to keep a pokerface and not throw all my questions at them at once. I close the curtain, strip and enjoy the warmth of the warrior costume Tyson offered me. It feels strange to put it on since the cloth is kind of stiff but it's better than a wet and torn school uniform.

When I return to the room again I find Tyson, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny sitting on the floor eating snacks and I join them. Hilary smiles at me as she hands me a cup of warm tea. Even though I'm more of a "soda person" I enjoy the tea as it warms me up from the inside. I put the cup down and sighs in a content manner before I notice how they stare at me again.

"So who are you and why did you fall from the sky?" Tyson gets straight to the point.

"I'm Maeda Hikaru, nice to meet ya all." I bow my head slightly. "I don't really know why myself but I was in the subway and there was a bomb…"

I start to explain what happened without any thoughts about that it might have been best to hide some details. I'm a very open person so lying isn't an option and I seriously want to see their expression when hey hear my story. I am amazed by it even though some parts are still blurry so I guess it must sound cooler in their ears.

"A b-bomb!?" Kenny repeats with a terrible expression on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I fainted…but that's not the interesting part." I grin as I prepare to continue but I'm once again interrupted by the smart kid.

"Wait a second here! A bomb?" Kenny looks at me with a raised brow. "But you fell from the sky. I don't know much about bombs but if that happened you would be dead by now and not thrown into a river of all places."

"Mm! It went like BAM and then fire everywhere… everything turned pitch black and the next thing I knew I was falling into the river…" It sounds like I'm summarising an action movie as I explain what happened.

"What do you mean?" Daichi asks me with an interested expression. "That sounds _too_ cool to be true."

I shake my head to prove my point before I make a hand gesture towards them.

"_You_ guys are _too_ cool! I mean this must be a dream or something cus… I didn't know you existed…"

"So you're telling us that you're from a different world or something?" Daichi jokes in a way that lets me know that he thinks that I'm insane.

"Yeah!" I smile broadly at him and Daichi loses his confident smirk due to my honesty and quick response.

"… Do you have any proof?" Kenny decided to ruin the mood.

That's when I lose my amused smile for the first time and a frown makes me look troubled as I search for the right words.

"Eh? Well I…"

"She fell from the sky isn't that enough?" Hilary tells them "So what planet are you from? Mars?"

Hilary is the first to accept me as a person from another world and I believe it's because she's very interested in astrology, planets and maybe even paranormal events. I smile at her gratefully but I can't hide my confusion when she asks me about my home planet, she make me feel like an alien.

"Mars? Well more like a parallel world, everything looks the same but more real…"

"Real? This is our reality." Hilary pouts since she doesn't really understand.

"My reality is less colourful I guess…"

"I seriously doubt that you're from another world Hikaru." Kenny informs me of." I bet you hit your head and lost your memories."

"No!" I explain. "I'm telling you the truth! I didn't hit my head…"

A loud knock interrupts me and my eyes widen as Tyson´s grandfather enters the room carrying blankets for the night. The old man smiles at me as he hands me the blankets and I nod while returning the friendly gesture.

"Gramps this is Hikaru, she´ll stay the night."

"So we gotta new dudette stayin´ at the dojo from now on huh?"

"Nice to meet you." I bow.

"So where are ya from, Hikaru?"

"Okinawa." I answer with a smile. "I'm studying in Tokyo though, that's why I'm here."

_Oh no! _I find myself mixing mine and their worlds together and looks at the old man with a tense expression, he doesn't seem to notice anything so I exhale and tries to relax again.  
"Yeah that explains ya tanned skin." The old man nods. "Well tell me if ya want somethin´ alright?"

"Yeah yeah, can you leave us alone now?" Tyson sounds irritated.

"Bye ganpa!" Daichi smirks.

"So where were we?" Tyson asks in an irritated voice. "Well I don't know what to believe. I mean you fell from the sky and all."

"And it's hard for me to prove it too since my world is almost identical to your one." I ponder. "It's just that we can't have superpowers, we're not so colourful and…"

"Yeah it's hard to understand any of that." Daichi agrees with a confused frown. "Can't you just stay around until we figure it out?"

"Heh?" Hilary looks at Daichi with surprise.

"What? It would be easier!" He exclaims. "My head hurts due to all thinking!"

"I´d like that!" I chuckle. "To stay that is."

* * *

**I **can't describe the amazing feeling inside me when I once again wake up and find myself in the spare room Tyson said I could use. I first thought that it was a dream but when I didn't wake up I started to let myself believe that I'm stuck in a different world or even in a different dimension. I'm really happy about it since it's the first time my daydreams about being here are true. I can't lie and say that I don't feel sad about it too but I force my depressing thoughts back and continue smiling.

I crawl out of bed, stretch my sore limbs and start to get dressed. I look at my reflection in the mirror and I remember that Hilary wanted to shop for new clothes with me today. The gi I'm wearing isn't bad but I guess I can't wear it all the time. A deep sigh leaves my lips. I put my blond hair into a sidelong ponytail and decorate the bangs framing my face with colourful pearls and a white feather. Some of my friends told me that I resemble Rikku from the popular FinalFantasy game and I take that as a compliment. I like looking likes this, crazy and original, since it reflects my personality.

My stomach grumbles loudly as I enter the kitchen but I get no time to enjoy the scent of boiled rice and fried chicken since a certain monkey-boy yells loudly while pointing his finger at Tyson. The two of them seem to have an eating competition of some sort and the smaller boy is losing badly to the Champion.

"Ohayou, Hikaru!" Tyson greets me. "Come and eat. Granpa made a lot for you."

"It looks good!" I comment as I sit down. "Where is Kenny and Hilary?"

"They didn't sleep over so they're staying at their own places. I guess Hilary will come and pick you up soon though…"

I nod and start to dig in while regarding how the two young men continue to _battle_ over the last onigiri on the plate. The scene makes me recall one of the many mornings my three friends and I ate breakfast together. Chi would always eat a lot while using _"I have boxing practise and need energy"_ as an excuse, I couldn't say anything since she indeed is the most well trained out of the four of us. Xiao would sit at the corner while staring out the window, drinking her Chinese tea in silence. A smile graces my lips as I remember how fun it was to regard Saga as she ate since she always brought some of her Swedish food with her. My smile fades as I remember that my three important friends were with me when the disaster happened.

"…?" I stop eating and my smiling face turns worried.

_What if they didn't make it though the fire? _A strange pain pierces my whole being as I realise what I've been trying to ignore all this time. _My friends might be dead and here I am eating breakfast with two animé characters…_The good looking food turns into a disgusting mass of ingredients in front of me as I continue to ponder over what really happened. A faint headache makes itself known as my brain starts to throb painfully.

"Ano…Tyson, Daichi?"

"What do you want?" Daichi asks me in an irritated manner since he's busy fighting with Tyson.

"Do you know if other people like me came here?"

"People like you?" Tyson repeats.

"Yeah, people who fell from the sky. I suddenly remember that I wasn't alone when it all happened, I had three friends with me."

Diachi and Tyson stops arguing and they both turn to me, noticing that I'm not as happy as I was before. Daichi, who yelled at me before, looks like he regrets it while he scratches his head.

"I don't know but if some people just fell down from the sky all of a sudden people would talk about it right?" Tyson tells me. "We might find you friends by asking around or something."

"_Did you see someone falling from the sky recently_? Nah I don't think it'll work to ask around, more like… listen." Diachi suggests.

"Yeah! Well you can look around when you and Hilary are out shopping, can't you?" Tyson smiles.

"Mm…" I murmur with a weak smile.

I take a bite of my onigiri and force the rice down my throat in silence. The happiness is gone and I feel uncharacteristically gloomy and down. The headache seems to grow and gets more painful. With a tired sigh I swallow my sadness and returns to my happy self, at least on the outside.

"Oh, the food is _so_ good!"

* * *

**Hilary** was quick to drag me along to a great mall with all kind of stores that vary from tattoo studios to hair saloons. When I tried to enter the tattoo studio she was quick to get me on other thoughts and told me to try out some clothes at a chic boutique. I can't really concentrate on the clothes since I'm trying to look for my friends at the same time but Hilary sound several tops she liked.

It wasn't until we looked into a extreme sport shop that I find something that catches my eye. A thin blue swimsuit that goes from the neck down to a little bit over the knees is shown by a mannequin and I can't take my eyes of it.

"I want that one." I tell Hilary loudly while pointing at it.

"Eh, Hikaru?" Hilary calls my name hesitantly. "That's a suit for swimming competitions."

"Yeah!" I smile broadly. "I just need some kind of jacket, shoes and maybe legwarmers too…"

"But why a swim suit?" Hilary repeats with a question mark over her forehead.

"Eh? Well I don't have to change clothes when I want to surf, so it's convenient." I tell her. "Tyson told me about the waves here!"

"He did, didn't he?" Hilary mutters bitterly.

Hilary probably hoped that I would be a girl who loves to shop clothes and such but I can't say I do. My shopping trips use to take less than an hour since I always decide what to buy before I go. I'm sad to make her disappointed but I am who I am.

"Why don't we go to the beach to train later? I want to swim! Maybe you can work on your tan too?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Hilary nods. "Sun bathing is way better than watching sweaty beybladers train…"

"Hahaha." I chuckle.

So Hilary bought me that blue swimsuit and I choose a short white jacket to cover my shoulders and a pair of long white legwarmers with yellow details together with a pair of grey shoes. I smile broadly as I regard myself in the mirror while Hilary seems to wonder if it's okay to buy me clothes at all.

"You've a strange taste in clothes…" She comments. "But… it kinda looks good on you."

"Thankies!" I smile. "I´ll take that as a compliment."

Hilary is a good girl and I like her even though we're different. It's fun to be with her since she's the one who believes that I'm an _Alien_ the most and keeps asking me random questions about it. But it's hard to explain the difference between our world since they're alike except for some things and details. The brunette listens with an interested face and I can't help but exaggerate my stories about my world only to se her surprised expression. She makes me feel like laughing even though I've very worried on the inside.

"Oh it's time for the guy's training… let's go!"

I gaze at the blue ocean in front of me with wide eyes and I find myself riding the waves mentally without moving a limb. They're so huge, the water is so blue and the seagulls…this place is amazing!

"Sugee!!!" I exclaim happily before I join the guys at the beach.

Hilary and I sit down on the stone stairs and start to watch how Tyson, Daichi and Kenny beyblades in the sand. Kenny seems to have trouble to control his jumping blade while the other two fights like crazy. Daichi wants to beat Tyson at any costs and that irritates the Champion a lot. No matter how cool I think their fighting is I let the breeze and the scent of seaweed and salt carry me away to a dream world. The sea and the ocean have always been close to my heart and it brings me back to Okinawa where I grew up. Hilary's laugh brings me back and I look down at Daichi who's almost covered by sand. I guess Tyson used Dragoon´s storm attack to bury him.

"People can't control beyblades in my world." I tell them suddenly.

"You're joking right?" Tyson asks me while he helps Daichi to his feet again. "Controlling a blade is like the basics of the basics…"

"No, they're just plastic toys for children in my world." I smile sadly and explains. "And you guys, are only made up anime characters."

"So you mean you can see our world from yours?" Kenny asks me in a doubtful voice.

"Kinda… it's like a tv show." I chuckle. " But it's so old fashioned now, there's a new show called Metal Fight Beyblade instead with new characters and all."

"Yeah right…" Kenny murmurs to himself. "So we were replaced…"

"So we are like celebrities?" Hilary asks me with shining eyes.

The girl looks at me with a pair of shining eyes.

"Yeah, a lot of people know of you." I tell her.

"Woah, cool." Tyson comments. "But I´m like used to be popular." He brags before he and Daichi starts beyblading again..

Hilary smile grows and she starts to fix her hair. Seeing that makes me chuckle but I'm quick to focus on the two young men who are fighting in front of me. I'm amazed by them and their power and while I'm watching words as cool, amazing and wow emerges from my lips. The sound of metal colliding with metal makes me recall the time when some friends and I played with out plastic beyblades in the yard, acting like champions while mimicking the characters from the animé.

"Oi, Tyson." I try to gain his focus. "Can I try?"

"You want to try?" He asks me i na loud voice.

"Yeah; that's what I said."

"Eh, Daichi lend her your Strata Dragoon."

"Eh Why!?" Diachi yells with wide eyes. "She asked you!"

I get the feeling that they don't want a rookie to use their beyblades and I understand that but it still hurt somewhat. I smile down at them as I wait.

* * *

"**Oh** I want one…"

My eyes follow the old and rusty beyblade Kenny finally decided to lend me. The old tool obeys all of my commands and I control it through the sand rather easily since I copy some moves I remember from the show.

"Wow, you're pretty good for a rookie…" Hilary comments.

"It was easier than I thought…"

"Yeah the basics are easy but if you want to turn pro you've to do harder stuff." Tyson tells me.

"I see."

I tell the beyblade to return to my hand mentally and the small top does what I told it to. I never thought that it would go so well my first time to let it rip in the beyblade world but I was mistaken. I look at the beyblade before I hesitantly return it to Kenny. I want one of my own.

"My friend's dad owns the local beyblade shop so …." Tyson starts to explain but he stops himself and his expression darkens.

"You mean Max?" I ask happily. _Maybe I can get a blade after all…_My smile fades as I see how angry Tyson looks. "Tyson?"

"Well I guess I can't call him a friend anymore now when he abandoned the team." Tyson spits out crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh… so this is the G-revolution season?" I say out loud.

"Eh what are you talking about Hikaru?" Kenny sweat drops animestyle.

"Well, it's the thirds season of Beyblade. I should have noticed it earlier because Daichi showed up in the beginning of the season… stupid me!" I chuckle before I get serious. "I really hated the part when you fought with the team…"

"You know of it?" Kenny asks me with surprise.

"Yeah, I said that I've seen Beyblade on TV didn't I?" I answer in a slightly annoyed voice. "The guys wanted to go on their own to get a chance to win and Tyson thought they all betrayed him so he made a big commotion out of it all."

"…" Kenny has lost his ability to speak.

"But Tyson, you do know that they mean no harm by it. They just want to battle you fare and square, something they can't do if you're on the same team." I tell him in a careful voice since I know that this subject caused the Bladebreakers so much pain in the animé.

I flinch as Tyson suddenly punches the wall with an angry face. His brown eyes stare at me with such an intensity that makes me feel a little intimidated by him even though he's one of the nicest characters around. Tyson looks so pissed and angry and it makes me shrink in front of him.

"That doesn't change the fact that they betrayed me just a week before the championships!" He roars. "How can this team win?"

Tyson makes a gesture towards Daichi, who's still covered by sand, and Kenny who's all sweaty due to the training. The two younger men starts to complain since they feel insulted by Tyson´s way of speaking and I feel for them. Kenny never was a real blader since he loved fixing them and collecting data much more and he's literally forced to become a blader just to fill up Kai´s shoes now when he's gone. Daichi is a skilled blader but used to different environments and Tyson underestimates him without no real reason to do so.

"Well, you can start by trusting them." I defend Kenny and Daichi when Tyson unconsciously tells us that he thinks that they're weak.

"Yeah right! I mean I'm strong." Daichi yells at Tyson.

"…" Kenny looks at the ground.

"You know Hikaru? I think it's best that you don't sniff around in what's not your business!" Tyson yells at me.

I flinch by the anger in his voice and turns away as my head starts to ache painfully again. It's like this argument feeds the headache and makes it worse. Hilary touches my shoulder and is about to say something when a voice interrupts her.

"No Tyson, I think this girl has a point." A new voice enters the argument.

I flinch again and turn around to face the source of the sound and I find myself looking at the older Granger. Hiro stands behind Hilary and me with an irritated frown on his face while he looks down at his little brother.

"I thought that the incident with the forest fire got you to trust Daichi a little more but I guess I was wrong."

"You have no right to judge me Hiro! You can't understand how I feel about this!" Tyson yells back at him.

"I can't but can you understand how Kenny and Daichi feels?" Hiro counterattacks verbally. "How Max, Rei and Kai feels? No you can't, but you judges them as well!"

"You're an egocentric _baka_!" Daichi screams angrily.

Tyson, Hiro and Daichi continue to argue in loud voices while Kenny shrinks in size at their side. The genius doesn't dare to utter a word and he feels useless and weak as the fight goes on without him. Hilary tries to stop them but no one cares about her complaints. My headache grows stronger and I shut my eyes as it starts to throb loudly.

"I don't like this at all…" I murmur to myself as their arguing makes me feel strange.

Hiro and Tyson are almost fighting with fists now and I feel like I have to throw up or something. I nearly panic as I sense the smell of fire even though nothing is burning and the suicide bomber's eyes flashes by behind my eyelids for a second.

"Please…stop it." I murmur again, this time a little louder.

The guys don't notice it but Hilary looks down at me and notices how I'm leaning forward with my head between my knees.

"Hikaru what's wrong? Are you sick?" She asks me.

I shake my head and looks up with determination shining in my eyes. I get up on my feet and walk over to Tyson, punch him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention before I scream my lungs out. A Pair of nut brow eyes looks at me with surprise.

"Tyson shut up!" I yell at him angrily.

"Eh?" Tyson gasps. He's surprised that I'm angry since I'm always smiling.

The three men finally shut up and I take my chance to give them a lesson. I've finally realised why the third season affected me so. It was a dark season where this argument made the four main characters of the show hate each other. I _hated_ it with a passion and seeing it with my own eyes like this makes me sick.

"There's no point in fighting now since what you need is to train. If you hate your old team mates so much why doesn't you prove them what mistake they made when they left you by beating them in the tournament?" I yell without taking a single breath so it leaves me panting.

"H-h-hikaru?" Kenny stutters.

I give them once last glare before I turn my back to them and walks up the stone stairs.

"I'm going to sleep." I tell them coldly.

"Hikaru! I'm going with you!" Hilary follows.

Hiro, Tyson, Kenny and Daichi watch their backs in silence before they start to ponder about what just happened. Tyson sits down and stares at the sand with a deep frown, he looks frustrated.

"Who is that girl?" Hiro breaks the silence and asks Kenny.

"Maeda Hikaru…" Kenny answers. "We met her yesterday and she'll stay with us for a while."

* * *

**I don't** know what happened out there but when Tyson spoke about his new team, and the old one, in a bad way my body started to feel strange. Fingers touch my forehead as I massage it in an attempt to ease the pain there. My body feels so heavy and I can't smile anymore and everything hits me with full force. I'm stuck in a fictional world and don't know of an exit while I've no clue if my friends are here too or if they survived the bomb at all. The fact is that this is the thirds season when all shit happens, when all angst begins…

I turn restlessly in the bed and groans. I'm angry but feelings such as sadness, loneliness, fear and panic invades me as my thoughts wander to all kinds of subjects. _I don't want to go through this… not alone, not like the outsider I am…_I hug myself under the sheets and try to ignore the pain.

The Beyblade world isn't that happy place I first thought it was. I always thought that there were no sorrows, no pain and agony but this place is more real than the daydreams I had about it. I realise that they are humans with feelings and not some characters that I first thought they were. Everything here is so real even though it's supposed to be a story somebody came up with to entertain kids, so how can this be real?

These thoughts continue to confuse me and even though my body is screaming due to fatigue my mind is awake. My gaze is fixed at the ceiling as I hear how Hilary greets the others as they finally return home after their practise. I close my eyes and turn my back towards the sound. _What am I doing here? _I exhale deeply. _Is there something I have to do before I can return home?

* * *

_

**The** sound of the birds outside awakens me and I groan as I realise that my headache is still present. The sheets are glued to my body as if I've had a bad dream and my hair is in a big mess. I groan again. While I put my clothes on I'm thinking that I'm not really looking forward to face the others again so soon. _They must be angry with me since I yelled and all yesterday…_I sigh before I exit the room.

"Oh Hikaru, Ohayo." Hilary greets me.

"Ohayo."

The guys are sitting around the table while watching the sport news so no one really notices me when I join them. It takes some time for me to realise what they´re all looking at but Tyson's angry voice makes it clear to me.

"Kai…So he returned to the Demolition boys…" Tyson mutters.

My eyes regard Hiwatari Kai as he battles the smaller Ian and I can't help but think that the Russian man looks better in _reality_ on TV than when I saw the anime episode with him in. I've always liked the cold types since it's so funny to try to find what buttons to push to make them show some emotion. I recall the battle and understand that it's the Russian preliminaries where the team will be decided. I already know who's going to lose this battle.

"Blitzkreig boys." Hilary corrects him. "It's their new name. I guess they wanted to change after what happened with Boris, right?"

"Yeah I guess." Hiro agrees.

The battle ends and Kai stands victorious but something in the corner of the TV screen catches my interest and I finally look away from the phoenix wielder. A girl with short brown hair and a nervous expression can be seen as she sits on the first row behind one of the team benches. My eyes widen.

"So Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer will represent Russia this year…Poor Ian…."

"That's Saga!" I interrupt Kenny with my sudden yell.

"What?" He asks me.

The young men realise that I've joined them and they turn to look at me with mixed expression on their faces. I don't notice since I continue to stare at the girl.

"The girl there, she's one of my friends!" I tell them with desperation in my voice.

I point at the girl sitting behind the team bench at the TV with wide eyes. Tyson and Hilary leans forward to take a look at her before Tyson starts to speak.

"What is she doing there, with the Blizkreig boys?"

Something wet falls down my cheeks as I continue to look at Saga and it feels like my heart stopped for a second. My chest hurts but it's not due to pain but due to happiness and shock.

"Hikaru you're crying?" Daichi asks me in an uncomfortable voice.

"I thought they were all dead!" I whimper as I fight my tears. "B-but if Saga is alive the others…has to be alive too, right?"

I look at them with pleading eyes.

"Please let me come with you! If I do I´ll certainly meet my friends again and…"

I stop talking when I notice how Hiro looks at me with stern eyes. An uncomfortable feeling enters me as I meet his gaze.

"You can come with us but you have a lot of explaining to do before that." Hiro tells me sternly. "Hikaru, _who_ are _you_?"

* * *

**AN; End of Hikaru´s first chapter! Yay! The next chapter will be in no one's pov, but there'll be en explanation why they ended up in the Beyblade world etc…**

**Sugee(sugoi)- amazing**

**Ohayou- good morning**

**Ano- um…**

**Baka- idiot**

**Poll; Who do you like best so far? The shy Saga, the aggressive Chi, the miko Xiao or the friendly (insane? Hahah) Hikaru?**


	6. The Legend

**AN; This chapter is called "the Legend" and is about the reason the Ocs came to the Beyblade world. It's also show what happened in the "real" world after the event in the subways. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

_"When the power of Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku and Seiryuu clashes the black phoenix will once again be reborn from the ashes. Four guardians from a distant world will ascend from the sky and enter the fight but alone they'll fail and the world we know will be devoured by the beasts that once owned it."_

* * *

**Ozuma **feels at ease as he sits on the roof while looking into the horizon where the sun is slowly sinking, colouring the sky with an orange light. The soft breeze makes his dual coloured hair float around his face, he closes his green eyes and exhaled deeply. The young man can't really remember a time when he felt this relaxed before.

It all changed when he and the other Saint Shields was told by their elder to find the four holy bit beast and bring them back to where they belong. That was when Ozuma first disguised himself as Mister X and battled Tyson, the wielder of the Seiryuu bit beast; Dragoon. Ozuma smirks to himself as he recall how the Japanese champion lost to him so easily at that time and from the stories the others told him; Rei, Kai and Max wasn't so hard to beat either. _I guess, we all underestimated those guys abilities…_ The leader of the team smiles to himself as he scratches his head.

The Bladebreakers were unworthy of the holy beasts at that time and the Saint Shields made it their mission to regain them to save the balance of the world. But they fought back, hard. Even when team Psykick created fake bit beast made out of data to beat them the Bladebreakers stood victorious. Ozuma can't lie and say he was not impressed by the team's but above all Tyson´s willpower and bond with his bit beast.

The Bladebreakers taught him the true bond between blader and bit beast even though it was through the hard way. Before he met them he thought that the spirit living in his blade was just a tool, or a power, he could use as he wished and couldn't dream about the feelings they have. The Saint Shields couldn't take the bit beast away from them when they won the championships at last since that is a proof of their strength.

Deep green eyes blink as the wind suddenly changes around him that makes Ozuma shiver. _Something is wrong…I can feel it. _It's like something paranormal decided to disturb his calm and make the air feel too heavy. Ozuma frowns as he pushes himself to his feet and regards the village under the cliff he's standing at. The uncomfortable feeling that invades him grows as he notice how his female team mate is rushing towards him, running like never before.

"Ozuma!"

Mariam jumps up towards him gracefully and her long hair follow her moments a second later. Ozuma offer her his hand as she´s about to reach him and the girl accepts it. Her expression ad fuel to the fire and makes the leader of the saint Shields even more worried about this change of air.

"What is it Mariam?"

"The Bladebreakers!" Mariam pants heavily. "They've split up!"

Green eyes narrow.

"What!?" Ozuma spits with confusion.

"It's all over the news, they're going their separate ways…and left in a quarrel!" She tells him.

Ozuma can't believe what Mariam is telling him but he also knows that she would never lie to him. The Bladebreakers, who was a close friends, could never split up and risk their bit beast like that without a proper reason. A thought keeps nagging at him and Ozuma decides not to think deeper about it before he has spoken with the elder. Mariam, who seems to understand this, jumps down and tells him to follow her.

As the two teenagers runs through the village they notice how all villagers seems to be affected by the change as well. They've all abandoned their tasks and stares at the sky as if their waiting for _he Legend _to become reality. Ozuma quickens his speed as the eerie feeling inside of him makes him feel sick. He can't stop himself from looking at the sky and freezes when he sees what he wanted to be a myth. Four beams of light makes the sky shine in different colours for some seconds before it disappears like it never happened

"Oh no!" Mariam looks frightened.

"Mariam, do you know where your brother and Dunga is? Get them and let´s meet up with the elder. Hurry!"

* * *

**The **scent that greets them when they enter the elder's tent isn't the same the old man tends to use. The smell makes their noses burn on the inside and Joseph sneezes after a while even though he tries not to. The room is filled with this smelly fog and the team can't see the man they're searching for at first.

"Elder!" Dunga calls for him in a loud voice.

A movment in the corner of their eyes makes the team jump but they all breathe out as they realises that it's the elder. The small man appears out of nowhere with a small torch in his hand and his wide eyes looks at them.

"So you've noticed it." The old man asks them. "The change in the air… the final battle is coming closer."

Ozuma feels as if all his worries come true and he snorts as he clenches his fists. He's angry. _Tyson, what made you do it?? _And he can't help but blame his friend for what happen and what might happen a lot sooner than they all expected. Ozuma looks at the ground as he imagines how the legend becomes true, how the separation of the holy beasts calls forth the strongest bit beast of all…

"So the legend is true?" Joseph dares to ask.

The smallest member of the team looks a little afraid but Mariam pats him on the shoulder to help him calm down. They're both afraid of the tragedy that's knocking on their door and are only waiting for the elder to say that their thoughts are correct. Dunga glances at them nervously but hides it by crossing his arms over his broad chest and glares at the man.

"It wouldn't have come true if you completed your mission in the first place!" He scolds them in a loud, angry voice.

All of them jump at the scolding but it's Ozuma who turns away, looking at his feet, with guilt all across his face. His green eyes are wide due to horror and shame and his body gets tense. _It's my fault. _Ozuma remembers how he finally decided that the Bladebreakers were worthy, he made that decision for his team and they trusted him.

Joseph stares at the ground while swallowing his saliva, Mariam stares at the elder with fear in her face and even the proud Dunga loses his cool. They are all imagining what will happen from now since they from a young age has been taught that the legend will lead humanity to destruction. But the legend has once before been defeated since the black phoenix actually appeared for about three years ago in Russia, but the world was saved and might be this time too.

"It was…my fault." Ozuma tells them in a defeated voice. "I´ll take full responsibility!"

"Ozuma!"

"But I still believe in the Bladebreakers! Let us go and find out what happened…"

"Yeah!" Dunga adds in.

"Don't act without thinking, young ones." The elder interrupts them.

"What do you mean? Isn't this what we're supposed to do, bring them back together?" Joseph asks him.

"My children, you've to find the four guardians at any costs." The elder tells them. "They are the chosen ones and it's only the people from a distant world who can bring them back together. Find them and stop the growing distance between the holy beast to grow larger before _it_ awakens…"

Mariam shivers. She recalls how scary the paintings of the black phoenix were back in her childhood and seeing it appear in Russia years ago awoken her fear, so being told that the monster might return to life scares the otherwise brave and cocky girl. Her green eyes returns to their normal stare as she decides that she'll do anything to find these people, the ones that might be able to defeat or make it impossible for it to be reborn. It feels strange to be so dependent on people she doesn't know and the fact that they're from another world, which makes them Aliens, is also a very eerie thought.

"We will not fail this time." Ozuma accepts the new task.

"I believe in you."

* * *

**The **four teens are sitting in silence near the lake that their village is so proud of and everyone is trying to cope with the new threat. The silence grows longer.

"Let's split up. I think it's possible that the guardians ascended close to the holy beasts, that means that we have to find the Bladebreakers." Ozuma is the one who breaks the silence.

The three others look up at him for a while, still deep in thought.

"It feels like in the old days, when we first got that mission." Mariam comments with a sad smile. "I´ll go and find Max."

"I guess China is my next stop…" Joseph nods.

The only once who isn't buying Ozuma´s strategy is Dunga.

"Wait a second. Wouldn't it be better to just go to the tournament where they'll all be gathered?" Dunga questions.

"…" Ozuma didn't think of that.

"What do you say Ozuma?" Mariam asks him.

"Do what a leader has to do, lead!" Dunga tells him angrily.

"This year's world championship is in New York, there's only a few days left. Let's go there and wait for them."

"Yeah, I agree." Dunga smirks.

"But we can't be sure that they're gonna be there…but we have to take the chance..." Ozuma murmurs. "I need to see the Bladebreakers anyway, I need to discuss things with Tyson."

The four of them prepares themselves for the travel to New York and they all ponder about the black phoenix, the guardians and of course the holy bit beasts.

* * *

"**Welcome** to WQN news, I´m Kirsten Anderssen reporting from Tokyo where a tragedy just occurred."

A woman dressed in a nice suit stands above ground reporting about the huge explosion that took place in the subways some minutes ago. The area is covered in smoke and several victims run, screaming with fear, over the street. The reporter looks nervous as she stands there in the middle of the disaster.

"_It seems that a suicide bomber attacked the subway and detonated a bomb among the young students who were on their way home from school…."_

The camera man angles the camera so the TV viewers can see how Japanese teens, dressed in different school uniforms, run for their lives. The reporter looks afraid as a man that's on fire runs by screaming his heart out but she continues to comment.

"_The subway is still on fire and no one knows how many people that are still stuck underground!"_

It didn't take a long time before the news of the incident was known world-wide. Japan that is a country known for its safety and lack of violence and something like this shakes the whole nation a lot. The parents of the students are all worried sick about their children and it hits some more than others. The pictures of the tragedy are seen by all of Japan but reaches Kina and Sweden very quickly. A Chinese man and woman watch the news with wide eyes but their stern expression stays unchanged while the parents of an foreign exchange student panics. Two Japanese families, one from Tokyo and the other from Okinawa is quick to travel to the place the incident took place to search for their daughters. But what they find isn't something to be happy about.

* * *

**It **takes about a week before the victims are identified and the families are allowed to visit at the hospital. The building is full of grieving people and it's chaotic for the nurses who have to inform parents of their children's condition. Today is a day that Japan will remember forever.

One of the hospital rooms is crowded with tanned people as a very big family cries for their sister and daughter. The four brothers cries but some fight to hold their tears back while others are on their knees weeping soundly. The father of the family watches his daughter while he cries rivers. His beloved daughter is fighting for her life in front of him and he can't do nothing to help her. The tanned surfer is connected to a machine that helps her to breathe and its beeping echoes in the room. She's severely hurt and her condition is unstable that means that she could get better or worse anytime. The doctors was forced to transplant a lot of skin to cover her burns so her whole body is covered by thick bandages that makes her look like a mummy. Even though she's on the edge of entering the world of the dead does she look peaceful as she lies there on the white bed, just like as if she's seeing a very amusing dream.

A foreign mother and a father sits alone in the hospital room of their daughter and they're destroyed by grief. Their only daughter lies in front of them with bandages covering her whole body, needles piercing her red swollen skin and a machine beeping once every second while measuring her breathing. She can't even breathe by her self anymore. The mother cries her heart out as she holds the young woman's hand in hers while the father hides his face in his hands.

"Saga, din idiot. Varför!?" The woman yells through her cries.

The Japanese nurses look at each other with confused expressions but stays silent as the foreigners tries to handle their pain. The couple from Sweden arrived just one hour ago and the luggage tells them that they arrived directly from the airport.

"Jag skulle aldrig ha låtit dig åka till Japan… om jag inte gjorde det så skulle du… va vaken nu." The mother seems to feel regret.

They're happy that their daughter is alive but seeing her body in the shape that it is really scares them. They wonder from time to time if she would like to wake up or not since the body she knew is forever lost. The father glances at the young woman's legs that are no longer there, the only sign of them is the small stumps covered in bandages that are left. He cries.

An old man sits in silence in the chair at the hospital bed´s side. His grey eyes don't leave his adopted daughter's face as he cries without a word. Her beautiful red hair that he loved so much is gone and she smells like burnt hair. Her pale face is red and purple and very swollen so it's hard to see where her chin is located. He takes her smaller hand in his and prays with all of his hear that she´ll manage to pull through and wake up from her coma. She isn't badly injured, except some burns, but no one can tell the reason why she doesn't open her green eyes. It's like her body is there but her mind is elsewhere.

The light is not turned on in several rooms but it's in one of those a teen is resting. The moon is the only source of light and the beautiful beams make it possible to see the white bed. An unmoving figure lies hidden underneath a white sheet. The person is one of the many people who died during the attack but her identity is still not known. The young woman's body was so severely burnt so the doctors could only give her painkillers as she slowly passed away. The only thing that can lead them to her true identity is her teeth that are still intact. The sad fact is that no one has been asking about this girl as if no one is looking for her.

No one knows that these said four girls are living somewhere else in this moment but their in equal confusion not aware of damage done to their true bodies. Well except one who is still struggling to understand the feeling of dying since she didn't really die.

* * *

**AN; Sad chapter right? I hope it turned out ok. I really wanted to use Saint Shields since they always talked about the four holy beast. I really like the legend of those for since they appear in a lot of anime and manga. And yeah, I kinda got the legend from the second pokemon movie. I was rewatching it recently and this idea just popped up! LoL! **

**A translation for the Swedish;**

**Saga, din idiot. Varför!?- Saga, you idiot. Why!?**

**Jag skulle aldrig ha låtit dig åka till Japan… om jag inte gjorde det så skulle du… va vaken nu – I should never had let you go to Japan… if I didn't you would…be awake now.**

**Please review! **


	7. Saga: homesick

**AN; Thanks for the reviews! They made me really happy. This chapter is taking place around the 9th episode of Beyblade G-revolution.  
**

**Saga´s POV.

* * *

**

**After** a very long week in Russia with the Blitzkreig boys I understand that I won't be going back to Japan, or Sweden, any time soon. The realisation scares me a lot but I've decided to stop whimpering and being so depressed about it. It's hard since it's my nature to be scared and timid but I feel that I grow stronger by each passing day without tears.

I was able to witness a lot of cool things during my stay with them. I was actually able to see the Russian preliminaries that were only shown a little bit in the animé and I realised the true power of beyblades when I did. It's not a game to them; it's a serious sport. And it was also at that time I realised that Ian felt so hurt since he lost his official place in the team to Kai that day since I didn't really pay attention to the small Russian when I watched Beyblade.

I sigh deeply as I continue to chew on my breakfast while I regard how Ian glares at Kai with hostility in his eyes. The little guy as been pissed ever since then and his mood isn't really making this depressing place any better. I've already created some distance between the Russians and myself by talking back when they continue to look down on me and the only person I can talk to now is Spencer. And we're not talking much anyway. A deep sigh emerges from my lips. The food seems to grow in my mouth and I put down the fork.

"It's finally time to show the world the strength of Russia again." Tala sounds exited about it. "And without Boris this time…!"

"We'll show him that we can do it without him." Spencer smiles.

I frowns as I hear about it and I wonders if I should tell them about Boris, that he indeed will see them in a way she thinks they are not aware of. Boris will lead a new team called BEGA and threaten BBA later and a lot of bad stuff will happen to the Russian team. I have lost my appetite. My brown eyes look at Tala as I recall how the redhead will fall into a coma during his battle with Garland. A shiver makes me look away from him. _I have all this information…maybe I should tell them about it?_ Saga frowns. _It isn't like they would believe me…_

"Our top priority is to win the championships, nothing else." Kai comment coldly.

I can feel how Kai is actually saying _we need to beat Tyson_ and the realisation makes me understand that the enigma is set on beating all of his old team mates. I never thought about that before but is already feeling bad about it. My chest feels strangely heavy. This season seriously destroyed the happy feeling it used to have and became more intense, serious and hateful quickly. _Maybe I'm here to make it less painful? To stop everything before it happens?_ A lot of thoughts confuse me as I try to find a reason behind why I ended up here.

"Heh, I can't say I'm happy for you guys because if I did I would be lying." Ian mutters darkly.

"Just get over it." Bryan comments with a shrug of his shoulders.

I stare at Ian while thinking and I enter my own little bubble. _That's right, Ian wasn't present in the third season…not much._ I guess they decided that four members was enough and let Ian stay in Russia. _That's harsh._ Ian flinches when he notices my staring and he starts to glare at me angrily.

"Stop glaring, Ström."

I flinch due to the anger in his voice but is rather quick to regain my composure.

"So… the outcome of the preliminaries kicked you of the team?" I ask him in a steady voice.

Ian´s glare gets intense as he grasps what I just said and I believe that he took it badly. I didn't mean it to sound like a mean comment but I don't apologise or explain why I said it. _What if I can change the story line of the story? If Ian comes along…it only shows that I can. _

"Why won't you just become a back up player?" I ask him with a timid smile.

Ian´s eyes widen as he grasps what I just suggested and his hostility seems to fade away from his face. My smile grows as I understand that the short guy appreciates my suggestion far more than he wants to show his team mates. A small amount of warmth grows inside of me at this but my new confidence is shattered when Bryan opens his mouth.

"Isn't it enough with four members? Or do you think we're all going to get sick or something?" Bryan is quick to talk back.

_Isn't Bryan good friends with Ian?! _The pale Russian surprises me by talking like that.

"Well, no one k-knows. I heard that the swine flu is pretty aggressive so… you should let him come. You're a team right? I thought t-team´s didn't leave their mates like that…" My voice starts to break a little.

Ian looks at me with wide, surprised eyes. The small man who always bullied me in one way or another seems to be very surprised over that I'm trying to help him stay in the team. The thing is though that the rest of the Blitzkreig boys seem surprised over hearing me speak to them at all.

"…Swine flue?" Spencer repeats.

I tense as I realise that the swine flue isn't something they would know of and this mistake makes me uncertain. I feel how my insecurities grow and decide to leave the table at that point before I´ll start to stutter too much. I can feel their eyes on me as I walk away and exit the dining room.

* * *

**The **Blitzkreig boys are training like crazy since they all want to be prepared for the championships but I, who isn't a blader, has nothing to do. I wish I could play the violin but the sound would disturb the guys in their training so I decide to walk around the abbey, exploring parts of the building I haven't seen yet. I give the team one last glance before I turn around but Ian´s slightly smiling face makes me freeze for a second. _It seems that Tala and Kai decided to use him as a back up blader after all._ I walk away with a strange feeling in my stomach; I changed the story line… will this be good or bad?

The cold Russian wind plays with my short hair as I walk around in the yard while I'm in deep thought, or rather, daydreaming. The snow makes sounds as I walk through it and I'm glad that Spencer helped me to get a new set of clothes since the boy's clothes I used would be freezing in this weather. My grey and orange stripped hoodie keeps my upper body warm while my bottom is covered by a pair of shorts that reaches my tights. My legs are bare but my pair of boots helps with warmth. The sound of a bird singing makes me look up into the blue sky above me.

My feet take me to the gates and I gaze at the road outside as I push the doors open. I could leave this place without getting noticed but the question is, will they care when they do? I sigh as I leave for my walk. My shy personality isn't the best match with the Blitzkreig boys and I find myself wondering what the happy Hikaru would have done if she was in my shoes. _I miss her, I miss them all…_ I'm forced to stop daydreaming when a faint sound breaks the silence around me. It sounds like a person. _Is someone hurt?_ I'm quick to follow the sound and eyes widen as I recognise the source of it. A young boy is sitting alone in the snow with his hands covering his face, tears fall down. He's shaking.

"Sasha…?"

The young boy flinches when my voice reaches him and a pair of wide and teary eyes turn to look at me. My stomach tightens at the view and a strange pain enters me as he turns away out of embarrassment. Sasha murmurs something in Russian that I can't understand but I think it has something to do with him wanting me to go away. I can't obey his order and I approach him slowly until I have him in my arms. I hug the boy close to me even though he tenses and tries to push me away. A shiver creates goose bumps on my skin as the snow touches my bare legs.

"It's okay…" I murmur softly into his ear.

Sasha starts to relax in my hold after a while and he leans onto me while sobbing soundly. I start to whisper gentle things in his ear while I touch his back softly in an attempt to make it comfortable for him.

Sasha has been avoiding me since the time I borrowed his beyblade and fought Tala. I don't know why but I think I let him down in a way so I didn't expect him to let me hold him like this. I can't understand how I can feel this sad by just holding him, it's like I'm absorbing his feelings. _He's so sad…_I can almost feel how my own tears start to fall. _Why are you crying?_

The team of bladers is done for the day and only one of them notices the Swedish girl's absence. A deep sigh leaves Tala´s pale lips as Spencer asks him to search for her but he obeys. _Why is she always so troublesome?_ A frown makes the wolf look quite angry. It doesn't take him long to find her. Tala notices Saga's brown hair behind the bushes outside the gate and approaches her with a raised brow. _Why is she hiding? _Ice cold blue eyes widen a fraction as he regards how the Swedish girl embraces one of the younger beyblade students in a very protecting way. The boy is weeping and his tears have already made her shirt wet but Saga keeps on massaging his back in silence. A strange feeling enters Tala as he continues to regard them from a distance. The foreign girl is acting like a mother and a thought enters his mind and causes him great pain.

_Mother…_

It pains him to look at the two since it makes him remember the love and care he never got as a child. His eyes turns colder than ever when he focuses his pain on the person that took away that love long time ago. _Boris…_Tala regards Saga again and wonders how a warmth as strong as hers can radiate from a girl that's as weak as she is. He's quick to understand that Saga hasn't been trough the pain he knows of and that's why she can be that innocent and stand up to them when she believes they're doing something wrong. _Like at breakfast today._ He wonder show he would look like if he was granted a normal childhood like hers.

"Eh…Tala is t-that you?"

Tala flinches and is forced to return to reality.

"Are you hurt?" I ask him with worry. " You look like you're in pain."

"No." Tala answers coldly and changes subject. "What happened to Sasha?"

"I d-don't know, I found him crying…"

Tala is on his knees suddenly and my eyes widen as he starts to speak to the boy in a gentle way. I've always thought that Russian is a cold and harsh language but it sounds so sweet when it emerges from the redhead's lips. I can't help it, my eyes linger on his pale face as he communicates with the boy in my arms. It feels strange to be that close to Tala but above all, to be with him with a child. Sasha stops sobbing after a while of talking.

"It's nothing serious, I´ll take him to his room." Tala informs me. "Spencer asked me to get you, he needs you for something."

I get on my feet slowly while still holding Sasha and the boy hugs my waist in a very cute way. I've always loved children since they are more honest and friendly than a lot of teenagers and grown-ups. Tala offers Sasha his hand and speaks in Russian and the boy accepts it after a moment.

"Okay." I nod with a small smile. "You can be pretty nice if you want to."

I realise what I just said when Tala starts to glare at me. It's just that the scene where Tala holds the boy's hand makes me realise that no matter how socially damaged the Russian was he is on his way back. Tala cares about Sasha and that makes him a good person in my eyes, but that doesn't make him look less scary.

"What?" He questions with caution.

"N-nothing! I´ll go now. Bye Sasha…"

"Bye… Saga…" He looks at me as he tries to communicate.

A true smile grows on my lips at this and I pat the young boy's head. A pair of ice blue eyes regards me in silence.

* * *

"**We're** leaving for New Yorksoon, what are you going to do?"

Spencer is looking at me in silence but I can also feel how the rest of the team, except Tala who still is with Sasha, do the same. They're all waiting for an answer from me, an answer I can't really find within me. I have no place to go and there are no signs of my friends or a way back to my world yet so that leave me stuck here without a place to return to.

"I…I don't know." I look at the ground. "I've no place to go."

Ian looks at me but stays silent as he's thinking about what I just said. He small man looks up when Bryan breaks the silence.

"Why won't we take her to the hospital? They're the best at memory losses and probably have a record of names, so they can find where you come from."

Brown eyes widen at the idea and several thoughts runs through my mind. Indeed, it is as he says but what if they won't find anything? I have no ID and probably don't exist in this world so if they found nothing that would be even more trouble.

"…No." I murmur quietly. "Please take me with you!"

"What?!" Bryan seems angry.

"I might be able to find my friends if I go with you…Please! This is the last time I ask you for something…"

Bryan seems to want to object more but he ends up glaring at Kai, waiting for the captain to make the decision. The Japanese/Russian looks somewhat bored and indifferent and is quick to answer.

"Whatever." Is Kai´s answer and I regard that as an _ok. _

"Thanks…" I smile.

Kai pushes himself of the wall and walks up to me. A gasp leaves my mouth as he takes my hand and puts a beyblade into my palm. I stare at it.

"You can't give me this."

"You said that when you got your violin too." Kai comments coldly. "Take it. "

The same feeling I got when he gave me the violin enters me and I don't want to accept the gift, not at all. _I don't understand him at all…_

"B-but I can't beyblade! I don't want to…"

"Stop whimpering! Take it and train because if you get in trouble when we compete it's best for you to be able to defend yourself. We won't save you." Bryan snaps at me angrily.

Bryan looks furious and it makes me both sad and angry inside.

"I d-didn't ask for this!" I yell at them with a wavering voice. "Stop being such a j-j-jerk! You'll get rid of me when we arrive in New York so…I don't need this!"

I give the beyblade back to Kai with an angry face. My anger fades when I realise that Kai is staring at me with a pair of red eyes full of emotion that I can't describe. It's like I just slapped him instead of giving the blade back. His glare makes me shake in my boots literally and I'm quick to lower my gaze and take an embarrassed step back.

"Saga…?" Ian murmurs my name.

"Just leave me alone." I grit my teeth together.

I turn my back towards them and rush out of the room with my head down. When I pass through the door I also pass by Tala who is about to enter the room and join the conversation. He glances at me in the corner of his eye before he looks up at his team.

"What happened?" Tala asks his team mates.

"I think Saga is starting to get affected by all of this…" Spencer tells him. "She's not well."

"Is she sick?" Tala asks him.  
"No, but…" Spencer looks away. "Something is making her mentally unstable. I think she's protecting a secret of some sort."

"Hah, a secret?" Bryan snorts. "Why should we care."

"We should care." Spencer gets a little irritated. "Bryan, your indifference is seriously a pain in the ass!"

"Spencer?" Tala is surprised over the emotion in the older Russian´s voice.

"Have you event tried to understand her? She's all alone with strangers in a foreign country and has no memory… and you only walk all over her. "

"Since when did you become her mother!?" Bryan is starting to get angry.

Spencer´s gentle face turns ugly as Bryan questions him in that rude way but he doesn't answer the question since he know Bryan wouldn't understand. He has changed a lot since Boris left the abbey and can care for others in a way that's still quite unknown to Bryan. Spencer´s angry expression turns to sadness as he thinks about it.

"Shut it Bryan." Ian comments sourly. "Saga isn't as bad as we first thought."

Ian takes Spencer´s place and talks back to Bryan with an angry face.

"Since when did you start to like her, shrimp!?" Bryan is agitated over losing Ian as a partner in crime.

"Since she stood up for me when you guys were about to leave me behind, you idiot." Ian retorts angrily.

The answer makes Bryan shut his mouth and it seems as if he somehow understands what Ian told him. He feels a little regret. Tala´s eyes widen as he remembers once again how Saga stood up for Ian and how she held Sasha. _She has started to affect us…_ Tala regards Ian and ponders about how he has changed from one day to another.

"But why wouldn't she accept the beyblade…?" Spencer murmurs.

"Some aren't meant to blade." Is Tala´s short answer.

* * *

**The **sound of the wind outside wakes me up earlier than I wanted but I'm quick to realise that there's another reason why I opened my eyes. My legs hurt a _lot_. A loud groan leaves my lips as I sit up and tries to move them but something is wrong and I can't move them at all.

"Va?"

It's like my body doesn't work as I want it to or like as if my legs weren't there. But it hurts so badly so I've to force down a whimper. _Where did this pain come from?_ I ask myself as I try to move my feet. It takes some seconds but I'm finally able to move my legs again. A strange, cold feeling enters me as I move them but the pain is almost gone so I don't let it bother me. I get up on my feet and start to get dressed.

Before I exit the little room I'm using I grab the violin Kai gave me a while ago. Even though I got angry with him when he did it I can't stop myself from using it. The wooden instrument feels nice against my touch and I smile. The cold wind hits me in my face as I walk in the open corridors surrounding the yard. It's still dark but an orange light gets stronger as the sun rises slowly at the horizon. It's soon time for everyone to wake up and I'm silently hoping that I´ll manage to play some songs before the yard will be crowded with people.

I stop in the middle of the yard and prepare myself to start to play "Sad romance" performed by Jessica Yeh. I exhale deeply before I let my fingers move themselves over the strings and a soft but sad melody emerges from the violin. My feelings are shown in the sound and I let go of them and they leave me in the form of sound waves in the air. My mind is busy with thoughts rather than playing but this melody is imprinted in my body so I can play it without thinking. I'm finally able to relax.

It isn't only Saga who got up a little earlier today and a certain redhead Russian makes his way down the corridor. He's about to eat an early breakfast and head out for training in the snow when the sound of the instrument reaches him. Blue eyes glances towards the yard and he notices how Saga stands there all alone while playing the violin.

The sound of the violin echoes between the four walls and it makes it sound even louder than it actually is. The sad melody sends a shiver down Tala´s spine and he can't approach her, only watch her from a distance. Saga´s lonely expression makes him feel strange inside, very uncomfortable. Something about her makes him recall dark chapters of his past and he doesn't like that one bit. Like how the time he found her with Sasha reminded him of his dead mother and now this… This sad music fit the abbey in a way he knows she doesn't understand and the sound turns into memories in his head. It's beautiful but he doesn't like it one bit.

He approaches her quickly but the girl doesn't notice her presence at all.

"If you're going to play, choose a more cheerful song." He interrupts her practise in a loud, irritated voice.

The violin makes a terrible sound as Saga flinches violently by his voice. The girl turns to look at him with wide eyes and he frowns as he sees how a blush colours her cheeks red.

"Heh?"

No matter how hard he thinks about he can't understand Saga at all. Why she acts so timid when she indeed can stand up for herself verbally is a enigma to him and Tala realises that it isn't only Ian who has been affected by this strange girl. He has never wanted to understand another person like this about anyone before and the realisation scares him. Something about her makes him tick and it's not in a good way, probably. He recalls what Spencer told him yesterday.

"You're hiding something."

I can't help but stare at Tala as he accuses me of something I can't understand yet. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere and interrupted my training and now he says that I'm hiding stuff from him. I continue to stare.

"Eh?"

"You haven't lost your memories right? Is this just a trick to come here and mess with us?"

The realisation hits me like a punch and I face the ground. I knew that someone would notice someday but I thought I had hidden it well. The fact that I'm from a different world isn't something I can tell anyone but keeping it a secret forever won't do. The feeling of being busted enters me and I start to panic.

"What? N-no…!" I stutter.

Tala´s angry expression is scary and those blue eyes that I kind of liked turns colder which makes me unable to look him in the face any longer. I can suddenly understand why he's so feared in the beystadium and outside the sport as well.

"Tell me the truth, Ström!" He growls at me.

Tala grabs my arm roughly and I flinch. I try to fight my fear of him since I promised myself to continue to grow stronger and I force myself to look him in the eye.

"D-don't think too, too highly of yourself!!!"

Tala is taken back by my outburst and above all what I yelled at him. He frowns but stays silent in his wait for me to continue and explain myself.

"Do you think I wanted to end up here _with you_?! No! I want to get home to Sweden…and Japan, meet my friends and go to school again but that's impossible! There's no way b-back!"

The thought of me being a fangirl is out of the question now, I made it clear to him that I would rather be elsewhere. Tala seems indifferent though and stares down at me.

"You can go home, I don't see a problem."

Tala doesn't understand that even if I returned to Japan or Sweden my friends and family might not be there. I'm not supposed to be here at all.

"Even if… I go to J-japan or Sweden I won't be… home." I stutter. "No one will stand in the doorway with open arms! Not any more…"

_Is Spencer right? She seems…unstable and very emotional…_Tala regards me in a way that makes me feel that he tries to understand me but fails miserably.

"What?"  
"I am alone n-now." I tell him. "And I can't return to the place I call _home_."

Tala´s blue eyes widen and he lets go of my arm like he's been burnt when tears start to fall down over my cheeks. _I'm not supposed to cry…_ It's like my heart and feelings finally can't handle the pressure anymore and breaks in front of the Russian captain. It feels like one litre of tears threatens to make me drown in my own sorrow but I can't stop. It hurts so much. As if I suddenly realise that I'm not alone I lower my gaze and hide my face, feeling embarrassed. I promised myself not to cry but that promise was easily broken.

"S-s-sorry."

I bow out of a habit and leave the yard running as fast as I can. The cold wind makes my skin grow cold as it hits my face and I fear for a second that my tears will freeze to ice. I just want to run away and disappear, that would be better than being here without a way back.

Tala regards Saga´s back as she runs away from him. Even though he looks indifferent and cold is his mind working above his usual labour. Maybe she isn't as different from him that he first thought. _Alone_. The image of her crying reminds him of Sasha who was crying for his lost family. _What happened to her? _Tala frowns. _Why can't she return? Why am I think like this….?

* * *

_

**The **cold surface of the stone bench I'm sitting on makes my bottom freeze but I can't find the energy to get up. My violin lies abandoned by my side and small snowflakes cover the wooden surface of the instrument. It has started to snow again. My body is shaking slightly as I fight my tears, hiding my face in my hands. _It hurts. _Tears fall down and touch my bare legs. _I miss my mother, my father, Sweden, my friends I miss EVERYTHING! Why did he have to bring it up? Just when I was about to accept it? _I wipe away my tears and inhale deeply. _Tala. _

But he's right, I am hiding something from them. But how can I tell them the truth? It's not possible. It takes some time before I'm able to stop crying and I'm feeling surprisingly good afterwards. Maybe I needed to let go of my emotions and cry before I can become stronger.

"Hey, Saga!"

The sudden voice surprises me and that shows as I look over my shoulder to see how Ian stands there with a weak attempt on a smile on his lips. I didn't notice before but the life in the abbey has started again and a lot of boys are on their way to the diningroom. I don't know why Ian suddenly decided to talk with me but I don't complain as he sits down by my side. I feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"…Ian…" I murmur his name in a rather lame greeting.

I try to hide my swollen face from him as he looks at me but I know it's impossible. A long silence spread between us and I can feel his eyes on me in my wait for him to say what he came here to say. Somehow it feels like whatever he's going to say is going to make this day worse.

"…You were crying." It's not a question but a statement.

The pain in my chest returns at the statement but I swallow it and nod. There's no use in denying it since he already knows the truth. That doesn't change that I feel like a weeping moron though…

"…Yeah." I force a smile.

Ian returns my mod with a silence one of his own and I can see how his lips twitch in an attempted smile.

"Ehm…don't be so sad, you're going with us to New York… right? I… bet you'll find your friends there." Ian seems to have a hard time with the words.

_Is Ian trying to cheer me up?_ I glance at him under my fringe in silence. _Why? Didn't he and Bryan dislike me the most? _Something about this situation makes a small warmth grown in my chest and I'm finally able to smile a true smile. I don't know why Ian suddenly decided to care about me but it makes me surprisingly happy.

"Thanks Ian, I… needed t-that." I smile at him.

The little Russian seems surprised over my gratitude but nods with a small smile on his lips after a while of staring.

"No prob." Ian shrugs. "Oh, I gotta go."

"Heh?"

"I need to make sure that everything is ready for the next Beyblade class, Kai´s orders." Ian makes a pained face. "I'm so gonna miss breakfast..."

"Good luck."

Ian jumps of the bench and walks away after giving me a good bye nod. I wave with my hand before I continue with just sitting there. I was so full of thoughts before so it's now that I truly feel the coldness around me and shiver. A walk back to my room seems to be a good idea. I grab my violin and push myself of the bench and turns to leave in the opposite direction of where Ian was headed. It doesn't take long before I collide with a huge broad chest.

"Ompf!"

The collision combined with my surprise makes me lose my balance but a strong arm prevents me from falling.

"Watch it!"

A blush cover my cheeks as I realises that I just walked head first into Spencer and I'm quick to take a step back and create a distance between us.

"…S-spencer, sorry."

_The Blitzkreig boys show up from nowhere today! I just hope I won't meet Bryan and Kai by myself later…_ I'm starting to feel a little jumpy. _First Tala then Ian and now Spencer…_Spencer doesn't look affected by me crashing into him and looks at me with an indifferent face.

"You talked with Ian?" Spencer asked me.

How long has he been watching me? My eyes widen at the realisation. If he saw me with Ian he must have been watching me for some time since Ian left about five minutes ago. I shrug at the thought but become even more embarrassed. Oh, Saga… grow up!

"Y-yeah. He said that I should stop being so depressed." I chuckle nervously.

I'm quick to realise that Spencer is as serious as always so him watching me isn't because of he hates me or something. That makes me relax a bit and I'm able to face him without any troubles.

"What you said made a great impact on him, Saga." He tells me honestly.

It takes a while for me to understand what Spencer is referring to but I nod as I do. I just thought that it would be mean if Ian was forced to stay in Russia like he did in the third season I know because he is an important part of the team in my opinion.

"I just said what I thought was natural… Bryan was so harsh so…I guess I wanted to protect him…o-o-r something."

"We've all been through a lot." Spencer interrupts me with a weak smile. "We are not used to act friendly nor show sympathy. Don't judge him yet."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't think about it."

"But, Spencer…" I hesitate. "How come you're this nice? You must h-have been through hardships too."

I know that I'm asking a personal question here but I'm seriously wondering about the reason why he acts like this. The picture I got of him while watching the show as a big, powerful Russian guy with no brains but the Spencer in front of me is totally different.

"…" Spencer is silent. "Yes, but nothing compared to Bryan, Tala and even Kai. Ian and I were…lucky."

I know I don't have the right to ask for more and I nod in silence with a small smile. _Kai…_I frown as I remember about him. _Voltaire…_Another name enters my mind…

"All because of this Boris?"  
"Yes." Spencer's voice and expression darkens.

_Spencer? How would your expression look like if I told you he's back? _I glance up at the muscular blonde Russian in silence. Will this gentle and caring person change? I'm torn between telling him and keeping my secret intact but I decide to think about it so I won't spoil anything in the wrong way.

"You're a nice person, don't forget that."

Spencer looks at me with a surprised expression on his face before he nods in silence, probably unable to find the right words to say. His expression and my memory of Ian's when I told him thank you make me believe that these guys are not used to compliments, sympathy or appreciation.

"Kai told me to give you this."

I was lost in thought so I didn't notice when he took forth the beyblade Kai offered me earlier. I let my eyes focus on the white beyblade with golden details for a while. Something about the way Kai gave it to me makes me want to give it back since I hate to accept gifts that there's no feelings behind. I still can't grasp Kai´s mood swings and wonder if I´ll ever understand him.

"…I…."

Spencer gives it to me and the light metal tool feels nice in my hand.

"Take it. Even though you don't like it, the bey can become a weapon that´ll keep you safe."

"I'm bad with weapons, I´ll probably hurt myself…" I mutter under my breath, showing my lack of confidence.

"Heh, not if I teach you how to handle it." Spencer suggests suddenly with a smirk. "And Ian will surely volunteer."

* * *

**It **feels strange to sit together with the famous Blitzkreig boys in an aeroplane together on the way to New York but I'm happy that they don't expect me to start a conversation. Even though I'm still tense and self-conscious around them the atmosphere has improved and I can relax in some extent.

Bryan and Kai are sitting on the other side of the aisle and Tala and Spencer are sitting in front of Ian and me; everyone is silent. Tala has his leg crossed over the other as he regards the clouds outside the window as we're slowly sinking towards the New York airport.

"Welcome to New York…" The flight attendant's voice echoes.

A sigh leaves my lips as I notice how my ears hurt due to the air pressure and Ian smirks at my discomfort, a smirk I can't ignore. A small smile graces my lips as the shorter man offers me his package of chewing gums.

The surprisingly warm air meets us as we walks down the ladder from the plane and I can't lie and say that I enjoy the Russia's winters better. I'm quite thrilled to be in New York since I've never been outside Scandinavia, and of course Japan, before but above that; I might meet my friends here. If a miracle let them survive the bomb and sent them here that is. My eyes move to look at the airport of New York and they narrow as I spot someone that's eerie familiar. Kai passes me by in a controlled rush and approaches the man standing alone on the empty field.

"Dunga."

The Blitzkreig boys plus me walk up to meet the member of the Saint Shields team. The man as I remember as Dunga greets Kai with a simple nod before he lets his eyes move over the rest over the team. A strange feeling enters me as his eyes stops on me and he starts to stare like he wants to read me like a book. I take a step back and collide with Tala. The young man gives me a glance before he looks at Dunga while asking Kai a simple question.

"Kai, who is this?" Tala asks Kai with caution in his voice.

"He's a blader." Kai states shortly. " A member of the Saint Shields…"

Tala nods but his eyes doesn't leave Dunga´s face, the redhead takes a step forward to shield me from his vision and I find myself looking at Tala with surprise. I appreciate it even though I know Dunga isn't a bad guy, his stare starts to bother me.

"You." Dunga point his finger at me. " I need to speak with you. Come."

My mind can't grasp the situation when Dunga suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me along. _Dunga isn't supposed to be here! _Is the only thing I can think of as I stare at the man's serious expression. Something tells me that he thinks that I'm not supposed to be here either.

"Eh, vänta… wait!" I stutter franticly.

I start to struggle against his grip but the big and muscular man is way stronger than I am and he drags me along without much difficulty. Panic takes over me as my limp body slides across the ground when I try to get away from Dunga and I wonder why this is happening. Something strange and unexpected happens in this moment and both Ian and Tala rushes forth and put their hands on mine or Dunga´s arms. I never thought that they would try to protect me in anyway so it's a grand surprise. Dunga snorts and turns to glare at them.

"Dunga. What do you want her for? Do you know her?" Kai asks Dunga and makes the giant freeze.

I silently thank Kai as Dunga stops pulling my arm but the grip he has on me is seriously starting to hurt. I can't say that Tala and Ian´s grip on me is less hurtful but I hope they've a good reason to do that to me. I stare up at Dunga but he's staring at Kai with a bothered expression on his face. It's like he's wondering what he should tell the Russain.

"Kinda, but it's none of your business."

My eyes widen at his answer. _How is it possible?_ It's not possible that Dunga knows of me since we never met or live in the same world.

"Y-you know me?" I stutter with surprise.

My confusion seems to add fuel to Ian and Tala´s caution towards Dunga.

"If you want to meet your friends come with me." He tells me darkly.

My brown eyes widen as Dunga tells me something I never thought anybody would ever say to me. It's like he's testing me if I'm the person he's looking for and my expression seems to give him the answer he wanted. _He knows about me and probably about my world too! _The thought strikes me like a slap to my cheek and instead of struggling I begin to walk by his side. The two Blizkreig boys are forced to let me go.

"Ström!" Tala calls my name.

My body flinches by his loud voice. I turn to look at the Blitzkreig boys over my shoulder but my eyes meet Tala´s ice blue ones after a while. The redhead looks at me with narrow, questioning eyes and all I can do is continue to stare into them. I feel sad about parting with them since I finally started to get accepted but a promise is a promise. A deep sigh emerges from my lips.

"I… I guess this is the good bye I promised you." I can't really find my words. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

**AN; Well what do you think? I thought this was a funny chapter to write even though all Saga did was crying, kind of. Don´t worry, she´ll get stronger! Reviews are always good things so don´t forget to R&R, all opinions are welcomed!  
**

**Vänta- wait**

**Va?- what?**


	8. Chi: Reunion

**AN; I'm gonna change a little in the storyline here since the Majestics didn't appear in the beginning of the tournament. So they're going to be in New York in this chapter, I hope that's ok with you. I'm a major Robert fan so…**

**This chapter is in Chi´s chapter.

* * *

**

**I've **been staying in Europe with the Majestics for a while now and I have started to get along with all of them. Well the flirty Enrique is an exception of course, and I can't lie and say that he haven't earned more bruises since that day he touched my ass._ Grrr…._The boys has been teaching me how to blade and I'm proud to admit that I'm starting get pretty good at controlling my beyblade. It's kind of easy when you get the hang of it and Johnny has volunteered to help me but I think he only wants to knock my blade out of the stadium over and over again. _That cocky bastard! _

Everything was fine with the rich Europeans and me until the day of the tournament that would decide who would represent Europe in the world championship. I look at the four young men with a frown growing deeper on my face. They're all sitting in silence in one of Robert´s huge rooms and their gloominess is starting to bother me. A snapping sound breaks the silence as I pull my fingers out of their sockets and I receive a glare from Robert after a while. So what made the always lively team this depressed? A disaster happened. The Majestics lost the preliminaries to an unknown team of Europeans in a way that no one though was possible. _Well, not unknown to me. _My face darkens.

I knew that something was wrong when we were riding a long black limousine to the stadium since a bad feeling haunted me. A bad feeling told me that something was about to happen, that the Majestic´s self-confident attitude was going to fade away quicker than anyone thought. It was when I saw the other team that I realised what was going to happen; the Majestics was going to lose their position as representatives to Barthez Battalion in a very ugly way. I tried to tell them about the team´s captain, that he forces his team to use illegal and unnoticeable tricks to pull home their victories but they didn't believe me.

I'm rather pissed about it but decides to stay silent and just wait for them to either apologise or ask about it. But these rich men are too proud, especially Johnny and Robert, and insists to suffer in their silence. I return Robert´s glare and continues to make sounds with my fingers. Just when I think Robert is going to snap at me the Frenchman breaks the verbal silence and turn his face to me.

"How did you know that they would cheat?" Oliver questions me.

"I've seen it happen before." I tell him coldly.

"You've _seen_ it? Didn't you say that you _didn't_ know much about Beyblade before you came here?" Johnny is irritated.

"I didn't know you were such a crybaby Johnny-boy, throwing your anger at me like that…" I taunt him with an angry face. "You should have listened to me, you should have _trusted_ me."

I'm careful to change the subject in a good way since I can't tell them about why I knew something nobody should know about. I smirk a little as Johnny gets even more frustrated by my insult and I understand that I did right to do it since he quickly forget what he really asked me.  
"Yes we should." I flinch as Robert suddenly speaks.

My green eyes turn from the angry Johnny to the somewhat more collected Robert. It was the captain of the team I first tried to convince but he didn't really listen so hearing him say that makes my smirk grow even more. It's as close to an _I'm sorry _I can get right now.

"Chi, you surely know something we don't so what do you suggest we do now?" Robert acts as a gentleman and tries to make up for the lack of trust he showed me some days earlier.

"Robert are you serious?!" Johnny is shocked. "She's a beginner!"

I've become good friends with Johnny but he clearly dislikes when someone else than him gets the power to decide. I know that but it still bothers me a lot, I mean, can't I be useful for something without pissing him off? It's hard to be around four very rich men at some times since they seldom wants to give me a chance or listen to me since I'm a commoner in their eyes. It's not that they doesn't respect me it´s just that I can see it in their eyes when they think about me.

"I've already heard that, dammit!" I curse at him before I look at Robert. "We should go to New York and alert the others about this."

"What's the rush… it's too late to disqualify them now anyways." Enrique comments in a sad way.

The blonde Italian is sitting with his head in his hands in a very depressing position. He's always joking and seeing him this sad makes me want to punch some sense into him. Punching him has always made him come to his senses, especially when he tries to flirt with girls who's not interested. It has become my job to make sure that he won't get killed by angry girls who dislikes his playboy ways. It seems that everyone wants him for themselves.

"Hey, blondie." I try to get his attention. "That sad expression doesn't suit you. C´mon! Let's go there and beat the crap out of Barthez!"  
"Heh." Oliver sweat drops anime style." You mean you'll punch their coach in the face next time you see them?"

Oliver puts his hand on Enrique´s shoulder and the two of them exchange glances before they turn to look at me.

"Why not? I need a new punching bag…" I try to sound innocent but my evil smirk tells the opposite.

Oliver chuckles loudly while Enrique starts to smile weakly. He seems to like what I'm saying. My anger and irritation fades a bit as I see how the two young men starts to get over their loses.

"You're so _not_ a lady." Even Enrique comments with a small playful smirk.

The blonde Italian man seems to get over his dilemma slowly and I smile at him and nods. Oliver gets up on his feet and brushes the dust of his coat before he looks at Johnny who's still sulking. The redhead is frowning in his stubborn silence and I'm about to lose my patience with him totally when he finally gets up. He stares at me.

"Let's show them that no one can run over us without consequences!" He roars angrily.

"Hell yeah!!" I curse with a big smile.

Robert flinches by my choice of words but shrugs it of since he's starting to get used to my brutal language. The purple haired man is feeling much better when the rest of his team no longer are depressed over their failure and he decides that it's indeed time to do something about the new European team.  
"Gustaf, prepare my helicopter."  
"Yes sir."

"I need to speak with Tyson." Robert murmurs to himself. "We need to stop the Barthez Battalion."

"They're not the problem, the _coach_ is." I make sure that Robert gets to know that.

"Whatever you say." He sighs deeply, frowning while massaging his temples. His head is starting to ache.

* * *

**I **feel uneasy as the rotating propeller brings the helicopter towards the sky and look away from the window. Flying in this is more scary than being in a plane but there's no way that I let my uneasiness shine through my gangster-like expression. The seat feels unsafe as I lean into it but with a shrug I try to forget it all. _I am a tough girl after all._

"How long will it take?" I'm quick to ask so I´ll know how long I've to wait before I´ll stand on steady ground again.

Robert is sitting in one of the front seats by the pilot's side. Since he decided to travel to New York the German has been eerily quiet and tense and it makes me feel somewhat responsible. What would have happened if I managed to make the Majestics win and represent Europe in the first place? It would have saved them a lot of anger but the reality isn't like that. Miguel and his team won through cheating but they're not evil. If they don't beyblade in this tournament they will never understand the importance of the Beyblade spirit and fighting with one's own power. _Tyson will be able to show Miguel that…_I recall the handsome Japanese's face in my head. He's always able to do the right thing in the end.  
"Some hours, take this chance to relax." Robert tells me.

I nod and try once again to relax.

"Robert, I think you should calm down too." Enrique tells him with a smile. "Your frown will scare our fans away."

Robert glares at Enrique over his shoulder but sighs deeply and his frown turns into a weak smile.

"I never thought that I would go so far for such things that I thought was unnecessary some years ago."  
"Well after we became a team…things started to get easier to grasp…" Oliver agrees. "I think it's worth fighting for."

"Then, let's make sure that Barthez can't continue on like this!" Robert sounds fierce.

"Yeah!" The three men nod in agreement.

I smile at them before I close my eyes. I recall the episodes in the first season of Beyblade where Tyson and the others met the Majestics for the first time. The Europeans didn't believe in things such as team work and being friends with their bitbeast so it took them by surprise when a team of rookies beat them due to team work. _Tyson…_I smile unconsciously. _I wonder if I´ll be able to meet the main character of this show…

* * *

_

**I **feel like crap when I climb down the ladder and finally stand on the ground again. My red hair is in a mess and my clothes are all sweaty and I create a distance between myself and the boys due to that. It's not that I care but walking around stinking like a junkyard isn't fun. I don't get much time to think about it though since an unexpected presence catches our attentions.

A girl with long blue hair stands in our way in a manner that makes us understand that she wants something from us. Her deep green eyes move from Robert to me until she finally let her eyes rest on me alone. She's Mariam from the Saint Shields.A shiver runs down my spine at this but I've been stared at by more dangerous looking bastards so her eyes doesn't affect me more than that. _She should know that it's best to not…stare me in the eye. _I meet her eyes and stares back and she looks away after a while just like I thought she would.

" Follow me." She tells me in an attempt to order me around.

She seems to belive that I would do as she says since she turns around and walks away without another word. I glance at Robert and back to the girl's back again before I decide to make her aware of that I'm not following her.

"Why should I?" I question her.

Mariam flinches before she turns around again and the girl seems to get a little nervous since the whole team plus me is staring her down in silence.

"I went though the trouble to find you so _please_, follow me." Mariam sighs. "I thought you were supposed to be with Max so it was hard to find you."

"Why should I be with…Max?" I murmur to myself. _Does she know me or something?_

"Who are you?" Johnny asks her in a rather rude way. "What do you want with Chi?"

"Are you too snobby to notice other teams than your own? That's expected of the Majestics…"

"…!" Robert glares at her. "Then might I ask who you are, miss?"

"She's a member of the Saint Shield team." I tell them.

"As expected by one of the Guardians." She smirks as she looks at me.

"Guardians?" Oliver repeats.

"Follow me and I´ll explain everything." She tells me. "Your friends are waiting for you."

"What are you---!?" I blurt out without thinking but is able to stop myself.

My heart starts to ache with an intense pain that makes me take a step back. The only thing I can do is stare at Mariam who smirks at me as if she has all the answers. _My friends are waiting…aren't they dead? _Confusion hits me hard and I can't find a single sane word to ask the beyblader. I can't believe her but I won't let it stop me from finding out if what she says is the truth. I nod before I start to follow Mariam.

"Chi?" Enrique seems worried about me.

"I´ll be back soon." I tell him over my shoulder.

"Should we follow them?" Oliver asks while he regards Mariam with caution.

"She can take care of herself." Robert tells them. "You know she would punch anyone who does something she doesn't like."

"Geez, I know." Enrique sighs as he touches one of the bumps she gave him.

* * *

**I** follow Mariam in silence but can't help but regard her with interest. It's the first time I'm with another original character from Beyblade if you don't count the Majestics. She looks just like in the second season of Beyblade, the only difference is that she looks more mature. Something inside of me turns and I'm not able to focus on her anymore, but more on the things she said. Mariam acted like she knew me and why I'm here and I've no clue why.

"You're taking me to my friends?"

"Yes."

"How do you know…?"  
"You'll get the answer soon, just follow me for now." She interrupts me.  
Irritation grows inside of me since I dislike to be interrupted but I'm more frustrated with the fact that she doesn't tell me all the facts. I want to grab her small, frail shoulders and force her to tell me what's going on but I´ll probably be regretting that if she attacks me with her beyblade. I walk after her through the corridors of the beyblade stadium until she suddenly stops and opens a door in front of me. I glance at her before I pass her by in the doorway.

"Chi!" A very familiar voice utters my name.

I search for the source of the voice and find myself staring into a pair of teary brown eyes. Saga is sitting there staring at me with tears in her eyes but I get no chance to say or do anything because the next thing I know is that someone hug-tackles me to the floor. I hit my elbow in the fall and curses but that doesn't make me unable to take a hold of the girl and make sure that she won't hurt herself. My eyes widen as I recognise her as the hyperactive Hikaru.

"CHIIIII….!!!" Hikaru shouts loudly into my ear as she hugs me.

The closeness of the situation bothers me but I accept it since I've not seen her for a long time. Being able to touch her like this is something I thought I would never be able to do again but here she is, alive, hugging me.

"You're killing me…" I complain as she hugs the air out of my lungs.

Hikaru smirks broadly as she gets away from me, she offers me her hand and we get up. I let my eyes wander to Xiao who's standing behind Saga with a small smile on her lips. The Chinese woman seems to be as pleased to see me but it's always hard to read her calm expression.

"You guys?!" I yell loudly. "You're alive!" _I can't believe it._

"We all survived and ended up here." Xiao calculates.

"We're like, aliens Chi!" Hikaru chuckles. "We fell into an anime world."

"…We're all…together… a-again." Saga stutters.

"Bloody hell!!" I have to fight back my tears. "You're not gonna comment on my bad language, Xiao?"

"Not this time." She smiles weakly.

"Don't make me cry…" I complain. "Damn…I've missed you!"

"Oh, the gangster girl _can_ cry!" Hikaru jokes.

"Zip it!" I growl at her as I wipe away the wetness in my eyes.

"I think a group hug …"

"Yeah, great idea Saga!"

I smile as I feel how the arms of my dear friends encircle me and I gladly return the hug. I'm not a girl who likes hugs or close contact but when Xiao, who's worse than me in that subject, doesn't complain I dare not to object. It feels nice to be with them again, to see their faces and hear their voices; it's just like before we got _killed_ in the subway in our own world. Just as much as I want to forget where I am and just hug them does the presence of other people bother me. Their stares are troublesome and eerie since they don't say anything. Xiao seems to think the same way and is the first to let go of us and turn to them.

"Why do you know about us?" Xiao asks the Saint Shields in a serious voice.

It's around then I notice that the whole Saint Shields are there watching us with interest in their green eyes. It's like they're all watching us while trying to figure us out, why, I don't know but it creeps me out.

"We're the Saint Shields and have for a long time worked to prevent a certain legend to become true." Mariam explains.

"We know who you are." I state the fact.

Ozuma looks at me but Xiao catches his interest.

"A legend?" She repeats.

"When the power of Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku and Seiryuu clashes the black phoenix will once again be reborn from the ashes. Four guardians from a distant world will ascend from the sky and enter the fight but alone they'll fail and the world we know will be devoured by the beasts that once owned it." Ozuma tells the legend in a serious voice.

A long silence spread between them as all of them tries to comprehend what is going on, what Ozuma tries to tell us. The legend sounds so unreal and eerie that I frown and hightly doubt that the story can be true.

"Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku and Seiryuu…?" Saga questions.

The Swedish girl seems to be ignorant of the Asian mythology and she looks at everyone from beneath her fringe.

"The four gods are taken from Chinese mythology." Xiao explains. " The heavenly king divided the sky into the northern, southern, eastern, and western quadrants, each with 7 star houses; each quadrant was ruled by a god beast."

"Okaaay…" Hikaru sounds confused. "Well I've seen it in some anime I guess...like Digimon!"

"Digi-what?" It's now Dunga´s turn to be confused.

"An anime!"

"Ah…" He sighs. "Aren´t you too old for that?"

"You can never get too old to watch anime!" Hikaru sounds offended.

Joseph sighs. The small man doesn't like where this conversation is going and decides to try to get to the point.

"When the Bladebreakers decided to go separate ways…" Joseph starts to talk but I interrupt him.

"What do the Bladebreakers have to do with it?" I ask since I don't understand. "What do _we_ have to do with it?"

"The gods are a turtle, a white tiger, a phoenix and a dragon…does it sound familiar?" Joseph answers in a slightly irritated voice since he thinks it's obvious.

"Oh..."

The Bladebreakers bit beast represents those four gods, something I never thought of before. I didn't realise why the Saint Shields wanted their beasts since the only thing they said was that they were holy, powerful and pure, not that they were apart of something this big. It's like the gods is a power that keeps the world at bey and without it something…

"So when the Bladebreakers separated their power called out for you to stop the black phonenix." Joseph is able to explain it all at last.

"So we are the guardians, cool!" Hikaru exclaims with a smile but the smile turns into a confused expression. "What are we supposed to do again?"

"We're s-s-supposed to do something?" Saga stutters.

"Didn't you hear what the legend said?" Dunga asks them sourly. "You're supposed to bring the wielders of the holy bit beats together and stop the black phoenix from rising again!"

"The black phoenix can that be…Black Dranzer?" Hikaru asks everyone.

"That's correct." Ozuma nods.

"So you do know about it." Joseph smirks. "Cool."

"We know a lot of your world since we have seen it from ours… it was like an TV show." Hikaru explains shortly.

"But didn't the Bladebreakers, Hiwatari Kai, destroy that beyblade years ago?" Xiao asks them in a serious manner. "The beast should have died with it."

"That was indeed a close call." Ozuma looks at them. "No, Black Dranzer wasn't destroyed but was once again sealed away. And now when the four gods are slipping apart he will get the power to escape his prision. You have to stop it before it happens."

"S-s-so you want us to…get the Bladebreakers to get back together again?" Saga stutters nervously, she doesn't seem to like the legend at all.

"Exactly." Dunga nods.

"That will be…hard." I comment. "The guys are like, enemies now."

"You've all been together with one of the wielders so it's not impossible." Ozuma tells us.

"No Ozuma, she wasn't with Max." Mariam correct him.

"She wasn't?"

"Heck, I fell into Germany." I tell them. "I wonder why though."

"It must be fate since nothing of this would happen without a reason." Ozuma tells me.

"…I don't believe in fate."

"Chi…" Saga puts her hand on my shoulder and I realise how much I've missed the Swedish girl's comfort. "Should we tell anyone a-about this? It's hard… to keep it a secret…" Saga continues.

"I already told them." Hikaru confesses.

"What?" Xiao is surprised but also concerned "And they believed you?"

"…She lived with Tyson and Hilary…" Mariam tells us.

"That explains it." Xiao nods.

"Hey!" I feel irritated over the fact that they're making Tyson look like an idiot.

"It would be best if you didn't tell anyone, not about the legend." Ozuma speaks seriously. "Well, I seriously doubt that they would believe you if you said that you are from another world."

"I can't continue to lie anymore…" Saga whispers. "They already suspect something.."

"Who did you stay with, Saga?" I ask.

"The blitzkreigb-b-boys."

"Oh, hell…not a nice match…"

"Do whatever you see fit but you have to bring them together, or else…" Ozuma inhales. "The world will be in danger again."

"Why should we risk our lives to protect a world that doesn't concern us?" Xiao suddenly asks.

The Chinese girl seems to be the only one that is against this whole idea and she doesn't hesitate to make that clear. But I can't blame her since a serious girl like her wouldn't like to be stuck in an anime world where everything is too colourful.

"Because this is the world you'll live in, die in, if you fail. You can only get back to your world when Black Dranzer is defeated. " Dunga tells us.

"You're kidding me, right?" I ask them.

"Nope!" Mariam smiles.

"Shit…" I exhale deeply before I growl at them. "How the hell do you think we can cope with that!?"

"…!" Mariam flinches.

"We're all stuck into a fictional world and can't get home and now you're expecting us to become heroines and save your pretty asses?!" I yell loudly. "That's fucking insane…!"

"I agree." Xiao nods.

"I know we're asking much out of you." Ozuma answers. "But you are our only hope, please…"

I stare at him with wide eyes as he bows in front of us all. My frown grows deeper and I open my mouth to say something but decide to close it again. I can't tell him no when he ignores his pride and bows to me like that. It's not often a man with powers such as Ozuma would bow to a complete stranger.

"Of course we'll do it!" Hikaru shouts with a smile, touching my shoulder lightly. "Don't worry about Chi, she's just a little grumpy."

"Hikaru, save a world isn't that easy!" I tell her.

"I don't see another choice than to do it." The always-happy girl turns serious.

"I don't like this either…" Xiao comments in a dark voice.

"Ehm, why w-won't we do as they say and see what happens?" Saga suggests.

"You've no choice, just as the blondie here said." Dunga tells us.

"Then I guess a _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ is in the right place!!" Hikaru smiles.

Hikaru puts her hand on my head and forces me into a bow. My neck starts to hurt but I let the younger girl do it since I can't struggle against their _legend _anymore.

"I don't want to stay with the guys if you´ll force us to keep on lying to them…" Saga suddenly tells them.

"Mr.D will get you an apartment. His company always aid bladers in need. You all have a beyblade right?"  
"Yeah…" We answer at the same time.

"Does Mr.D know?" I ask.

"That man knows a lot." Is Ozuma´s only answer. "Let´s talk about the details later."

* * *

**A **strange kind of happiness is floating trough my veins and I can't help but smile. My cheeks are aching and think I´ll regret all the smiling tomorrow since they'll probably hurt as hell. But knowing that my friends are alright isn't something I can forget and the memory of their smiling faces makes my smirk grow broader. I shiver as I feel how someone looks at me and I turn to stare the person down.

"Is it something wrong with my face?" I ask Johnny in a rude way.

"Yeah, you're smiling like…never before."

"I do not smile." I snort as I try to save my honour.

"Oh no that was just a…" Johnny starts to tease me but he shuts up as I glare at him. "It was nothing…"

"So you met your friends?" Oliver asks with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, they are all here." I smirk. "I´ll introduce you some day."

"Is there any cute ladies?" Enrique asks me with a flirty smile

"Hell no! Eh, well yeah but don't you dare lay your dirty hands on them!" I growl at him with my fists in the air.

"C-c-calm down Chi, I was joking!"

"You better be!"

Robert sighs deeply since his team´s and Chi´s arguing is getting on his nerves. The nobleman is happy for his friend's sake but a thought keeps on bothering him. Now when she has found her friends there's no need for her to rely on them any more. Robert can't say that he cares but he knows that he´ll miss her company during long nights, beating her in chess and just talk with the girl that is a lot different from the ladies he knows. The sight of another friend of his makes Robert snap out of his thoughts.

"Tyson."

"Robert!" Tyson smiles. "You guys, you came!"

Tyson smiles at them but the smile don't really reach his eyes. It's like something is bothering the champ and he can't hide it at all. Robert, who's good at reading people, frowns when he notices this.

"Long time no see." Johnny smirks at the Japanese man.

"I've something I have to discuss with you." Robert wants to get straight to the point.

"Yeah, we need to talk! Why did you lose? A team of rookies are out there man!"

"It's not like I lost on purpose..." Robert is a little offended.

"Yeah I know but it was a surprise…oh?"

My heart skips a beat when those chocolate brown eyes look at me. I've to fight my own body as a blush threatens to colour my pale face red and I swallow some saliva as I nod in Tyson´s way.

"Do you have a new team mate?" He smiles. "Hello there, I'm Tyson the world champ but I guess you already knew that."

"I'm called Chi." I answer him in a tense manner. "And no, I'm just a friend."

I can feel how Robert glances at me but I stay silent and he doesn't open his mouth either. Tyson´s eyes widen a fraction before he nods and sends me a quick smile.

"You're one of Hikaru´s friends? Nice to meet you." Tyson smiles before he turns to look at Robert. "I'm sorry pal but I've a match to prepare myself for. I'm going up against Rei."

My green eyes widen at this and I suddenly understand why Tyson is in a mess. The battle between him and Rei won't be a pretty battle since a lot of emotions will stir things up.

"I see. Can we talk when it's over?" Robert asks him.

"Eh… sure. See you around!" Tyson sounds hesitant.

I regard his back as he dashes down the corridor and a strange need to speak with him grows inside of me. I've never felt the need to do so before but now it feels like I´ll regret it if I don't say it now. I swallow my pride before I open my mouth.

"Good luck!" I yell at his back without thinking.

"Eh thanks!"

My heart starts to beat a little faster as he turns to look at me over his shoulder and I find myself wondering if I'm going to get sick. He looks more stunning and cool face to face than he ever did when I watched him through the TV when I was younger. He looks so real and cute… _Cute!? What the hell am I thinking!? _ I want to punch myself. _Since when did the word cute exist in my vocabulary?? _

"Let's go back. I need to talk with Gustaf before we head over to see Tyson´s and Rei´s battle." Robert's voice brings me back from my daydreams.

The way he says that _we_ need to go back makes me feel included and I feel a little sad about the fact that I won't stay with them anymore. They're all nice guys even though they're rich, snobby and too proud and I know I will miss them.  
"Robert I won't stay with you anymore." I decide to tell them about it immediately.

"…?" Robert, Oliver, Johnny and Enrique look puzzled.

"I've finally found my friends and Mr.D will get us a place to stay, so I won't pester you guys any longer. Thanks for all the help without you I would…."

The Majestics looks at me in silence for a while as if they're slowly grasping what I just said. All of them seem to be a little sad about our parting but I shrug it off since these kinds of situations aren't my thing. I don't like to become too emotional.

"It was nothing." Enrique smiles a weak smile.

"It was _something_." I grin with appreciation "And Robert, I want to battle you someday."

"Eh, why not battle me?" Johnny complains. "Scared?"

"Eh no, you cocky bastard." I smirk. "I want to beat the best of the best."

Johnny looks at me with an angry face before he sighs deeply. Robert smiles gently at me but I feel like his gentlemen- character creates a distance between us. Why, I don't know.

"You've to improve a lot before I´ll even consider it."

"Ouch, that hurt." My grin gets bigger. "Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?"

Robert smiles in a very gentle way and I find myself returning that smile with one of my own. No grin nor smirk; a true smile. I like Robert even though he put me in jail the first time we met. He's strange, old-fashioned, too proud and very passionate but he doesn't irritate me as much as I thought he would.

"I guess I´ll challenge you when I know I can win."

"So this is our farewell, huh?" Oliver sighs.

"...Who said it was a good bye? Damn, Oliver, you guys can visit me anytime. Tell Gustaf to bring the vanilla tea too."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Oliver nods.

"You are indeed a strange girl." Robert tells me.

"I´ll take that as a compliment." I smile. "Let's watch the battle together, I don't want to leave you guys just yet."

* * *

"**We're **in for a show down folks, two close friends separated and is now facing each other!" The commentator's voice echoes.

The fans in the stadium growls as he introduces the two teams BBA Revolution and White Tiger X and I've to shield my ears to be able to continue to listen. My green eyes stare at Tyson and Rei who're staring at each other with hate in their eyes. My stomach tightens. _How the hell are we supposed to bring those two together? _I frown. _When will this black dranzer rise again? _

_Can this stupid legend be the reason why we're here?_

AN; End of Chi´s chapter. I hoped you liked it. I really enjoyed writing it but I realised that I don't know a lot of curses in English. So if you know some please tell me! Strange request, I know.

* * *

**I would like to hear** **your opinions on pairings! Who do you think my girls would like? I already know some of them but I would really enjoy to hear your thoughts about the matter. Not only pairings with my Ocs but also with the main characters, what do you think?**

**If there's something you don't understand, ask! If there's something you would like to see happen in the story tell me about it and I´ll see what I can do! R&R**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu- please take care of me (formal)**


	9. Xiao: Tiger Vs Dragon

**AN; Thanks for your reviews and support! I never thought I would get so many reviews so soon, and it's all thanks to you guys! **

**I wanted to say that I decided not to let the Chinese coach take part in this story. I never really understood why he was there in the first place, to be a comedian? Anyways, enjoy chapter nine in Xiao´s POV.

* * *

**

The smell of sweat and old socks lingers in the around the team as they prepare themselves for the battle in front of them. The Chinese team is currently sitting in one of the locker rooms and I had to come along since I still haven't told them about anything yet. The smell makes me wrinkle my nose but that isn't all that irritates me, Lee´s constant tapping of his foot isn't helping either. The young man is nervous and it shines through big time.

I've spent a couple of weeks with them and have learned to stand their sometimes childish behaviour and we've become friends. Rei´s ability to act responsibly as a leader, Lee´s amount of trust, Mariah´s friendly attitude, Kevin´s funny character and even Gary´s hunger for food are things that I've accepted and gotten used to. It's easier to be with Rei and Lee since both of them are quite mature compared to their other team mates and when I've decided to speak I often choose one of them to hear me out.

Something strange happened some days after I first arrived in the Beyblade world though; I got sick in a way I've never been before. My body first felt very light as if I was floating but it changed and it still feels like I'm made of stone. My body is so heavy. I was out cold for two days with a heavy fever, a depression and strange out of body experiences that scared me but I think I can understand what happened now that I look back at it. The heaviness must represent the time when I died in the real world. I've decided not to think much about it since it´ll only cause panic so I put it into the back of my mind for later.

I regard the nervous team in silence since I feel a little out of place but as I regard them I notice how the ghost girl from some weeks ago floats above their heads. The ghost girl has been hanging around the team and me since I met her in the White Tiger village. She told me that she's called Jian-luán but when I asked about more information about her and if she wanted to go to the other side she just shook her head and smiled at me. Her dark eyes told me a story that I can't understand just yet. The girl smirked at me in a way that made me believe she knows everything but doesn't want to tell me. I frown as she once again smirks at me as if she knows something I don't. I decide to ignore her.

"Could you relax a little, Lee?" Rei asks.

_Finally, someone told him to stop! _I ponder. Rei glances at Lee with a weary smile. The leader of the team was checking if everything was ok with his beyblade as Lee´s stomping finally got under his skin. Lee turns to Rei and I notice the dark circles around his eyes as he does so.

"Actually, I'm a nervous wreck Rei. I'm so freaked that I think I can't move! I don't think I'm ready to face Tyson…"

"You've trained for a long time Lee, of course you're ready!" Mariah tells him. "Tell him he's ready Rei!"

"You're totally ready. We're an awesome team this year and nothing is going to stop us from winning." Rei smiles so his fangs are showing.

Lee looks at Rei in a way that makes me wonder if he is healthy enough to fight. Lee looks tired, jumpy and unfocused and that's not a good combination. I recall what happens next in their battle but I feel like I shouldn't interfere with the flow of the story line just yet but our mission as the…_Guardians…_ is to do that.

"You really think so?" Lee asks him hesitantly.

"Yeah. Lee, just calm down and let me think of a way to beat Tyson." Rei tells his team mate in a confident manner.

I frown as I regard Rei. He's trying to act as a good leader but something about him makes me feel like he's taking to much of the team´s burden on his shoulders. It's a good thing but it can lead to a stressed out Rei or mean that he doesn't really believe in his team´s power and decided to do it by all himself. _No... that's not all…_ My almost non-existing eyebrows twitch as I recall his anger towards Tyson, his opponent in the battle. _Rei wants to win at all costs so he´s forcing his partner, Lee, to work harder…_I glance at Lee before I decide to interfere.

"You shouldn't use the power of hate and anger to beat him, Rei." I tell him.

"What did you say?" Rei sounds surprised.

I don't know if he's surprised over what I said or the fact that I actually did say something but I ignore their stares and gets to the point.

"Your and Tyson's friendship is more important than this battle right?"

I frown at Rei´s silence. My words made him think but who knows what his conclusion will be? My steps echoes in the locker room as I walk across the narrow space to face Lee. He looks up at me with a surprised expression and it turns even more surprised when I suddenly stand before him.

"Believe in yourself, in your team and in Galeon…there's nothing to be nervous about, Lee. Breathe."

"Eh…yeah right. Thanks Xiao."

I want to roll my eyes at his confusion but stops myself when I see how the ghost girl smirks at me. Her attitude is seriously starting to bug me and I once again decide to ignore her presence. The team seems to wonder why I'm staring at nothing so I explain.

"A ghost."  
"Oh…" Mariah looks somewhat scared.

"I´ll go and wait for you guys outside ok?

Mariah decided to talk when Xiao isn't with them anymore. She smiles sweetly even though her eyes flicker as if she's trying to find that ghost she was talking about.

"Oh, Xiao spoke!" Mariah smirks.

"She doesn't speak when it's not needed so there's a lot of meaning to her words." Rei tells Lee with a smile. "I guess.."

Rei looks at his blade as he thinks about what Xiao said to him. He agrees that he should fight with hate but Tyson needs to get off his high horse.

"It sure is." Lee smiles back.

"Let's go out there and Show the BBA Revolution who's the boss!"

* * *

"**Let** the bladers take their position in the centre of the ring, shall we?" DJ Jazzman shouts.

"Woah look what we have here? Looks like Tyson is up first. "  
"Just trust me Lee you going first is the last thing they'll expect."

…_now it starts…_I prepare myself for some extreme drama. I feel how right I am as I see how Tyson's eyes narrow at the sight of Lee standing in front of him, it's like the champion thinks Rei tries to humiliate him by not fighting him. I don't know why but my eyes travel to Lee as id I'm afraid to see his hurt and angry reaction to all of this.

"No way!" Tyson sounds really surprised and frustrated with the choice of his opponent.

"It's like Rei is sticking his tongue out, teasing Tyson!" One of the commentators yells. "Will Lee be able to face him?"

"I don't know about this…"Lee murmurs as he sees the dish.

Needle valley stadium does look intimidating to anyone that's watching but it seems that the complicated dish makes Lee´s nervousness grow to a new level. The fairly dark skinned Chinese man looks at Tyson with a little irritated expression since he thinks he shouldn't react that way.

"Take your positions!" DJ Jazzman starts the count down.  
"You can do it Lee!" Mariah cheers him on.

Lee is feeling how his confidence is rising but his smile fades completely as he regards Tyson´s face. The other man isn't seeing him but staring at Rei with a pissed off expression on his face. It's like he isn't there since all Tyson can see is his rival standing behind Lee.

"Heh?" Lee is a little surprised by this.

"Listen, you better march back to that bench Lee because I'm not interested in fighting anyone else than your smarty-pants team mate! Are you afraid of something Rei?!" Tyson accuses Rei of being a coward.

That's when I finally see it; Lee flinches and his eyes tell me of his inner feelings. The lion is hurt by Tyson's harsh words but tries to hide it due to his pride. Hikaru, who is with the BBA Revolution, notices where this is going too and decides to try to make Tyson stop making things worse.

"Eh Tyson you should calm down. Frustration is never good in a---" Hikaru tries to tell him but she's rudely interrupted.  
"Zip it Hikaru!" Tyson snarls at her, it makes the blonde girl flinch. "Do you want to make a fool out of me Rei? I´ll show you who the real fool is."  
I can't help but feel angry as I see how Tyson snaps at my friend before he snatches the mic from DJ Jazzman. _He has lost it completely. _I would have liked to force Tyson back on the ground again but I know that if this battle proceeds as it should he will lose badly. Maybe he needs that to make him realise that he's too cocky and egocentric? But the battle will also make Rei´s feelings for Tyson get worse…

"Rei! If you're still too chicken to face me I got a deal for you! I´ll take on the both of you on the same time!"

"Eh?" Lee looks even more destroyed.  
"Grr…" Rei seems to be angry.

"Stop it Tyson, it's _you_ who makes a **fool** out of _yourself_!" Hikaru seems to get a little uneasy about Tyson's raging anger.

"Tyson quit showing of and let get this match started!" Lee tries to regain some honour.

"Not until Rei gets up here!"

"He's kidding right?" Rei seems doubtful.

"He isn't." I state the fact. "Rei don't go up there, you'll make Lee feel useless and let Tyson get his way. He doesn't need an ego boost right now."

"Xiao…" Rei looks at me for a long time. "I know but…"

Mr Dickenson decides to let them play a double match and it seems like that made Rei forget my warning.

""You might be right Xiao but I know that Lee and I can win against Tyson. We're a better team and I've heard that he and that Daichi isn't getting along. I'm gonna take this chance." Rei explains. "I want to win."

"Yay go! You're gonna win this guys!" Mariah cheers on.

I feel strangely powerless as I follow Rei with my eyes as he walks up to stand by Lee´s side. The battle is going to start and I know that it will probably end the same way as it did in the animé. Sure Tyson needs to lose but it won't make his relationship with Rei better, rather the opposite. A feeling tells me that someone is regarding me and I meet Hikaru´s eyes as I once again look up towards the stadium. The blonde Okinawa girl makes some gestures like shaking her hand and sighing; gestures that I understand too well. _How can they as outsiders change the story line to make them stay friends? It feels like an impossible task…_

The battle went just like the one we all know of. Daichi´s blade was out of balance since he wasn't used to a stadium like that one and Tyson blamed him for it, afraid that he would destroy their chances of wining. The new tools Rei installed in their blades gave him and Lee more speed and they were easily able to avoid the needles in the dish. Lee was a little too impulsive throughout the whole battle and Rei kept on nagging him about what to do. Rei was right about Lee but his orders irritated the other man somewhat. Lee´s foolishness almost caused them to lose but Rei managed to save Galeon before he was knocked out of the stadium. When Lee thanked him Rei snapped back at him angrily, sure he was right to be angry but Lee who was already in a bad condition got worse and even more nervous. Lee was able to get back to his normal self thanks to Rei though. Tyson continued to act like he was the king of the world and that he didn't need Daichi. The two´s lack of partnership made the match an easy one and the White Tiger X won at last.

The cheering of the audience makes it impossible to hear what DJ Jazzman comments but everyone has to take some seconds to grasp the outcome of the battle. Tyson and Daichi fall down on their knees when the see that their blades lies there on the floor, Lee looks happy and relieved over the victory but Rei looks angry.

"It can't be over!" Kenny is desperate.

"It is guys, you should have listened to me ya know?" Hikaru complains with a shrug of her shoulders but she tries to stay positive. "Don't let it bother you. There will always be a next time!"

"Hey Rei, we did it pal and it's all thanks to you! Now let's hit the victory parry!" Lee lets his joy show.

I regard Lee and feel somewhat better when I see that his nervousness is gone from his face. I can't relax for long though since I see how Rei approaches Tyson out of the corner of my eye. The Chinese blader looks pissed. _This is not good. _ Tyson hits the floor with his fist.

"I can't believe it..!" Tyson is at a loss of words.

"Believe it Tyson. I don't know what happened to you but you won't do anything but lose with that attitude." Rei states the fact.

"Rei stop it." I try to interfere. _Don't make this worse._

I don't understand how both of them can be so stubborn, don't they see what's happening to their friendship? This strange headache grows more painful as the two men continues to argue with loud voices but I doubt that it's the sound that causes my pain, it's the fact that they're slipping further apart from each other. A stabbing pain invades my body as Rei pushed me away as if I'm bothering him.

"Not now Xiao, stay out of this."

"My new attitude!? You're the one who ditched me and deserted the team in the first place!" Tyson growls angrily.

"…Tyson!" Hikaru complains, touching her head as if she's also in great pain.

"Oh yeah? Then you should know why I did it right? So I would see if I was good enough to fight you." Rei counters.

The pain inside is growing and a groan leaves my lips. Their hurtful and angry words echoes within my scull and each time it bounces it get worse. I flinch when I suddenly feels a hand on my shoulder and I meet Lee´s gaze as I look up.

"Hey, are you alright Xiao?" Lee asks me with a concerned voice.

I give Lee a shake of my head but isn't able to say something because the pain grows as Rei continues to comment his and Tyson´s battle. I grit my teeth.

"This was not how I thought it would be to face you Tyson." Rei´s voice is full of displeasure and that's enough to make me reach my limit.

"Just shut up!" I yell at them.

"….Xiao?" Lee blinks twice due to my sudden outburst.

The two captains get eerily silent as they both stare at me with wide eyes. Tyson seems to think I'm crazy but I ignore him and focuses my gaze at Rei. I thought he was smarter than this and tires to tell him that with just one stare. The neko-jin flinches almost unnoticeably and the small movement of his head and shoulders tells me he got the point.

"Hey why yelling…?" Tyson is about to complain when Hikaru decides she should do something as well.  
"Can't you just shake hands…?" Hikaru pleas. "You know, fighting like this in front of the whole world is kinda bad…"

I can't help but smile weakly as I see how Hikaru is starting to get pissed. The short Japanese girl can't stand the tenseness between the two captains and decides to do something about it herself. Tyson's eyes widen when she suddenly grabs his hand and a low gasp leaves Rei´s lips as she grabs his too. The girl takes both hands and makes the two team captain's to shake hands.

"Now, shake and be _friends_!" Hikaru smiles a forced smile.

_If it only were that easy…_I ponder to myself as I massage my still throbbing forehead. Lee is still standing by my side as if he's waiting for me to faint or something and I don't have the energy to tell him off. Rei shakes Tyson's hand in a very tense manner.  
"Eh…I guess we'll face each other again soon enough." Rei comments.

Hikaru sighs as she notices how the two men squeeze the other's hand as hard as they can while shaking them. It's like their still fighting but about who can crush whose hand first.

"Yeah. I want a re-match." Tyson tells him bitterly.

The two let go of the other's hand as if they got burnt before they turn their back to each other and walks away. Hikaru and I stand there alone for a while and I feel rather helpless.

"That went well." I say with irony.

"We couldn't change a thing." Hikaru complains.

"You made them shake hands, that's something right?" I try to cheer her up.

She smiles weakly at me and nods. Even though it's a small smile it makes me feel better inside. Hikaru has always been a light when things go wrong just like her name suggests she is. The two of us steps down from the stage and prepare to return to the apartment Dickenson managed to find for us.

"Lee." I address him and he once again seems surprised about it. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? You were in pain back there?"

"I see. I'm better now." I answer shortly.

"Let's go home." Rei suggests.

"Yeah I´ll prepare a nice dish for you all!" Mariah tells them.  
"I´m hungry..:" Gary´s stomach growls.

"You're always hungry!"  
"Xiao?" Rei calls my name as he notice that I don't follow them.

"Me and my friends are sharing an apartment now."

Hikaru smiles and waves her hand happily at them from behind me.

"Oh…"  
"Thanks for all of your help." I bow. "Good luck."

"We'll…see you around right?" Lee asks hesitantly.

"Probably."

* * *

**I **enjoy how the wind makes my long hair float and feel less heavy as the breeze passes me by when I, and my three friends, walk down the street. It's the first time since we entered this world that we can hang out together without thinking about other stuff since the tournament is closed for the day. I can finally relax a bit and enjoy my three friends company, something I barely enjoyed in the real world.

I know I loved them deep down when I was still…._alive_ but I didn't appreciate their friendship at much as I should have done. I've pondered a lot about it but I'm almost certain of that I died in that subway weeks ago and my soul is trapped between the worlds. I didn't want to accept it but I was scared of death and the thought of losing my friends scared me even more so being with them now is heaven. A single through scares me in a strange way though and that is that the three of them will return home without me one day. I´ll be all _alone_ again, or not completely alone, I have the ghosts.

Hikaru shouts something when we reach a grand park and the hyperactive girl runs off to explore. Her loud voice interrupted my thoughts and I end up following her with my eyes. She turns around with her hands in the air and a smile on her face, a beyblade dish is located behind her.

"Let's fight each other!" Is her happy suggestion.

"Ehm… do w-we have to?" Saga sounds a little uneasy about the suggestion.

The way the European girl stutters and stands make me understand that she's not comfortable about beyblading yet. Chi seems to be the opposite and wants to battle right away.

"I'm in! A challenge is a challenge, right Hikaru?" Chi sounds like she's going up in a title match in boxing.

"Ok first match will be me VS Chi!" Hikaru laughs.

"Want to fight me Saga?" I ask my friend gently since I know of her fear.

"I can try." She smiles weakly.

"Great, and then the winner of each match will meet in a final match to decide the strongest one out of us four!" Hiaru is psyched.

"O-ok get ready!" Saga will be the referee in this match. " 1…2…3 Let it rip!"

"Go shoot!" Hikaru launches her light blue beyblade.

"Gaaaah!" Chi launches her black blade in a quite violent manner.

Hikaru´s blue beyblade lands in the dish pretty easily but she is forced to move out of the way when Chi´s black one almost crashes into it. Hikaru is surprised by Chi´s raw strength and backs away while the black blade continues to spin like it's out of control or just too impatient to wait for her to attack first.

"Woah watch it Chi!" Hikaru complains.

"_You_ better watch it cuz here I come!"

Hikaru flinches as the black blade continues to collide with her blue one, she knows that it doesn't look good. It seems that Chi has practised a lot by herself already, not that Hikaru hasn't, it's just that she was not prepared to go up against an aggressive opponent like Chi.

"Yikes!" Hikaru looks at her blade with wide eyes. "C´mon! Blue blade go, blue blade go!"

The blue blade manage to get some power out of Hikaru´s crazy cheerleading and charges at the black one. Chi´s smirk fades at this and she decides to add more power to her blade.

"Finish it now!"

Hikaru´s blade is knocked out of the stadium.

"Aaaaah _yamete yo mou_…!"

"W-winner is Chi!" Saga stutters.

"That was easy." Chi smirks. "Oi, don't weep Hikaru."

"I won't!" Hikaru replies in a whiny voice. "I´ll win someday!"

"Hikaru be the referee for our match."

"Ready? 1…2…3 Let it rip!" Hikaru shouts.

"Dra igång!" Saga launches her silver blade in a weak way.  
"…Ngh!" I launch the green blade Rei gave to me with as much power as I can gather.

I can't help but frown when Saga is about to lose even before the match has started. Her silver blade almost misses the dish as she launches but manages to somehow stay spinning. It seems that the Swedish girl hasn't been practising at all and her expression is enough to tell me that she doesn't like to blade either. Lee, Rei and even Mariah taught me the basics of battle so the outcome of this fight is already decided.

"End it." Is my simple command.

I flinch as I suddenly hear how the ghost girl chuckles at me. My brown eyes move to her see-through form that's floating above the dish and they widen as I see her smirk. It's like she thinks our game is amusing. I frown and attack Saga´s blade with a simple move and the silver top is knocked out of the dish.

"I lost." Is her only comment.

I regard her as she sighs in a relieved manner. It's like she's more happy that the battle is over than sad because she lost it. I don't get much time to ponder about the shy girl's thoughts since it's time for the final battle.

"So the next match is Xiao VS Chi, folks take your seats it's going to be a heated show down!" Hikaru seems to pretend to be DJ Jazzman. "1…2…3 LET IT RIIIIIP!"

"Gah!" I let it rip again.

"Go!" Chi seems to be determinated to win.

It doesn't take long for me to realise that this is going to be a harder challenge than my earlier match. Chi is very competitive and despises to lose in any kind of battle, it doesn't matter if it's boxing, a bet, a street fight or possibly a beyblade battle. I need to use her strengths against her, that might be my chance to win this battle.

"You're not going to attack?" I taunt her while hopping that she'll take the bait and attack.

Chi growls as she charges at me without a second thought and I smirk at her impulsive way of thinking. She has more power than me but lacks speed and control but above all she lacks patience and tactics. I wait for Chi´s attack and moves out of the way just in time to be able to avoid it and counterattack at the same time.

"What the hell!?" Chi comments angrily.

The redheaded girl is quick to react and chase after the green blade to attack but I use my speed to avoid her coming to close. She missies once again and is almost knocked out of the stadium when her black blade continues to spin straight forward even though the target moved away.

"Oh shit! Return, stop!" Chi shouts as her blade touches the edge of the dish.

This is the right time to knock her out, I think as I charge towards her. What I didn't know was that she would be able to regain control and charge towards me too. The two blades meet in a great collision that ends with my green blade being knocked out of the dish. I had the battle in the palm of my hand but one little mistake made me lose it.

"Chi is the winner!" Hikaru exclaims. "Pheew, now I feel a little better that I lose to her."  
"Hell yeah!" Chi jumps into the air with a big smirk on her lips.  
"…"I can't help but feel a little disappointed at myself. "What a silly game."

"You're just a bad loser Xiao!" Chi accuses me.

"Hn."  
"We need to train more." Hikaru tells us all of a sudden.  
"What do you mean?" Chi questions.  
"You all know what's going to happen right? It would be good if we could blade too when it does." Hikaru explains.

Hikaru is right and I should have thought about it earlier. A lot of bad stuff will be happening, we know that and can change it. Lee will collapse due to stress and lack of sleep, Tala will end up in a coma and Brooklyn will threaten the whole world.  
"I see your point. Let´s…train." I agree with Hikaru.  
"You said it was a silly game, you two face, why want to train now?" Chi is still angry over that I didn't really accept her as the winner of our match.

"Who is silly now, using nicknames?" Is my comeback. "Saga we should work together to make you more confident about your blading."

"Yes..." Saga answers in a quiet tone.

The girl who was happy for her victory a second ago is now starting to get pissed on me because I took the first step to train. Chi glares at me with her wide green eyes,  
"Who the hell made you team leader!?" Chi continues to argue.

"Are you saying that you would make a better one? No, look what that final attack almost knocked you out of the stadium? You're too reckless and impulsive Chi. The leader doesn't have to be the strongest member of the team and, by the way, we never really talked about being a team either." I tell her coldly.

_That's probably the longest speech I ever held. _I roll my eyes to myself and wonder if my cheeks are going to hurt due to all unnecessary talking. Chi seems to understand what I mean and that I'm right but that doesn't change the fact that she irritated.

"But it is a good idea!" Hikaru is smiling. "We can be a team!"

"Why did I give her that idea?" I murmur to myself bitterly.

"I like the idea…" Saga murmurs, she's probably thinking that she can get away by being the spare blader. "Nice H-hikaru."

"Geez, no fun at all…" Chi frowns. "Let's start training so we'll get this over with. Right _Leader_?"

"…Saga let´s go. Hikaru, keep Chi busy."  
"Yes sir!" Hikaru salutes like in the army.

* * *

**After** hours of training the four girls decide it's time to return home. A lot will happen the next they and they all believe that they need a good meal and some sleep to manage to do a difference when things go wrong.

"I´m hungry!" Hikaru complains. "Xiao can´t you make those buns like you did on that sleepover we had?"

"I´ll go to the store."  
"Hurry!"

"If you're that hungry you should learn how to cook yourself." Chi suggests while glaring at me. "Then you wouldn't need to rely on her."  
"Grow up, Chi." I comment before I leave.

The night is slowly falling near the horizon and the cold night air feels nice against my skin as I walk down the street. I sincerely like the darkness and to be a lone and a day like this where I've been surrounded by a lot of people was tiring. I need to recharge my batteries and that means to be alone and think. The thing is that I can never be totally alone because the spirits are everywhere and some doesn't want to respect my space.

I pay using the credit card the girls and I got from Mr Dickenson and I can't help but wonder how much the old man knows about us. Ozuma said he would take care of it but it's still strange to be able to live like this when they own nothing. There's a lot I need to ask the Saint Shields but they disappeared just as quickly as they appeared. _I wonder if this mission is as impossible as it feels… Black Dranzer is going to come back if it continues like this._ I take the plastic bags and leave the store to return to the apartment.

I'm in no mood to argue more with Chi so I hope I´ll get the kitchen for myself as I return. She seems to dislike that I was appointed _leader _but doesn't realise that it's a serious position. We're no team, we can't blade good enough and we're friends so why bother getting angry over a comment like that? A sudden change in the atmosphere makes me cautious as I continue on down the sidewalk and it doesn't take long before a person approach me from the opposite side. His aura seems to be what alerted me and I can see how his energy is soaring out of him. He's wearing a dark long jacket with a lot of leather details such as belts, a pair of baggy grey trousers and a pair of leather boots. A single silver cross is hanging around his neck. Each time he takes a step forward does the belts and metal on his jacket make a metallic sound that is similar to chains in horror movies. I want to look away and pass by as I use to but I can't stop looking at him until a pair of different coloured eyes suddenly stares back at me. One grey and one golden eye stare at me under his long black hair for a moment.

I flinch and turns away quickly, passing my without a word. It feels like a dark energy passes through me as he continues down the street and I just have to glance back over my shoulder to regard him. But when I do, in that moment, the sound of his steps disappears and I see no one behind me. _A_ _ghost_? _I better not be mixing up the living with the dead again…_The bad energy fades away just as quickly as it appeared and I sigh. _Why am I so jumpy today? It's not like me at all…_

"Jian-luán…did you feel that?" I ask the ghost girl that has been hovering above my shoulder for a while.

She looks at me and she's not smiling for once. It seems that the aura around the man, or ghost, affected her as well. That makes me feel even more uneasy and I quicken my steps unconsciously.

"Jian-luán?" I repeat her name.

She smiles weakly and shakes her head. Even though she did reply this time I've no clue how she felt. She's only following me around and I don't know why or what she wants.

"When you're ready to tell me what's wrong I´ll help you to the other side. Keep me company until then."

The girl smiles a true smile.

* * *

**The **scent of newly made buns makes the apartment smell lovely in Hikaru´s opinion. The blonde continues to eat the food I recently made and her good appetite just feeds my confidence about my cooking skills. Mariah taught me some secrets of how to make them tastier and it seems like the pink neko-jin told me something good for once.

"Does anything happen tomorrow that'll threaten our mission?" I ask.  
"The Blitzkreig boys are going up against Julia and Raul from Fdynasty…" Chi tells everyone while she chews her food.

I frown at her bad table manners but decides not to mention it since she's already in a bad mood. Staying with the Majestics didn't improve her courtesy or manners at all.  
"That's not important." I shrug it of.  
"I want to see that battle! I want to see Kai in action." Hikaru chuckles. "Isn´t he one of the most skilled bladers out there? I wonder why he never won.."

"Because Tyson is the main character and they always win." Chi tells her with a happy smirk.

"Heh…boring!" Hikaru complains. "Hey Saga, let´s go and see the battle tomorrow. You stayed with the Blitzkreig boys right?"

"Y-yeah! I want to go too." Saga agrees, she wants to see the Russian's beyblade and maybe talk with Spencer and Ian.

"Then it's decided."

* * *

**AN; That´sthe end of Xiao´s chapter! Did you like it? I can already feel how she´s getting nicer! I guess it´s because she´s with her friends again. Sorry for the crappy beybattle descriptions but the girls are supposed to be rather weak in the beginning! I hope the battles turned out as you thought.**

**Question: What do you think of the young man/ ghost Xiao saw near the end? He´ll be introduced later but I would want to know what feeling you got at that scene.  
**

**in Japan they say "Go shoot" instead of "Let it Rip" and in Sweden they say "Dra igång". **

**yamete yo mou- oh stop it**

**Please Read and Review!  
**


	10. Hikaru: Wannabe Hero

**AN ; Hi sorry for the long wait! I´ve been busy with school a lot but since my writing project is over I decided to update this story. this chapter is in Hikaru´s POV.**

**This follows episode 11 in Beyblade G- Revolution

* * *

**

"**Wow!!"** I exclaim as I look down at the beybattle from my seat. "It's so cool!"

Beneath me a raging match is taking place and the mere sight of the intentness of it makes my heart beat faster. I´ve always gone hyper while looking at the matches from the animé but seeing them for real is a different story_. I know it sounds strange and so unlike me but I feel like I'm high. _A small blush of excitement is covering my cheeks.

"Kai is going to crush that Raul so easily, I feel bad for him." Chi tells the girls but she smirks as if she's enjoying herself.

I don't know if Chi is a sadist but something about her smirk tells me that she enjoys seeing Raul in a pinch. With a shrug of my shoulders I return to stare at Kai, one of my many beyblade idols through the series.

"With Tala´s win the blitzkreig boys can take it all!" DJ Jazzman´s voice echoes.

An almost unnoticeable sigh can be heard as Saga makes her disappointment clear. The girl has been staying with the ice-cold team for a while and I guess that she would have liked to see how the red haired ant looking man blade.

"Oh…we missed Tala´s match." Saga murmurs in a sad voice.

The battle rages on beneath the four girls from a different world. It's eerie to know the outcome of something that's taking place but that doesn't stop them from watching. No one of them knows all the facts about the time and space difference from their world and the beyblade one but all they know is that it's their mission to help the beybladers before things turn too ugly.

"You'll see that Dranzer is not vulnerable to your childish tricks." Kai tells Raul calmly.

This match is no threat to the world or the bladers so it's pure entertainment for them.

"Eh?" Raul seems surprised.

"Now I've seen everything!" DJ Jazzman shouts. "Dranzer is balanced on the head of the pin!"

"You've to come down sometime." Raul calculates.

"Yeah, here I come." Kai tells him calmly. "Blazing gig!"

Torched Pegasus is knocked out of the dish.

"Woah he won! _Sugee_!" I tell Saga. "Oh I so want Kai´s scarf!"

"It seem very warm." Saga comments.

"You know them right? Can't you introduce me?" I smile. "Oh, I can introduce you to Tyson and the others too…"

Saga nods absentmindedly as she looks at the Russian team with an expression mixed with worry and happiness.

* * *

"**E**-**eh**! Spencer!"

I follow Saga down the corridor and can't wait for Spencer, and the others, to turn around and face us. The Swedish girl seems to be nervous about something but it fades as the big Russian greets her with a surprised yet friendly smile.

"…Saga." Spencer turns around and faces her. "Are you alright?"  
"Y-yes." She stutters.

I look at Saga with a raised brow, I can't understand why she's so jumpy when these are the guys who helped her out. Saga has always been nervous but I love that side of her too. The rest of the team slows down and looks over their shoulders to spot us. A pair of ice-blue eyes flutter for a moment before Tala approaches them.

"So we meet again." Tala comments.

I feel kind of uncomfortable when Saga starts blushing really bad due to Tala´s stare so I decide to introduce myself to Kai since my friend seems unable to. I put a broad smile on my lips and approach the said Russian. Kai is standing furthest away with his arms crossed over his chest and a sour expression on his face. I smile at him as his red eyes finally glances my way and I wave at him with one hand.

"Hi Kai! I have been a fan of yours for ages." I tell him bluntly.

That isn't the best way to greet a famous beyblader, a guy who strongly dislikes fans, who's antisocial and would crush you in the beyblade dish but I know that by irritating him I´ll get his attention. Some say I'm childish, some say I'm stupid but I see myself as very creative and cunning. As I thought I get no reaction from him more than a cold stare and I decide to take my joke one step further. Without thinking I punch him playfully on his arm and chuckles loudly. His red eyes widen and it seems that my laughter caught the other's attention as well.

"You know, your silent attitude is rather funny! I mean, some might actually believe that you can't speak!" I tell him what comes to mind and is hoping to be able to make the stoic enigma react.

Bryan can't help but grin as he looks at Kai and me, it seems that he likes to see Kai in an uncomfortable situation like this. I don't give a damn about it as I continue to smile up at the slightly taller man. Saga grabs my arm suddenly as if she's afraid that I´ll start a fight.  
"H-hikaru!" Saga seems to be alerted.

"Don't be that shy Saga! You agree right? Kai, you're always so quiet and when you do reply there's only groans and snorts…like you're in pain. Hahah" I chuckle. "I've seen it all on TV."

Bryan starts to laugh but he is quick to cover his mouth with his hand. Kai sends him a death glare without mercy but that only increases the other Russians need to laugh out loud. Spencer smiles weakly at the scene while he wonders who this strange looking, somewhat rude and odd friend of Saga really is. I don't notice this so I continue to bother Kai until he slaps away my hand touching his arm rather roughly. His red eyes stares at me and I lose my comical smile for a second to find myself lost in those bloody depths.

"Are you brave or only stupid?" Bryan raises a brow.

"Haha!" I smile.

"…If you talk and smile that much you'll get muscle pains in your cheeks." Is Kai cold comment. "Stop it for your own good."

Just as quick as I entered my trance I'm brought back to reality and shrugs. Even though Kai´s eyes do effect me I pretend that I'm fine and put on a new smile. _I managed to get a reaction out of him! _Kai´s eyes widen when I once again punch his arm. _Oh Kami-sama, it's fun to mess with these kinds of people!_

"Nah! I always smile like this, see?" I point at my face as I smile as big as I can. "A smile _never_ hurts."

"You sure have strange friends, Saga." Bryan comments while looking down at Saga. "But don't you see that we're busy? Go and play somewhere else with that friend of yours."

I flinch as the palest member of the team speaks harshly to my classmate and best friend. A pair of brown eyes regard Saga as she faces the ground due to her shyness and maybe fear towards Bryan.

"Oi! It would be better if you were as quiet as Kai because everything you say sounds crappy anyways." I poke Bryan´s chest with my finger. "Saga wanted to see you since you won the match, shouldn't you be a little more grateful?"

"What did you say?" Bryan sounds angry.

"Stop it Bryan…" Spencer warns him.

The kindest member of the team forces himself to keep smiling as he holds Bryan back. I take some steps back because violence is nothing for me. I know when I've done too much.

"You watched our game?" Tala asks Saga.

"Yeah…"

I look at the two with a question mark on my forehead. It seems that a silent conversation is going on between them and it bothers me that I can't understand their gazes at all.

"So this is one of your friends?" Tala changes subject as he nods my way.

"Yes, she's Hikaru. W-we are classmates." Saga stutters.

"Nice to meet you!" I greet them with a small bow.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ian appears and greets Saga with a broad smile. It seems that he was away buying snacks for the whole team. The little man seems happy to see her and that tells a lot comparing to his other team mates who seems to think that the meeting is a bother.

"It ´s nice seeing you again!" Ian comments. "I thought you went back home."

Saga smiles and shakes her head sadly. I know what she feels about being away from home but I can't think about it since all I can focus on is Ian and why he is there.

"Eh, Saga… Ian is not supposed to be here." I comment out loud.

"What?" Ian questions.

"I… asked if he could come," Is her reply. "Hikaru we shouldn't talk a-about this when they are…"  
"Ooopsie…." I sweat drop anime style.

"What a drag!" Bryan mutters. "I'm going."

"I´ll see you around, Saga!" Ian smiles over his shoulder.

"Bye bye."

"Have a nice day!!" I shout at their backs.

"They sure are something!" I smile.

"Hikaru…"  
"What?"

"Haha…y-you never feel nervous around new people?"

"Eh no?" I frown. "I don't have time for that, I mean, I'm interested in the beyblade guys and no one knows how long we're gonna stay here. So I´ll try to befriend them all in a way. I just need Kai to step out of his shell!"  
"W-why Kai?"  
"Well I… need to try his scarf!" I whisper in her ear.

Saga turns sickly pale at the thought of me snatching Kai´s scar without permission.

* * *

"**I totally** forgot about it, damn!" Chi suddenly groans.

The four girls are sitting in the cafeteria in the stadium eating lunch during the short break between the morning and afternoon periods. I take a sip of my strawberry soda as I regard Chi with interest. The red headed girl seems to have realised something that will be negative.

"What?" Xiao asks her.

"PPB All Stars are going up against the Barthez Battalion soon. I need to speak with Robert." Chi informs them of. "I've already told them that they cheat."

"Then we should go." I suggest. "Maybe we can talk Miguel and the others out of it, I mean they don't want to do it, right?"

"Yeah! Where are those rich snobs when I need them?" Chi mutters before she gets up on her feet and leads the way.

"It´s not certain that they don´t want to cheat yet, Hikaru." Xiao is very cautious about the matter.

The four girls are heading towards the Majestic´s locker room with Chi in the lead but they don't get far until they meet the said team. The four young men stands in the corridor with their backs towards the girls but one blonde haired Italian leans to his side as he notices them. Chi nods his way before she makes her, and her friend's pretences, clear to the Europeans.

"Robert, there you are!"

Robert flinches when he hears his name being called out in that quite rude and rushed way before he turns around to notice Chi and her friends. His frown eases at the sight of the red haired woman. The other European members smiles at her, well except for Johnny who seems to be sulking for some reason.

"Chi…" Oliver smiles gently.

The eight persons look at each other with interest but there's no time for introductions.  
"Where _the_ _**hell**_ have you guys been? You do know that Miguel and the others will fight in the next battle right?" Chi shouts at them.

Oliver flinches and loses his gentle expression for a while where his face is showing his fear for the violent girl in front of him. He chuckles nervously. Someone who´s not close to nervousness is Robert who frowns and turns deadly serious.

"We certainly do." Robert Answers. "We bumped into them just now, and they were not friendly."

I can't help but stare at the team with curious eyes while everyone around me, except Saga who's silent as always, discusses the situation. The time when I first saw the leader of the majestic team was different since I bought the Beyblade game for the PS and was able to se him and the Blitzkreig boy´s leader Tala before they appeared on the TV show. Somehow I ended up liking them before I knew their personalities and that never changed even when I learned that Robert was a snob and Tala a heartless cyborg.

"What did they say?" Chi urges on and brings me back to the present.

"They didn't say anything but their coach sure did." Johnny mutters sourly. "He said we´re just bad losers and should get over it,…and maybe get a new hobby."

"You're kidding me!?" Chi shouts. "That fucking Barthez, I want to—"

"Eh Chi, you ripping his head off wouldn't be such a good idea." I comment while sweatdropping.

My comment interrupts the tense situation and the people around me gets the chance to truly look at one and another. The blond man, known as Enrique, seems to be the first one to questions who we are.

"These are your friends, Chi?" Enrique smiles.

"Yeah, guys this is Hikaru, Xiao and Saga and girls this is the Majestics." Chi avoids to address them by names.  
"Why not tell them our names?" Enrique seems a little offended by it.

"They know of you already." Chi sighs deeply in a rushed manner, she seems to want to continue on with discussing the current situation.

"Yup, we are fans of you." I tell them before I ask ignorantly. "So, they're cheating?"

"Yes, they use beyblades with illegal tools…and use dirty tricks!" Johnny exclaims with rage.

The red haired man from Scotland punches the wall violently and a loud noise echoes down the corridor. Saga flinches and is almost jumping into the air by surprise due to Johnny´s sudden show of anger. The Swedish girl glances at him and makes sure to stay close to Xiao who also seems wary.

"T-that won't do." Saga whispers nervously "But if we can't find them let's cheer f-for the All Stars. This situation s-s-seems to be out of o-our hands."

All of them agree; the situation is indeed hopeless and all they can do seems to be to wait and watch what's going to happened. A deep sigh leaves Robert's lips as he too finds no other solution.

"I agree!" Enrique smiles. "And you, my lady, has a really beautiful face."

Saga blushes like never before and looks away immediately. She's not used to get that kind of attention even though she knows Enrique does that to all women. It's Xioa´s turn to sigh but Chi is the one who takes action to show Enrique that there's a limit he can't cross.

"Back off playboy!" Chi roars.

"Woah Chi, so protective." Enrique chuckles.

"Then let's go." Xiao suggests, she seems to dislike the unnecessary talking.

All agree and starts walking down the corridor towards the stadium where they'll soon witness a battle that'll have an unfair ending. I chew at the inside of my cheek when I go through the scenes I remember from the show. The way Rick battled Claude and how Barthez made him get injured to show the world how harmless they are and to turn the fans against the PPB All Stars. _I need to do something._ A strange and uncomfortable feeling makes my stomach twist and turns as the scene when the quite innocent Claude gets badly hurt is playing in repeat before my eyes. _No, it's not that important…I can't risk…_ In an attempt to free myself from the suffocating feeling I look up at Robert who's walking slightly in front of me.

"Hey Rob?" I adress Robert with a nickname I used for him at home.

He looks down at me with a raised brow and a bothered expression while probably pondering over his new nickname. I suddenly find myself at a loss for words and I say what comes to my mind without thinking.

"How much spray do you use to get that hairstyle?"

I can feel how Robert is staring at me while I sweatdrop at my own stupidity. It's a tense situation here and if someone should be nervous and irritated by it it's him and I'm only adding fuel to the fire. Sometimes it's not so good to be talkative and hyper since it's certainly not helping anyone at the moment.

"… I shouldn't have asked."

* * *

**It **sure feels funny to sit with the Majestics while the said battle is about to start beneath us. Everything is so real even though I know somewhere in my heart that maybe they're not. A brown pair of eyes glances at Chi as she and Johnny gets into another argument. What if this only is a long dream? My eyes wander to look at Oliver that's sitting beside me. He looks real, the arm that touches mine slightly feels real and his shining eyes are full of live as the Frenchman faces me. _Ozuma´s story is too real for me, and I should be happy since I love si-fi. _

"Ehm..Hikaru, right? Is something wrong?" He asks me with a gentle smile while he is a little uncertain about my name.

"Oh no…" I put on a smile. "It's just so surreal to be sitting here with you guys, you're famous and all."

Oliver smiles at me as if what I said amuses him.

"You lived with Tyson and you still feel that way around us? He's the champ you know and probably more famous than us four together."

I chuckle loudly and nod but I can't keep my smiling face for long. A strange, dark aura starts to emerge from the European team and Chi as the Barthez Batallion enters the stadium. Even the calm, gentle and kind Oliver gets a sour face as he regards the team below. That strange feeling enters me again and the urge to do something makes it so hard to sit still. Leaning over the fence from my seat I look down at the team with interest in my eyes. Miguel, Claude, Mathilda and Aaron, four pretty skilled beybladers stand there with their coach behind them. _He_ is the source of the trouble, alright. I force myself to shut my eyes and take a deep breath. _Oh I do need to do something about this! I can't leave it! We were sent here to change the bad to good but what can I do by myself?_

"Someone should go there and warn the PPB All Stars." I say loudly.

I know that by doing that the story line will change drastically but I feel so bad sitting here knowing the outcome of the battle without doing anything to stop it. This problem will be solved eventually but a lot of bad emotion will grow among the bladers until then and who knows if that will hurry on Black Dranzer´s resurrection.

"I´ll go." Chi suddenly says and gets up from her seat.

I flinch and look up at her since she said what I wanted to say.

"…Chi, is this a good Idea?" I ask her hesitantly.

"Xiao?" Chi utters the Chinese woman's name.

The Majestics look at the four girls in silence since they don't really understand what's going on as they turn to the wisest and oldest member of the team of girls from a different world; Ling Xiao.

"…" Xiao looks at her two friends before she answers in a low voice that only the other girls can hear. "Max and Rick´s relationship will also cause trouble when they lose. If we warn them it might…"  
"I agree. " Chi is quick to say.

"I´ll go with you." Robert and I exclaim at the same time.

I look at the nobleman with a surprised face before I smile, which he returns with a nod. Robert has met the PPB All Stars before so maybe they'll listen to the warning it it's him who gives it to them. I can feel how a small amount of hope grows inside me as I jump out of my seat and takes the lead down towards the two teams.

* * *

"**Who** are you?" Michael asks as we enter the locker room. "Oh Robert."  
Robert nods as a greeting and Michael steps aside to let us all in. Chi and I stands close to Robert in a tense silence before I grow impatient and starts to talk. If I met the American team during different circumstances I would be so happy and giddy at the moment since I finally met the _mecha kawaii _Max but that is a different story.

"Ehm, hi!" I smile weakly as I wave my hand. "We're---"

"No time for introductions." Chi interrupts. "We're here to warn you."

That makes them look up and start thinking, it's written all over their faces that they have no clue about what's going to happen to them. Rick crosses his huge arms over his muscular chest and glares at us with a suspicious face while Max seems to take us seriously.  
"Warn us?" Max repeats as he stares at Robert, his eyes move to Chi an me.

"You'll lose the match." Chi tells them bluntly.  
"What do you say!?" Eddy utters with disbelief.

"No no!" I shake my head and curses Chi´s carelessness. "The other team is cheating! They took the Majestics place to represent Europe by cheating!"

Eddy´s anger seems to fade a but it's soon back on again. The new information shocked the team and made the genius in the team, Emily, do a new research about the Barthez Batallion on her laptop. I can see how pictures from the Majestics battle against them is show as a reflection on the girl's glasses. Michael leans over her shoulder to take a look at it before he looks at me.

"Really?" Michael looks sceptical. "Wouldn't that show? I mean coming this far by cheating is…"

"They're good at it. Using almost invincible illegal tools… " Robert tells them. "We did not know what hit us."

Michael seems to start to believe it since Robert is there. A deep silence spread between the team, Robert and the two girls. The Americans seem to think it through for a while before Mac starts to smile and tell us his opinion.

"…We hardly have any data on those guys so we better be careful and be ready for _anything_." Max tells everyone. "Thanks for the warning but…I'm going to give them a chance though."

I can't help but smile since Max indeed is as nice as the anime portrayed him to be. Even though we tell him that they're cheating he wants to see it with his own eyes before he judges them.  
"That's your loss." Chi tells him rudely.

"Chi…" Robert murmurs.

"I hope they play better than Tyson did or I´ll be bored. Maybe cheating will make it all more interesting?" Rick exclaims

Both Chi and I reacts at what Rick said but since Chi doesn't really have a reason to say something I do. I know of my senpai´s small crush even though she doesn't want to admit that she likes the Japanese dragoon but that doesn't mean anything to me as I feel how I'm turning really mad at Rick. Tyson is my friend and he helped me out when I first arrived in this world and here is a guy, that hasn't even met Tyson, who talkes shit about him.

"Please don't talk shit about Tyson behind his back, he's feeling bad as it is already." I tell him in a grimace.

As if the large brown skinned man didn't think I could do anything else than smile Rick stares at me with surprise clear in his eyes. His surprise is soon gone though and irritation takes its place. He seems to question why a brat like me is talking back at him but I don't care. Before anyone gets the chance to say anything more Chi turns around to leave. She seems to be fighting the urge to punch Rick in the face and decides to leave before she does anything stupid.

"I'm leaving." Chi informs Robert and me of.

"Chi! Wait!" I look at the PPB All Stars over my shoulder. "It was nice meeting you, good luck!"

As Chi and I leave Max approaches Robert in the corner of my eye. The blonde looks at his friend with a sad expression, a face that Robert understands.

Max touches Robert´s arm. "I'm sorry, man. It would have been amazing if you guys competed as well."  
"So am I, Max." Robert smiles weakly. "Now…good luck."

* * *

**Each **step I take away from the stadium and the two teams the more eerie I feel. It's like I'm walking away from destiny and it's choking me. A heavy weight on my shoulders seem to make each step more heavier than the other until I finally decide to stop walking. It takes some time before Chi and Robert notice that I´m not moving along and both of them stops to regard me in silence.

"I…" I'm hesitant about it all.

I look at Robert before I decide to change English to Japanese so only Chi will understand me. The look on Jurgen´s face tells me that he clearly dislikes it but I can't tell him my thoughts when I don't know him that much. Especially since I don't know how much Chi let the team she was staying with know about them being from another world.

"You know what happens next right? _He_'s going to get hurt." I tell her while referring to Claude.

It takes a moment for Chi to grasp what I'm trying to tell her but her facial expression stays the same when she does. A small flicker of her eyes tells me that she secretly wants to do the same thing I'm suggesting.  
"You want to stop it?" Chi answers in Japanese. "We can't interfere too much and _him_ getting hurt isn't much of a deal compared to what happens later. Do you think it's worth it?"

The difference between their two accents are clear.

"They're the cause of all this!" I shout. "And I want to stop it. I know you want to spoil Barthez´s plan as much as I do."

Chi looks hesitant for a moment but shrugs her shoulders and a grin grows bigger on her pale face. I smile as I understand that she likes the way I'm thinking for once since I seldom decide to do something like this all of a sudden.

"Then go, but hell with you if Xiao gives me the blame later."  
"Thanks!" I beam loudly.

Robert takes a step back when I throw myself at Chi in a tight but quick hug. Chi protests gets drowned out by my laughter and I let go of her before the girl, who dislikes hugs, gets the chance to push me away with violence. With out wasting any time I dash down the corridor again.

"What was that about?" Robert asks Chi.

"Hikaru said she needed to do something. Let's go back."

* * *

**The **crowd goes crazy as the DJ introduces the two teams and the cheers for the All Stars scare the opposing team. The Barthez Battalion looks nervous and the fact that they're pretty new to these kinds of competition shines through.

I can hear my own heartbeat throbbing loudly in my ears and I feel how adrenaline starts to rush through my veins as I regard the scene in front of me. The strange thing is that I both fear and looking forward what I'm about to do. _It's good to like challenges right? _I ponder to myself.

"So _what_ should I do?" I ask myself nervously. "Just jump in?"

Brown eyes are glued on the team some meters away from me as I stay hidden in the shadows in the doorway behind the team bench. _Everyone say I'm impulsive and crazy but it's first now that I realise that maybe I am. _My dyed blonde tresses float around my face as I shake my head to get rid of any kind of hesitations. _I just have to wait…_

When you're nervous about something in front of you the time runs away faster than it normally would and the moment for me to act is suddenly upon me. _Here it goes! _I start to rush forward as I notice how Claude loses the control over his beyblade and I pray that I´ll reach him in time. The spinning blade collides with one of the sharp needles and it flies towards Claud in a dangerous speed. The young man looks terrified and is just about to move out of the way for the flying object when he suddenly stops. _Brathez…_ The old man is ordering Claude to stand his ground and accept the blow. Claude´s eyes widen but he obeys, why, I don't know.

"Look out!" Max yells.

"Claude!" Miguel yells with fear.

Miguel stares at his friend with wide eyes as the object flies closer but his eyes flutter as he sees me from the corner of his eye. I kneel down at Miguel´s side and throw myself towards Claude with all the power I've got.

"What the!?" Bathez yells as he notices me.

With my arms reaching out for Claude I hug his waist and tackle him to the ground asI finally reach him. My ears notice how Claude loses his ability to breathe as we hit the floor violently but all I can think of is looking for the needle that was supposed to hit his arm. The silver needle is stuck in the floor some centimetres away from his head and the young man doesn't look injured. I exhale deeply and removes myself from Claude, his eyes are staring up at me with surprise.

"Claude!" Miguel repeats as he runs forth towards me and his team mate. "Claude, are you alright?"

Miguel puts his hand on Claude´s shoulder and regards him with concern. All around them the world reacts on what they just saw and the DJ announces the near- accident with passion. The noise gets unbearable but I try to ignore it as I focus on Claude and Miguel. Claude gets back up on his feet and look for injuries before he turns to Miguel.

"Y-yeah." He sounds shaken. "I'm fine."

Claude looks at Miguel and nods before the two of them turn to stare at me. That´s the moment when I realise that Rick and Max are also looking at me and that my face is on the big flat screen in the roof. _Oh. _A smile is slowly growing on my face and I give the audience a small wave of my hand.

"You're…the girl who…!" Max looks stunned.  
"You!" Rick points a finger at me.

"You…saved me." Claude looks up at me with wide eyes.

"I have a name and that's Hikaru, nice to meet ya!"

"Thank you!" Claude smiles at me.

"No biggie." I smile back. "I would take any chance that would make me a hero."

The eerie feeling is gone but I feel bad when Barthez approaches us from behind. The man clad in purple smiles at us with fake concern as he look for possible injuries on Claude. _He's only acting…_I stare at him as my smile fades. _He didn't think I would ruin his plan. _

"You saved one of my bladers, I´m so…"  
"Stop –"I stare at him but I whisper what I want to have said so the audience won't hear. "—faking it. You told him to take the blow didn't you?"

Barthez face turns pale as he grasps what I just said and a small gasp of surprise leaves Claude´s mouth. He looks at me with wide eyes and is stunned over the fact that I knew what he got to know just seconds before he was going to get hit if I didn't help him. Miguel look confused over what he just heard.

"What are you---" Barthez tries to recover but I interrupt him.  
"Oh no problem, I'm glad to help!" I put a big smile on my lips again.

I grab Barhtez´s hand and smiles as I shake it in an exaggerated manner. Max and Rick looks at the show in front of them while they're figuring out what just happened to understand what the warning earlier was all about.

"They tried to cheat and that girl stopped it." Max calculates quietly. "That's what their warning was all about."

"They were willing to sacrifice a blader to…" Rick stares at the team before he shakes his head. "Hey, Claude! Your beyblade is still spinning so let's get this over with!"

Both of them make sure that no one hears what they're saying until Rick announces that the battle isn't over yet. That draws the attention away from me and my heroic deed and makes Claude recover again. He faces Rick with a frown as if he is wondering how he can think of that when an accident almost took place.

"Oh what a scene!" The DJ announces. "Today's hero! Well let's get back to the battle…Claude are you fit to continue?"

"Yes." He answers.

"What took you so long?" Rick is irritated.

I look at the two men briefly before I turn around to leave. I can feel Miguel´s eyes on me but Barthez´s eyes are worse. The man is staring at me with dangerous eyes with a silent threat behind them. I try to ignore it as I walk away and meet the security guards that arrived to take me away from the stadium. _What a commotion…

* * *

_

"**Chi!"** Xiao glares at the read head.

"What? Nothing I said would have stopped her!" Chi puts her hands up in the air." I'm honest, dammit!"

"So that was what you talked about earlier." Robert calculates.

"What am I missing here?" Johnny joins the conversation.

"We need to have a serious meeting to discuss this later." Xiao stares at Chi angrily. "Got it?"  
"Yes sir!… Whatever…" Chi roll her eyes.

Robert can't help but smirk as he realises that Chi is just as rude to her friends as she's with him. It's really amusing to him.

"Well if that Hikaru got hurt it would have been her problem." Johnny comments sourly.

"Shut up Johnny-boy!" Chi roars.

"…" Saga looks at the commotion below and wonders if Hikaru is alright.

Not too far away another team of bladers has been regarding the beyblade match. The Russian team of pro bladers watched the battle with mild interest until Hikaru threw herself into the gunfire. The battle ended with a loss to Barthez Battalion, just as it was supposed to be with or without Hikaru´s involvement, but the fans are still voting for their favourite team; the PPB All Stars.

"What a reckless little girl." Bryan comments.

Kai, who's been standing near the fence with his eyes glued on the match below, suddenly turns around to leave.

"Kai?" Spencer notices a change in the red eyed enigma.

"You asked if she was brave before Bryan." Kai says.  
"Yeah?" Bryan doesn't understand Kai´s point.

"I guess she's just stupid." Kai tells him before leaving.

Bryan sweatdrops as he watches how Kai walks away with his head held high.

"Saga seems to have strange friends, interesting." Ian comments with a big grin on his face.

* * *

**I **feel oddly content when the guards throw me out the door and shut it behind me. I managed to stop Claude from being hurt and ease the tension between Rick and Max a fraction and that's enough to make my day.

"Oh, I could have gotten myself and Claude killed!" The fact hit me.

Sometimes it's better to think things through before doing it but just like Chi, I realise most of the risks afterwards. I sigh to myself. A door is suddenly pushed open and a furious Tyson comes rushing down the corridor. Brown eyes widen at the sight and I'm about to greet him when other voices interrupts me.

"Oi, Tyson!" I hear Hilary and Kenny shout from a distance.

Without giving me a chance to step aside Tyson runs into me and almost knocks me over. He stops in his tracks and stare at me with wide, angry eyes. _Something must have happened. _A feeling tells me he's upset over his ex-team mates and taking it all out on the ones surrounding him but that doesn't stop me from worrying.

"…Tyson?" I utter his name hesitantly.  
"Leave me alone Hikaru." Is Tyson´s answer before he walks away.

I'm quick to grab his arm. No one should run away while being that angry and upset and I want to be the one that stops Tyson from doing that mistake.

"I can't do that!" I exclaim loudly. "What happened?"

Tyson turns around and stares at me darkly but I don't let his gaze affect me even though it does. He looks so different from his normal self and it scares me.

"You know what happened! Gah, just let me go ok?"

"A friend never leaves when you're feeling down. I want to help." _Oh this is about Rei…_

"Oh thanks, help me by leaving me alone, would you?"

"Hey!"  
"Just quit it!" Tyson yells. "Who said we're friends anyways? You just fell from the sky and decided that you could be best friends with everybody. What are you trying to be now? A hero of justice? I don't want that so get the hell away from me! You're just too much sometimes!"

Something inside of me breaks as I stare at Tyson who I thought was my first friend in the Beyblade world. Even though I know he is depressed over his loss I can't help but feel how his hurtful words harm me. No matter how cocky, egocentric, depressed and angry you are you shouldn't yell like that to anyone. Tyson seems to have realised his mistake but it's already too late.

"Hikaru.. I… I didn't mean it." He starts to apologise.

"So you saw my stunt just now didn´t you?" I interrupt him.

"I…!"

" I'm leaving. Don't do something stupid ok? No matter how much you hate your old team, your new team or your friends don't forget that they care about you the way I do. I really like you Tyson and want to be your friend but if you dislikes me that much I´ll honestly stop trying since all you said about me is true. This is who I am, the clingy, hyperactive, always happy girl and if that isn't good enough for you I´ll go."

It's sometimes very hard to keep a smile on one's lips and it's the first time I've felt that I would have stopped smiling. I am happy, carefree, friendly and sometimes annoying but that doesn't mean that mean comments doesn't reach me. This time it´s my turn to walk away from Tyson and he doesn't stop me which hurts even more. _How am I supposed to make him see what he´s doing to his friends and himself?

* * *

_

**AN; The end!** **I hope you enjoyed it! Hikaru is both fun and hard to write since she´s so crazy so I´m a little afraid that she might seem mary-sueish. Please tell me your opinion on that one!**

**Sorry Xiao fans, not much of her in this chapter!**

**Sugee (sugoi)- amazing (informal)**

**Kami-sama- Oh dear God (or something)**

**Mecha kawaii ****– super cute**

**Pleace read and review! It will make my writing go faster!**


	11. Saga: Haunted

**AN, this chapter is in Saga´s POV. ****The chapter starts in episode 12 but is more like a filler from the anime because it won´t be fun if everything is like the original storyline right? I hope you´ll like it.

* * *

**

**The **new European team stands in front of their upset manager with wide eyes as the man clad in purple walks back and forth through their locker room. His eyes land on Claude.

"They know." Barthez says. "Who messed up? Claude..."  
"No sir! I have no clue why she jumped in and—" Claude starts but is interrupted.

"Don´t talk back to me!" Barthez yells.

Mathilda flinches badly where she stands and tend to Miguel since he got slapped a moment ago. It´s clear that the blonde Japanese girl that saved Claude and the red haired violent gangster knows about their secret tactic to gain victory and it angers Barthez. Even though it angers him did he manage to act friendly during the short time they appeared on TV some time ago.

"Who are those girls?" Barthez continues. "I thought that the uncouth red haired one was a new member of the Majestics but I guess I was wrong...and that...Hikaru...she ruined my plan!"

Claude stares at his coach in silence as he ponders over what would have happened if Hikaru didn´t knock him out of the way. A shiver runs down his spine. He would be hurt in a way that would prevent him from blading. The tall teen thanks Hikaru silently even though he fears Barthez temper and to disobey him.

"I don´t think they´re a threat, sir." Miguel tells him.

"Not a threat? That ridiculously tanned girl said she knew I was acting, she can turn the audience against or get us...banned." Barthez Growls.

"I mean that it doesn´t seem like they´re skilled at beyblading." Miguel explains. "Who would throw oneself in front of a beyblade when they could knock it away with their own?"

"You got a point." Barthez smirks.

"They´re not bladers?" Mathilda asks out loud.

"They are, I saw that she had a launcher." Miguel refers to Hikaru.

"I don´t think they´re even registered as a team..." Aaron comments.

"Small potatoes, heh?" Barthez comments. "If they continue to ruin or plans we have to make sure that they disappear! Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"**The **results are up, White Tiger X vs Barthez Batallion, PPB All Stars vs F Dynasty and finally BBA Revolution against the Blitzkreig boys. Don´t miss the show in Italy!"

"Oh my... this is going to make Tyson even more depressed..." Hikaru murmurs.

The four girls from a distant world are sitting in front of the TV in their borrowed apartment while watching the news. The situation between them is rather tense because Xiao said she wanted to have a _team meeting_ but hasn´t voiced her thoughts yet and because Hikaru tries to avoid the Chinese girl since she know she´s the reason why they need a meeting at all. I lean against the sofa and sighs while combing my short brown hair.

"Okay all beyblade fans it's time to get personal with the Barthez Batallion, follow me and you´ll be able to sneak a peek at their training!" The journalist giggles.

The screen shows how the four teens launch their beyblades and starts to train with passion something we all know is fake. They´re being used, just like Tala and they others were, and hasn´t quite realised it yet. _Why is the Beyblade world full of bad guys?_ I ask myself as I put away my comb.

"They are so dedicated!" The journalist goes on. "They´re all perfecting their training, diet and technique even though Claude was so close get hurt in an accident just recently. How does it feel to be the rookies in the tournament?"

"It´s like I thought it would be, fighting with the elite...but I thought it would be a little tough—."

I flinch as Chi suddenly jumps out of the sofa, grabs the remote and turns of the TV before she jumps back and curses. Brown eyes look at her with surprise.

"Oh turn that TV off! I can't stand seeing Barthez´s face!" Chi complains.

"He is a scary man..." I agree.

"Scary? Nah... more like pathetic." Chi snorts loudly. "Cheating is for losers only."

"He's still doing it. Cheating." Xiao comments. "Hikaru."

Something changes in the atmosphere when Xiao finally decides to open her mouth and start the conversation all of them have been waiting for. Hikaru tenses, Chi straightens her shoulders and regards them in silence while I just prepare myself to listen to the scolding. The tanned Japanese girl glances at Xiao almost like she doesn´t dare to look at her.

"...Yes?" Hikaru answers hesitantly.

"What you did today was very reckless and above all _stupid._ You can´t change the story line like that, what if people starts to notice?" Xiao scolds her coldly.

"They won´t! I mean they don´t know how it should have happened so they won´t notice that I changed it a bit." Hikaru concludes.

"Don´t be naive..." Xiao sighs.

I can´t help but dislike where this conversation is going. It feels like the two of them slips further apart with every mean word they throw at each other and it scares me. My heart starts beating faster as the verbal fight escalates and a strange headache throbs uncomfortably. It seems that Chi is also bothered by the two other girl´s quarrel.

"I´m not naive! What´s wrong in wanting to help him? Claude was about to get hurt! Are you saying that it wasn´t worth the risk?"

"Yes that´s exactly what I´m saying." Xiao tells her sternly.

"H-hey girls..."I try to stop the fight but no one except for Chi notices.

"You´re so heartless Xiao!" Hikaru continues.

I and Chi look at each other with pained expressions on our faces as the fight continues on without them hearing me at all. The two of them are each other´s opposites, Hikaru is always happy, caring and crazy while Xiao is collected, serious and stern. Their differences are one of the reasons behind their argument. Chi curses when Xiao opens her mouth to talk back to Hikaru.

"Heartless is better than naive." Xiao counters.

"ZIP IT!" Chi yells at them and when they finally shut up she points at me.

"...Saga?" Hikaru looks surprised.

"Sorry, but don´t you think f-fighting would quicken the awakening of...B-black Dranzer?" I tell them with fear in my eyes.

"She´s right." Chi adds. "You got no fucking time to be bitchy towards each other."

Xiao glares at Chi since the red haired girl´s way to speak bothers her. I fidget under the pressure in the room before I decide to change the subject and ease the atmosphere. I´ve never been a girl that handles confrontation well.

"Eh, h-how are we going to get to Italy?" I question and changes subject.

"Why don't you ask your friend Enrique?" Xiao asks Chi sourly.

"Yeah right." Chi sighs.

"No honestly, we need a place to stay." Xiao tells her.

"It feels wrong to rely on D-d-ickenson´s money all the time..." I agree."And the Saint Shields are h-h-hard to find just like that."

"Oh right I´ll contact him! Dammit!" Chi curses.

"You´ve to tell Rob to teach me how to play chess!" Hikaru shouts.

"No way!"

* * *

**Enrique** agreed to let the four girls stay in his mansion together with the rest of the Majestics and the European team meet them at Rome´s airport. Warm air hits me in the face as we gets off the airplane and take my first steps in Italy. I´ve always wanted to visit a warm foreign country like this but never had the money to due to me going to Japan as an exchange student. The four men we´re going to stay with is the opposite of poor and it feels like we´re going on vacation instead of saving the world, or what we´re supposed to do.

"Welcome to my country, ladies." Enrique greets them. "Did you have a nice flight?"

"It was pleasant." Xiao answers with courtesy.

Enrique smiles broadly at the Chinese girl but it fades when she looks at him with one raised brow before she passes him without a word. The blonde shrugs his shoulders and thinks that his charm can´t work on all women out there. Hikaru and I look at our surroundings as we follow the beyblade team towards their ride and the cheerful girl runs off to buy a snack. Chi is walking by Robert´s and Johnny´s side talking.

"How have you been doing? You just decided to home like that?" Chi asks referring to the fact that the Majistics went home ahead of them without a word.

"We had things to do at home." Is Robert´s short reply.

"Sounds troublesome to be rich." Chi comments with a smirk. "Too much responsibilities..."

"You can say that again." Johnny nods his head.

"I meant Robert not you, all you do is lying around."

"Hey!" Johnny complains.

A smile graces my lips as I listen to their conversation but I´m too shy and don´t feel like I should talk with them so I stay silent. Hikaru comes running back and hands me an ice cream before she tells me about all the foreign sweets she saw. I chuckle. When we exit the airport I can´t help but stop in my tracks and stares. A large, black, shiny limousine is parked outside and it seems that it´s the ride well get on.

"Herre Gud." I murmur to myself.

A large blush cover my cheeks as we all get in while a crowd is forming and I don´t know what to believe when we go down the road. I can hear how Hikaru talks to them about all the fancy stuff while I regard the landscape outside the window. Green grass, old buildings, smiling people and fields of flowers.

"Wow Rome is so b-beautiful." I stutter.

"Not as beautiful as you." Enrique flirts.

His sudden comment surprises me since I didn´t even know that he sat down beside me and it makes me jump in my seat in a way that almost makes me hit my head. The blush on my cheeks grows tenfold as I stare at the blonde playboy and I wish I could act ignorant like Xiao.

"You do really want a black eye, don´t you?" Chi threatens Enrique from the seat in front of us.

"Calm down, calm down." Oliver chuckles nervously.

"Do you want anything French boy?" Chi snaps.

Oliver jumps in his seat and chuckles nervously due to Chi´s outburst. The Scotsman turns to look at his green haired man and starts to smile.

"Hahaha!" Johnny laughs at Oliver´s reaction.

"Chi, watch your manners!" Robert shouts from the front seat.

A deep sigh leaves Chi as she crosses her arms over her chest and leans back into her seat. She seems rather irritated at the situation she´s in, but something tells me it´s something deeper as well. Something she would never share.

"Why the hell did I agree to this? Just don´t force me to wear a dress again, ok?" Chi complains.

"It´s a deal." Enrique smirks.

The trip to our destination didn´t take long and before I know it I´m standing in front of his house. Enrique's mansion is what you can call huge and expensive looking. I remember how funny I thought it was when Tyson and the gang were here in the first beyblade season. _I wonder what room is his? I think he changes it every day. _I can´t help but smile gently as I look up at the building._ Maybe there is a separate doorbell for the doorbell?_ I glance on my friends and notice that Xiao doesn´t look all too pleased. Xiao is not used to be in places like this so her body is all tense. When she passes Enrique by in the doorway she stops to thank him in a quite old fashioned way.

"We´re grateful for your generosity." Xiao bows to Enrique.

"No problems! I´ve room for guest and I can´t say no to Chi."

"_You can´t say no to a __**girl**__..."_Chi murmurs to herself.

"Inform me if there´s a way we can repay you." Xiao tells Enrique.

"No no! You´re my guests!" Enrique smiles in an uncomfortable way. "I´ll show you to your rooms."

All of us enters his mansion and follows the Italian down the long and fancy looking corridors. It´s like walking in a museum even though you know it´s someone´s private estate. I´m impressed but also a little uncomfortable like Xiao to be in a place like this. I´m a _Svensson_, a commoner and walking around in a castle looking estate isn´t something I do every day.  
"We don´t have to share? Sweet!" Hikaru is very excited. "Oh it´s sparkling!" Hikaru comments as she points at the walls.

"Haha. " I chuckle.

* * *

**Even **though it feels like we´re on a vacation does the fact that we´re here to regard the tournament hit us as the sun slowly disappears near the horizon. I chew on my lip nervously where I sit in one of Enrique´s many living rooms while the others either rests or prepares dinner. It seems that since Oliver is a top chef they let the kitchen staff go home early. I´m worried about the upcoming matches and about the awakening of the Black Dranzer. A deep sigh leaves my lips and it makes the green haired boy smile at me, a smile I return weakly before he disappears into the kitchen again.

_I´m so uncomfortable..._

I look around and happens to overhear how Chi and Robert talk quietly to themselves. The two of them, who are the opposite of one another, are sitting by themselves talking seriously about something I can´t understand. Chi seems comfortable with the nobleman but sometimes I think she´s more comfortable with boys than girls.

"What´s wrong?" Robert asks her."You´re so pale."

"My blade..." Chi looks at her beyblade. "It´s like..."

"Hmm..." Robert looks at it.

I decide not to continue eavesdrop when the two of them talks in quite upset voices. Another sigh of worry leaves my mouth before I regard Hikaru and Oliver.

"Oliver, can I help you out?" She asks in a friendly way.

"Sure Hikaru, just make sure to follow my instructions, ok?"

_Everyone seems to get along so well while all I do is feel out of place._I think before I decide that it´s best if I can get out and take a walk. I´m not a person who start a conversation, Im not a talkative person who people notices... I´m the one who runs from uncomfortable situations.

"Saga where are you going?"Hikaru asks me as she notices that I´m going.

"Oh, just a walk to look...around."

"Can I come?" Hikaru is excited.

"I...want to go alone and you just asked if you could help O-o-liver."

"Oh... Right! Well, that´s ok!" Hikaru smiles. "Just make sure to return before dinner; Oliver is making spaghetti!"

"I will."

When I´m by myself outside in the darkness outside the mansion I finally feel a little better but it´s at that time I realise that my legs are aching. _My legs hurt...why? _It´s just like the pain I feet back in Russia when I just woke up in the Beyblade world. The pain scares me so I walk down the street quickly in an attempt to ease the pain. It works somewhat and I hope that it´s just my nerves playing a trick on me.

My legs take me to the city and I enjoy how the lamppost glows in the darkness. The city of Rome is full of history and is very beautiful to walk around in. I´ve always loved to explore new places and take walks to think about life. _I´ve a lot to think about right now. _A sigh leaves my lips. I find myself standing outside the large beyblade arena that will be used in tomorrow´s battles and a cold shiver runs down my spine when I think of battling there myself. I can´t understand how everyone can handle the pressure as well as they can. Not everyone can though she realises when she thinks of Tyson. After a while of hesitation I decide to enter the building and take a look at the arena. It seems like no one is there and I like the silence that surrounds me. I like to be alone, not like Xiao does, and I enjoy not to think about what other´s think of me as I walk around aimlessly before I sit down. The large but old arena is completely empty and it feels like I´m sitting on the top of the world, in a bad way. _A lot of people watch their idols from here. _I lean forward and close my eyes to ease my nervousness.

When I open my eyes I realise that there´s someone watching me from afar. Brown eyes widen as I see the shape of a man sitting on a seat on the other side of the arena. I flinch violently in my chair. _When did he come here? I was alone a second ago!_ A pair of eyes with different colour looks at me from the other side without looking away even though the situation gets uncomfortable. He´s clad in a long pitch black robe, a pair of grey baggy pants a pair of leather boots all decorated with chains and belts. He´s paler than the average, almost sickly pale, and his dark clothes and hair doesn´t make him look friendly. _He´s watching me!_ I scream mentally and look away. _Ok, act casual...and leave. _I slowly get up from my seat and turns to walk up the stairs and leave. Sweat is forming on my back because I know that those scary eyes follow each step I take. At the moment I reach the corridor I start running since I just know that the guy I just saw is a serial killer and is running after me in this moment. I turn the corner while holding my breath but lose it as I bump into something.

"Ugh!"

The collision throws me to the ground and fear invades me for real. _He has already caught up with me!_ The floor is slippery and I fail to get up as quick as I want to but when I face the person I bumped into I almost faint.

"Tala!" I breathe his name.

The tall Russian red head stands in front of her with a displeased expression on his pale face. The expression changes when he notices my scared face and the thought of scolding me disappears from his mind. Tala understands that something is wrong and let his hand rest on his launcher that´s attached to his belt.

"What´s wrong?" He asks me while looking around.

I glance over my shoulder with wide eyes. _He´s not there!_ I was so sure that the man from the arena followed me but there´s no one in the corridor behind me and there is no proof that he even exists left. Brown eyes stare at nothing in particular for a while during the time I let my heartbeat return to normal. When I´m relaxed I turn to Tala and force a small smile to mi trembling lips.

"...Nothing." I try to convince myself. "It w-w-was nothing." It doesn´t work.

Ice blue eyes regard me in silence and I know that he doesn´t believe me. Tala lets his hand slip down from the launcher and he decides not to question me further about what happened. It´s none of his business, is what he thinks.

"You´re not with your friends?" He asks me instead.

"No, I... needed to be alone." I answer quietly.

"You shouldn´t wander around alone, Ström." He tells me quite coldly. "You didn´t even bring your blade."

Tala nods towards my pocket since he knows that that´s the place where I use to have my blade and launcher. The pocket is indeed empty. I´m not comfortable with my blade and didn´t even think of bringing it with me on my walk in Rome.

"S-s-sorry." I stutter while facing the ground.

An uncomfortable silence grows between us and I try to find something to say to him but fail miserably. I can´t speak or think logically when I´m around the cold, dangerous and serious man and it makes it very hard not to make a total fool of myself in his presence. A sound further down the corridor makes me jump up in the air but it´s not the man that hunted me but a friend.

"Tala we found a—." Ian stops talking in Russian as he sees me. "Saga!"

The small man smiles broadly as he greets me and that makes me feel at ease. Ever since I defended him, which made him able to become a back up blader, he has treated me kindly and with respect I don´t think I deserve.

"Um...Hi." I smile

"You found our looker room?" Tala asks Ian and Bryan who approaches them.

"Yeah, we got a nice one this time." Ian answers.

I tense as Bryan comes to join us in the corridor and a smirk grows on hi slips as he notice it. I think that Tala is kind of scary sometimes but that´s nothing compared of the fear I feel towards Bryan. He doesn´t like me and let it show.

"So you followed us to Rome?" Bryan comments harshly.

"N-no! It´s not like that." I answer."My friends and I..."

"I don't give a shit, just stay out of our way okay?" Bryan sighs.

"Shut it." Ian glares at Bryan."So why are you here?" He asks me.

"Much h-h-ave happened and I wanted to get away and I j-just ended up here...and bumped into Tala."

"You went here alone?" Ian tells me with surprise.

It seems that everyone thinks that a girl like me shouldn´t be wandering around alone at night and I appreciate their worry, or _what_ it is. But a feeling deep down in my chest makes me dislike the way they look down at me, thinking that I´m weak and can´t fend for myself at all. I glance down at my feet again. The uncomfortable silence is one again broken when Kai leans out from a doorway not too far away. He looks at us in silence for a moment and he nods my way before starts to speak.

"Bryan, Ian, we need help with the luggage." Kai shouts from the doorway.

Bryan shrugs his shoulders before he walks towards Kai in silence while Ian sighs loudly. The short man looks at me with a weak smile before he turns around.

"Bye Saga, see you around." He tells me in a friendly manner.

When the sound of their steps fades away Tala decides to speak.

"So _what_ were you doing here at this time?" Tala repeats a question that already been voiced just as if he thinks I hide something.

"I told y-you the truth." I lie.

"Then, you´re lying about something else." He states the fact before he adds "Don´t tell me you´re lost or something."

I stay silent.

"A man followed me."I decide to tell him."I thought I...I w-was done for before I bumped into you and yes... I´m l-lost."

Tala´s blue eyes watches down the corridor one more time before he looks down at me again with caution clear in his face. I don´t know why but the fact that he doesn´t scold me or anything like that surprises me. _He_ _takes me seriously. _Tala nods his head to his right as a sign for me to follow as he starts walking down the corridor towards the exit. A pale hand grabs a loaded launcher as he takes the lead and I feel strangely protected. I somehow realise that Tala is willing to protect me from whoever that hunted me before even though he has no reason to. A warm feeling grows in my chest and I feel strangely safe and happy. Tala glances at me over his shoulder.

"Where do you stay?"

I don´t know why but Tala is silently telling me that he´ll take me to my destination, that´s something that takes me by surprise once again.

"At E-e-nrique´s place." I tell him nervously as the warmth inside me grows.

Blue eyes widen a fraction but he doesn´t ask any questions.

"S-sorry." I apologise. "All I can do is cause you trouble."

"Don´t apologise." He tells me. "Just... make sure to get stronger."

* * *

**The **cold air surrounds us as we walk towards the hill where Enrique´s mansion can be seen from afar. Or rather, Tala walks ahead and I follow him. I feel kind of embarrassed because I would have been able to find my way back myself because you can see Enrique´s house from all parts of Rome.

"How do you f-f-feel about facing Tyson in the next battle?" I fight to come up with a good subject for conversation because the silence gets too heavy for my liking.

Tala doesn´t even look at me as he answers.

"I don´t really care but Kai does." Tala tells me indifferently.

"Really?" I urge him on to talk more.

Blue eyes glances at me before he slows down to my pace after a while of thought. A soft sigh leaves his lips as he finally looks at me and decides to talk with me and not to me. I feel happy about this even though Tala´s discomfort is clear.

"He´s taking our training more seriously now." Tala tells me. "Tyson has always been Kai´s rival and beating him is the reason he´s here. He doesn´t care about the tournament nor the title, just to beat Tyson."Tala sounds kind of bitter.

"The two of them seems to h-h-ave a special kind of bond." I ponder out loud. "Close friends b-b-but s-still... rivals."

Taka doesn´t say anything as we turn the corner and pass by a lively bar. The smell of alcohol and junk food invades my senses and I frown. I wonder why people destroy beautiful cities with fast food restaurants like this but can still see why. The sight of a small child sitting together with his parents that are clearly drunk makes my heart freeze for a moment. Tala calls my name as he notice that I´ve stopped walking but he closes his mouth as he sees what caught my attention. A sigh of relief enters me when a young girl appears and takes care of the boy. A small blush cover my cheeks as I walk by Tala who looks at me strangely.

"How is Sasha?"I ask him.

Tala follows me in silence for a while as he grasps my reaction and question. The boy reminded me of Sasha, a boy that made my heart bleed in Russia.

"He´s fine." Tala answers shortly. "He said he was sorry."

"W-what?"

"He recently lost his parents and was transferred to the Abbey. Kids his age can´t handle that loss in a good way. Sasha said he appreciated you staying with him while he lost to his weakness."

"W-weakness? It´s only logical that he would cry..." I start but stop when I see Tala´s expression. I decide to ask another question."Are all the children at the Abbey... like that?"

"Yes." He answers as he passes me by.

_Is it the same for you too?_ Tala´s past was never really discussed in the anime and I don´t know it the manga told any more since I´ve not read it but his response makes me wonder. What was Tala forced to go through before he was sent to the Abbey and during his stay there? A faint memory of a conversation I had with Spencer returns to me and I recall how he said he had a good childhood compared to the others but the way he said it clearly stated that he didn´t have a comfortable one.

"I´m glad that the place... g-got you as leaders now."

Tala slows down for a second and I notice that he heard me before he acts like he didn´t. I guess he´s not very good with compliments.

"It seems like y-you know how to take care of –a-all of them. I´m glad that B-b-boris—."

"He won´t bother us anymore." Tala interrupts."I won´t let him."

A pain grows in my chest since I know that he will show up later and that it will hurt him and the Blitzkreig boys both mentally and physically. _Should I tell him? _I wonder while fighting my conscience and thinking of how angry Xiao got when Hikaru tried to change the story by herself. A memory of a scene where Tala lies in a white hospital bed crying makes me decide what to do; and that is to tell him the truth so he can avoid falling into a coma later on.

"Tala."He keeps on walking even though I call his name. The cold feeling inside of me grows with each step he takes. I address him in a louder voice."Tala, l-look at me."

He stops and stares at me, surprised over how I addressed him. Tala has never heard me speak in a stern manner and my change of voice attracts his attention. When his eyes finally land on me I fidget nervously before I try to voice my thoughts. _I´ve to tell him because if he gets hurt I wouldn´t be able to live with the fact that I could have prevented it. _

"Do you remember when we fought?" I ask him referring to when he got angry at me in Russia. "Y-you said that I was hiding something."

"I do." Tala looks at me with caution.

I nod in silence.

"The t-thing is that...I just know that.. Boris will come back to haunt you. He´ll be back with new toy-soldiers and—"

"What are you saying?" Tala interrupts me.

"I´ve seen him." I tell him honestly. "He´s recruiting n-n-new bladders and will try to take over the b-beyblade industry..."

The calm and collected Tala starts to lose his cool in front of me. Blue eyes stare at me with an intense coldness that makes me shiver even though I´m wearing a thick hoodie in a warm country like Italy. I wonder if it was wise to tell him without thinking it though like this. He approaches me in a threatening manner and points at me with his hand.

"How can you know that, huh? Your stories doesn´t make any sense at all." He makes violent hand gestures. "You haven´t lost your memory right?"

"T-tala just li—" I stutter as my fear of the man grows.

Tala walk pass me again and his shoulder bumps into me with a power that forces me to take two steps backwards. My brown eyes widen. I turn around quickly and follow him while jogging since he´s way faster than me. The need to stop him and make him understand makes me act a lot different than I use to.

"LISTEN!" I shout with all my might. "You d-don´t have to believe me, I know y-you have no reason to, just don´t forget what I said...Please!"

"Whatever."He just shrugs his shoulders.

His indifference towards what I´m trying to tell him, or rather how he avoids listening to me, makes me stop in my tracks. I stare at his back with sadness mixed with anger boiling inside of me. Tala has been through hardships and doesn´t trust many, he´s cold and somewhat heartless and that´s okay but the fact that he doesn´t even try to change hurts me. He says Boris is gone so why is he still acting like he isn´t? _The thing is that Boris is here but... Tala..._I try to shut down my emotions but I fail.

"Why doesn´t people listen when I speak?" I mutter darkly to myself.

"Ström..." Tala looks at me over his shoulder.

"We´re here. Thank you for taking me here. Bye.." I tell him rather coldly.

And it´s my time to walk pass him and open the gates to walk into Enrique´s yard. I can feel his eyes on me but feel too emotionally drained to do something about it. _She... didn´t stutter?_ Tala frowns. A loud voice from the yard makes him flinch and it doesn´t take long before a tanned blonde Asian girl comes running to meet me.

"Saga you´re late!" Hikaru shouts. "Tala?"

"Hn."

"Ehn... touchy." Hikaru can´t understand what happened.

* * *

**The **sun that´s slowly rising at the horizon is what brings me out of the world of the dreaming, or that´s what I thought. The pain in my legs makes me groan as my senses return to me. It feels like they´re chopped off my body.

"Saga!" Hikaru shouts from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you up? You slept for so long so the others are already out practising. Join us when you´re ready, ok?"

I can't help but feel down when beyblading becomes the topic of the day since I suck at it quite badly. I've never been good at sports and Beyblade isn't an exception that was something both Bryan and Tala told me.

"...I don't want to..." I murmur.

"Did you hear me?" Hikaru shouts.

"Y-y-yes!"

But the fact is that I want to do anything else than join them and make a fool out of myself again. The pain in my legs hasn´t faded either.

"Why do they h-hurt?" _I feel sick._

A lot happened yesterday, my legs hurt, I was being followed by a scary stranger, I met Tala and I quarrelled with him...it must be affecting me. This world, our task of "saving" the people in it, is slowly affecting me in a negative way. _I was never meant to be the heroine._ I run my fingers through my messy hair. _But I want to help them. _A picture of the Blitzkreig Boys enters my mind and my thoughts zoom in at Tala. _He´s probably mad at me right now...I won´t be able to face him next time we meet. _I sigh deeply. _And I won´t be able to do a thing if Black Dranzer awakens... _

I get dressed quickly, grabs my blade and launcher hesitantly before I walks down to join the others outside. It´s a warm day but I can´t enjoy it at all. The battles will start later today and I don´t feel like practising at all. I find my friends at the backyard and wishes I decided to sleep longer when Xiao approaches me.

"I've prepared a training schedule for you." Xiao tells me.

Xiao looks at me sternly before her expression changes a fraction.

"You look pale, are you alright?"

"I´m feeling strange and my l-legs hurt." I tell her in a whiny way.

"Did something happen?"

"No, I... I´ve felt it from the first day h-h-here. I think it has something to do with... T-the other world." I turn a little more serious.

Xiao is about to say something but a strange red light and an eerie interrupts our talk. Our eyes widen as we turn around to stare at Chi who´s fighting Robert with a power no one of them have seen before. The read haired girl seems surprised and has no clue what to do when a strange creature emerges from her black shining blade. A large red wolverine with long sharp claws, the beast´s face resembles one of a dragon´s while the body looks like one of a bear.

"Whoah!" Chi takes some steps back.

The creature stares at Chi with wide angry eyes as she steps back but clams down as Chi finds her courage again. It´s like the wolverine judges the blader if he should or shouldn´t agree to team up with her. Green eyes narrow as she finally approaches the beast and throws away her fear. A load growl emerges from his mouth before the red light returns to the spinning blade again. Chi gasps as reality hits her.

"You´re kidding me." Xiao breathes.

"A bit beast." Robert comments."Was that what you wanted to talk to me yesterday?"

"I...have a bit beast?" Chi murmurs without hearing Robert at all."...Dokkaerine."

Chi reaches out and the black blade returns to her hand. Green eyes look at the bit chip where the picture of the said dragon looking wolverine can be seen.

"What?" Johnny asks her.

"His name is Dokkaerine." Chi tells him.

"What a strange name..." Oliver comments.

Chi glares at the Frenchman who flinches since he has no clue why she would be angry with him. He doesn´t know that what he said touched something very personal for her. She looks at her blade again.

"So even a person like me can get a bit beast huh?" Chi comments.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robert asks Chi.

"You wouldn´t understand."

Robert´s eyes narrow a fraction before he returns to normal again.

"Chi, why...did you know this would happen? Just like that?" Hikaru asks her."Isn´t a person supposed to... gain a bit beast... in a more...cool way?" Hikaru asks her.

"You say I´m not cool, blondie?"

"No just that, you know?"

"I felt if from the first time I saw this blade...that it was something special about it. Like it was calling my name."

"She didn´t let me by a fancier one..." Enrique complains.

"And lately the feeling of that my blade is alive grew and I saw Dokkaerine in my dreams..."

"W-w-why didn´t you tell us about it?" I ask her. "It s-seems that it scared you too."

"I´m not good to speak about stuff like that." Chi tells me. "I thought I was just going paranoid due to all the... drama."

"So this means that I also can get a bit beast?" Hikaru asks no one in particular.

"I do not understand why you should not be able to?" Robert comments."Chi, are you alright?"

"I feel weird."

_Everyone´s feeling weird...not only me._

"You guys are sure four strange girls." Enrique comments with a laugh.

"We sure are..."

"I don´t want to ruin the...mood butwe need to get moving, the first battle starts in an hour."

"Are we going in your limousine?"

"Yeah."

"YAY!"

"How can Hikaru always be that positive?"

* * *

**AN; ****More will be explained about Dokkaerine and Chi in the next chapter! So don´t worry, she didn´t get a bit beast just like that. It´s hard to explain what´s going on when I changes point of view in each chapter. A portion of her past will also be revealed but I think some of you might already know about it. Do you know?**

**Herre Gud- Oh my God.**

**Dokkaerine****: Dokkaebi (mythological creature)/wolverine**

**Do someone recognise the stranger? **


	12. Chi: True Self

**AN: Thanks for reading my story this far! I hope you like it. I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter, a big chocolate cake to you guys! This chapter is about Chi and will explain a lot about her. I don´t know if you already had noticed it but I´ll tell you about her background here… enjoy!

* * *

**

**I **can help to feel bothered and relieved at the same time as I stare down at the bit chip decorated with my newfound team mate: Dokkaerine. I´m sitting together with my girl friends and the Majestics as we´re waiting for the first battle in Rome is going to start. The people around me are so noisy and annoying but I don´t bother to yell at them because all I can think of is my bit beast. _I´m not worthy of it, why did I get it…why?_

Dokkaerine is a mix of a Korean creature from well-known legends from a long time ago and the common wolverine. The legendary creature called Dokkaebi is a frightening spirit with sharp teeth and a face just like the one of a dragon´s. It´s common in Korean folklores or fairy tails and I know a lot about it. A deep frown makes me look very dangerous and angry as I continue to ponder over why I got a Korean demon as my bit beast. The only reason I find isn´t the one I want.

Why Korean you might wonder? That´s because I´m not "_Chi_" and I´m not Japanese at all. A deep, trembling breath leaves my dry lips as I start to think of my past. _Chi_ is the name my Japanese father gave me when he adopted me, something he thought would make me feel more at ease and less eye catching when I got to Japan. It has, but it doesn´t neither change who I am and where I came from or change people´s point of views. A lot of people have told me that both with words and with punches. Koreans aren´t always that welcomed in Japan. Even though I look the same, same Asian characteristics, do they dislike me because I´m a foreigner and not the interesting kind like Saga. I was quick to understand that it would be best to avoid telling people of me being adopted and tell my true name.

The fact that people disliked where I originally came from forced me to toughen up. I was bullied and hit in school, at the streets and even by my family´s friends and I hated to see how father looked at me with sadness on his face. He was worried but I also believed that he pitied me. I wanted to learn how to defend myself so I joined the local boxing club. It took years but I was eventually able to hit back when the bullies threatened me and it scared them a lot. No one dared to approach me anymore and I enjoyed the solitude since it wouldn´t create any trouble for the people I love such as my new family. But my loneliness was broken when a very talkative and hyper girl from Okinawa decided to befriend me all of a sudden. Her name was Hikaru and she was my first real friend or what you can call our relationship. She introduced me to Saga, a shy exchange student, and to Xiao, a girl that I first disliked until I realized that we had a lot in common. They´re all my friends now and even though I never would admit it I know that I wouldn´t be able to live without them. That´s why I felt like shit on the day we arrived here in the Beyblade world because the four of us was supposed to separate and probably never see each other again.

I don´t know why I was being adopted, if my Korean family didn´t want me or if I was an "accident" but during the years as the Japanese Chi I´ve understood that I shouldn´t give a shit about it. If I was loved, if I was needed or if I was important to my family in Korea they would never have given me away right? People who abandoned me aren´t worth thinking of in my opinion. It doesn´t matter if my Japanese family isn´t related to me by blood, I believe that they are my true family because they raised me as their own.

The name I was given at birth is _Kyoung_-_mi_, a name that means _true_ _love. _Why would they give me a name like that when they basically left me on the doorstep of a stranger the next day? My last name is _Myo_ so if I lived there today I wouldn´t be Ikeda Chi but Myo Kyoung-mi, a big difference right? My real name sounds so girly so I think it wouldn´t fit me one bit. I shrug my shoulders as I lean back in my seat. The movement captures the attention of the man sitting next to me. Robert has regarded me in silence for some time now but it´s first now he starts to question my behavior.

"Chi, I know you are going through hard times at the moment…" Robert starts and interrupts my thoughts. "I just wish you to know that I´m here to listen if you want to talk…and getting a bit beast is a good thing."

I look at him with a pair of tired green eyes before I nod slowly. He knows what´s bothering me in a way already. Robert is one of the few guys I actually can talk to and not only argue, compete or hang out with. We can talk about anything and he´ll give me an honest opinion that often help me make a decision. I wonder why Robert-type of guy is so rare. I look at my blade once again before I smile with gratitude at him.

"I appreciate it Robert." I tell him hesitantly with a sigh. "It´s just a touchy subject, it´s not like I don´t trust you…I just need time. I feel so fucked up in the head."

The nobleman looks at me in silence and I know that he wants to ask more about it but his character tells him not to. It would be rude to talk about someone´s misfortune without being allowed to, that is something the German is well aware of. Robert nods in silence before looking away, I smile weakly as I return to look at the Korean creature. Something still connects me with Korea even though I thought it was behind me and that´s probably why I got this bit beast. _But why…? I´m not a great blader and I did nothing in particular when I got it…_

"Oh it´s starting!" Hikaru exclaims loudly and it makes me focus on the stadium for the first time. "Look, there´s Claude!"

We all see how the White Tiger X and the Barthez Batallion enters the stadium and their entrance makes a lot of different emotions emerge from all the bladers. The Majestics are still angry over their unfair loss to the other European team, Hikaru is worried about the bladers and I´m in between. I just want to punch Barthez straight in the face but something else catches my attention and that´s the color of one of the young men´s face.

Hikaru´s face darkens. "Is that a… bruise?" It seems that she has grown to care for Claude after her rescue of him some days ago.

Instead of mentioning Claude´s injury is a big dark bruise covering the teen´s face. Barthez was quick to say that it´s due to an accident during training, due to stress. I can sense how Hikaru´s anger grows but she stays still to my surprise. It´s so easy to see that the person who hurt Claude is the coach but everyone seems to be too naïve to notice that fact. Anger starts to boil inside of my veins as I wonder why there is evil in this world just like in the one I came from.

"This makes me think of Boris…" I comment.

"Yes, all bad guys are the same…using the bladers as tools to their own gain." Johnny answers in a bitter voice. "I don´t know much about Boris though, we saw him two years ago in Russia."

"Well the rumors said he was behind bars." Oliver tells them.

"H-h-he is on the run." Saga answers with a silence that tells them there´s no need for more information on that part. She is telling the truth.

The Majestics look at the Swedish girl with wide eyes in a deep and heavy silence. The men start to notice the seriousness in the situation.

"The White Tiger X Vs the Barthez Batallion, remember folks that the Barthez Batallion lost in the American tournament…!" The Dj announces loudly. "Rei Vs Claude!"

Due to the knowledge of that they won´t cheat in the first round we all sit still and watch. The difference of both skill and experience is noticeable between the two competitors and Rei is quick to win the battle. A small feeling in my gut tells me that Claude didn´t do his best only to be seen as the likable underdog to de audience, something Barthez must have ordered him to do. I would die of anger and embarrassment if I were in his shoes!

"That…was a quick battle." I comment uncertainly as Claude´s blade hits the ground.

"They´re not on the same level." Xiao tells no one in particular but a hint of pride can be heard, it seems that she bonded with the Chinese teens to an extent even though she might not admit it.

"It´s ok Claude, just relax." Miguel tells his team mate.

I stare at the scene with narrowed green eyes and with a growing disgust boiling up inside of my body.

"But I lost and even worse I…failed the team, I should have listened to …Barthez!" He sounds hesitant, not like me and my friends heard him in the anime.

I regard him with wide eyes. This is not the Claude we saw! It´s almost like he is hesitant to follow the plan Barthez put up in front of him. That´s probably a result from Hikaru saving him from a near accident.

"Relax, this tournament is far from over. We will win this, as a team!" Miguel follows the script as a pro.

"Y-yeah!" Claude stutters with a weak smile as they do a "give me five".

"More acting?" I sigh as I lean into the palm of my hand for support."They´re kinda crappy though…"

"C-c-claude.. did seem a little different…" Saga stutters. "Like h-he was hesitant to say what he was told to say"

"Yeah I agree!" Hikaru shouts hopefully. " Do you think that they´re still going to cheat in the next round?"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asks her with wide eyes.

I glance at the green haired Frenchman and he shuts up but a thought strikes me, it would probably be better and less troublesome if the Majestics knew about us. That we´re not from the Beyblade world but here on a mission to save it, or something. I sigh once again and hope sighing one become another of my bad habits. What would they do if they knew? Understand everything and become even closer friends or create a distance? I don´t know. The high-pitched voice of the DJ interrupts my thoughts once again and I roll my eyes.

"Lee Vs Miguel!"

I flinch violently as Xiao suddenly gets on her feet. The silent Chinese girl hasn´t moved or spoken much since they got there but seeing the White Tigers battle seems to affected her. Her dark eyes regard Lee from above before her dark and powerful voice echoes in the stadium. It´s now when the cheating starts and Xiao seems to want to do something about it even though it´s she who thinks it´s so important not to change too much.

"Watch your back, Lee!" She roars.

Lee flinches as he hears her voice and he smiles as he faces her from the stadium. I frown as I see the dark circles around the Chinese man´s eyes. He´s unbalanced, nervous and not well due to the pressure of this tournament and… Rei. I think Xiao is very aware of that? The battle proceeds like it did in the anime and something happens with the lights. Xioa´s eyes narrow.

"It´s happening!" I shout.

A strong light disturbs the battle and forces Lee to take a step backward and close his eyes with a grunt.

"Lee! Stand your ground!" Xiao growls while leaning forward. "Close your eyes!"

Xiao´s warning doesn't reach Lee in time and his blade is knocked out of the stadium.

"Lee is out."Echoes through the building.

I stare wide-eyed at Xiao as I think I hear a growl being swallowed by her.

"It´s impossible…" Lee murmurs.

Xiao suddenly leaps through the air as she jumps down towards the stadium. She acts impulsive while having a collected expression on her face in a way that no one of us have seen before.

"Xiao!"_ It´s not like her to act like that! _

"The final between Rei and Miguel is now starting."

"Woah look at that stadium!" Enrique comments in awe.

It´s a stadium with full of metal wires, wires that Rei uses to his advantage when attacking Miguel violently. What he doesn´t know is that Miguel will activate a trap after hearing Barthe´s orders and will cut the string.

"He´s going to cut the string right?" I ask my friends since my memory of this memory is misty.

Robert glances at me from his seat in silence.

"Yeah, Rei is going to lose if Xiao doesn´t come up with something." Hikaru sais.

"S-s-she can´t interfere. If she does it´ll change the s-s-toryline too…much, she knows that!" Saga commets. "That would m-m-mean that Barthez Battalion will lose now and not get the c-c-chance to meet Tyson!"

Robert closes his eyes and frowns deeply, he has heard everything but doesn´t know how to grasp the information. His eyes are glued on the match and they widen as the game goes on just like the girls said. The wire is cut and Rei´s blade is about to get knocked out of the stadium. Xiao sais something in Chinese to Rei but it doesn´t change anything at all.

"She won´t make it!" Hikaru shouts with fear.

"X-xiao!" Saga stutters. "Do something!"

"Miguel is the winner." DJ announces.

Rei looks wide-eyed at his beyblade before he stares at Xiao, he can´t believe what happened. Xiao frowns and looks away. She seems to be angry with herself and the outcome of this battle. Or maybe because Rei didn´t listen to her. A deep sigh makes me turn to look at Robert from my seat and the way he looks at me makes my stomach turn. It´s like he sees straight through me.

"Something is surely up here." Robert comments coldly. "Chi, I want you to explain it all to me later. That is an order."

_He knows. _My eyes widen as the nobleman gets up to his feet, tells the guys they need to leave and leaves. Hikaru and Saga looks at me with wide eyes.

* * *

**Xiao** decided to stay with the White Tigers for a while so the rest of us walk towards Enrique´s mansion. The four nobles went home ahead of us because they had something important to take care of as always. _Or only to avoid us…_ A strange and uncomfortable feeling in my stomach makes me walk slower than the others. I don´t know if I´m ready to face Robert when we get home.

"He knows." I comment out of the blue.

Hikaru and Saga who were talking a little bit further away from me stops to look at me over their shoulders.

"What?" Hikaru asks while holding her breath.

"Robert knows that something is off with us, that we know things before they happen." I explain in a tired voice.

"So he knows and he wants to talk to you about it?" Hikaru asks me. "Just tell him the truth, that´s what I did." She tells me like there´s no problem at all.

I sigh. Hikaru is always so naïve and carefree, she never thinks of the consequences. I´m scared.

"I don´t know…"

"W-we can´t lie all the time." Saga comments. "If they are our friends they should…u-understand."

"I´m not good with this shit!" I growl. "What would Xiao do if she were here?"

"Tell him, ne?" Hikaru urges me own.

I grit my teeth. I know that if I tell him about that we´re from a different dimension I´ll have to tell him a lot about myself as well. I´ve always been the kind of person who doesn´t tell people a lot about myself even though they might be close friends and I feel naked if I´ve to say something. The rebellious image I know I have is something I´m somewhat proud of but the fact is that I´m not that bad in reality. I´m a girl with feelings too.

* * *

**The **warmth from the open fire calms down my nerves a bit as I sit in front of Robert in one of Enrique´s big living rooms. It´s very silent and the only sound is the fire slowly consuming the timber. It would have been very cozy to be sitting there but the fact that I know why Robert called me here makes me unable to enjoy it. I almost flinch when our eyes meet.

"I want you to tell me how you can know about the results of the battles before they even commence." He orders me bluntly.

"So you have noticed." I sigh deeply.  
"From a long time ago." He tells me in a collected voice. "I knew from the start that something was off since you ended up in my fountain without being killed by the many traps in the labyrinth or got severe damages due to a fall. Your injuries did not match at all."

"Hahaha." I laugh in a tense manner.

Robert stares at me as if he´s saying that it´s not something to laugh at. My laugh dies out quickly and I swallow the saliva in my mouth with difficulty. I never noticed that his gaze could be so intimidating before. He must believe that I´ve been lying to him all this time. I makes my chest hurt in a very foreign way and it scares me. Me being frightened angers me and I have to stop myself from punching something. I glance at him from under my red fringe as I decide that I´ll be completely honest with him and then take whatever he will say afterwards. _He told me that he would listen when I talked, I just hope he´ll keep his word._

"Okay I´m going to be blunt with you because I…have come to trust you." I tell him in a hoarse voice.

His judging gaze changes into surprise before his eyes get softer. This makes my shoulders relax a tiny bit before I start to open up my heart for him. I just hope he´s not going to crush it.

"Me and the others came from a different world where Beyblade was a TV show we all watched and liked. That´s why we know you from the beginning, that´s why we know about the battles and what will happened next."

Me telling Robert that I´m an Alien is quite amusing because his facial expression changes into something I never seen before. He looks surprised for a moment, then suspicion cover his face as if he doesn´t know if he should believe me. It makes my heart slow down.

"We went to the same school in Tokyo and were about to split up because of the end of the year. Bloody hell, I was so upset!" I tell him, looking down, afraid to show my emotions.

I didn´t know it was so hard to tell him the facts, if it´s hard to talk about me or that the fact that it´s him that´s making it worse. I glance at him almost shyly.

"Hikaru…wanted to make it a day to remember so we went to the shrine but something happened on the way there. A man in the subways was a suicide bomber and I think we all… died or got severely hurt in the explosion."

Robert´s eyes widen because he can´t grasp that I´m saying that I might be dead while I´m sitting there in front of him talking. He has never seen me this down before nor this open and it surprises him.

"The blast sent us here somehow and the next thing I knew was that I was wet. I ended up in Germany, in your fountain, so far away from home." I tell him while wiping away the traces of tears on my cheeks.

"Are you saying that you are from a different world?"

I don´t know if Robert ignores my tears due to he not liking it or he thinking it´s improper for him to comment on them. He knows it would make me feel bad if he showed that he cared but I don´t know if I would be happier if he did.

"Exactly." I nod and I flinch when I notice that my voice is breaking. "We all wanted to find our way back and was found by the Saint Shields who told us about why we´re here and how we can return."

"So…?" He urges me on gently.

"This is so hard to explain!" I shout as I get out of my chair.

I start to walk back and forth in the living room while not facing Robert once. He follows me with his eyes in a silence before he also gets up and stops me in my tracks. He grabs my shoulders firmly to make me stop and the touch surprises me a lot. I stare wide-eyed at him as his hold of me gets softer.

"I am listening." He whispers to me.

A sob leaves my lips but I swallow my pain and sadness as I look at him. My anger fades slowly but it´s easier to feel angry than sad so I stick with the anger. My gaze gets fierce.

"This championship will be full of hatred, angst, hardships and broken bonds. All those emotions, especially when the wielders of the four holy bit beasts are concerned, will make the Black Dranzer able to revive itself again." I almost spit out.

"Black Dranzer…the bit beast that possessed Kai two years ago?" Robert asks me.

"You´re correct." I breathe. "We are here to stop this, stop it from returning to this world but above all make sure that some events that happened in this season of Beyblade won´t happen. But I already failed."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to make you guys win against the Barthez Batallion but…"

"That is why you knew about it, and why you knew that Barthez is the bad guy. You tried to help us?"

"Yeah."

"That is why Hikaru knew when and how to save Claude…"

"Mhmm…So you believe me?"

Robert looks at me in a heavy silence.

"I do not know."He tells me honestly.

His honesty doesn´t make me cheer up though, more the opposite. I frown a little due to him not completely believing me but sighs as I can´t blame him for it.

"Well now you know and it´s up to you to believe it or not."

"Chi…"He voices my name in a complaining manner.

I stop in my tracks and tenses before I decide with to do. I stand there in the room, all tense and jumpy with my back towards him.

"My name is Myo Kyoung-mi." I breathe out.

It feels like time stands still for a long moment. I don´t know what to expect. Green eyes widen as a hand grabs mine from behind. A rough hand, hardened from years of beyblading, encircles mine in a comforting manner and another one on my shoulder makes it impossible for me to jump out of my skin.

"…Kyoung-mi, I might not believe you at this moment but I am open-minded and will listen. The thought of you coming from another world is foreign to me because you seem so…"

His hands hold me more firmly for a moment.

"What I want to say is that you are free to convince me in any way and that I am ready to listen. It seems like you have been through a lot and is determinated to shoulder it all alone…but you are not by yourself any more."

Robert´s eyes narrow when my shoulders start to shake before I free myself from his hold to face him. I poke him with my finger as I stare at him.

"Fuck you Robert, don´t ever scare me like that again!"

"What?"

"I thought you…never mind."

"Tell me everything and I might come to believe you. I want to get to know you better."

"Stop it dammit! You´re making me all weepy!"

Robert smiles gently.

"You´re already crying."

* * *

**AN: The end. I hope you liked it and got to know a little bit more about Chi! Read and Review please, I want to know what you think!**


	13. Xiao: Dont think!

**An; this will be in Xiao´s POV. Since what´s going on in the anime would fit Hikaru better than Xiao do I make this more of a filler chapter where we´ll see how she gets along with the Tigers and the other girls.

* * *

**

**I **can´t help but let the White Tiger X team´s sadness move my anyways emotionless expression. They are all gathered in their locker room and a heavy silence keeps us down to earth. It feels like as if the world ended, as if their goal is forever lost. My dark eyes regard the two bladers who fought a moment ago. Rei grits his teeth as he sits there probably blaming himself for his and his partner´s loss while the other White Tiger only sees his flaws, which makes his confidence shrink in size.

"Hey Guys, don´t be that down. We all know that they cheated…" Mariah tries to cheer them up.

"Yeah!" Kevin joins her.

"Can you guys just shut up?" Lee tells them angrily.

My eyes move to rest upon Lee´s face and I find myself disliking his anger. Lee is slowly losing it and I wonder if I can prevent it somehow.

"We should eat something." Gary tells them suddenly. "You always feel better after a great meal."

A sigh leaves my lips before I join the conversation. "I agree with Gary, we should eat and focus how to beat them in the future rather than pondering over the loss. Keep your eyes fixed on your goal, not the hindrances in your path."

Rei frowns for a while before he nods his head and gets up on his feet. A deep sigh leaves his lips at the same time as his shoulders relax. Lee regards his captain before he does the same, but small signs tell me that he can´t leave what happened behind him as easily as Rei. _I need to keep my eyes on Lee, I can´t let him get that depressed and stressed out as in the anime. _I follow when Rei and the others leave the locker room to head towards the city, I stay in the doorway and makes sure Lee follows as well.

"Are you alright?" I ask him with my façade of indifference.

"I´ll live. I´m starting to get used to letting my team down."

I look at his back as Lee passes me by. A cold feeling enters my stomach as I realize that he´s feeling worse than I thought._ What should I do? _I ask myself. _I´m not the kind of person that put my nose into other´s business like this…_ I roll my eyes. Sigh deeply.

"Don´t think like that, Lee." I tell him in a whisper. "You didn´t let anyone down today. Now let´s eat until we explode…or something…"

Lee looks at me with a surprised expression and I´m glad that I managed to wipe away the doubt in his face. There´s a long way ahead of both him and me to find ourselves in the world. The air hits me in the face as we leave the Beyblade building and heads towards an unknown restaurant.

* * *

**Being **alone has always been a nice thing for me. I like solitude even though it seems that most fears it. Maybe I´m very independent…or that everyone else are way too afraid to stand on their own two feet. I can´t blame them because if I got a nicer childhood I would probably also fear loneliness and the dark but that´s not the case. I am the girl who was kicked out of her home due to my paranormal experiences, I am the girl who went to Japan all by myself to study and I am the person who now tries to accept a new world that´s so different to my last one.

I´m certain of one thing, and that is that I´ll never be able to return home again.

I can feel it in the air, in my body and in my mind. I just know that I will never see my parents again nor my beloved shrine in Japan. I´m dead over there but still very alive over here. The Beyblade world is so colorful compared to the other one. Sometimes I feel that everything has a solution here. That things will get better because the main character will win and change everyone´s heart. But there´s something I didn´t know before and that is that the Beyblade world can be a very dark place as well. I tried to tell myself to let my past be the past and to live in here and now but it´s hard. It´s hard to forget the things that shaped you to the person you are.

Maybe I should just let go?

No, I won´t forget. The dark Miko is me just as much as the future me will be and I believe the ghosts won´t let me forget it either. And it´s as the past me that I met my friends. I want to laugh at myself when I think of them because I can´t help but smile. They´re so important to me even though I barley show it. I love them and they made me realize that it´s ok to love yourself as well. Being able to see spirits isn´t as bad as people think, that is what they told me and I believe them. The three of them saved me in many ways and it makes me want to save others as well.

I want to save Lee from the darkness. Why, I don´t know, but something tells me it´s not only to prevent Black Dranzer´s rebirth. I have started to care about the people of this world and…

…I want to change.

* * *

**The **sound of chains touching the wall seems to be loud enough to be heard through the restaurant wall. I look out through the window and my eyes land on a man I´ve seen before.

The White Tiger X team and I are at this restaurant eating after their lost match. The atmosphere is starting to get better but they´re all sad about the outcome of the battle. My chest has become warmer because I managed to make Lee laugh.

I know that I´ve seen that man before somewhere. That pale skin, that long pitch black hair and that suspicious looking clothing…_Who is he and why is he so…? _Eyes widen. _ I saw him in Japan when I was grocery shopping, why is he here?_

"Xiao?" Mariah questions my behavior while chewing on some fried shrimps.

"I´ve to check something."

Lee and Rei get to their feet as I leave the table and they follow me with caution as I exit the restaurant. I´m not aware of their presence since my senses are fixed on the familiar man. My steps grow quicker as I follow him down the street but I don´t get far before he turns around to face me. He probably knew I was coming. I slow down until I stand a comfortable distance from him.

"Have we met before?" I ask him out of the blue, being very straight forward.

"No." Is his blunt answer.

I regard him in silence and that is when I notice that Lee and Rei are at my side also checking the guy out. They seem to believe that he´s a threat. I sigh, people who dress like him are easily misunderstood but I don´t complain. He looks dangerous.

"We have met before."

His eyes harden as I state the fact. It´s at that time I realize that he´s about two heads taller than me, more muscular and have a great aura and it makes me take a step back as he turns to face me properly. _This feeling…_A shiver runs down my spine as I look into his cold different colored eyes. He has a grey and a yellow eye and I wonder if he was born that way or due to an accident. I see how Rei touches his launcher in the corner of my eye. The man seems to notice this too because he stops staring and starts speaking instead.

"Maybe you met my identical twin brother."

"You have a twin?" Lee asks.

"No, Lee." I roll my eyes. "He was being sarcastic."

I can´t read him well but I know that he´s different. His aura is not of this world. It´s powerful and dark but still so warm and collected. _Who is he? And why am I like this? He´s just a stranger!_ I stare at him and tries to memorize his face, print it into my brain so I can search for more facts about him later on.

"I´ve a meeting to attend so I can´t waste my time with chit-chat." He tells me that I´m not worth talking with very clearly.

He turns around to leave like that and it leaves me very offended and angry, something that I make sure not to show the guys. Something I can´t stop though is to try to regain my honor by talking to him again. I won´t give him the pleasure of walking all over me that easily.

"Who are you?" I shout at his back. "You must be some kind of prince… or are you just stuck on your high horses?"

He stops and a grin spread on my lips as I realize that what I said bugs him.

"The name is Godgan, Godgan Tarasov." A long silence follows. "Why you would need my name, I don´t know nor do I care."

And he leaves.

"Hey you, get back here!" Lee shouts at him.

"What a creepy guy." Rei comments. "Do you know him Xiao?"

"I don´t know." I tell Lee truthfully. "But I´ve a feeling that I should."

* * *

**A ** bright light makes the dark sky shine for a second before the loud sound echoes over Italy. It´s raining and the thunder have just started. It´s a night perfect for nightmares. Dreams are just dreams as some say but I´ve always been wary of them. What I see when I dream, wish is very seldom, always hold a meaning for me to find. A secret message of some sort. I´m lying on the floor in Mariah´s room, squirming, sweating and grunting due to an unpleasant dream.

"Xiao, wake up!"

A pair of strong hands shake me and the movement makes me open my eyes with fear. I find myself staring at Lee´s face and the fear slowly fades. The memories of my dream keeps me tense; I can still see Saga, Hikaru and Chi´s pained expressions as we were devoured by fire.

"Calm down." Lee talks to me in a gentle voice."A nightmare?"

"Yes…" I murmur, touching my head slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. "I heard you screaming from down stairs. Do you want something? Water maybe?"

I feel that his questions are intruding on my privacy so I avert my gaze. He´s worried about me, I realize, but since I´m not use to that from others than my three friends I get a little uncomfortable.

"Can you leave?" I ask him in a quiet voice. Mariah is still sleeping.

"That wasn´t an answer." Lee´s voice turns stern.

"I´m fine."

"That´s not the truth." He argues.

"Why ask questions when you already know the answer." I snort. "And get out!"

"What? I tried to be nice and—"

"I´m only in my underwear, please leave the room so I can change…"

"oh." A blush of surprise cover his cheeks for a moment before he takes action and moves towards the door.

"…and I might answer your questions after a shower."

"Right. I´ll leave."

"What..? Why did Lee?" Mariah murmurs in her sleepy state.

"Mariah, it was nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Okay."

A small smile graces my lips as the girl obeys my order but the smile doesn´t last. My eyes widen as I look at the clock on the bedtable. It´s really early and Lee said he was up…has his bad dreams started too? I put on a simple t-shirt and my regular trousers before I descend to the first floor. I find Lee sitting in front of the TV watching some documentary about the Second World War. I regard him in silence for a while before I take a short shower and gets properly dressed. With a towel wrapped around my black hair I sit down next to him.

"You couldn´t sleep?"

He glances at me and sighs.

"No, I have a lot on my mind…and I couldn´t relax…"

"Lee, don´t think."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes it´s best not to, and just live in the moment… You won´t feel bad that way."

"I just… can´t." He looks at me with desperation in his eyes. "I need to become a better blader, I don´t want to let Rei down anymore."

"You´re not listening. You´re not letting anyone down here. I´m not good at consoling people but I try to be honest here. Don´t think and if you want to become stronger do it for your own sake."

"Xiao…"

"Maybe I should be the one consoling you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the one who fell off a cliff and has no place to return to."

_Ouch. _My eyes darken and Lee flinches; he realized his mistake.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to—"

"Lee, don´t think." I get up to my feet and grab my bag. "I´m off."

"Xiao!" he yells at me before he adds: "take care…" as I shut the door violently.

"Urgh…I´m such an idiot!"

* * *

**A **terrible stench reaches my nose as I enter our apartment. It seems like Chi tried to cook and failed miserably. Three cups of ramen lies in the dishes. A sigh leaves my lips as I start to clean up their mess since I have nothing better to do. As I clean the almost destroyed frying pan I think about the dream.

_Black Dranzer. _The fire must have been his doing. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought. It feels like things are getting out of control. I´ve no clue about what we should do about the situation and asking the Saint Shields is out of the question. We can´t find them anywhere. It seems that they´re the kind of team that shows up when they want to, on their own terms.

The sound of a sudden, loud snore makes me look at Chi over my shoulder. The red head is lying in the sofa with her dirty feet on the table. A frown grows on my face._ She´s so gross. _ My eyes move to the other girls as well. Saga is resting her head on Chi´s shoulder while sleeping quietly and Hikaru is lying with her head in the said girls lap. The Okinawa girl is drooling.

_We four are the girls who are supposed to save the beyblade world…can we do it?_

And that´s when I realize that the ghost girl who always followed me isn´t around anymore. My stomach turns Ice-cold. Something is about to happen. I just know it and something else I´m certain of is that we´re not ready to face it. When a ghost as persistent as that girl suddenly disappears it can either mean two things: she went to heaven or an even stronger spirit is blocking her.

_Godgan Tarasov. _Eyes widen. _Who is he? His presence… it is…frightening…Can he be a part of this?_

My black hair frames my face as I shake my head. I´m just stressed and nothing else. Tarasov has nothing to do with it. _Maybe I´ve seen his deceased relative somewhere? Is that why I recognize him? But his rude attitude makes me think…_ Chi´s snoring gets louder and it brings me out of my world of thoughts. I decide to prepare breakfast for them before I´ll wake them up. The sound of butter melting in a warm frying pan wakes Saga up but the other two stays asleep. The Swedish girl yaws tiredly as she rubs her eyes.

"Xiao…? Y-y-you got back?"

"Yes." I tell her softly. "I didn´t want to be the White Tigers freeloader for too long."

Saga smiles gently but her smile fades as she realizes that she can´t move without waking the others and since she´s too kind to her own good she decides to suffer by just sitting there.

"I should have helped you if I could." She tells me.

I look at Saga before I sigh and walk over to her. She looks at me with surprise and her eyes widen as I grabs Hikaru´s arm and pulls her out of the couch. I take a hold of Chi´s feet and pull so she also falls to the ground. The two of them wakes up instantly.

"…" Saga turns pale as Chi starts cursing in a tongue she can´t understand.

"WHAT THE- **BEEP** **BEEEP** **BEEEP**!" Chi growls.

Hikaru looks around with a lost expression on her face before she starts to chuckle. This makes Saga relax but she tenses once again when Chi grows at Hikaru, thinking she is the culprit.

"Good morning." I tell them with an evil smile. "Breakfast is ready."

"It was you, wasn´t it! Bastard!" She yells at me after realizing that Hikaru is in the same situation as she is.

"Aren´t you too old for nicknames, chi?" I tell her. "Now eat. Today will be a long day."

The three girls sit down and dig in. I like the way they enjoy the meals I prepare for them but I´m too proud to show that. I wonder if they would survive without me at all. I eat my egg in silence. No one speaks as we eats and I believe it´s because everyone has things to think about. When everyone is done I decide to tell them what to do.

"Hikaru you should go. If I´m correct, the BBA Revolution is in a pinch right now." I break the silence.

Hikaru looks up with her mouth full of rice. Her eyes darken as she swallows everything and puts her chopsticks on the table. Her messy blond hair full of feathers touches her shoulders as she nods slowly.

"I´ll go.. but I don´t think they want me there… "She sounds sad and that is unusual.

We look at her in silence for a while before I start to urge her on.

"You know how Tyson is. He needs your support now, they´re going up against Kai."

I pretend I don´t notice how my friend´s eyes widen as I mention the Russian man but I feel content since I knew what buttons to push to make her happy again.

"Last time I saw Tyson we fought." Hikaru hesitates. "But I guess I should go. I mean… that´s what friends does right?"

I nod.

"All we can do is be there for them when they´re facing hard times. By doing that we might be able to prevent Black Dranzer from being born again. Hikaru, you have to go."

The desperation in my voice surprises them, it even surprises myself. They look at me and each and one of them seems to understand the seriousness in the situation.

"Y-you can do it Hikaru!" Saga cheers her on in a tense manner.

"Yeah, let´s do this!" Chi agrees, glancing at me.

"One more thing… there´s a guy you need to be cautious of…" I start.

* * *

**AN: Ok, there´s a poll on my profile, please vote for future stories! **

**So what did you think? Nothing really happened here... but a new OC was introduced. What do you think of Godgan? Next chapter will be more intense... Anyway, please review!  
**


	14. Hikaru: comfort

**AN: Sorry once again for the VERY late update. I have a lot to do right now… A lot of finals before the winter vacation… Thanks for the nice reviews! I write this for you guys! this chapter is around episode 13- 14. Please enjoy!

* * *

**

**I **don´t remember much about myself because when I came to I was alone in a hospital room, I had one set of clothes, a name tag, a blade and my cross necklace. My memory was lost and the doctors didn´t seem too eager to help me retrieve it when they realized I had no money. I am no one, I have no place to go…my name is Godgan Tarasov.

The hot liquid feels nice as it travels down my throat down to my stomach. Coffee is what keeps me alive at times, or so it seems. The warmth inside of the café and the warm drink me feel comfortable even though a lot of people there stare for a distance. They can stare all they want but they won´t get my coffee.

People avoid me and I like it. I´m what you might call a loner and enjoy solitude so you also might wonder why I choose to drink coffee at a busy café like this? My aura scares the customers away literally so they usually don´t bug me. I bet the ones working her would tell me to leave if they weren´t too afraid of me. My length is intimidating, my pale skin makes people think of the dead, my dark and long hair makes me look like a thug and my dark coat gives my outfit a mysterious feeling. But what scares people the most is my eyes, my two colored glare. I don´t remember if I was born with one yellow and one grey eye or if I was in an accident that caused it. I don´t give a shit about it because it doesn´t bother me. I´m used to my bad eyesight because I don´t know any better.

I put down the cup of coffee on the table and take a bite of my lunch: a long sandwich full with salad and shrimps. A frown makes my face looks darker as I start pondering about something. What bothers me is that four very strange girls keeps on showing up wherever I go and yesterday one of them told me she knew me. That scared me even though I didn´t show it. I know no one so being told she recognized me made my hear grow cold. What if she knows the me I´ve forgotten? That Chinese girl… A sudden sound makes me return back to reality.

A young woman, maybe a year or two younger than me, stands next to the empty chair at my table. Her long brown curly hair frames her face as she regards me in silence for a while. The girl wear a pair of leather boots and a simple but formfitting beige dress which makes her look like a good girl. A girl that shouldn´t be anywhere close to me.

"Can I sit here?" She asks in a smooth voice and a sweet smile.

I stare at her before I look around to notice that every table except this one is full. I nod firmly believing that she would have sat down somewhere else if she could. The girl says thank you and sits down quietly.

"Oh, so the world championships have started. " She seems to want to start a conversation.

She eats her meal silently while waiting for my reply.

"So it seems." I answer her, indicating that I don´t want to speak with her.

"You´re a blader, aren´t you?" She asks while eying me.

I realize that she doesn´t flinch when meeting my gaze.

"Yes." I answer.

"Oooh, wait! You´re in the competition right?"

"You´ve blown my cover." I tell with sarcasm. "No, actually I´m not. I don´t have a team."

She laughs at this. I didn´t mean to make her laugh, I just wanted her to shut up and leave me alone but I can´t help but notice that she glows when she giggles. _She glows? _I shake my head as I take a sip of coffee. She looks at me again.

"I like your eyes."

My eyes widen at this and my surprise grows when she smiles again.

"Now I´m off to work, have a nice day."

* * *

**Hikaru´s POV**

**I **feel how dread fills my body as I approach the BBA Revolution´s locker room. I haven´ t spoken to Tyson since I said I would leave him alone after our argument days ago. I hoped he would approach me next but nothing happened and I´m once again forced to go see him when I know he will be pissed. This is around the time Hiro bans Tyson from playing in the match against Kai. The door handle feels cold in my palm as I enter the room.

"Daichi is the lead blader in the first round and Kenny will take the second one." Hiro tells them as I enter.

I stop in the doorway because none of them noticed me arriving. I just listen to how the argument gets out of hand. This is exactly what will resurrect Black Dranzer in the end and it scares me more than anything has ever done before. Even the suicide bomber at the train wasn´t scary compared to Black Dranzer.

"What?" Tyson sounds dreadful. "You can´t be serious!"

I flinch by the desperation in his voice. This is bad. Hiro doesn´t seem to care though. The older Granger believes his brother needs a painful lesson and I agree to some extent but he is way to mean. There is better ways to say the truth to Tyson than to hurt him like this. Why are guys always so hurtful?

"I´m sorry Tyson, this is my decision as the coach of the team." He tells him. "Daichi, Kenny, grab your blades and warm up."

"Tyson should be going out there, not me!" Kenny is panicking.

Tyson shakes with anger as he´s giving up his round against Kai in the match and he takes it out on his friend.

"Don´t sweat it Chief… you´re only going to face the blitzkrieg boys. The first match will be a piece of cake when the team´s best blader sits on the bench!"

"Let it go, you won´t be competing." Hiro almost growls at his younger brother.

"Why!" Tyson growls back.

"Because we want to win!"

I frown. _Ouch. _That must have hurt like hell.

"Oh I get it, you think I´m too weak to win over Kai, isn´t it!" Tyson grit his teeth. "You´re wrong, I´ll show you!"

Tyson turns around and dashes towards the door. He is so angry so he doesn´t see me standing there. I grunt loudly as he runs into me but I manage to keep my balance in the last second. Tyson stumbles violently as he tries to keep his balance and a pair of wide, desperate eyes glances at me for a second. My heart stops.

"Tyson!" I shout loudly with fear.

"Don´t go! He needs to solve this himself." Hiro yells as he finally notices me being there.

I stop in the doorway and glares at him. "You´re doing the right thing, I know that, but that was way too harsh!" And I follow Tyson without giving Hiro one last glance.

I run down the corridor in my pursuit of Tyson but he is very quick.

"He doesn´t know what he´s doing!" Tyson yells to himself, his voice echoes between the narrow walls.

"Tyson, wait!"

Tyson doesn´t slow down at all so I grit my teeth and speeds up as much as I can. Sweat makes my hands slippery but I don´t care, all I can see is Tyson´s back in front of me. I reach out as I approach him and manage to get a hold of his arm and force him into a halt. I almost run straight into him as he stops. I exhales and inhales loudly as I face him but Tyson doesn´t look me in the eyes at all. His body is tense, he is gritting his teeth, clenching his fists as if he´s trying not to yell at me.

"Tyson, breathe…" I tell him. "You´re turning blue."

Tyson exhales deeply as he relaxes a bit. His narrow eyes stare at me desperately.

"Let´s go somewhere where we can talk." I tell him as I grab his arm.

The two of us walks over to a nearby park and sits down on a bench away from everything that could upset Tyson again. The sound of the birds is relaxing but it doesn´t seem to make Tyson better, not at all. He´s fuming with rage that he needs to release. I can´t help but feel uncomfortable to be alone with him when he is like this since I don´t know if I can get him to feel better. The heavy silence gets too uncomfortable so I take a deep breath and starts the conversation.

"I know this is hard for you but you need to calm down. Your anger will only slow you down unless you turn it into strength."

Tyson glares at me for a moment but he doesn´t reply. _This isn´t working…! _I´m getting nervous due to the lack of response. I put a hand on his tense shoulder.

"Tyson, get yourself together…you didn´t become a World Champion for nothing. You have to act like one." I tell him carefully."Kenny needs your support now more than ever."

"Are you trying to lecture me? Don´t worry, Hiro did that already." He snaps at her suddenly.

I flinch violently and pull back my hand._ This won´t be easy._ I can´t help but feel hurt as well. I´m trying so hard to reach out to him but all he can do is think about himself and his rage. This is the first time I look away from Tyson to gather my thoughts. _I won´t start crying…_ I tell myself as I face him once again.

"Tyson…you know that´s not what I´m trying to do…" I tell him with a trembling voice. "What angers you then? Why are you so angry?"

"Isn´t that obvious? My team split up, every one deserted me. We were supposed to win this together, as the Bladebreakers!"

"Did you ever think about how they felt?"

"What?" He seems confused.

"They want to win as well, but they can´t do that if you´re on the same team. They want to win as much as you do. They wanted you to be their rival not their enemy." I tell him the fact as I feel how my courage returns to me.

He looks at her in silence for a long time before he sigh and looks at the ground.

"We won together… wasn´t that good enough?"

"You got all the credit for wining… " I explain carefully. "Isn´t it fair for them to get a chance to become the World Champion as well?"

Tyson is struggling with his inner demons but I feel happy. It seems that I managed to get him to understand his ex team mates a little better. He´ll hopefully forgive them and start focusing on how to win the championships with his new team. Tyson suddenly looks at me with a new expression on his face.

"Hikaru, why are you here?" Tyson asks me with almost teary eyes. "I treated you like trash last time but you´re still coming back…"

"That is what friends are for, right?" I tell him with a genuine smile. "I know how the usual Tyson would do anything for his friends…I also know you´re in pain but you have to realize that maybe this is for the best. The anger you feel right now made you lose a battle and it might have made you lose against Kai as well."

"That´s harsh." He mutters with a grateful smile.

"It´s the truth." I tell him gently with a giggle. "The only way Hiro will let you play is to show him you´re over it. The first step would surely be to go back and cheer your team on. Do you think you can do it?"

He sighs deeply. "Yeah. I need to cheer them on. Kenny must be so scared fighting someone like Tala. I was such an idiot. I should support him not abandon him when he needs me the most!"

"That´s the spirit!" I get up on my feet and grab his arm. "Let´s go, go, go, go!"

* * *

**The **two of us reaches the stadium after some minutes of running. I´m out of breathe but Tyson continues to sprint as if he could run all day long. I´ve to regain my breath before catching up to him and when I do he´s already cheering Kenny on like crazy. The smile on my lips fades a little as I notice the result from the earlier round; Kai let Daichi win. I find myself searching for the Russian young man but it seems like he left the stadium.

"You came back." Hiro looks surprised.

"You look surprised." I grin at him rudely. "We just wanted some fresh air ya know?"

"Go Kenny!" Tyson screams. "I know you can do it!" He interrupts my talk with Hiro.

"Ganbatte!" I scream as loudly.

Kenny looks towards us and even I can see how he regains his composure. The small man is so happy over seeing Tyson there cheering him on but something tells me that he would have pulled it off without him there. Kenny is strong-willed and smart he just needs to stop being so nervous all the time.

"I´M NOT GONNA GIVE UP!" He yells.

"He won´t last long if he waste energy like that." Tyson comments. "Pull back before it´s too late!"

Tala decides to finish it off and he sends Hopper out of the stadium, in pieces. The small blade was covered in ice until it broke into a thousand of pieces.

"Kenny!" I yell with worry. _He fought so hard._

"It´s my fault, I should have been her from the beginning…" Tyson murmurs darkly.

"It´s not your fault at all." I shake my head hoping that he won´t return to how he was earlier today.

"Tyson." Tala mutters as the Blitzkreig boys notice our presence.

I can´t help but stare at Kai who is now present again. He looks pissed upon seeing Tyson there since he didn´t show up to battle him. His mere presence makes me feel weird and very self-conscious even though he isn´t sparing me one single glance.

"Let me substitute Daichi, Tala." Tyson faces Tala.

"Why should I, I don´t want to face a _has been_ like you. I came here to win." Is Tala´s answer.

"That´s your call." Kai tells his team mate.

"Tyson, Daichi worked so hard to get here. Why don´t you let him take this battle?" I tell him gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tyson looks at me as he realizes what he was about to do. The fierceness in his eyes disappears as he starts to ponder over what he actually said. He´s not trusting his team mates at all but it´s not too late to start now. I squeeze his shoulder gently, silently telling him he is doing the right thing.

"I´m going up against Tala and that´s final!" Daichi roars.

"Hikaru…I…I guess I should trust you, shouldn´t I?" He smiles at me weakly.

I nod and return the smile. When neither of them notices is how Kai regards their closeness with a pair of cold eyes. His red eyes zoom in on my hand touching Tyson´s shoulder before he looks away in silence.

Kenny managed to design a new blade to Daichi after his loss and the monkey boy accepted it hesitantly. The BBA Revolution won the match eventually.

* * *

"**Tyson**, you need to talk with Kai."

I´m joining the BBA Revolution in the locker room after the match. All of them are exhausted both physically and mentally but Daichi keeps on celebrating loudly. Hilary gives him some sandwiches and the small buy almost cries with happiness. It´s very amusing to watch.

"He is pissed over that you didn´t face him today." I tell him over the noise.

"Well, so am I" He shrugs his shoulders. "Then let´s go."

He gestures towards me as if he wants only me to come with him.

"Ehm.. I have to meet up with my friends.." I come up with an excuse.

"I know you want to meet him. So come with me." Tyson smirks.

I blush like crazy because I was not prepared for that. How did he know that I´m interested in Kai? I don´t even know if I like him or not! Sadly my skin isn´t so dark so it can hide a blush well.

"H-h-how did you know?"

Tyson grins teasingly. "You just told me."

"HEY!"

* * *

**Tyson **looks slightly nervous as he approaches Kai in the corridor. I decide to stay in the background because I feel that this is something they should solve without an outsider butting in. Tyson opens his mouth to greet Kai but the taller man just walks by him without sparing him a glance. I stare at the two of them with wide eyes as my stomach grows ice cold.

"Kai, wait." Tyson yells at his back.

Kai stops but doesn´t turn around to look at him. I get a feeling of that this isn´t only about Tyson not battling Kai… but what made Kai this irritated? My eyes regard him in silence as Tyson prepares to ask for forgiveness and explain the situation.

"I just wanted to say that I didn´t mean anything about not facing you today. Hiro was a pain in the ass and…I´m sorry."

"Whatever." Kai answers in a voice that sounds different to me.

"Don´t say _whatever_! He´s seriously apologize—" I start scolding him but…

…I stop him when I notice the hint of a smile on the Russian´s lips. A blush covers my cheeks all of a sudden and I decide not to say anything further. You don't get to see Kai looking anything but cold. My heart starts beating wildly even though it´s not me he´s smiling to. A pair of crimson eyes suddenly meets mine for a second and it almost makes me flinch._ Why is he looking at me like that? What did I do?_ I giggle all of a sudden.

"I can´t understand you guys at all. " I shrug my shoulders. "Are you buddies or just…?"

Tyson laughs at the situation and Kai snort with a grin on his face.

"Hikaru, there you are!" Someone shouts.

The loud voice brings me back to reality and I see how my three friends comes running towards us. Xiao looks indifferent like always, Saga is blushing due to exhaustion from the run while Chi is blushing due to other reasons. Her eyes are on Tyson and only Tyson.

"Oh…guys." I smile broadly. "What are you doing here?"

"We got worried since you didn´t return for lunch." Xiao informs her.

I look at her with a confused expression until my stomach starts growling suddenly. My cheeks turn red once again.

"Ah…I´m hungry…"

"Hahaha!" Tyson laughs like crazy. "Let´s go out and eat then. My treat. You guys are coming right? Do you want to come along Kai?"

I feel how my cheeks get warmer. _Please say yes!_ I desperately want a chance to talk more with him since it´s quite hard to approach him by myself. Something about him tells me that maybe he´s ready to talk with the hyper active me now. This might be Tyson´s way of trying to say thank you?

"Hn.." He snorts once again while smirking. "No thanks."

I sigh with disappointment but recovers quickly. Kai is Kai and he wouldn´t go out and eat with just anyone. I´m glad that he seems to accept Tyson´s explanation to an extent. A smile grows on my lips again when I start to think about all the good food Tyson will by for me. What I notice though is that Kai stops to exchange some words with Saga. She stutters a reply I can´t hear and he leaves like nothing happened. _I wonder what he said to her, I have to ask her later!_

"So, where are we going?"

* * *

**I c**an´t help myself. So much food! Tyson took us girls and the rest of the BBA Revolution to an Italian restaurant saying that he would pay for his and my meal but the others has to pay themselves. _I feel so lucky!_ It feels different to eat pasta when you´re so used to Japan´s noodles. It´s so Italian.

I notice that Chi is sitting next to Tyson and the tomboy-ish girl actually managed to start up a conversation with him. I´m very impressed. I´ve always known that Chi likes Tyson since she always acts strangely when we walk about him but I thought it was only a love a fan feels for her idol and not something more. I regard them as I take a sip of my coke_. I wonder if they´ll fit each other._

Ah, love is in the air. I start eating again. _So why did Kai have to decline?_ I look at my food while I ponder about the silent enigma. I´m attracted to him, a lot, but I don´t know if this is love. I know him since I´ve seen the anime but it´s still different from knowing him in real person. _What if he hates me? He probably likes the super sexy and strong type of a woman…_I sigh deeply. Maybe it isn´t so good to fall in love with someone of another world anyway?

"Hikaru?" Tyson want her attention.

"Ah, yeah?" I wake up from my dream world.

"Thank you for today." He tells me sincerely.

I smile at him broadly while giving him thumbs up.

"Thank you for the food!" And I dig in again while leaving all my problems behind.

* * *

**AN: Ok, quite short chapter but I did my best! I hope you liked it. Things are starting to get worse now!I realized that Hikaru was pressy serious in this chapter... She´s starting to grow up a little..  
**

**What do you think Kai said to Saga?**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Ganbatte: fight hard, do your best!**


	15. Saga: Grow up!

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and support! Here is a quick update for once! Enjoy!

* * *

**"_Ström."_

"_Y-y-es?"I stuttered as usual._

_I had no clue why Kai would stop to exchange words with me when he seemed so eager to leave the crowd. He looked at me seriously which made my heart grow cold._

"_We need to talk." Kai told me coldly. "Come to our locker room tomorrow morning." _

_My heart got colder._

"_B-but it´s a day off…"_

"_Hn." He smirked but I could still sense the seriousness in his voice. "Bladers never takes days off."

* * *

_

**What** does he want to talk with me about? I wonder as I walk towards the all Russian team´s locker room on a Sunday morning. The other girls decided to meet up with Enrique and the Majestics for some sightseeing in Italy on our day off but I had to decline due to my meeting with the Blitzkreig boys. I don´t know what I would have liked to do the most: shopping with snobby people or talk with cold ones. My short brown hair frames my face as I shake my head.

I knock on the door and enter.

"Good m-morning." I greet them with a weak smile.

It seems like the Russian team just got back from a long practice session since they´re showing signs of working out such as a sweaty forehead etc. You can´t usually tell when they´re exhausted but I´ve managed to learn how to read their body language enough to see that they´re not as calm as they use to be. Ian is polishing his blade eagerly while the others sit down on the benches in the narrow room. Ian is the only one who greets me with a hello while Spencer nods and the three other Russians just stare.

"Ström, Tala told me something disturbing the other day." Kai doesn´t waste any time.

I sit down on some empty space next to Ian while holding my breath. I wonder what this is all about and why I am in the center of the attention all of a sudden. Kai and Tala regards me coldly.

"W-what?" I urge him on to explain why I am here.

"He told me that you said that Boris is free and about to return with a new team." Kai´s voice is ice-cold.

My eyes widen and I lose the ability to breathe for a moment. _Tala told Kai about what I said to him the other day. _Brownish red eyes glance at the red haired young man. _Did he believe me enough to ask Kai for his opinion? _I chew on my lip as a nervous habit. I can feel five pair of eyes watching me and the pressure makes me fidget nervously. It feels like someone is suffocating me slowly. I was not supposed to tell Tala about the future but I couldn´t just stay quiet.

"Ström?" Spencer is the only one who tries to make me feel comfortable.

The oldest in the room puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. I flinch by the sudden touch but relax after a moment and smiles weakly up at his concerned face. He looks worried both about me and what I´m about to say so I decide not to hesitate anymore.

"It´s c-c-c-orrect." I tell them with a long sigh. "Remember what I told you w-w-when you found… me?"

"Something about Tokyo, a shrine and a suicide bomber?" Ian speaks up, his tone tells me he doesn't believe what he just said.

"Y-y-yes."

They all look at me in a serious silence. I take a deep breath.

"I´ll tell you the complete truth so listen and if you have any questions ask them when I´m done, ok?" My stuttering disappears suddenly.

Tala´s eyes widen a fraction.

I tell them about my scholarship in Japan and that I was supposed to go home when the suicide bomber in the subways changed everything. Something in that explosion sent me to the Beyblade world, a world that is only fiction in my own. I tell them how I lied to them about my memory out of confusion at first.

"I´ve seen everything that happens from now on. Boris will show up at the next Championship and he will have a new team with seriously strong bladers."

"So you lied." Tala starts. "You´ve been lying to us all this time."

Tala remembers how he interrupted my violin practice one day in the Abby asked me about my memory loss because he didn´t believe in me. He was right because I did lie to him at time. The blue eyed young man stares at me angrily but I can also see a hint of something else in those frosty orbs of his. There aren´t a lot of people who dare to lie to one of the most powerful teams in the world but I did.

"I tried to tell you but you didn´t listen!" I yell loudly. "And I thought you would kick me out, think I´m insane if I told you earlier… suddenly there would been nowhere for me to go! I was scared for God´s sake."

The five men look at me without speaking. Spencer´s hand on my shoulder tightens but I don´t know if it is due to his own inner pain or to sooth me. I swallow my own fear and starts to blurt out everything on my mind.

"I was lost in a fictional world with characters that shouldn´t exist and there was no way back! I thought I lost my friends, my family and…my whole world back then! Dammit! I was so alone…"

"Saga just…cursed?" Bryan looks at me in an amused manner. "But that isn´t the important thing here… did you just say that you´re from another world?"

"Yes." I nod as I try to calm down. "A parallel universe of some sort. We can see you through the TV."

"…Are you serious?" Bryan snorts as if he believes I´m a complete fool.

"I am." I stare at him seriously. "I know a lot about you and I know what´s going to happen in the future. I´m here to prevent certain things from happening."

"…Certain things?" Spencer wants me to tell them more.

"Our mission is to prevent the resurrection of…" I look at Kai. "…Black Dranzer."

His red eyes narrow dangerously but I can´t figure out what he is thinking. He is the only one powerful enough to control the black phoenix and they have a painful past together. He was manipulated by Boris and the bit beast in his desire for power and he almost made a huge mistake. A mistake the other Blitzkreig boys continued to make it happen. They stole a lot of bit beast and was about to take over the world but Tyson beat them luckily and made Tala and the others realize how they were used by Boris.

"Why did you decide to tell us now?" Kai asks her seriously after a long period of thinking. He looks quite calm.

"I… I-i-I don´t want you to get hurt." I murmur. "Even though I know it´s wrong of me to tell you the future I can´t just watch when you…"

"We will get hurt? Hah.. .What kind of show did you watch?" Bryan makes fun of me. "The Blitzkreig boys just don´t get hurt."

I hesitate before I glance at Tala. My eyes widen as I meet his, he was watching me. He notices my quick glance and realizes quickly that he is the one that is going to get hurt.

"I will get hurt?" He frowns and I hope that is a sign showing that he is starting to believe me. "How?"

I look at the floor while I picture how he battled Garland and was knocked out violently. How the so indifferent male cried when he was unconscious. It makes my chest throb with pain I´ve never felt before. I have to fight my tears. Teary eyes widen as I notice how he blader concerned suddenly stands in front of me. I look up at him while holding my breath. Something in his cold expression changes when he sees my tearful gaze.

"Saga…" He utters my name in a warning.

Spencer looks at his team mate cautiously as if he´s trying to help me even more. The big man´s protection makes me happy even though I´m almost shaking with sadness and a little fear. Tala glares at Spencer and me for a long time until I decide to just tell him even though Xiao will probably scold me later on.

"Y-you will face a guy called…Garland, one of Boris new r-recruits." I take a deep breath to ease the trembling of my voice. "H-h-he… hurts you so bad. You´ll end up losing the battle and… be in a coma for several days."

Everyone in the room seems to inhale loudly. Tala´s eyes narrow dangerously as he stares at me before he looks away with an almost desperate look on his face. _Is he…?_

"Why should we believe you?" Bryan asks me angrily. He is very upset over what I just said "Why do you try to act like some saint and care so much about people you barely know? Don´t you realize this is a burden to us? We don´t want some crazy fangirl to bother us all the _damn_ time!"

His growling makes me flinch violently. I´ve never seen Bryan so angry before. He has always been a scary character but I thought that it was just a façade he kept up to protect himself from the world. Maybe he´s trying to protect himself from the truth? That doesn´t change the fact that it hurts, so bad, to be yelled at. My lips tremble when I start to defend myself from his verbal abuse.

"I care because I…do know you. You might not know me or feel that way about me at all… but I know you a lot due to the fact that I watched you fight on TV for such a long time." I smile sadly but I don´t dare to look them in the eyes. "You took care of me when I was lost…so I just don´t want my favorite characters to get hurt when I can do something to prevent it!"

Bryan looks at me with disgust on his face. I wonder if it is disgust or only his way to hide his embarrassment or even his way of shielding himself from me. I can also feel Spencer´s and Ian´s eyes on me since they´re the most supporting members on the team. The room turns eerily silent.

"I´ll leave. I´ve given you the truth, now it´s up to you to decide what you want to do with it."

The five men watch me as I leave them alone.

"That's why _that girl_…knew when to save Claude…"

"Kai?" Spencer questions his odd behavior.

"You heard what Ström said. We need to prepare for the possibility that Boris will return."

* * *

**Everyone** walk through the door around 20:00 so I don´t need to suffer in my loneliness any longer. My friends seem to have enjoyed their trip. Hikaru bought a new swimsuit and a lot of Italian sweets, Chi didn´t by anything but got new parts to her blade from Robert and Xiao went out for grocery shopping. There´ll probably be Chinese food today as well. The three of them stops in their tracks as they notice my sour expression.

"The Blitzkreig boys know everything." I blurt out.

"You told them?" Xiao´s eyes narrow.

"Yes…"I nod. "I told Tala b-but he didn´t believe it…but Kai heard as well… "

"That wasn´t a smart move Swedish girl…" Chi comments.

"I couldn´t stay silent about B-boris…any longer." I tell them honestly.

Hikaru suddenly jumps out of nowhere and hugs me tightly. She tries to comfort me and it makes me very happy. I sigh softly as I return the hug.

"I think we´re still safe though." Chi tells us. "BBA Revolution knows, The Blitzkreig boys knows…everybody will soon know of our secret anyway.."

"Yeah… we can´t just jump out of the closet." Hikaru giggles.

"We kind of know that they won´t tell on us." Hikaru informs us of." They are the nice guys."

"But it would be a pain of Boris or Barthez found out."

I can´t help but feel very dumb even though my friends try to cheer me on. I messed up. It´s good to put others in front of yourself but not to an extent where you´ll get hurt or suffer. My mistake might risk our mission, it might reduce our chance of getting back to our own world. I know deep in my heart that I just wanted Tala to stay healthy. _Tala…_

"Let´s just practice our blading skills for now." Xiao suggests.

Xiaoforces all of us out of bed really early to do some morning practice before going to the tournament again. The four of us has made steady progress since we started to practice beyblading but I still lack the strength to fight with the others. I´m scared to fail and I´m equally scared to hurt my opponent.

"Saga, focus! You either knock Chi out of the stadium or she´ll devour you!"

"Haaa!" I try to attack.

"I got ya!" Chi yells with happiness.

Chi is now the strongest in our team. She is violent, impulsive and her newly found bit beast makes her a powerful opponent for the weaker me. I feel like a failure each time my blade is knocked out of the stadium but the embarrassment turns into irritation. _Why can´t I do as well as the others? What´s wrong with me?_

"I l-lost." I state the fact with a sad face.

Xiao sighs.

"I´m sorry." I apologize to her with a bow of my head.

"You shouldn´t ask me for forgiveness." She tells me. "You should try to get better for your own sake, not for mine."

"You´re not that bad, Saga." Hikaru comments. "I just think you need to get more confident you know? Like me!"

"You´re too confident." Xiao corrects her. "You should be more like Saga, that would help you battle against me. Saga, you think too much while fighting."

"Does that mean I don´t think while I blade?"

"Correct."

"Xiao!" Hikaru groans.

* * *

**The four girls** walk towards the stadium after their practice and I can´t help but sulk a little. I´m always the weak one in the team. I´m always the one messing things up. I bite my lip as a nervous habit. The three other girls discuss today´s battles but I don´t listen as we approach the building not too far away.

"Ström."

The sudden voice makes me jump high in the air. My heart starts beating like crazy when I turn around to see one of the two leaders of the Russian team standing there, leaning against the wall outside the stadium. His blue eyes are glued on me intensively. I stop to stare back at him.

"…Tala." I feel very uncomfortable about meeting him alone like this and I tell him that sincerely. "I don´t know what to say to you."

The three girls regard me in silence before they decide to leave me alone with Tala which I both is grateful for and fears. _What does he want? Girls, don´t leave me alone here!_ I plead silently as I watch my team leave me behind as they enter the stadium. Tala snorts loudly.

The young man stays silent for a while but I stay patience to give him a chance to explain why he sneaked up on me in the first place. He pushes himself off the wall and approaches me in a non threatening way. I can´t help but eye him cautiously.

"Hello…how are you?" I ask him since I don´t know what else to day.

"Your stuttering has gotten better." He comments all of a sudden, ignoring my question.

"…Y-yeah." ..and I stutter out of surprise.

I blush like crazy as Tala smirks at me and the uncomfortable atmosphere is lost just like that. I can´t help but giggle a little at myself before I smile at him gently. He doesn´t seem to be mad at me. He gestures for me to follow him further away from the entrance of the stadium. Tala is eerily quiet and I´m getting more and more suspicious. _What does he want?_ Tala looks bothered once he faces me again and it takes me by surprise. He is a man of few emotions and seeing him looking like this makes me slightly uncomfortable. _Maybe it´s a sign that he´s opening up to me? I don´t know. _I ponder as I regard him.

"Will you help me?" He asks me bluntly.

"W-what?" I´m confused… Why would he need my help?

"How can I beat this _Garland_? How should I face Boris?" He looks at me seriously . " I need your help… Saga."

He offers me his hand and I stare at it. _He believes me now? _It must have taken him a lot to ignore how someone like him asking someone like me would look like. It must have hurt his pride a lot. I regard him for a moment since I´m not sure if he´s serious about what he said.

"I´ll h-help you in one condition." I answer eventually.

Tala´s gaze intensifies as he hesitates.

"I´ll tell you everything I know about Boris and his team and in return…y-y-you´ll help me to become a stronger blader."

He looks at me with a frown for a while. It is just as if he is surprised over my sudden request of him. I know I´m not a person that will become the world champion one day but I´ve realized that I do need to be a skilled blader when I´m in this world. His expression softens a little.

"It´s a deal."

We shake hands. His large hand encircling mine feels very good. His strong hand shaped after years of training. _I like the feeling. _ My cheeks get slightly red again. He let go of my hand and I´ve to remember not to show my disappointment.

"Why do you want to improve your blading skills?" He asks me.

"Things a-a-are going to get a lot tougher in the f-f-future and I don´t want to become a hindrance. I need to be able to protect myself, as Kai said back t-then and I want to be able to protect my friends"

Tala looks at me for a long time. His blue eyes are slightly wide and I can´t help but wonder what he´s thinking when he looks at me. It´s like my answer trigged something within him. The gentle expression turns into a teasing smirk after a while.

"Why are you smirking?" I ask him nervously.

"You´ve changed a lot, Ström."

"I guessed I re…lized that I need to grow up."

He looks at me in an almost gentle manner and it takes my breath away. Tala has never shown a gentle side towards me or towards anyone in the Beyblade seasons. _You have changed a lot too, Tala._ I smile broadly up at him.

"OH SAGA! TALA!"

I flinch violently while Tala just stares at the source of sound over his shoulder.

"Ah, your hyperactive friend?" Tala frowns and I notice how he becomes uncomfortable.

I laugh a little and nod.

"Are you laughing at me?" Tala turns to me smirking until he suddenly becomes serious."Don´t get too comfortable around me. You´ll get hurt."

I don´t know if that was a joke or not so I just stare at him for a while He gives me a final glance before he turns around and starts to leave. Hikaru looks at Tala as she passes him by.

"Oh why did he leave?" Hikaru pouts as she approaches me.

"I don´t know." I shrug my shoulders.

"Anyway, the match is starting now! Hurry, hurry!"

"I´m coming!" I yell while smiling broadly.

Things are starting to get better.

* * *

**Godgan **feels that something inside of him is moving, changing rapidly. He wonders if that is his memories. However, no matter what the reason is it can´t be anything good. He takes a sip of his coffee and enjoys the taste of it. He closes his eyes as he tries to ignore the strange feeling growing in his chest.

_My back hurts as well. _Ponders before taking another sip of his coffee.

He saw that girl from the café again today, but she didn´t see him. She was working on a photo shoot of some sort. _A model? _

"Tsk." He snorts.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was mainly Saga talking with the Russians and not much action. I like it though... since Tala is starting to accept her. **

**R&R  
**


	16. Chi: Be a man!

**AN: here comes a new chapter! This does not follow the anime so you can see it as a filler chapter, a nice one though. You´ll get to know Chi better. **

**I want to thank Dark Shadowed Dragon, chocolatexloverx16,eltoro and bunnyhop for the help! I´m glad you like the story and helps me through your reviews. Thanks! It´s thanks to you that I´ve a lot of motivation for this story right now.**

**And about Godgan, his role in this story will be told eventually, you have to be patient. I would like to hear your thoughts about him though.**

**Now enjoy!

* * *

**

**It´s **the day before we´re taking a flight to Spain and I´m spending our last day in Enrique´s home reading some comics in our apartment. I´m really into shounen manga since there´s violence, superheroes and other awesome stuff. The Majestics will also travel to Madrid but it stills feel strange to leave Rome. Ok, honestly, I´ll miss the limousine rides. I take a huge bite of my chocolate bar as I turn over a page. Hikaru and Saga is playing videogames in the same room but the noise doesn´t disturb me at all. I prefer fighting in reality instead of in a tv game…

"Haha I got you!" Hikaru shouts loudly. "Yatta!"

"Awwww… " Saga complains.

Everything changes when Xiao enter the room though. The oldest girl looks stressed as she puts down two bags with groceries on the floor before she prepares herself to leave once again. I eye her suspiciously before I put down the comic.

"What´s wrong?"

"I need to go." She answers quickly.

"The Tigers?" I ask.

"Yeah." Xiao nods. "I just…feel that I should be there for him."

I stare at her. Oh right, it´s about time Lee got sick due to the stress. Poor guy. Rei´s strict orders made him sick with agony and stress over his constant losses in beyblade. I know that Xiao has been taking care of him a bit but I didn´t know she felt this strongly about the situation. I try to ease that said situation with one of my rude jokes.

"Oh, Chinese girl… are you crushing on him?" I smirk teasingly.

"…" Xiao simply stares at me.

"I guess not." _….If stares could kill…

* * *

_

"**Madrid** here we come!" Hikaru shouts while running around like crazy.

I smirk at her as I exit the airplane carrying a large backpack. Spain looks different compared to Italy but there is one thing I´m sure of; and that is that I won´t need to hit any strange, blond Italian guys here. My smirk fades a little as I realize that I´ll miss to rely on Enrique and the others from the European team. It´s not like I used them, no, but it was convenient to know people who knew their way around. I felt safe with them, not that I feel less safe with my girls but we´re new to this world and they were my personal guides…

"Hurry girls. We need to catch the bus to get to the apartment." The responsible Xiao informs us of.

A deep sigh leaves my lips. I don´t want to hurry while carrying a lot of luggage but it would be a pain in the ass to miss this bus and wait for a later one. A frown makes my pale face looks wrinkled as I drag the bag behind me towards the bus station. The bus is so narrow and crowded, I hate it. A random guy bumps into me and I growls at him which cause him to almost lose his balance. Hikaru starts laughing and Saga smiles shyly while Xiao looks like she wants to die. She stares at me with a silent threat in her eyes but I act ignorantly and pretend that a yellow, glowing Gloria decorates my head.

We exit the bus when we arrive in the centre of Madrid and Xiao guides us to our new place with the help of a map. We enter an old building that looks like it´s ready to collapse and enters a room on the fifth floor. It is a small room with a kitchen in one of the four corners and a door to a bathroom with a toilet and a shower.

"Are you fucking serious? We´re going to live here?" I exclaim as I drop the heavy bag.

My shoulder and back is hurting and I´m in need to sit down for a while but there is no furniture in here. The room is empty. Even the cheerful Hikaru seems disappointed by the apartment and she joins Saga in a silence waiting for Xiao´s response.

"This is our home for now. Don´t complain."

"Are you kidding me!" I groan loudly. "shit!"

"Chi…it´s crystal clear that your friendship with the Europeans made you even more egocentric that you already were." Xiao comments sourly. "Now, unpack the bags. I´ll prepare lunch."

I stare at her sourly but as I´m about to defend myself she puts her hand over my lips, stares at me for a moment and then leaves. My eyes widen as the anger inside of me grows. _I won´t take this!_ I turn around in the doorway and leaves. No one calls me egocentric, not Xiao because she has no idea of what I´ve been through.

"W-where are you going?" Saga asks me innocently.

"I´m going to explore Madrid." I tell her gently. I can´t let my anger affect her.

"Chi! You´ll stay and—"

"I´m going!" I yell as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Sweat** covers my forehead as I continue to practice my beyblade skills in one of the many heavy populated parks in the capital of Spain. I don´t pay any attention to the people gathering around me since my focus is on my blade and bitbeast: Dokkaerine. I´ve grown close to my wolverine-looking protector since I met him but he is as hot tempered as me and ignores my orders from time to time.

"Gah!" I yell as I focus all my power into my blade.

The spinning top charges against my imaginary foe and it´s bull´s eye. The smirk on my face grows. This is the best way to release anger and stress. I realize by doing this that it was wrong to get angry at Xiao because she is not the one deciding where we should live. I sigh as I call my blade back to my hand. Some applauds can be heard and I turn to look at a pair of people that seems to be applauding for me. My green eyes widen with surprise before I regain my composure and smirks.

"Oh it´s you!" Someone suddenly exclaims.

"Huh?" I turn around to search for the source of sound.

My eyes widen even more as I notice who´s talking to me. A small but burning blush colors my cheeks as I turn to face Tyson Granger. The Japanese young man stands in front of me with a broad grin on his face and all I can see is him. I don´t even realize that Daichi is there as well even though he is loud as hell.

"I Knew I recognized you from somewhere! Chi right? Hikaru´s friend?" Tyson greets me. " So you arrived already?"

"Y-y-yeah." _Shit, I sound just like Saga! _"We arrived earlier today."

"Hey, I´m here too!" Daichi growls angrily.

"Oh, hi." I greet him with no energy before I turn to Tyson again. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh just looking around. We want to know the competition. Never been to Spain before so thought I should battle in search for some new techniques." Tyson smirks confidently. "Saw you training and you were pretty good. Nothing compared to me of course."

"Yeah right." I smirk at him. My nervousness disappears as my desire for a challenge grows."What about a friendly match against me?"

"Hehe, now we´re talking business!" Tyson´s eyes sparkles.

Green eyes widen. _Did I just think that they sparkled? Oh, I sound like a girl…_I shake my head. My red hair frames my face even though it´s in a pony tail. I haven´t cut it since I arrived in the Beyblade world. Our eyes meet for a long time and I can feel how the excitement starts to make me feel all weird. I wonder if it´s my desire to win against the World Champion or that I´m actually hanging out with Tyson…and his friend.

"What about me!" Daichi complains loudly.

I forgot about him already. I glance his way and shrugs my shoulders.

"Gah, Daichi!" Tyson sounds irritated. "Okay okay, you can battle the winner."

"Yeah!" The little man smirks contently.

I can´t help but laugh. Tyson and Daichi are so alike in personality so they get under each other´s skin easily. I regard them while smirking and I realize that Tyson is way better looking though. My blush reappears on my face. I´ve never fallen in love in the real world and I seriously thought that I was more into girls for a time but the way my heart flutters around the younger Granger makes me certain of that I´m straight…or bi. Not that I care about it at all. I attach my blade to the launcher and prepare myself to fight Tyson.

"Okay, 1…2…3…Let it rip!" Daichi yells acting like DJ Jazzman.

I launch with all my power but I´m still not able to overpower Tyson. His silver blade attacks me violently and I need all my focus to just stay in the dish. My frown makes me look twice my age. _I can´t win._ I realize that after a second into the match so I decide that my new goal is to stay spinning as long as possible. I lose my breath as I almost loses. My green eyes narrow dangerously.

"Dokkaerine, Wolverine Scythe!" I raise my hand and prepare to charge. "Attack!"

My bit beast appears in hot flames and the beast stares at Tyson before he uses his long and sharp claws to try to slash him into pieces. A loud growl can be heard as I raise the bar. Tyson´s eyes widen with surprise as he is forced to changes plans to not take too much damage. I groan with anger as Tyson evades my attack flawlessly.

"Woah, you have a bit beast!" Tyson exclaims loudly with excitement. "I guess I can´t hold back then! Dragoon, go!"

A gasp leaves my lips as a powerful wind hits my bit beast and me, sends us flying backwards. I hit the ground quite hard.

"Oh fuck, that hurt…dammit!" I curse as I sit up to massage my sore back.

That´s when I notice that Dokkaerine was knocked out of the stadium. I clench my fists to prevent myself from cursing once again.

"Tyson is the winner!" Daichi exclaims. "Yeah I´m up against Tyson!"

"You curse like a man!" Tyson comments at my language, ignoring Daichi.

I look at him angrily but I can´t stay mad forever. I wouldn´t be sane if I thought I would beat the World Champion easily. I´m still a beginner, a beginner with a dangerous toy that I can´t use fully yet. I feel my bit beast glaring at me with disappointment. _I need to get stronger…_

"Good match though!" Tyson smiles down at me. His ego is growing. "Man, you sure battle like a guy."

My eyes widen a fraction. It feels strange to be treated like a man all off a sudden. I stare at him in silence as he reaches out to help me up on my feet. I know I´m not like other girls, that I don´t like dresses and jewelry… or even those sappy romantic dramas everybody watches but I am still a girl. Being treated like a boy by the guy I have a crush on hurts more than I first thought it would. It´s like he isn´t even considering seeing me like a girl. The Majestics accepted my tomboyish ways but they still treated me like a girl to an extent. _This is weird…_

"Chi, you should totally hang out with us more!"

"You´re so nice, dude!" Daichi nods while smiling broadly.

_But I´m not a dude. _My thoughts confuse me but I smile as his radiating grin warms my body inside out. Maybe this is how you´re supposed to feel when the one you like acknowledges you? I grab his hand and enjoy the touch as long as it lasts. _He is just treating me like one of his friends, male friends,… I should be happy._

"Thanks guys." I force a grin to my face. "I don´t get to battle with professionals every day."

* * *

**The **feeling of gaining power quickly keeps me going as I meet up with Tyson and Daichi again. Or that´s a lie, I just want to see his handsome face. My jealous feelings towards Hikaru who got to spend a lot of time with him have vanished because he sees me as one of his buddies now. We´re in the same crew just like brothers. _Brothers._

Xiao got really pissed off since I stopped helping out at our new "home" so she decided that she and the rest of the team should come to train as well. It made me angry since I wanted to be alone with Tyson and his friends but I didn´t complain. I´m not that childish…am I? We all spent some days to train and develop new moves together with the pros. Tyson was eager to help us improve and even the shy Saga managed to do some hardcore training and surprise everyone. She looked so happy.

Xiao was absent a lot though..because of Lee.

When I lay in bed at night I find myself unable to sleep at times. There is something keeping me awake, a feeling of jealousy. There´s so much love all around me but I still feel like an outsider. My friends do love me but it´s not enough. I want strong feelings like the one I can see in Xiao´s eyes when she worries about Lee. _Will it ever happen to me?_ _What about…Tyson? _The uncomfortable feeling inside of me grows each time I think of the Japanese man and I fear my own conclusion about the matter. _What if my feelings for him isn´t love? _

_Isn´t it stupid to search for love in a world that isn´t supposed to exist?_

I groan with anger. _My confusion is devouring me…_and I´m not a person who should let these kinds of things trouble me like this. I´m so pathetic…. Green eyes shine in the darkness as I look at my cell phone scrolling down so I see his name. Not Tyson´s, I would never dare to ask him about his number...even though I wouldn´t admit it.

"Ugh… hello?" A distant voice answers with a grunt.

My eyes widen, he sounds so not- Robert. I sit up in my bed and feels slightly warm before I scratch my head.

"Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry." I apologize.

"….Chi. It´s 03:00 in the morning."

"…I guess I should glance at the clock before calling you…" I sweat drop nervously.

"Did something happen?" He breaks the silence.

"Nah, I just wanted to hear your voice." I tell him honestly.

Robert turns eerily quiet and that silence makes me realize what I just said. It sounded so cliché and cheesy, so not like me, so I blush. My face turns as red as a tomato.

"I was just k-kidding…" I tell him. "I´ve… " I almost stutter.

"You got something on your mind?" Robert gained his balance again.

"I just wanna talk." I tell him slowly. "So you guys are in Spain already?"

"Yes, we arrived yesterday." He sighs.

"Sooo, what have you been up to?"

"…Training. Enrique hit on some girls as usual, Johnny is bitter over something…Oliver is…Oliver…"

I smile to myself. Robert sounds bothered but I know he is amused by his team mates. I like to hear him talk about them, it makes me laugh. It makes me imagine his castle, a cup of warm vanilla tea, Gustaf and some chess. A place warm, safe and familiar. The strange feeling inside of me disappears without me noticing it.

"Thanks Rob." I tell him gently. "You cheered me up."

"Are you certain nothing is bothering you?" He asks me again. I can hear his concern for me and I wonder how I could think it was pity at first. "You are acting a little strangely…compared to the uncouth Chi I know."

"Hahaha… Well, no. I´m feeling better now. I guess I was a little homesick."

Robert turns quiet again and I wonder what I did wrong this time.

"Ehm… I mean, you were the first I met here so ya know…" I realize my mistake and blushes. "Anyhow, it´s late… or early so I should say good bye… and sorry for calling you."

"Anytime." And he hangs up.

* * *

**I slept** well after my talk with Robert and things seemed clearer even though I never told him what really bothered me. I was simply thinking too much. Love will happen when it happens and I should not rush it.

I get up early in the morning and realize I´ve to prepare breakfast since Xiao isn´t here. I curse silently. I suck at cooking. _Xiao is acting strangely…what´s going on? _I decide to simply boil a couple of eggs for Saga and Hikaru while I skip the most important meal of the day to rush to meet with my Japanese friends.

"Oi." I yell when I spit Daichi. "Mornin…!"

"Oh, Chi." He grins. "Good you came! Tyson and I made a bet; who can piss Hilary off the most. Who´s side are you on?"

"Hahaha. I put my money on you, Daichi."

"Yes!"

"Hey, that´s not fair!" Tyson complains glaring teasingly at me. "But you can join and decide the winner."

"Sure, I´ve nothing better to do."

I smirk his way but my smirk fades a little as I hear some familiar voices down the road. My expression turns serious as I look for the source of sound. Tyson and Daichi, who talked loudly about their prank, looks at me as I space out. Tyson makes a gesture with his hand.

"Chi, C´mon let´s go."

Daichi and he start moving away while I stay to listen to the conversation further ahead. My eyes widen as I notice how a European team arrives. I run up to them with a big grin on my lips, ruin Johnny´s hair and scares Oliver a little before I greet Robert and Enrique with a rude "oi". Tyson and Daichi stares at me from a distance.

"Eh, what just happened?" Tyson asks Daichi with confusion.

"I think she ditched us." Daichi answers bluntly.

"Oh man… but that means more fun for us!"

"Yeah!"

I can´t help but smile as I speak with the people I first befriended in this fictional world. I realized it´s ok to be treated like a girl from time to time when Enrique kisses my hand while knowing I dislike it. I snarl at him while laughing. I notice how tired Robert looks and I promise myself to repay him for his support somehow. I laugh as Johnny tackles me roughly and I act like the tomboy I am.

I might not be the girly girl guys fall in love with, or the strong boy that saves the princess but I am me: something in between and I´m starting to accept that.

I turn around to speak with Tyson when I noticed they already left. I don´t feel too sad by it though…and it seems something has changed inside of me.

* * *

**AN: Ah a filler chapter… it was fun though. Little Chi is confused. Hope you lked it! Next chapter will be mainly about Xiao and Lee. I´m looking forward to write it. **

**Shounen manga: Manga for boys since it´s often violence and no love but girls read them as well.**

**Yatta: I did it!**

**Please read and review! **


	17. Xiao: The crying Lion

**AN; XIao chapter, setting is around episode 15 in beyblade g-revolution. **

**A thank you to crystal tomoe , "LOL" , Eltoro, Angelfang and all the others who read this far!

* * *

**

**I **feel strange as I walk towards the apartment the White Tigers are occupying. I´ve been feeling eerily worried about the team lately and it´s making me sick. I´m not used to caring this way about other people except Saga, Chi and Hikaru so these feelings scare me a little. Especially since they´re supposed to be cartoon characters. The sound of a spinning blade can be heard and I approach it cautiously.

I regard Lee from a distance for some time. The sweat on his forehead and the dark rings around his eyes tells me of his nightmares and desperation.

"Why are you up training in the middle of the night?"

Lee flinches violently by my voice and his sudden movements almost make Galeon charge at me. I manage to throw myself out of the way just in time.

"Xiao, are you alright?"

Lee runs towards me but I shake my head and gets up on my feet by myself. I hand him his beyblade while I pierce him with one of my serious stares. The nekojin stops where he stands and watches me with caution in the darkness. He looks so tired.

"Yes." I grunt before I state the fact I can see so clearly. "But you are not. Lee, you should be sleeping by now."

"So should you." He tells me defensively.

I simply stare at him, silently telling him that I won´t tolerate him talking back at me since we both know I´m correct.

"It was my fault the White Tigers lost to the Barthez Batallion. That won´t even happen again." He tells me though gritted teeth while he reloads his launcher.

"You pressure yourself too much." I tell him bluntly. "You´re making yourself sick."

"Easy for you to say." He snaps before his expression turns sad. "I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to yell at you it´s just that I…"

I look at him in a pretend indifferent manner as I walk over to the sole bench in the yard._ He is already this distressed, I don´t know if I can make him feel any better. _The cold bench sends a shiver up my spine as I sit down. Lee regards me in silence as I sign for him to join me. The lion walks towards me and sits down in silence. I glance at him discreetly before I decide to ignore my pride.

"You can use my lap if you´d like." I offer him after a while of silence.

"What?" He looks surprised and he starts to make up excuses. "I´m not that tired, and I need to practice…"

"This is a onetime offer you know." I tell him quite coldly.

Lee looks at me for a long time as if he wants to complain before he shuts his mouth and lays down to rest with his head In my lap. His brown, almost golden eyes, glance up at me in confusion as I gently tell him to shut his eyes and try to get some sleep. I murmur something about sleeping outside is a nice way to rest to avoid making the situation more awkward.

"The best thing you can do for your team now is to rest." I tell him calmly. "Your spirit is wild, confused and restless…you can´t improve your skills this way."

"My spirit?" Lee murmurs tiredly.

My chest gets warm as I feel how he starts to trust me and sighs deeply. I feel how his head moves against my legs as he tries to find a comfortable position. His hair looks so nice and he smells fresh even though he was sweating just now. He smells of nature, the wild and something more I can´t name. I like it. A smile graces my face as I regard his back that is turned towards me.

"Yes, did you forget that I could see them? Your spirit reflects your thoughts… the shape of it worries me." I whisper gently.

A content smirk grows on the lion´s lips, I can feel it. "So you´re worried about me?"

I glare at him with coldness at first but the intensively of my stare fades slowly as I realize he is right. This isn´t only about saving the Beyblade world anymore because I´ve come to care for the characters in it. A sigh leaves my lips. Lee moves a little, he is probably worried about my answer.

"Don´t think. Sleep." I tell him with a smirk.

"Haha avoiding the question are we?" He laughs before he relaxes. "I understand, I´ll… try to sleep a little. Don´t leave me out here when you leave though.."

"I won´t leave."

Silence surrounds us as he finally decides to shut up and relax. The only sound that I can hear is some insects and birds, which is oddly comfortable. I feel how Lee suddenly gets heavier and realizes that he must have fallen asleep. His breathing gets louder as he falls deeper into the world of dreams, pleasant ones this time I hope. I regard him closely. His skin is darker , his hair is thicker than mine and his sleeping face is surely…better than mine. A strange sensation grows in my chest area.

What I didn´t know was that Rei saw everything that night.

* * *

**The White Tigers** invited me to go grocery shopping with them the next day and I agreed. I´ve not been able to explore Madrid since we arrived due to the girls and my new apartment and training so it´s a good opportunity to explore Spain further. I meet up with them after I prepared my own team some breakfast.

"You look better Lee." Rei comments with a knowing smile. "A nice dream?"

A small, almost unnoticeable blush, appears on Lee´s cheeks at this but he is quick to regain his balance and act like nothing.

"Yeah." Is his short answer. He looks good with a smile on his face.

I nod as he glance my way but I look away as my chest starts to feel funny. It´s slightly irritating since I can´t control it.

"You tossed and turned all night… are you sure you still want to come with us?" Mariah asks since she is ignorant of Lee´s nap.

"I´m fine." He smiles warmly at his younger sister.

"We´ve heard that one before." Kevin tells him in a joke.

"Funny Kevin." Lee glares at him.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun but can we proceed?" I ask them with a weak smile.

Mariah apologizes to me, why I don´t know, and we all head towards the market down town. There are a lot of people everywhere and they are all dressed in colorful clothes. They´re loud and happy I think. Mariah and Gary buy vegetables and other items while the rest of us sits down at a table away from the crowd.

"I thought I was used to crowds, living in China and all." I sigh.

Rei smiles."We grew up in the White Tiger village and it is quite isolated…so we´re not good with large crowds either."

"Liar." Lee smirks. "You´re used to it though, with all those fangirls swarming around you."

"Jealous?" Is Rei´s only defense."It´s not that I want to be in crowds… it just happens. I guess that is what you have to pay for being famous."

"I pity you." I tell him honestly.

Rei looks at me with a playful smirk.

"I heard you and your friends have been training a lot lately. What if you already caught the eye of a potential fanboy?"

I stare at him for a while before I shrug indifferently. Lee looks at Rei and me with a wondering expression on his face but no one can tell what he is thinking of. His eyes turn misty for a moment. He yawns suddenly but no one other than myself pays attention to it. He didn´t get much rest yesterday even though I offered him my lap. Rei takes a sip of his tea but puts the cup down when he notices the pink haired nekojin. Mariah arrives with a lot of items and she seems pleased with herself.

"I brought lunch!" She smiles happily.

"A salad?" Lee sounds disappointed.

"Looks very tasty" Rei commets.

"It´s not for you Rei, it´s for Lee." Mariah chuckles.

I smile weakly as I realize they´re all trying to cheer Lee up after what happened. The lion of the team seems grateful and a little embarrassed over it but it´s for the best.

"You look tired." Kevin comments with concern.

"I´m fine I said." Lee tells him but he is quick to yawn again.

"Lee…" Mariah, Gary and Rei say his name in a choir.

"Sorry!" Lee exclaims while he surrenders to his team mates.

"Eat, it will give you some energy." I tell him with a smirk. "Salad is nice for your health… I guess you guys tend to eat fast food while being outside the village?"

"Oh." Kevin looks at me. "That must be the longest sentence I ever heard you utter!"

"Kevin!" Mariah warns him.

I smile at him. "I guess I´m warming up to you guys. More than I expected."

"Then, let´s head to the park. I heard there´ll be some street performances there. I want to check it out." Mariah suggests.

I tense at the mention of street performances.

* * *

**The **loud sound of people cheering, children laughing and merchants yelling fills the air as we enter the park. I can feel the wetness in the air and is quick to notice the beautiful fountain in the middle of the park. It looks wonderful. My time regarding the park´s beauty is cut short when I notice how Lee just stands by my side, spacing out. It seems that he can´t enjoy himself even though I´ve tried so hard to make him relax. I sigh but just as I am about to say something Mariah takes a hold of his arm and drags him away.

She takes him to a crowd where a pair of clown-looking teens perform nice stunts. I follow the two Chinese teens and regard the spectacle in silence. I recognize the two of them right away. Julia and Raul. My eyes moves to Lee and I wonder if things will proceed as in the anime from now. _I can´t let that happen. _

"Xiao, what´s wrong?"

I look to my side to realize Rei has been regarding me for some time now. The leader of the White Tigers looks at me with a mix of concern and caution in his golden eyes and I find myself tensing. _Is he suspecting anything?_ I shake my head after a moment.

"No, I just dislike clowns." I mutter. "Let´s leave this place."

"But Xiao, it was you who wanted to come here in the first place!" Mariah complains. "Look, they´re so good!"

"No Mariah, that was you." I mutter.

"Impressive." Rei comments, eyeing me.

The situation is getting worse and I curse silently. I close my eyes and bite my lip as I hear how the Chinese team gasps with surprise. The twins must have started to use their beyblades now. _How should I stop Lee from facing them? Should I interfere? _A headache grows. _I can´t let him suffer no more._

"That kind of teamwork is a rarity." Rei comments.

"That´s no teamwork." Lee comments.

"Who said that?" Julia asks loudly.

_Oh no. _I´m quick to cover Lee´s mouth with my hand. He gasps as I cling to him but I don´t know if it´s due to the closeness or to surprise of my action.

"What he meant is that your teamwork is common among great bladers." I tell them with a fake smile. "You must be pro."

"Xiao?" Rei utters my name in confusion.

The whole Chinese team regards me with confusion since I don´t usually act this way. Especially not towards strangers. I pretend to be gentle and nice when I let go of Lee whispering that there´s not a good idea to challenge them to a match when he is in this condition. Lee looks at me with mixed emotions.

"You´re right, we´re pro indeed." Julia answers and the crowd cheers. "Wanna battle us?"

My eyes widen.

"Yeah!" Lee exclaims quickly.

"No Lee, you´re not healthy enough. You barely slept last night." I tell him sternly.

"You´re not my mother, Xiao." Lee tells me with a bitterness I´ve not tasted for a long time.

My eyes widen at this and I have to swallow a gasp of surprise. I crossed the limit. A sudden pain squeezes my heart and I have to step back. Lee´s glares into my soul and I wonder why mere concern could make that man so angry. _Did I offend him? Did I hurt his pride?_

"Don´t be foolish." I tell him coldly.

"This is my decision." Lee counter attacks.

He attaches his black blade to his launcher as he prepares to fight the twins. I wince at the sight. I feel hurt and disappointed at Lee and myself for letting this happen. I was careless enough to let them come to this park in the first place.

"Your friend might be right." Julia says. "You look too weak to fight. You´re legs are trembling."

"Hell no!" Lee yells with wide eyes.

"Lee…" Mariah sounds worried.

And the battle I feared starts. Lee rushes into the battle without thinking which makes Rei join him in a matter of seconds. The two of them fights the twins for a long time but it´s clear that things are going badly for the Asians. I bite my lip. I can just hope that Lee is well enough to avoid fainting at the end of the match. I watch him and everything goes in slow motion. Lee loses, he curses and says he failed his team and my eyes narrow. I wait for his knees to give in and his consciousness to fade and I react quickly as it happens.

"Lee!" Kevin yells with fear as he falls to the ground.

I throw myself towards him and is able to get a hold of the lion before he hits the dirt. He is heavy and sweaty but I hold him close, shaking his body gently.

"Lee, do you hear me?" I ask him in a rushed manner.

Rei runs up to me joined by Tyson and Daichi who probably saw the match from afar. I didn´t notice their presence at all since all my focus was on the dark skinned cat who is now trembling in my arms. Rei touches his best friend´s shoulder and tries to make Lee face him.

"I´m just a little … weak right now guys…" He mutters against my stomach. "Xiao, let go of me. I´m fine."

"No." I tell him sternly, secretly happy over that he is still awake. "You´re not fine, not at all! Stop being so stubborn!"

Lee looks up at me with misty eyes as I shake him firmly. I glare at him with fury. Why can´t he listen? Why can´t he be careful of his own health?

"I´m certainly not your mother and I can´t act like one due to the fact that I was abandoned as a child." I growl at him. "I _care_ about you and you should listen to what I say and stop being so damn ignorant of your own health!"

Lee stares at me with wide eyes and mouth half open. It seems that it´s hard for him to grasp what I just told him. I can´t blame him. All that stress must have made his brain work slower than usual as well. Our eye contact lasts for several moments and I suddenly feel how he relaxes in my arms. A deep breath leaves his slightly parted lips and I fear that he´ll fade away even though my grip on him must be fairly painful.

"Lee?" My angry voice turns pathetically quiet with worry.

"Xiao calm down." Rei tells me as I´m about to shake Lee once more.

He takes Lee out of my embrace and helps him up on his feet. Mariah helps him to take Lee home.

"…What a scary girl…" Raul comments from a distance.

* * *

**I sit in the sofa** looking out through the window. I´m angry and my team mates don´t understand. Chi is pissing me off with all these questions. The frown on my forehead creates wrinkles that make me look twice my age. It turns quiet when the three girls go to bed and I sigh in my despair. Lee is really sick now. Mariah told me he is tired all the time and has lost the ability to fight.

_It´s my fault. I should have done something…_

He is probably angry with me as well so I´ve been avoiding the team as much as possible. Rei tried to talk to me just now though but Saga, who understood everything, said I was not home when he asked to talk with me. I´m grateful. I stare at the darkness outside as I once again believe our task to save the world will fade. What is good though is that Tyson and Rei is no longer fighting…

A sudden feeling makes me turn around, eyes narrows. In front of me is the ghost girl that I´ve been looking for. _Jian-luán_. She looks at me with a sad face.

"Jian-luán…" I get up on my feet. "I thought you found the light."

She shakes her head and says something I can´t hear. Her lips are moving but no words reach me. I tilt my head to the side as I try to hear her. If she didn´t go to heaven there must have been another spirit stronger than her around.

"Or…there was a stronger power blocking you out?"

She nods and my stomach grows colder. _Godgan Tarasov. _I close my eyes and shake my head so my long hair falls down over my shoulders. It´s connected to him somehow, to his powerful aura but I don´t know why or how that could happen. I shake my head once again.

"It seems that I can´t do anything right anymore. I couldn´t protect you, nor the people I care for." I tell her sadly.

She shakes her head violently, as if she´s trying to tell me how wrong I am. I stare at her in confusion.

"What do you want to say?" I urge her on.

She looks troubled as she opens her mouth again. No sound reaches my ears this time either. My eyes widen as she approaches me. I feel how an eerily cold hand touches my cheek, it´s as cold as ice but light as mist. Sudden images appears in my mind; the face of a sad Lee when he ask where I am, Barthez smirking face when he slaps Miguel hard and Godgan Tarasov in pain then fire. A burning fire devouring everything in its way. My breath comes in gasps as Jian-luán floats backwards to end our skin-to-ghost contact.

The fire again. Does this mean the end is coming closer?

"Tarasov, he is connected to all of this?" I ask her after hesitating.

The ghost nods and my body turns ice cold.

"Why? I don´t understand…" I look down. "But.. are you telling me to see Lee?"

I turn around as the feeling fades as quickly as it had me in its claws. I find Hikaru, dressed in a pajamas standing in the doorway, looking at me with a pair of tired eyes. Her blonde hair is in a mess and I have to force myself to not laugh at the sight of her.

"Xiao, who are you talking with?" Hikaru asks me tiredly.

"Did I wake you?"_ or is she walking in her sleep?_

"Mhmm…" She nods.

"Hikaru, go back to bed. It was nothing."

* * *

**Gary** greets me in the doorway. He seems relived to see me, why I don´t know. He takes me to the others quickly and they all greet me differently. Rei smiles weakly as he asks me if Saga gave me his message, Mariah hugs me tightly and Kevin just smirks, saying he is happy that I decided to show up.

"Where is Lee?" I ask them.

Mariah takes me to his room and I find him sitting in his bed staring out the window just like I did the other day. He looks at me with a pair of alert eyes as I sit down next to him.

"How are you?" I break the ice.

"Better." He answers shortly forcing a smile to his lips. "So you decided to show up?"

"Yeah." I don´t know what to say.

"I´m sorry for how I acted towards you." Lee tells me sincerely. "You tried to help me while I keep giving you nothing but ugly words in return."

"I´m sorry as well." I sigh. "I didn´t mean to act that way but I didn´t know how to make you understand what would happen…"

They all turn silent at this. I notice how they all regard each other with determination before Rei finally looks at me and gets down to business.

"Xiao… you´ve been acting strange lately… and I know it´s not only because of Lee." Rei tells me, getting straight to the point, while piercing me with a stare. "It´s like you knew what was going to happen."

I meet his stare with a gentle gaze as I nod to myself. The other White Tigers sits down in the room and Rei faces me. It seems the team has been discussing me before I arrived so it feels strange sitting there not knowing what they know about me. I feel like the bad guy that´s being cornered by several cops.

"I´ve noticed it too. You´re hiding something from us." Kevin tells me carefully. "You knew that Lee would get sick right? That´s why you snapped?"

"Yes." I look down in shame. _I should tell them everything. _"I´ve been lying to you about everything."

"…What do you mean?" Lee sounds desperate and doubtful. "How could you know? The spirits told you?"

"Yeah a little. Jian-luán made me come back here again but she is not the reason why I knew." I look at them.

_All the others told their friends that they were from another world, now it´s my turn. _I inhale deeply as I face all the members of the White Tigers with a serious expression on my face. And I start explaining everything I´ve been hiding from them all this time. About why I fell on Lee dressed in a torn and burn damaged school uniform, why I was so cold in the beginning, why I know all of their names before they introduced themselves…about a world where we all watched them beybattle on TV. They look puzzled at my confession but doesn´t interrupt me once.

"…My father and mother abandoned me at the age of six after they found me talking to something they couldn´t see." I explain my background as well. "My ability to communicate with spirits made me realize that I´m dead in my original world and that I can´t return home. I´m stuck here with characters that shouldn´t… ."

I face them with my uncertainty painting my face white.

"I´m stuck here while I know my friends will leave me behind one day." I fight my inner demons. "What can I do here? "

No one says a thing as I regain my composture.

"Our mission is to prevent the rebirth of Black Dranzer and the only way is to correct all the _wrongs _in the story. They will be able to go home after that. One of these _wrongs _ was Lee´s distress but I failed didn´t I?"

They stare at me as if I was a ghost myself but I feel Jian-luán´s presence and it calms me. This is what she wanted me to do for now. It takes a long time for them to grasp what I just said byt I don´t blame them one bit. I wouldn´t believe someone who told me that they were from a different world because that is indeed crazy. _Will they believe me? _

Lee looks like he is in deep thought. "That… explains a lot." Lee is the first to break the silence."Are you sure you´re dead?"

"You believe me?" I fear the answer." I´m certain of it."

"How can I not trust a woman who fights for me and my friends as much as you do?" He tells me, his eyes capture my gaze firmly.

My heart starts beating like crazy in my chest and the ghost chuckles loudly. I´m surprised no one except myself can hear her. Lee smiles softly as he touches my shoulder in a friendly way. Mariah smiles brightly as she hugs Lee from behind as she also chuckles out loud. A warm feeling embraces my whole being.

"I´m glad that you finally opened up to us." Rei tells me with a smile. " I was beginning to… "

"I know. Your senses are very keen, Rei." I smile truly for the first time. "It feels like a heavy burden lifted from my shoulders. No more secrets."

Jian-luán laughs suddenly. I turn around to stare at her which makes the other´s wary of me. The girl chuckles as she playfully urges me to stand. I obey her command immediately. A loud gasp leaves my lips as she changes form. The girl evolves into two one winged birds that together forms a unit in the air above us. My eyes are as wide as two plates as I simply stare at the show.

"Woah!" Gary exclaims.

It seems that the others now can see Jian-luán. Lee and Mariah get up on their feet as they regard the creature floating above us and Rei even takes a hold of his launcher in case it would attack us. I don´t notice it though because I´m absolutely absorbed in the creature's beauty and power. The light emerging from it makes me feel like defying gravity._ What´s happening?_

"A bit beast! The ghost you mentioned turned into a bitbeast." Gary breathes.

"A bitbeast?" I repeat in wonder.

"I think it choose you as its blader, Xiao." Rei tells me gently.

"Why?" I´m still confused.

"Because you opened your heart for our sake." Mariah smiles. "I can feel your emotions…It´s so strange. I never knew you cared this much about us Xiao because your pokerface was always separating you from the rest of us until now."

"Jian-luán…" I stare up at the two birds. "Do you offer your help in battle?"

A loud battle cry can be heard before it turns into pure light and enters my blade in my pocket. I flinch violently as I´m surrounded by a white light and I´m certain that I was floating in the air for a moment before I fall on the ground. I take a hold of my blade and the warm radiating from it tells me that it wasn´t a dream.

"Woah." I murmur.

* * *

**Everything **changed to the better after that night. Rei and Tyson became friends again and that means one problem solved for me and the girls. Lee also opened up to the White Tigers and told them what is bothering him. Rei promised he would help him overcome it and not to pressure him too much again. The new team spirit between Rei and Lee made Lee grow strong and healthy again and they managed to score a tie with the F Dynasty instead of losing. This is the first time we actually manages to change the storyline of the anime that greatly.

I´m proud over myself as the girls and I walk towards the exit of the stadium after watching their match. Saga and Chi talks about it with passion since they have no clue why it ended differently compared to what we knew from experience. I smirk knowingly as they keep on discussing it.

"Xiao, wait!"

"Hi Lee!" Hikaru greets him with a broad grin.

"Hello." He greets us with a smirk of his own.

"Y-y-you were great, Lee." Saga stutters. "The battle was… amazing."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, where did you get that power from, heh, kitty cat?" Chi asks him rudely.

"Kitty cat?" Lee frowns before he shrugs it off. "The power of teamwork made me stronger I suppose."

He faces me with a grateful smile on his face.

"I thought that if I just kept pressing I would be able to redeem myself…" He tells me "You and Rei taught me a lesson that I should trust my team and share my troubles."

"I learned that lesson as well." I nod honestly. "I´m gla—"

I´m cut off as Lee hugs me all of a sudden. It´s not an intimate hug, not at all, but the close contact is enough to make my cheeks burn with embarrassment. My eyes are wide with shock even though it´s merely a show of our new friendship.

"Remember that I´ll be there for you when you face your troubles as well." He tells me while squeezing my shoulders gently.

"S-sure." I stutter uncharacteristically. "But did you come here just to say that?"

"Is there something you´ve not told us, Xiao?" Chi comments sourly while looking at the nonexistent distance between me and Lee. "What the hell happened between you two?"

I´m quick to create a distance between me and Lee which almost sends him flying into a nearby wall. He flinches a little but is quick to recover. No damage made. He looks at me with an amused expression while I try to act indifferent and cold; like I´m usually acting.

"I don´t know what you´re talking about." I tell her as I walk away with my head kept high. "You were just too busy hanging out with the BBA Revolution to notice."

Chi frowns sourly.

"Ooooh, interesting." Hikaru smiles.

* * *

**AN: Sooo, you like it? I really liked writing this. I seriously dislike how Lee suddenly becomes so weak in the anime when he was one of the toughest guys in season one. Same with Tala, and what happened with his icy eyes? Anyway, I decided to do something about Lee because I like him. I hope it turned out ok. **

**So all the teams (that the girls have been staying with) knows about the secret, so what do you think will happen?**

**There is romance in the air! Any suggestions of possible fluff scenes? I really want to know what you think.**

**Please read and review!**


	18. Hikaru: The Truth

**Hikaru chapter again, yay! Episode 16-17 here and they finally meet with the Saint Shields again. A lot of drama indeed. **

**Thanks to rawrrxixeatxyou, LOL, Angelfang, kstar orange, eltoro, Dark Shadowed Dragon I really appreciate your reviews and support! THANK YOU. Here take some cake. *smile***

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**I´m** happy. I walk down the corridor of the beyblade stadium smiling brightly to everyone and anything which makes me receive some strange glances. The colorful pearls in my hair touches my cheek as I tilt my head to the side and kneel down as I buy four sodas in the vending machine.

"Hehehe." I chuckle to myself. "Melon soda, my favorite!"

But I´m not happy because of the soda. Well, I am but things have become a lot better since Lee recovered and it makes me think that maybe…just maybe…we can actually do this. Xiao has started to smile a lot lately and it´s all thanks to that. A blush covers my cheeks as my happiness goes overload.

If things continue like this I might get home really soon. I don´t know if to laugh or cry.

I make my way back to my seat in the audience and give the girls their drinks. Xiao ordered tea, Chi simple Coca Cola and Saga some kind of mineral water. I take a sip of the drink as I lean back in my seat. A thought strikes me suddenly so I look into the distance over my shoulder. My eyes start to sparkle as I regard the Russian man in silence. He´s standing on something that looks like a pillar behind the audience where no one would detect him. Well, I did since I knew he would be there now. The wind makes his long scarf dance around him beautifully. I am amazed. I smile to myself as I wonder what he´s thinking about. His match against Max I´m sure. _I wish I could… get closer to him somehow._ I turn away to join the conversation since I know I can´t stare at him forever. Kai is someone you can´t get close to unless he accepts you first. I have a tendency to be pushy around people I´m interested in so I try to keep my cool around him right now. I don´t want him to hate me.

"Hey Hikaru, Chi…Hi to you girls too." Tyson suddenly arrives followed by the rest of the BBA Revolution. "Are these seats taken?"

"Hiii!" I smile at him while Chi nods in a tense manner. "Sure sit down." Tyson´s arrival makes me able to forget Kai for a short while but his name is on everybody´s lips right now.

"I can´t wait to see Kai battling Max, it´s going to be the match of the year." Tyson comments as he sits down.

"Yeah, I´m gonna record it all." Kenny smirks to himself.

"Didn´t some wise woman tell you to keep that in your head instead?" Xiao suddenly comments referring to Emily.

Kenny blushes madly as he stares at the ground, unable to answer her. It seems Xiao is rather uncomfortable together with them. Kenny looks up at her again before he blushes even more and stays silent. I laugh at them a little but can´t help but feel slightly awkward when Hiro is around. He doesn't like me, or so I think. I shrug it off though because that isn´t something that will bring me down. I´ve always been able to smile around people who I dislike but I don´t think that is a good thing.

"You girls know the result of this battle right?" Hilary suddenly asks us with a big smile. "Care to tell?" She seems to be curious.

"No spoilers!" I laugh but tenses as Hiro stares at me. _Ooops, he didn´t know…_"There´s no fun in tell you that but I can say that it´s going to be a great battle."

"We might need to hang more with Max." Xiao suddenly suggests, altering the course of the conversation a little. "He is Draciel´s beyblader after all."

"Yeah, I agree." Chi nods. "I wanna teach that Rick a lesson or two!"

"I can introduce you guys if you want to?" Tyson offers while looking at Chi. "My friends are your friends."

Chi can´t help but smile at him and a cute blush color her cheeks. I turn to look at the girls with a huge smile Things are getting better since Tyson is no longer angry with his ex team mates. That is a great achievement. Saga smiles back at me since she´s surely thinking the same thing as I. Even Xiao looks pretty content.

"Oh i-i-it´s starting!"Saga suddenly exclaims.

The conversation dies as everyone turns their focus to the stadium where the DJ introduces the two teams. The Blitzkreig boys walks in all wearing their poker faces as the crowd cheers loudly. I can feel how the excitement grows within me at the sight of the team. The audience starts booing when the PPB All Stars enters and all of us feels very uncomfortable sitting among the anti-fans. It makes me remember that Barthez is still a threat, he was the one who indirectly gave the American team a bad reputation.

"I don´t like this at all…" Daichi comments.

The booing gets louder and I sense how the Japanese team tenses due to it. This is an important match for them and their two friends down there and I´m sure they think the audience is being a little too rude. A loud yell makes everyone jump in their seat.

"SILENCE!" Kai suddenly roars and everything quiets down. "Show respect to our opponents, or else!"

"Kai…" I murmur with a grin growing on my lips. _He is so cool!_

"Geez, you´re such a fangirl blondie." Chi comments.

Tyson regards his former captain with mixed emotions. He is still upset over how the match against the Blitzkreig boys ended but he won´t take out his anger on his friend. A smile takes form on his lips as he regards the older male. He is still the same old Kai he once knew even though he tries to hide it will all his might. Tyson´s brown eyes moves to me for a moment but I get no chance to ask him what he wants before he looks away again.

The battle starts and we all know how it ended. The only difference is that I sat there drooling over Kai and Saga over Tala the whole time. The Blitzkreig boys won just like in the anime but no one feels bad about the loss because Kai and Max were able to reconnect as friends again. Kai sure underestimated him but he learned his lesson the hard way.

"Amazing!" Kenny exclaimed. "They changed techniques in the middle of the battle."

"Yeah, Kai just stayed calm and cool." Hilary comments.

"Agreed!" I agree with her and we do a give-me-five.

"Kai is almost as good as I am." Tyson smirks poking me teasingly.

"Tyson?" A familiar voice interrupts us.

Xiao sighs when another team, the Majestics suddenly joins them. Chi greets them while smirking and I´m suddenly aware of a tenseness spreading between Tyson, Chi and Robert. I know that Chi is interested in the Japanese world champion so the closeness between her and Robert is a little odd… almost as if… I decide not to think about it too much.

"Are you ready to face the Barthez battalion in the next match?" Johnny asks the Champion. "They will use dirty tricks…"

My eyes widen. _Oh no. _

"I´m not worried. I´ll let them pull all the tricks they want but in the end I´ll manage to show them that fighting fare is better." He answers passionately. "But first… LUNCH!"

* * *

**BBA **Revolution, the Majestics and we girls decided to spend the lunch break together in our wait for Tyson´s and Daichi´s match against the European team. A lot of teams are gathered in the dining hall so there´s a lot of talk and arguments. Robert makes sure to tell us how he dislikes the noise but Chi just punches him and shakes her head. I never thought the two of them would get along. I snicker to myself as I get up and pull Saga with me.

"H-h-ikaru?" She stutters with surprise.

I take her hand and guide her through the room towards the team that caught my eye. I feel how she stiffens as she realizes where we are going. My heart is starting to beat faster in my chest as I approach the Blitzkreig boys. That has never happened before. I´m always social and happy but this is the first time I´m nervous about approaching a person. Weird. I told myself not to be pushy so why am I doing this? Because I know he would never take the first step in getting to know me? My heart aches a little.

"Let´s say we enjoyed the match." I tell Saga while pretending to be brave.

She makes a surprised noise as we reach them but I cover it with a broad smile. The five Russian men looks at us with something hiding in their gazes. Maybe curiosity? My eyes move to Kai who is sitting at the end of the table with his arms crossed over his chest looking at me with his cold, intense red eyes. A shiver travels up my spine.

"Nice moves out there." I tell them smiling at him. "I thought you´d lose for a second."

He stares at me coldly before he smirks like he thinks there´s no way he would have lost that match. That cocky bastard. Tala on the other hand snorts and looks away. He lost and is not happy about it, not at all. I can feel how Saga inhales deeply at my side at the sight of him in a quite miserable state. Tala lost in a way no one could have predicted. He was the strongest blader in the first season but something happened and he doesn´t like it.

"Was that supposed to be irony?" He comments bitterly, glaring at me.

Saga looks at him in a pained expression and I can feel how the shy girl trembles under Tala´s ice cold gaze. My eyes widen a fraction when I notice the change in her: instead of staying quiet she actually speaks her mind.

"N-n-no." She stutters bravely. "You looked really… cool out there."

Ice blue eyes widen a fraction, just like mine did, before he snorts once more and looks away pretending that his food is far more interesting than Saga. A smirk grows bigger on my lips as I notice this. Tala is surprised over Saga´s new bravery as well and I´m sure he likes the change. I bet he is one of the reasons why she is trying so hard to change and become stronger as a blader and as a person.

"I lost. It´s nothing cool about that." He mutters while chewing on a piece of meat.

"You´re… wrong." She tells him honestly, smiling gently. "I s-s-aw that you did your best and that´s all that matters."

He looks at her again with a strange emotion reflected in his eyes. He forgets to eat for a second and can only look at her before he snorts again and ignores her completely. This makes me a little frustrated because it´s so clear that he likes what he sees but is too damn ehm… proud… to let himself show that.

"Hey hey hey! Don´t be that mean to my girl!" I tell him off.

A loud grunt can be heard and Saga and I turn to look at Bryan. He and Ian is sitting at the end of the table but our talk seems to have disturbed their peace.

"Saga, your friend doesn´t know when to stop, does she?" Bryan stares at me with anger in his eyes. "Why won´t you leave us alone?"

"Don´t say that Bryan." Saga suddenly tells him without stuttering. "We just wanted to say you did great. Usually, the one receiving such a comment would say thank you and show gratitude. But you´re not like everyone else, huh? "

Everyone stares at Saga in silence for a while. Wow. I don´t know what to say. I put a hand on her shoulder as I grin broadly at her. She looks confused.

"We appreciate it Saga." Spencer says in an uncomfortable manner. "It seems you got good friends."

"Yeah." I smile. "Tyson says _hi _as well. He is too proud to talk to you guys but you should have seen him during your battle." I look at Tyson over my shoulder before I whisper. "I thought he was going crazy…"

Kai looks at me and nods with a small smirk on his pale lips. Something in his eyes changed and I just stare for a moment, losing my confident smile. Then I remember that Saga told them about us. My smile is now completely gone and his gaze turns intensive once again almost as if he´s sensing that something has changed. I smile weakly at them before I suddenly bow. Saga flinches and the Russians simply stares at me.

"Thank you for protecting our secret." I tell them quietly in an uncharacteristic manner while being as polite I can be.

I raise my head and chuckles awkwardly. The Russian team looks at me with a strange emotion in their eyes. I don´t know if it´s coldness or warmth. I believe our situation will trouble them greatly in the future as well and us keeping it a secret might have hurt their trust as well. Saga, who understands what´s going on finally, bows as well even though it´s not something she is used to.

"Hikaru, Saga!" Chi yells rudely from our table suddenly. "Get back here. Your food arrived!"

"Alrighty." I sigh while waving my hand at Chi as I also return to my normal bubbly self. "Nice talkin´ to ya!"

We return to our table and Tyson is immediately asking what Kai said. The teen is curious since they just became friends again so I tell him the story. I´m once again feeling very happy because the guys are closer friends than before… which means the girls and I have made some progress. And I made some progress talking with him, or actually to him since he didn´t answer…

* * *

**The** lunch break is soon over and everybody prepares to either blade or find their seat in the audience. I stay back, because my bladder is about to explode due to all my soda drinking, and search for a toilet. I´m silently cursing myself over my own stupidity. There is an important battle going on and I might miss it since I had too much to drink! I sigh with relief as I find a toilet, goes in there to do my thingy, and get out in time. What I didn´t see though was that someone was walking towards me and got the door in his face!

"Oh sorry—" I look at the person and my eyes widen. "Claud…"

I´m quick to offer him my hand and help him up to his feet. I feel so stupid for almost knocking him unconscious like that. He smiles at me warmly and that is all I need to see to know that he recognizes me from that incident some weeks ago. The girls and I haven´t been able to do more for the Barthez Battalion team and it makes me feel a little bad especially since Claud looks so tired.

"Ah, Hikaru." He looks at me in a gentle manner.

"Yeah, Hikaru at your service!" I beam at him cheerfully before it fades. "Long time no see. Been training?"

"Yeah, you can say that…" He looks and sounds kind of depressed.

"Cheer up!" I punch him gently.

He smiles at me weakly, surprised over my friendly punch probably since we´re not close at all. My personality tends to do that to people because I act friendly with everyone.

"Ehm, can I talk to you about something?" I ask him hesitantly.

Claud looks surprised but also like he needs to be somewhere else just as I do.

"I guess I owe you that, don´t I?" He answers in a stressed way. "But make it quick. I´ve a battle waiting."

"I know."I smile. "You don´t owe me a thing since I saved you, then almost killed you just now…"

"Haha." Finally a true smile from him.

"I´m going to be honest with you, ok? I know what Barthez is planning. I know about all of his plans for you and the rest of your team." And the first thing I do is to ruin his happiness.

Claud looks at me with wide eyes. He looks almost scared and it makes him look twice his age. He looks around with caution before he stares at me intensively. I stare back at him with equal passion as I continue to talk to him.

"You´re standing here because you cheated your way through the European championship and he is still forcing you to use dirty tricks…against your will?" I state the fact hesitantly, afraid to hurt him.

He looks at the ground and seem to be too tired to even argue with me. I´m starting to get really worried. I can see how he frits his teeth, frowns and breathes deeply. It´s almost like he´s about to get an attack of some sort.

"Claud?"

"You saved me Hikaru, but I can´t talk about that with you." He tells me coldly, his gentleness is gone.

He turns around and leaves without another word.

"Claud!" I yell at his back desperately since this is getting out of my control. "This is not the right time to be afraid! You have to be brave and do what _you_ want. Don´t let that old granpa force you to do something illegal. Because… that is not _you_ right? Do you want to win this way?"

"Just…shut up okay!" He turns around and yells with wide, desperate eyes. "You might have saved me but you don´t know me! You don´t know anything at all! You´re just... a stranger!"

That is something similar to what Tyson told me when I was being too pushy so his words hit me with great strength. I stare at him wide-eyed as he approaches me quickly. My eyes widen even more as he pushes me backwards so I´m forced to lean against the wall to not fall. I don´t dare to look him in the eyes as he is towering over me.

"This is harder than you think." He whispers harshly.

Claud leaves quickly and I face the ground, my heart is beating quickly. I thought he was about to hit me for a moment there. I sigh deeply as I regain my balance but his words echoes in my head. I can feel how sweat is forming on my forehead even though my body is ice cold. That´s when I notice that I´m not alone anymore. Eyes widen as I notice Kai walking towards me. He looks pissed.

"Kai?" I breathe with relief.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks me cautiously.

My eyes widen at his question but I shrug it off, he can´t be worried about me can he?

"I just…it seems like I pushed his buttons." I look at him with wide eyes, wondering why he´s acting this way. "But I´m ok."

"You should stay out of other´s business." He almost orders me. "A girl like yourself should know better…"

"Nah, we´re here to do something about it certain people´s business. That´s the reason we´re here." I tell him sincerely as I return to being my usual self. "Hey, wait… _a girl like you,_ what do you mean?"

"Hn." Kai snorts and turns around to leave.

I snort as well at this and decide to bug him a little more than I should so I run up to block his way in the hallway teasingly. Red eyes glare daggers at me. Why am I being so pushy? Haven´t I learned the lesson to leave things be so I won´t hurt others? Probably not.

"Don´t avoid the question Mr _I´m-quiet-and-cool_!"

He looks at me indifferently before he smirks. "So that´s what you think of me."

That reply takes me by surprise and I stand there just staring at him. I´m happy I´ve tanned skin so my blush doesn´t shine red like Rudolph's nose. I regain my composure rather quickly though and decides to be honest with him since he knows that I´m an alien.

"Yeah." I tell him bluntly before I chuckle. "You were actually one of my favorite characters in Beyblade. I even cosplayed as you once."

He looks at me strangely which makes me tense once again. His expression makes me want to laugh but I dare not to do that in front of him.

"Ehm…but back to the topic- everyone knows they´re cheating but I feel bad about it. I mean, they´re not the evil guys here. They´re being manipulated and used by Barthez… "

"They are still responsible for their actions." Kai looks distant and very emotionless, he knows that their situation is close to the one he was in when Boris was around. "They can quit if they truly want to."

"You must know better than anyone that it´s not that easy." I tell him gently because I don´t want to make him mad. "I just want to give them a push in the right direction."

"You already know the outcome if this so why do you struggle so hard?" He asks me when he realizes that I probably know about his past without him telling me.

"I first thought it would be easy to _correct_ all the _mistakes_ since we have the answers in our hands but it´s not. They´re not just characters now, they´re real human beings with real emotions. I can´t just walk in and change the storyline... I realized that now. I bet I´ve been acting like some kind of… noisy kid knowing everything about everyone without their permission.." I take a deep breath. "I´m pushy and childish so I deserved to feel Claud´s rage."

I laugh at myself which makes me look kind of pathetic in my own point of view. I don´t dare to look at Kai and I´m worried over my change. All of us is changing but I wonder if it´s to the better.

"Let´s not talk about it." I force a smile to my lips as I wonder why I can´t be my cheerful self around Kai any longer. "I gotta go, Tyson´s match is soon starting. Ehm, nice chatting to ya even though I did almost all of the talking."

I turn around and jog down the corridor leaving Kai behind me.

* * *

**The **battle against the Barthez Battalion is a battle all beyblade fans know of. Barthez made Mathilda destroy her own blade to knock out Daichi´s, Claud looked awful as their manager´s tricks continued to hurt him and his friends, and Miguel fought with all he got. The only thing different was that Claud actually snapped at Barthez and Miguel, telling them to stop cheating. That together with Tyson´s preaching about stop cheating made Miguel give that up earlier than in the anime so Tyson´s blade didn´t take all that damage. Tyson beat him fare and square.

Robert and the rest of the Majestics cheered loudly when the team that forced them to give up their spots in the championships finally got what they deserved. Chi smirked broadly while cursing due to happiness as Oliver and Enrique hugged her, it wasn´t until later she realized what is going on and she punched both of them.

XiaoJumped when her cell phone suddenly vibrated._**"Meet us tonight, at the roof of the stadium."- Saint Sheilds.**_ Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at the other girls, they received the same message just now alongside many of their friends.

* * *

**Ozuma**, and the rest of the Saint Shields, are standing on the roof with the strong breeze caressing their bodies. The sight of them makes me shiver because I know they´re there to tell news about our mission and I´ve a feeling that it´s not good news only. What we didn´t expect was to find the BBA Revolution, the Blitzkreig boys, the Majestics, the White Tiger X and PPB All Starts there as well. Something must be off since we´re all gathered at the roof at this late hour… it looks like this scene is taken from an action movie.

"We´re all gathered now." Joseph informs everyone of.

"I don´t understand Ozuma, why did you gather all of us here?" Max questions.

"Your team is the only one that doesn´t know wet, sweety." Mariam tells him with a smirk.

"What is that crazy chick talkin´ bout?" Rick comments rudely while staring at Mariam.

"You´ll understand soon." Mariam grins, she seems to enjoy enraging the new member of the American team.

Ozuma sighs a little due to Mariam´s way of talking with the Americans. He guesses she´s just happy to meet them again since Max helped her change into the person she is today. Ozuma´s stern eyes look at us suddenly and I understand that this is very important. My body turns cold as I listen.

"We´ve been keeping a close on you girls and the teams with a blader who possess one of the four holy bitbeasts." Ozuma explains. "To see if you girls from a different world change the story towards a good or bad ending…"

"From another world?" Emily repeats with doubt.

"Yo, saint Sheilds, I think it´s better that you explain everything from the beginning, kay?" Chi tells them rudely. "Miss four-eyes won´t believe it otherwise."

"What did you say!" Emily shouts at her angrily.

"Calm down Emily." Mariah tells her friend gently. "Listen to their story. I know it´s hard to believe but…they´re telling the truth."

Xiao looks at Mariah with gratitude since Emily actually calmed down after hearing that.

"Hn." Tala snorts. "Let´s get this over with."

The Saint Sheilds retells the legend of Black Dranzer loudly while the sky grows darker around them. The blitzkrieg boys seems to be most affected by it even though they hide it so well. Black Dranzer is a thing of their past. Dunga explains that we´re girls from a parallel world here to stop it all from happening.

"So that´s why you acted so strangely once, just before our match…and saved that guy…claud?" Michael sums up.

"Uh-huh!" I answer, nodding.

I remember my meeting with claud earlier today and my heart feels heavy. My smile disappears and my body starts to ache. I feel stupid because he was right, I´m a stranger to him yet I acted as if I knew everything…

"Why didn´t you stop it then girly? Don´t ya know how much shit we got after that match?" Rick suddenly blames me for not doing more.

The comment makes me lose my balance because I clearly remember how he didn´t want to accept any help back then. The pain inside of me grows as I stare hopelessly at the American team.

"I thought you didn´t care about the audience…" Chi comments rudely, defending me.

The red haired girl smirks as she sees how Rick is slowly getting pissed off due to her. Chi has been waiting to meet Rick only to bother him because they´re alike in many ways. Robert approaches her and sighs as he puts a hand on her shoulder. Chi glares up at the tall German.

"Chi, don´t pick a fight when you can avoid it." Robert comments tiredly.

"Nah, this is interesting…go on Chi." Johnny comments while smirking.

Robert glares at Johnny fiercely and sighs again as Chi continues to anger Rick.

"Why should we care if you ended up lookin´ like a fool? We´ll return to our world as soon as this mission is done." Chi answers Rick´s question coldly, but she is surprised over her own words. "…we won´t need to face the consequences like you…and there are more important problems to be dealt with."

Everyone turns quiet, even Robert and Johnny looks a little surprised over Chi´s choice of words. It seems that we´re not all looking forward to go back like we used to in the beginning, I conclude. My heart hurts a little but I decide to forget about it and take that pain when it´s time to leave. I love my family and friends at home but I´ve also gained new friends in the Beyblde world. Friends that I don´t want to leave… The pain inside of me starts to get the control of me. But we don´t belong in the beyblade world. We don´t have a family here nor an identity.

"Let´s focus on now, ok?" I try to cheer everyone up but my voice is trembling.

"How can you be so darn happy all the time?" Rick comments, clearly not seeing my true emotions. "It´s annoying. I don´t care if you all go back to the world you came from, not at all. Maybe we would be better off without your interferences."

My heart is about to burst by a sudden pain that takes over my body. My fake smile fades from my lips. It feels like my chest is going to explode. The change within me scares me but I hide it well behind a weak smile.

"Why you!" Chi is about to charge at him.

"Chi!" I yell and it´s now clear that I´m trembling.

"What! I wanna hit him, is that too bad? You hear what he said to us!" Chi argues.

"It´s not worth it. You can´t force someone to like you…"I tell her while trying to keep my voice from breaking. "Rick, think what you want of me but I won´t tolerate it if it gets in the way of my mission. It´s not only our travel back that is threatened by Black Dranzer… it´s your health, this world´s safety…all of our lives. "

"It´s just a piece of bullshit!" Rick roars but his anger is now gone and fear takes its place."This is no damn sci-fi movie!"

"Quit it!" Max takes a hold of his arm. "You´ve said enough..!"

"Ozuma, I think it was a mistake to tell them." Tyson comments with a sigh. He is clearly bothered. "They were not ready."

"So you mean that they should have left us ignorant?" Max comments, defending Rick all of a sudden.

"Max…" Tyson murmurs.

"This is hard to believe, Tyson." He answers.

The pain is killing me. I touch my head as it keeps on throbbing. It´s hard to breathe and my skin is burning. I´m hot but cold in the same time. I feel strange. It´s almost as if I´m back in the subway with the fire devouring me once again.

"Why can´t you just trust them?" Robert comments loudly. "They´ve proven themselves worthy of our trust."

"Sorry but none of them stayed with us for several weeks like they did with you. I don´t want to sound this harsh but they´re strangers to us." Max tells everybody hesitantly. "No offence."

"None taken." I answer quietly.

The term stranger makes me hurt even more. We´re all strangers in this world. We´re not supposed to exist here.

"How can you say that?" Kenny comments in panic.

"Max…" Rei looks kind of disappointed.

"Because it´s the truth." Eddy is at Max´s side. "We don´t know these girls at to be honest, our relationship with you guys haven´t been that great during this championship… "

"We can´t trust four girls that suddenly gets along with everyone, saying that they´re from another world. That just.. can´t be true." Emily exclaims pointing at me.

My eyes widen as I lose the control of my own body. It´s like everything within me snaps just like that and I wonder if the others feel my pain. Everything turns black and I lose my balance, the ground approaches me quickly.

"H-hikaru!" Saga shouts as she is the first one to notice that I´m falling.

Saga is about to reach out for me but she won´t reach me in time since we are too far apart. Her eyes are wide with horror when she understand what is happening. She has felt it as well, the pain and knows why I am fainting. The Russian team , who have been fairly quiet and still, suddenly starts to move. Kai dashes forward and grabs me just before my head hits the ground. He takes a hold of my shoulders and tries to make me wake up gently but still quite forceful. A groan leaves my lips as I frown. Brown eyes flutter open slowly and stare into a pair of red ones. My heart skips a beat. Why is he…?

"What happened?" He asks me with an almost angry expression on his pale face.

The fact that Kai is holding me takes my breath away since I don´t know why he would do that. _What happened? _Different thoughts run through my head as I silently stare up at the Russian that I ironically met a lot today. Our moment is broken when my team mates and friends ask me about what happened and I´m forced back to reality.

"Are you alright Hikaru?" Xiao asks me with worry in her otherwise indifferent eyes.

"Hikaru?" Tyson is quickly by my side, taking my hand in his.

"Say s-s-something." Saga whimpers.

"I think I fainted." I state shortly with fear in my voice. I groan. "My head hurts...so bad."

"How are you feeling? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Even Chi sounds scared.

"Haha guys… I´m not dying…" I smirk weakly as I get up from the ground.

Kai´s hands touch me as I get up almost as if he thinks I´m going to fall again. His touches makes my skin burn but I´ve no energy to react or question it. My whole body feels dull and numb as I give Kai a nod of appreciation. I feel how my friends hold me protectively all of a sudden and I feel safe in their arms. I lean my throbbing head against Chi´s shoulder. The Saint Sheilds, who only regarded the others from a distance, approaches the circle of bladers to look at the four girls. Ozuma looks angry as he watches me and I´m forced to look away. Mariam sighs as if we´re all idiots.

"Your arguments feed Black Dranzer with power and inflict damage to these girls." Mariam tells them. "Your fighting can kill them, you know."

Chi tenses and I feel how her hold on me gets firmer. The fear I´ve been trying to suppress comes bubbling up again. _It can kill us? Why hasn´t anyone told us about it before? Is this why I feel so crappy?...I´m scared._ Saga looks terrified and I wonder why, Xiao has her poker face up again so I can´t read her expression and judging by Chi´s tense body language I think speaks for itself. I can feel everyone´s eyes on us. The atmosphere has gone from bad to terrible and if you have to see this from the positive side you can say that everyone understands that this isn´t a joke anymore.

"So that´s how it´s c-c-connected." Saga ponders out loud when remembering how her legs use to hurt.

She is deadly pale as she stands there close to me, trembling. The Blitzkreig boys approach her silently. She smiles at them gently at them to later hide her face. She´s crying silently and they seem to be surprised and moved by that. I can still feel Kai´s presence close to me, it´s almost like he´s watching over me. _When did things change?_ Rei and Lee are close to Xiao as silent support and Lee even touches her shoulder gently. Robert and the Majestics are also close looking over a Chi they never seen; she is frightened.

"This pain…tells us that we´re failing…" I say out loud while touching my still throbbing head. "I guess, we all have felt it?"

Xiao, Chi and Saga nods silently and my hope fades. This looks bad. Everyone of us has been feeling this pain without telling the others about it for so long…The four of us stare at each other in silence and I can see despair in all of them. We´re scared in a way we never been before. Xiao is not afraid for the pain but for her friends´ safety. She feels responsible for their health even though she knows she can´t do much to help them. She don´t feel the pain the others do and she knows why; she is already dead. The Chinese girl looks down with a frown on her face which makes Lee squeeze her shoulder gently.

"Dranzer will be revived if this continues." Ozuma states the fact everyone is thinking about angrily. "You´ve to take this mission more seriously!"

"Your yelling won´t exactly help us." Xiao yells back harshly Lee utters her name calmly so she won´t get out of control but she is angry, angrier than I ever seen her before. "Not when all these people continue to hurt each other with no reason. You´re all destroying this world with your foolish arguments about this sport! It´s a sport for Buddah´s sake, not a war. You all need to grow up and respect your fellow blader´s choices."

"I… guess…I´m sorry." Rick suddenly apologizes and the atmosphere changes.

"I think… that was the longest speech I´ve heard Xiao utter…" Kevin comments while smiling weakly.

A small smile grows on my lips as I decide to try to make everything good in one go. I look up at Chi as I move out from her arms and walks towards the others. I take a deep breath as I walk to the circle and extend my hand. "Are you all willing to try to get along to stop Black Dranzer? To save this world as you´ve done before? Are you ready to put your hate and rivalry behind for a greater cause? Are you brave enough…?"

"Yeah!" Tyson smirks confidently.

He is the first one to back up my plan to get everyone on good term again as he puts his hand on mine. I smile up at him with a growing confidence. Chi is quick to follow as she puts her hand on top of Tyson´s while blushing a little, nodding my way. My smile grows. A snort can be heard as the Majestics joins a well.

"Of course." Robert comments as he looks at Chi.

"…hn." Kai agrees.

Our eyes meet and I smile warmly up at him. His flaming red eyes stare at me with an emotion I can´t name. It makes my heart beat hard in my chest. I feel close to him all of a sudden and it both makes me happy and slightly afraid. Tala put his hand there as well while he stays close to the still trembling Swedish girl. He stays close to her without looking or uttering a single word. He has seen what she is going through and questions himself why he made her quest harder than it already was by being cold to her.

"The White Tiger X is in, we´re doing this together." Rei smirks.

Mariah chuckles as all of the Chinese members join the small, growing circle and put their hands on everybody else´s.

"Max?" Tyson asks when the All Stars is the only team left.

"We´re in." Max smiles-

The All Stars sigh a little but agrees. Everyone present gathers in a circle and put their hands on top of mine. All the pain disappears suddenly.

"Then, let´s become heroes and do this thing!" I yell happily because all the pain is gone. "Are you guys with me!"

"Yeah!" They scream in a choir.

"I don´t hear you! ARE YOU GUYS WITH ME!"

"YEAAAH!"

Everyone yells as we throw our hands up in the air.

"Haha that was random Hikaru." Chi comments while smirking. "But I guess that was something only you would do in situations like these."

"We needed to do something drastic and I´m the only one willing to take the first step, duh." I flip my hair while laughing happily.

"We can´celebrate just yet." Xiao interrupts our fun. "Ozuma, do you know a man called Godgan Tarasov?"

Everyone are happy over their new promise to each other but Xiao is the only one who thinks beyond that point. She wants to know if the Saint shields know of the man that has been bothering her for such a long time. The intimidating man with that strong aura that her bit beast told her of. Saga remembers how he hunted her in Rome and turns eerily quiet.

"Who is this Tarasov?" Bryan comments because the last name is surely Russian.

"A guy who… has b-been following us all the way here…" Saga tells him quietly.

Ozuma closes his eyes. "Keen as always, Xiao."

"What does that mean?" I ask him, I want an answer, now.

"He is the key." He opens his eyes. "He might be the man that opened the portal between our worlds and sent you here."

"W-w-what?" Saga stutters.

"You mean that he…" I murmur as my eyes gets smaller until I look like a scared child. "…is the suicide bomber?"

* * *

**AN: A lot of drama, I know. I hope you liked and that some of your questions about the story were answered in the chapter. **

**Even the person who always smiles has her secrets. Haha Hikaru is so aware of Kai right now, the poor girl is in love… but why is Kai showing up around her all of a sudden?**

**Please read and review!**


	19. Saga: Let it Rip!

**This is a Saga chapter! Focuses on the episode 18-20, It´s a little of a filler chapter though! It´s not interesting if I only write about what happened in the show, right? He he~ **

**A TalaxSaga moment up ahead! **

**Thanks to Rawrrxixeatxyou, tomoe, kstar orange, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, ****Angelfang and Aly-K-H !**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Godgan Tarasov** flinches as a terrible pain invades his body all of a sudden. He touches his head as he faces the pain silently but he can´t hold in a grunt of discomfort. He is burning from within and there´s no way he can ease that pain, he knows that because he has been through it several times before.

"Are you ok?" The girl, Aellana, asks him.

He glances at her but says nothing. Her presence irritates him and he just wants her to leave especially now when he is in a weakened state. Her long thick and slightly curly hair falls down over her shoulders as she regards with worry clear in her eyes. She has pretty eyes. Godgan shakes his head as he tries to stay calm and as Aellana tries to comfort him he accidentally roars at her a little too roughly.

"Don´t touch me!" He growls.

Aellana withdraws her hand a little with hesitation before she touches his shoulder with new found boldness. He glares at her before he gives in and leans into her touch. He can´t understand why she stays when he keeps on yelling and hurting her over and over again.

"Don´t be that grumpy…" She murmurs as she keeps holding him. "It seems that you´ve a fever…"

"I´m fine." He grunts as he pushes her away roughly.

"Godgan!"

The girl, Aellana, runs after him as he dashes away quickly. She grabs his arm and gives him support as he is once again invaded by pain. The model didn´t know what was waiting when she decided to befriend the tall and dangerous-looking man that she constantly bumped into. He´s quiet, grumpy, intimidating but still so charming in an eerie way, and completely misunderstood by his surroundings. Aellana frowns. She can´t understand what he is going through and the scary part is that she thinks Godgan doesn´t know himself either.

* * *

**I stare** wide-eyed at the sphinx as me and the rest of my team, alongside some of the other beyblade teams, slowly reach Egypt. We´ve been flying for some hours and I seriously need to get some fresh air soon.

"Please fasten your safety belts and prepare for landing."

My hands trembles a little as I fasten my seatbelt. I´m not afraid of flying with an air plane but I´m uncomfortable due to my nervous nature. Our landing went well and we arrived in Cairo; Egypt the country of mystery and pyramids. I´ve always wanted to visit this place since I want to explore the different culture here.

We get on a bus that takes us to the place we will be staying at. It´s a grand hotel with a lot of floors, big glass windows and there are also several restaurants and pools. It looks like a tropical paradise. I stare at it with wide eyes as I wipe away the sweat on my forehead. It´s a really warm day.

"W-w-woah, what a nice looking hotel! Will we be staying here Xiao?" I ask our leader in amazement.

"Yes, all of the teams will be staying here." The oldest girl states the fact.

"This is going to be fun!" Hikaru chuckles loudly.

"Hikaru, don´t ya remember what happened before we left? We need to focus now." Chi tells her referring to our meeting with the Saint shields.

"…" Hikaru grows quiet as she remembers the suicide bomber.

Now we know who sent us to this world, Godgan Tarasov, so all agreed that he must have some of the answers we seek. _Why? Why us? Why killing so many? Why? But above all why not contacting us earlier?_ I shake my head as I try to think of better things because his face still scares me from that time he followed me in Italy. We have to find him and make him answer our questions really soon. I have a bad feeling about him…and at the same time I think that everything is not as it seems.

"The Barthez Battalion is facing the Blitzkreig boys right? Will they cheat?" Chi asks to change the subject.

"No, I asked Claud and he said they fired him." Hikaru answers a little silently.

"Oh… they did it earlier than in the anime." I comment with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah." Hikaru nods while smiling. "All thanks to me."

"Yeah right." Chi snorts while smirking. "I got an idea, let´s bring our luggage to our room and then go to the pool?"

"Yeah!" Hikaru beams. "Saga and I are on!"

I flinch as the bubbly girl grabs my arm and drags me towards the hotel.

"Xiao, you´re comin´as well." Chi tells the Chinese girl.

"You can´t force me." She tells her coldly. "And wasn´t it you that wanted to be all serious a moment ago?"

* * *

**The four** of us finds our hotel room at the 6th floor with a balcony towards the garden. It´s a huge living room and then four small rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom connected to it. It´s very expensive looking and I start to wonder why someone is willing to pay so much money for us who are not a registered Beyblade team just to stay here.

Hikaru and Chi forces Xiao and me to get changed to go swimming. I´m looking forward to it since Cairo is a very warm place but I don´t like to be that exposed. I think that the dark blue bathing suit I´m wearing is nice but it shows too much skin and I don´t want people to look. I pull my towel closer to myself as I wait for the others to get ready. I´m not the prettiest girl out there but I still feel that everyone out there will stare at me and I hate that.

Hikaru was only taking of her jacket and legwarmers to get ready, she is wearing a dark blue swimming suit made for surfers. Her blonde hair is loose and reaches her shoulders. She murmurs something about wanting to bring her surfing board with her as she grabs a towel. The explosion that sent us here didn´t let us bring things though…

Chi wears a while green top and a pair of boxer shorts with military pattern on. You can see how muscular she is compared with the other girls when she stands there, almost like a guy, and waits for Xiao to get out of the bathroom.

Xiao wears a black bathing suit, has her long hair in a bun on the top of her head and wears a kimono looking bathrobe around her shoulders. She wants to protect her skin from the sun I guess.

We are lucky to have two free days before the competition begins again. Our plan is to train as much as possible but I guess even Xiao is affected by the warmth and wants to cool down. The four of us has become a strong team compared to when we first started and two members already got their bit beasts, something we didn´t think was possible when we entered this world. Everyone has gotten stronger…except me. I feel bad every time I think of picking up my blade because I know I suck. I suck really hard because all I want is to forget that I´m a blader and just play my violin. I sigh. I haven´t been able to play my violin for a while since there has been so much going on. I feel bad about it and decide to actually sneak away later tonight to practice.

"Saga, cheer up!" Hikaru punches me in my back. "We arrived early so I´m sure no one will be there…"

I smile at her weakly even though that wasn´t what I was thinking about. Sure it´s one of my worries but not the largest one. The four of us enters the backyard of the hotel and my worries fades; no one is there just as Hikaru said. Just a big garden with huge pools and a deep and comfortable silence…well, before we arrived.

"WIHIIIIII!" Hikaru shouts as she runs and jumps into the pool.

I chuckle as I see how the lifeguard, who just arrived, looks at her with wide-eyes as if he´s about to scold her. I decide to ignore my shyness and join the girls as we jump into the pool together. The water is cold and salty and makes me shiver a little before it becomes really comfortable. It feels so nice to swim in cold water when the extremely warm sun is shining on you from above. I´m glad I remembered to put on sun protection before getting in.

"Oh Saga, you…" Hikaru suddenly comments something in Japanese I was not able to follow completely as she stares at me in a weird way.

"W-what?" I look at her in a confused manner.

"You got really big boobs." Hikaru repeats in Japanese.

"H-heeee?" I flinch violently and try to cover my chest.

"Why do you hide them?" The blonde Japanese girl continues. She doesn´t think this is an embarrassing topic at all.

"Aren´t Japanese people supposed to be modest…?" I mutter under my breath. "It-t-t´s not like I want everyone to see… it´s embarrassing…"

"Why blush? Boobs are not that great." Chi comments sourly.

"You say that only because you´re flat-chested!" Hikaru tells her.

"What did ya say!" Chi growls at her. "I don´t give a shit about that! And that´s nothing you should say… you don´t have them either!"

Eyes widen as I see how the American team comes walking towards us while carrying a lot of luggage. The other teams seem to be arriving now so my peace is broken. Hikaru and Chi continues to argue about boobs loudly and I get really embarrassed as I see how Max stares at them while laughing innocently.

"Of course Saga has the largest since Asian people tend to be…." Chi says loudly.

"Girls… Shhhh!" I panic while blushing like crazy. "Max knows Japanese….!"

Chi stops talking and turns to look at the American team near the back entrance of the hotel. She snorts loudly at the sight of Rick but seems to be unaffected by the fact that they talked about breasts in front of guys like that.

"Oh Hiiii!" Hikaru waves her arms at the PPB All Stars.

"Did we interrupt something?" Rick asks Max since he is the one noticing my red face.

"Yeah, girl-talk." Max smiles at us while blushing a little bit. "Hey girls, can we join you in a minute?"

"Girl-talk, huh?" Eddy laughs. "Yeah, the pools look awesome!"

"Sure! Hurry up and join us!" Hikaru smiles like crazy."The water is so niiiiice!"

"Hikaru…" I whine.

_Urg no…now several boys will join... so embarrassing…_ I lower myself into the water as much as I can without drowning as I wait for them to arrive again. It´s not that I´m afraid of boys even though I get more nervous around them it´s just that I don´t like being this exposed around so many people. I don´t dislike my body or think I´m ugly it´s just…uncomfortable for me. I´ve always been like that. I´m not really comfortable in my own body, that´s all.

I try to keep my distance as Max, Rick, Michael, Eddy and Emily joins in the pool by swimming back and forth as an exercise. Hikaru talks to them cheerfully so I don´t see why they should talking to me. I´m finally starting to relax again when a certain someone suddenly pops up beside me. Namely Michael followed by Eddy.

"Heeey, Saga right? Michael here." He greets me with a smirk. "So where are you from?"

"Ehm… Sweden."

"Sweden, huh? Where in America is that?"

"…." I stare at him. "It´s not a-a-a state. It´s a Scandinavian country…"

"Now I know why you failed geography class Michael!" Eddy laughs. "Sweden is the country where the flag is red with a white cross…"

"No that is Switzerland." I mutter while getting slightly irritated.

Eddy laughs in an embarrassed manner as I correct him but he nods his head. Now he knows that he can´t mix Sweden and Switzerland together. I sigh with relief when Hikaru calls them two over to play some volleyball. I´m now my myself again. Yay! I look around cautiously as I slowly make my way towards the ladder so I can disappear without being noticed.

I can be a graceful ninja and disappear out of thin air if I want to.

* * *

**I sit** down in our hotel room´s living room while drying my hair. It won´t take so long since I´ve a quite short hairstyle. I feel tired after my trip to the pool and the irritating feeling of water in my ear makes me crazy. So I stand up on one leg, tilts my head and starts jumping. I must look like I fool.

"Ah, it won´t go away." I sigh deeply. "I w-won´t be able to play the violin if I´ve water in my ear… urg…"

The girls arrive after one hour or two and ask me why I left so early. I just shrug my shoulders innocently and smile. They all know me too well to get angry with me due to small stuff. It seems that they managed to have fun with the Americans and established a faint bond of friendship with them like we wanted. I have to say that it´s pretty strange that Chi ended up with the Majestics instead of the PPB All Stars since the rest of us were with the bladers who have the holy bit beasts.

"Max is a really sweet guy! And he is funny!" Hikaru comments as she takes her place in the sofa in front of the TV.

"The two of you could go sugar-high together." Chi snorts while smirking as she sits down next to her.

"We´re a little alike maybe…" Hikaru nods.

My eyes widen a little as I notice how Chi´s lip is swollen and red, almost as if it has been bleeding.

"C-chi, what happened to your face?"

"Eh, this?" She looks irritated but she smirks at me. "It´s nothin, got into a fight with Ricky-boy."

"You look…l-like you enjoyed it?" I ask her hesitantly.

"Yeah, finally some action."

"…O-okay…" I murmur. "Let me take a look at it ok?"

"Nah stop it! Xiao has already been nagging about that."

Chi sounds angry but she doesn´t complain as she sits down next to me. I start to look at the cut and Is relieved it´s not as bad as it first looked. I clean it with the use of some lotion and then tell her not to eat anything like ketchup that could irritate the cut. Chi just nods her head. I wonder how Robert will react when he sees this because I get the feeling that he would actually get somewhat angry. There must be something going on between them right?

Xiao stays silent as she starts to prepare something to eat so I decide to help her out since Chi´s mood swings are starting to scare me. Xiao and I are the only ones in this team that actually can make something that won´t taste like burnt meat. My senpai starts preparing something that looks like Chinese buns with meat and vegetables inside so I help out with chopping the onion and salad. I really enjoy Asian food. It´s much healthier than Swedish food so sometimes I say that going to Asia is like going on a diet.

"Xiao, you´ve changed a lot since we entered the beyblade world." I tell her in a voice the others can´t hear. "In a g-g-good way."

"…" She stays quiet for a while before she answers. "Yes, I guess I have. I´ve realized that…"

"I k-k-know." I smile gently up at her. "Maybe we were sent here for other reasons than save the world as well. So w-w-when we return we´ll be better people than before."

I glance up at Xiao as she slowly gets too distant for my liking. She looks a little depressed as she folds the dough over the vegetables I just gave her. I regard her in silence for some moments before I take courage to ask her about it.

"Xiao?" I utter her name gently.

"Saga, I´m dead." She tells me in a harsh voice.

"What?" My eyes widen.

Xiao stares at me with sadness in her eyes: an emotion I haven´t seen her express for a long time. It makes my heart stop beating. The doorbell rings loudly all of a sudden and the two of us jumps by surprise. We look at each other and agree to discuss it later in silence. Xiao is quick to return to making the food in silence. I wonder who is at the door but decides not to bother since both Hikaru and Chi went to open. I can hear how the two of them exchange some words with someone in the hallway and I wonder why the voice is so familiar.

"Saga, it´s for you!" Hikaru shouts in a cheerful manner. In a v_ery _cheerful manner.

"F-for me?" I repeat with surprise since I have no idea who it is.

I pass Hikaru and Chi as I am on the way to the door and both of them smirks my way, why I don´t know, but I don´t like how they look at me. My stomach turns a little at their smiles. _What is going on?_ I shake my head as I turn the corner to see who my visitor is. My heart stops beating as I first notice a pair of shoes, then a pair of white and orange trousers…pale skin…Tala. It looks so weird to have him stand there. It makes me confuse and…hopeful?

"Tala? Why are y-y-you here?" I stutter without control.

He tilts his head to the right as he turns to look at me. Maybe I managed not to drown this morning but I find myself drowning in his blue eyes right now. I´ve also changed since I came here and I wonder if my sudden attraction to the man in front of me will give me pain or happiness.

"I´m here to keep my promise." He tells me indifferently making my smile fade."Grab your blade and let´s go."'

_Promise? Right!_ He promised to help me train if I told him more about how he could beat Garland and face Boris further on. I didn´t know he was this serious about it but it makes me happy inside. I feel how my fear for my blade grows inside me though and I wonder if I did the right thing to ask him train me. _Remember what I thought before, I need to get stronger to protect my friends…_I glance at Hikaru and Chi over my shoulder and I notice how they´re spying on me and Tala. Chi looks away and starts to whistle innocently. I look down and Xiao´s face shows up inside of my head.

"Ström."

"Uh? Ah.. yes." I answer him at last. "Ehm I haven´t eaten yet… do you want to stay for lunch and go afterwards?"_ Where did that come from!_

He stares at me in an indifferent way but I can still see the hint of surprise in his expression until it changes into a look that says _you-think-I-would-stay-here-in-this-crowd?-no. _He simply turns around and walks out the door.

"I´ll be waiting in the backyard, see you in a while." He tells me before leaving.

"I guess not…" I murmur to myself with a hint of a smile on my lips.

"Did he confess his love?" Chi teases me immediately as I enter the living room.

"No!" I exclaim with panic before my face turns red.

It seems that Chi didn't expect my reaction so she stares at me in silence for a long while. I guess my reaction told her that I´m indeed interested in him even though I want to hide it so badly. The tomboyish girl shrugs her shoulders a little before she returns to look at the TV in her wait for the food. Hikaru smiles at me as she wants me to join them.

* * *

"**Your** stance is too weak."

Tala and I are in the backyard at the beyblade dishes where he promised me he would help be become a stronger blader. He asked me to launch but is quick to critique my every move without any hesitation. He is a harsh teacher and doesn´t know how to help you get better by using compliments. I wonder if this is how he was raised in the Abby but realizes that he must be treating me better than Boris..did..to him.

"Your launching technique sucks." Tala comments as I launch. "You´re blade has no spinning power whatsoever…"

He is right, my blade is already wobbling as it hits the dish due to my unbalanced launch. I´m even worse than I´m usually is. I gasp as my blade is thrown out of the stadium after a while of uncontrolled wobbling. I think I messed up because I´m too nervous over the Russian´s presence rather than that I´m that weak.

"…And there; it´s over." He states the fact.

I stand there just staring at my blade as Tala continues to say what I did wrong in a harsh voice. It hurts me deeply but I grit my teeth and swallow that pain as I try to change it into strength. If I can´t become stronger while learning under Tala Ivanov I will never grow, never. It´s hard, painful and embarrassing but I decide to bear with it and continue trying to improve even though the redhead makes it worse. I can feel how tears are building up but I keep them from falling.

"You keep saying what I did wrong ,but please tell me how to improve as well." I tell him in a steady voice, hiding my irritation.

He looks at me in silence for a moment before he nods, making his red hair frame his snow while skin. Those ice cold blue eyes of his are on me but I´ve no clue about what he is thinking about. _What is he up to? _It seems that something I said made him think and I hope that is a good thing.

"Prepare to launch." He orders me again.

I move into my launching position and waits for further orders as I suddenly feel his hands on my shoulders. A soft gasp leaves my lips. He pushes my shoulders backwards so I get a better posture, taps me on my thighs and tells me to have a bigger distance between my knees and that they should have a different angle to give me the best possible balance. I bet I´m blushing like mad, a color competing with Tala´s hair, but I bite my lip and try to focus as his hands moves over my body. He is so close. _Why am I trembling like this? Am I scared of him? No…_I´m brought out of my own personal world as I feel how two strong yet cold hands cup my face and angels it upward. My eyes go wide as my heart stop beating as I find myself staring straight into his eyes while feeling his hot breath on my face.

"And keep your head high. Stare into your opponent's eyes and never show weakness. Not in you expression nor in the Beyblade dish." He suddenly pokes my forehead. "What´s going on in there is something you should not tell your opponent about." He tells me before he yells."Now, launch!"

I launch and it goes a little better than before because I was able to relax. My blade spins around in a quick speed before I lose control over it.

"Urg… you didn´t listen before? Do it again!" He growls at me.

"Y-yes!" I flinch violently.

"Again!"

"YES!"

Tala forces me to launch over and over again until he´s somewhat content with my improvement. It takes a long while and when he says it´s not for the day I fall to the ground in exhaustion. I crawl towards the closest bench and sits down to massage my already aching arms.

"I can´t move…" I groan.

I look up at him in a confused manner as he sits down next to me in silence. I was expecting some kind of angry comment about my nonexistent skills but he says nothing. It seems that me trying so hard somehow touched him enough to get that arrogant smirk of his face…for now.

"Good work." He comments indifferently but it makes me smile broadly.

Tala Ivanov is not a person who says something like that without a reason so it makes me very glad that he acknowledged me. I look down at my hands to keep myself from blushing too hard and I notice how my fingers are turning blue. I rub them together and mutters under my breath as I realize it will be a pain to grab something for a while. Returning to the world outside my own thoughts I notice how the man beside me is lost deep in thought while looking pained. I guess that he is thinking about what´s waiting for him in the future and it´s now my turn to keep my promise.

"It´s still quite a while until you´ll meet Garland and Boris." I break the silence. "So you´ve time to prepare for it."

He looks at me in a way that makes me all jumpy. It´s like he´s focusing really hard on what I´m saying. I look away from his face, since his stare is making me all nervous, and I continue to talk about his fear.

"Boris will appear as the good guy, saying he has changed but he´s using another team to reach his goals...just like he used… you."

Tala inhales deeply and I clench my fists as I force myself not to stop and look at him.

"Their names are Garland, Mystel, Ming-ming, Brooklyn and Crusher… all very strong bladers who blindly trust Boris. They are good guys but...will follow his orders and attack you and your team physically and mentally since they believe that is the right way."

I turn to look at him and flinch as he is already staring at me. It seems that he has been looking at me all this time. Pain boils up inside me as I meet his gaze. I can see how hard he tries to act indifferent even though what I told him clearly affected him. I avert my gaze as my throat starts to throb with sadness as I think about how he´ll get hurt. How he will cry.

"Something will happen to me right? I can see it in your eyes. Spit it out." He orders me coldly.

"G-g-garland will defeat Bryan and Spencer and when you face him he´ll attack you and your blade…sending you to the hospital…in a c-c-coma."

Blue eyes widen before Tala turns eerily quiet. It must be hard for him to imagine himself in a coma or that someone would beat him that badly. He´s a man with confidence about his blading skills so I´m surprised that he trusts me enough to actually believe that he will lose.

"Tala, are you alright?" I ask carefully.

"No." He answers through gritted teeth.

I´m surprised over his quick reply but more surprised over the fact that he tells me that he´s not ok. He´s sitting there next to me looking uncharacteristically bothered and even…somewhat scared and it makes me feel really hopeless. I bite my lip.

"I´m not sure if the girls and I still will be here when it …happens so I´ll tell you everything I know. Everything will turn out ok because I won´t let you get h-h-urt."

He looks up at me with an expression I can´t name before he looks down and nods in silence. He is not sure how to act or respond and I´m worried that he´s about to break down. I want to comfort him but I´m not sure if he would be happy if I did. He has his pride and I should consider myself lucky to be able to see him this way. That he is slowly opening up to me.

"Why are you doing this?" His sudden question startle me.

"It´s a part of my mission."_ That didn´t sound right…_"…And that´s what friends do." I turn away out of embarrassment. " Ah, I gotta go… one more thing though… The Barthez Batallion won´t c-cheat in your match. But be prepared for everything."

"Ström." Him calling my name makes me look at him over my shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

**We** all feel very excited when we make our way to the Cairo arena where the beyblade matches are taking place today. It was nice to have some days of but it seems that all of the bladers are eager to get things started again.

The battle between the Blitzkreig boys and the Barthez Battalion was different compared to in the anime. Barthez wasn´t there and it created a large uproar in the audience when the news about him being fired became official. It would have been even more dramatic if it happened as in the anime where the kicked him during the match instead. The audience loves both teams and screams of joy as the battle ends.

"Yaaaaay! Go Barthez- no, The Batallion… Or what should we call them now?" Hikaru asks us. "I don´t remember if they got a new name…"

"I d-d-don´t know." I shrug my shoulders.

"Way to go Claud!" Hikaru cheers loudly without caring, earning a glare from Kai down below. "Oops… " She murmurs to herself. "Kai you know you´re still my favorite!"

"H-h-hikaru…" I murmur with a weak smile. She is always so hyper and not afraid of making a fool of herself.

"Battles like this one makes me wanna be the one standing there! Why can´t we join?"

"We´re not here to goof around." Xiao answers."There is another battle going on, the White Tiger X against the PPB All Stars."

"Awwww…." Hikaru pouts.

"We c-c-can´t face them because our skills are s-still…" I comment modestly.

"Nah I think we´re getting better." Hikaru nods to herself.

"This is going to be interesting!" Chi comments all of a sudden, she didn´t hear our conversation. "I want to see Rick get his ass kicked!"

Max suggests that there should be a pair battle instead of a normal one just to strengthen his and Rick´s bond as a team. Rei and Lee first thinks Max has some tricks up his sleeve but accepts after a while of thought.

"That was a stupid move on Max´ side." Xiao comments with a grin on her lips.

Rick continues to fight the battle on his own almost resulting in him and Max losing.

"Rick is so stupid…"Chi snorts, biting her still swollen lip.

"T-this is irritating to watch, but it´s not c-crucial to the story so… we shouldn´t interfere, right?" I ask them.

Xiao nods. Max and Rick´s relationship isn´t something we should change since it do turn out to become stronger after all of their fighting. Since the battle isn´t progressing Mariah comes up with the idea that all of them should fight on their own to see who is the best. They all clash together in a great showdown where Lee is the winner. Xiao´s grin grows wider.

"That was just what Lee needed." She comments. "This victory will boost his confidence."

"You´ve managed to make him a lot better though, Xiao." Hikaru comments with a smile.

The grin on Xiao´s lips gets even bigger until she forces herself to stop smiling since everyone starts to stare at her.

"What?" She stares back.

"Y-you should smile more often." I tell her with a chuckle.

* * *

**I sigh** as I sit down at the table Xiao chose for us in the café. My eyes regard her in silence as she check the menu. It´s a small and nice café with the scent of strong tea lingering in the air inside. It´s full of people and I'm surprised that Xiao picked this place. I order a chocolate cake and a small coffee while Xiao only takes a Chai Latte. We talk a little about beyblade and our mission until we get our drinks. We enjoy them in silence.

"So you think y-y-your dead?" I start the conversation since the silence starts to bother me. "How?"

Xiao avoids meeting my gaze for a moment and this makes me believe it´s something serious and that she´s really certain about what she´s about to say. It makes me very worried because I´ve had this bad feeling since she said she was dead even though I can´t understand it. She is here, in front of me, right now so how can she be dead? The Chinese girl looks at me finally and I brace myself for her reply.

"When I first came here I felt this intense pain and…that something was missing, something within me disappeared." Xiao starts slowly. "It felt like I lost a piece of my soul on the way here."

She grasps her cup and takes a slow sip of her latte.

"I met my bit beast around that time too and she told me my theory is right: I´m dead in the real world." She takes a deep breath before she looks at me, her eyes widen a fraction."Saga, don´t cry."

I flinch at her words and reach up to touch my cheeks. They´re wet. I didn´t realize I was crying until she told me to stop. My chest starts to hurt more and more as I continue to simply stare at my friend who tries to keep her own pain hidden. Xiao sighs loudly and shakes her head.

"I´ve already accepted it: that I´m probably stuck in the Beyblade world the rest of my life. It´s not like I have a place or a body to return to in the other world…"

"Saga…"She complains when she sees that I´m still crying.

Some of the other costumers at the café are looking at us strangely and Xiao doesn´t like the attention they´re getting. She thought that no one would notice if they sat down at the table in the back but she was wrong.

"I c-c-can´t stop, I can't believe it." I fight to control my emotions and my voice.

"You don´t trust my skills?" Xiao means her skills in talking with the dead and seeing things normal people should not be able to see.

"No, I do trust you it´s just t-t-that I don´t want to! I don´t wanna! Erh…" I wipe my face with the sleeve of my shirt."How are w-we supposed to complete this task and return without…you!"

"You got no choice but to go without me. I think I´ll disappear completely if I try to go back now."

I take deep breaths as I try to calm myself down. It´s hard to accept something like this especially since it´s so sudden. It´s bad for my heart. My head feels heavy when I´m done with crying and I take a sip of my coffee to regain energy. A long silence spread between the two of us.

"Why did you tell me and not the others?" I ask her in a quiet voice.

"Hikaru would cry and run away, avoiding the problem and pretending everything is fine while Chi would try to act like she doesn´t give a damn and then get angry with me." Xiao tells me seriously with a sigh. "You´re the mature one: I knew you would act this way. I knew that you would accept it quickly."

"Why are you hugging me when you´re the one that´s crying?"

"I´m not crying…" I lie a little before I hug her even more. "Because… egh…I´m crying for you too since you won´t allow yourself to let your emotions out."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! **

**I described how the Americans saw Sweden but this isn´t referring to all Americans out there so don´t take it personally. An American friend said he thought all Swedish were blonde, had big boobs and plays volleyball at the beach… so I thought that I would joke a little that some Americans doesn´t know about other countries than their own. I guess all countries have these kinds of things…**

**Please read and review! It keeps my motivation up!**


	20. Chi: Rejection

**Thank you to anonymous, Kstar orange, Angel fang, Shiningheart of the thunderclan, Kimi-chan luvs u IP and ****Aly-K-H**** for the reviews! Love ya!**

**A friend helped me get the whole G-revolution season on DVD this weekend, I´m so happy about it! Now I can watch at TV instead! ( It never aired in Sweden) I long for when I get the first and second season as well. Mowahah~ I will cherish this fandom of mine forever!**

**I tried watching Metal Fight/Fusion Beyblade but it wasn´t what I wanted. It felt so different compared to the original beyblade. What do you think?**

**This is in Chi's POV! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I don**´t hesitate to punch Enrique quite hard as he is once again hitting on my team mate Saga. The blonde Italian doesn´t seem to realize that he can´t flirt with my girl friends without losing some brain cells. Or maybe that´s why it seems that he´s getting more stupid for each passing day? I shake my head as Enrique complains loudly.

"You knew what was waiting for ya!" I tell him sourly.

"She didn´t dislike it!" Enrique counter attack.

"Whaaat? Saga is just too shy to tell ya she wants to hit you in a place where the sun ain´t shining!" I threaten him with a smirk on my lips. I like doing this.

"You better back off Enri, she is serious." Oliver laughs at his friend.

Oliver and I has become great friends mostly because the Frenchman has understood that he can't really do anything to stop me. He is probably slightly afraid of me but I'm sure to make him aware of that I care when it's the right time to. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to Mr. Escagot here!" I push Enrique backwards. "Hands off!"

"Calm down Chi." Xiao and Robert tell me in choir.

The two of them shares a glance before they focus on what´s going on in front of them. We ran into the Majestics when we were on our way to training in the park and they decided to join us. It didn´t take long until argument arose though.

"Girls, we need to start now." Xiao calls out. "The Majestics agreed to help us out with our training today so make sure to use the time with them effectively."

"We´re gonna fight 'em?" I look back at Xiao, suddenly forgetting my anger.

"Yes that´s correct." Robert answers for the Chinese girl. "We heard you are thinking of becoming an official beyblade team so we want to test your skills and see if you are worthy."

I can feel how a smirk grows bigger on my lips as I notice how Robert glances at me as he talks: he wants to battle me, I can feel it. The fact that I´ll be able to battle one of the strongest beybladers around makes my body tremble with excitement. I didn´t have the opportunity to battle them when I first lived in Robert´s castle since I was such a rookie and they were busy with the European qualifier tournament. Green eyes sparkle as I think of how I might be able to catch the German man off guard. My head is full of evil thoughts. I want to teach the teacher a lesson for once!

"Johnny: face Xiao. Enrique…" Robert looks at how he keeps on flirting with Saga. "…You have to teach Hikaru some new moves."

Enrique and Saga sighs: Enrique due to disappointment and Saga due to relief. Hikaru seems to like the fact that she will face the blonde Italian though and she jumps over to stand by his side with a broad smile on her lips. Enrique sighs once again before he smiles down charmingly at the Okinawa girl. Even though Enrique would twist his tongue with pick-up lines Hikaru is too dense to understand the meaning behind his words.

"Oliver …"

"I´ll take care of Miss Saga." Oliver smiles gently.

Saga nods a little but she can´t help but feel uncomfortable around the Majestics since they are so polite and proper all the time. She can´t just disappear like she usually does when she is embarrassed because gentlemen won't let a woman do that. She would be comfortable though, since she is European herself. I can´t help but chuckle at the sight of my friends joining the Europeans like that. It´s an odd mix.

"And I will accompany you, Chi."

Robert approaches me slowly and I smirk his way. Robert´s eyes stop to stare on my lips all of a sudden and I can´t help but wonder why. A strange emotion comes to life inside of my stomach and chest as I look into his eyes. What is this?

"Nice idea Rob." I comment with my both thumbs up as I try to make him look away from my mouth. _Is something stuck between my teeth?_

"What happened to your lip?" Robert asks me.

Green eyes widen. So the cut is still there, huh? That´s why it hurt when I drank that water with lemon… My expression darkens a little as I remember how Rick and I fought over his way of always underestimating women when we were at the pool. Geez, he is such a ...

"Ah this? I got into a fight." I shrug my shoulders thinking that it´s nothing important.

Robert thinks it´s important though, I can tell it by the look in his eyes. The sudden change in his behavior bothers me somewhat.

"With who?" Robert sounds suspicious.

I glance at him with mixed emotions, I´m both irritated and somewhat happy about his question. It makes me feel as if he don´t think I can take care of myself but also that he cares enough to get angry over it. Strange. Robert has been brought up to act gentlemanly towards girls but he should know that I´m not like the ordinary ladies he has escorted in his past. I don't need a man to protect me or make me feel safe.

"None of your damn business." I snort as I try to mark a distance between the two of us.

"Kyoung-mi…" He urges me on.

Something within me changes as Robert uses my real name but it also makes me angry. He knows of my secret and he´s trying to use it against me to get the information that he wants. That´s not a nice thing to do either. I stare at him for a long time but he doesn´t avert his gaze like I´d hoped he would. His mature and bold eyes staring back at me becomes too much and it´s me that turns away to avoid him.

"Look, it doesn´t matter. I took care of 'im." I shrug my shoulders as I want to start practicing.

"It looks like he took care of you to me." Robert doesn´t want to let it go.

"Seriously Rob!" I exclaim with irritation. "What´s wrong with ya today?"

"What is wrong with me, you say? I would rather say that you should cherish your health a little more than you do. Now, who did it?"

"…" I stare at him before I shake my head at his stubbornness.

"If I win you´ll tell me." Robert is trying to deal with me.

"…What´s in it for moi?" I ask him hesitantly with a growing interest.

"I will give you anything you want." Robert smirks a little as he knows I caught the bait.

"Ya know I don´t care about things." I frown at him, really starting to question his behavior."But let´s say you treat me for some food if I win, kay? At some fancy restaurant."

"Sure."

"I ain´t dressing up for it though." I tell him as I prepare to launch. "Now get ready to do this!"

"1…2…3…Let it rip!" Robert counts down.

The two of us let it rip at the same time and my black blade collides with his in the middle of the dish in a great battle of dominance. A grunt of displeasure leaves my lips as Robert begins dominating me a little too early for my liking. My blade is knocked away from Robert´s violently and I have to really concentrate not to get knocked out of the dish. _Shit, the gap between our strength is still too big!_

"Dokkaerine, Wolverine Scythe!" I´m eager to show him I´ve gained some power since last time we fought.

My wolverine-looking bit beast appears in the sky above the battle and charges at Griffolyon with its claws. I smirk at Robert but it fades as I notice how unaffected he looks. It´s like my attack doesn´t make any difference to him. My expression turns into worry as I stare at my bit beast and how it fights its opponent.

"Dokkaerine, I know we can do it! Hang in there!" I cheer it on.

Irritation grows within me as Robert keeps on looking so damn indifferent and unaffected by my attacks. I can´t help but grow angry with him, or myself, for it. Green eyes glisten as I decide to use one of my newer attacks to catch the nobleman off guard.

"Blazing Eruption! Make him feel the friggin´ heat!"

My bit beast roars loudly as it uses its claws to make the earth open up in a visual way, lava and fire is erupting around Robert´s blade. He flinches this time but won´t let my attack touch him at all by summoning his bit beast and counter attack.

"Griffolyon, Wing Dagger!"

The sudden attack from above sends my blade out of the dish with a loud _boom_. Green eyes widen as I see how it lies in front of me still burning from my almost successful attack.

"I lost…"

"You have improved a great deal." Robert tells me honestly. "But you let your impatience get the best of you. Don´t use your bit beast so quickly."

"Dammit." I curse loudly.

"…Now tell me."

I´m not dumb enough to not tell him when he won the bet fair and square. I´m angrier at myself for taking the risk since I should know that Robert is way out of my league yet. He isn´t the leader of the Majestics for no reason. I got too full of myself.

"I got into an argument with Rick, the big guy from All Stars. I hit him, he hit me, what´s the big deal?"

Robert stays silent, a silence that doesn´t make me feel any better for telling him about it. I regard him as he seems to be spacing out. I shrug my shoulders and decide to just label Robert as silly for the time being.

* * *

"**We have to find Tarasov**, the end of this tournament is soon here." Xiao tells us.

We´re all gathered in our apartment and Xiao is having a speech about our mission. Everyone has been thinking about it lately since the truth was revealed. I put my red hair into my usual ponytail as I listen to her. Everything makes me feel that the end of our travel in the Beyblade world is close.

"He is probably from our world as well so we should bring him back." Hikaru comments like it´s no big deal.

"After this tournament the Saint Shields will help us to return but we need to make sure he is there too, and that Black Dranzer is still sleeping."

"W-what will happen if we fail?" Saga asks in a voice full of dread.

Xiao stays silent for a long time and we can all hear how she is thinking.

"We have to stay and defeat him."

Saga stares at her wide-eyed.

"That´s why you´ve been forcing us to train so hard recently?" Hikaru asks Xiao. "In case we will fail you want us to be strong enough to—?"

"We won´t be strong enough when it happens. If it happens, but it´ll help. I think that the holy bit beasts are the only ones that can stop Black Dranzer after his awakening. We need to support the wielders of them."

"Don´t think about it too much because our goal is to prevent the awakening and then go home."

Everyone turns deadly silent at this and I can see how Hikaru and Saga are lost in their own thoughts: both of them look like they are in pain. I can guess what, or who, they are thinking about and it makes a strange feeling grow within me. An itching irritation.

"I know what you´re all thinking but forget it!" Xiao roars angrily all of a sudden. "You don´t belong here so I won´t accept you falling for the boys and staying here like some cheesy cliché movie!"

Saga flinches and her eyes widen before she looks down at her feet, Hikaru looks depressed as she chews her lower lip but I just feel even more annoyed. I can´t understand why Saga looks at Xiao with such sad eyes, it´s like the brown haired girl knows something Hikaru and I don´t. It pisses me off! A strange feeling inside of my chest makes me grit my teeth and clench my fists. Xiao's know-it-all attitude is making me so damn angry!

"We have to return, huh?" I comment furiously. "I guess we´ve to act when we still got the chance then."

"Chi!" Xiao complains.

"Saga you should confess to Tala already and Hikaru… well, go end mess with that Kai a little more. This is our only chance so don´t waste it." I tell them harshly. "When we return we might not remember this at all. Live to the fullest because you never know when life is stolen from you."

Saga and Hikaru looks at me with narrow eyes before they once again turn sad and stares at the floor. I stare at them as if I think that my green eyes can give them the courage to actually live out this fangirl dream of theirs while they still got the chance to. _Tyson…That´s right, I gotta do this while I still have the chance._

* * *

**I can´t help** but smile uncharacteristically as I see Tyson, and his team, standing there in front of me almost as if I was meant to meet them. I have realized that what I feel when I see the Granger is something close to affection, maybe even an early stage of love, so I want to spend time with him and see what happens before fate will tear us apart. Literally.

"Hey dude!" Daichi greets me.

"Yo!" I grin at them. "What´s up?"

"Just training, as usual." Tyson answers in a distant manner.

He doesn´t face me like he use to and it makes me wonder if everything is OK with the world champ. This is so not like him. The way he glances at me from under his fringe makes me question his behavior even more.

"You sound bored." I state the fact.

"Yeah, no big battle today." Tyson sighs as he turns away.

"Chi, what happened to your lip?" Hilary asks me and takes my focus off the man for a while.

"It´s just a small cut." I tell her defensively. "I don´t know where I got it."

Hilary looks bothered by my answer but I don´t give a shit about what she thinks about me. I never liked Hilary in the anime so I´ve no need to change that now. She´s just a whiny girl to me, someone they had to throw into the anime because someone probably thought that there should be a female main character figure in there.

"It really fits you though." Kenny comments out of the blue. "You look like a real gangster."

I don´t know if I should take that as a complement or an insult.

"Hey, Kenny. Don´t say that. She got hurt, it´s nothing cool with that." Tyson comments as he glares at the Chief.

I blush at what Tyson said really badly. It makes me feel treasured but something in the back of my mind tells me someone else said something like that to me recently, who? My happiness fades a little as Tyson once again turns away from me. I wonder why he has a hard time facing me today. What I know though is that I don´t like it.

"It´s…no big deal, really." I shrug. "I´m used to it since I´m in the boxing club at home."

"Ah you mentioned something about that!"

"Woah you´re a boxer? Teach me! Look at this!"

Daichi starts to jump around like a wild monkey while punching an invisible foe. I can´t help but roll my eyes at the small guy. Pain inside of my chest tells me how much I actually missed the sport since I was sent here to the Beyblade world. It felt so good to punch something hard after a long school day. Beyblading doesn´t satisfy my needs like boxing did. Sometimes it feels like my knuckles are aching due to the lack of connecting with someone´s jaw.

"Rule number one is to avoid fighting outside the ring, kid." I tell him.

"Like you follow that rule." Daichi exclaims loudly while eying my lip.

"Shut up, you brat." I glare at him. "You don´t wanna be the one making me break that rule…"

"Stop it, Chi." Hilary pleads in a worried voice.

I stare at her and shrugs, it wasn´t like I was serious about hitting him but it was fun to see their expressions change. I´m so evil. A smirk grows at my lips. Tyson laughs at my side and it makes me glance at him with admiration. He looks so good while laughing.

"Chi can I talk to you for a sec?" Something about hit voice makes me tense.

"…Ehm Sure. You don´t have to ask." I tell him, wondering why he´s acting strangely.

"Hilary, make sure Kenny and Daichi starts practicing. I´ll be back soon."

Tyson takes me away from the crowd to a spot where the other´s can´t hear us. My heart speeds up as I notice how he looks nervous, uncomfortable and almost afraid in front of me. _Will he…?_ A blush grows on my cheeks but I try to hide it with all my might to keep my pride intact. Tyson glances at me.

"Someone said something to me the other day…" He begins but changes course in mid-sentence. "Chi...do you like me?"

The question takes me by surprise and creates a large block of ice inside of my stomach. I stare at him wide-eyed with shock. That´s why he was avoiding my gaze. How did he figure that one out? I didn´t know I was that obvious! _Shit! Who the hell told him about that?_ My expression changes as I regard Tyson and it seems that the Japanese man misunderstands my signs of surprise as disgust. He sighs loudly with relief making my eyes stare at him more intensively.

"Ah, good." He looks relieved. "I mean it would be so troublesome if you liked me like that since we are such good buddies right? God, I feel silly for thinking like that. Sorry Chi."

My eyes widen even more and that ice inside me shatters painfully. _He has no feelings for me whatsoever. I´m a friend in his eyes, or even worse: a guy. _Lips open as if to speak but they close again. Tyson rejected me without knowing that what he heard was true it and it hurts because it´s only proof of that he doesn´t even think of me as a possible girlfriend. It hurts so bad! I close my eyes and inhales deeply. A fake smirk grows on my lips as I glare at him again.

"Ha, why would I like a pipsqueak like you? In your dreams!" I try to protect my honor and act as normal as possible…while I´m breaking apart inside.

"Yeah, we´re just friends!" Tyson laughs loudly, sincerely.. "Pipsqueak? You´re not much taller than me!"

"Heh, my man has to be at least this tall." I show with my hands, afraid that he will notice how much they are shaking. "He needs to be stronger than me, fierce, cool and badass… so…you´re out of the question." My voice breaks at the end.

"Ouch." Tyson acts like it hurt. It doesn´t seem as if he noticed.

Stop it, it does hurt! I frown as I stare at his back as he makes his way back to his team mate. My whole body feels so heavy, just as if I´ve lost all hope all of a sudden. I grit my teeth and clench my fists as hard as I can before I starts to run. And I acted so proudly in front of the other girls, saying that we should live the dream while we still had the chance to. I just lost that chance. The need to leave makes me tremble. I don't want to break down in front of my number one idol. That would make him realize that I … maybe... love him and ruin our friendship forever. The two of us return back to the others slowly and something catches my eye. Hilary glances at me with caution, could it have been her who told him? _Did I ever tell her about it...? I know she liked him as well though. _I sigh as she smiles nervously at me.

"I remembered Xiao wanted to talk to me so I have to go now. Bye!" I yell over my shoulder as I pass Tyson.

He looks at me in a surprised manner.

"B-bye!" Hilary scts surprised as well. "Why did she have to leave so suddenly?"

"I think I said something to embarrass her, she´ll get over it." Tyson shrugs before he smiles happily because he think he solved a major problem. No, he only made it worse.

I run until I can´t hear them behind me and then I run some more. It´s like I´m fleeing. _Just friends, huh? Then…why does it hurt?_ I close my eyes as the pain gets too much. I swallow a yell when I feel how tears are making my face all wet and messy. I just got my heart broken into pieces and he´s not even aware of it. I force my legs to run faster as I sprint to jump over a fence leading to a park. A deep breath leaves my lips as I land on the other side of the fence in one fluid movement. Eyes open. _…So Hilary told him, huh? That's just like a punch below the belt!_ Green eyes glow with the urge to kill.

* * *

**I wipe** my eyes violently as I sit alone at an isolated park bench. I can´t return home looking like this, the girls would never leave me alone. I stare at the ground, frowning. The great Chi never cries and I shouldn´t be breaking that habit today. I make sure my eyes are dry and curse as I notice how dirty I look. This is the first time I regret being such a tomboy. Would Tyson have looked at me differently if I wore a dress? Wore my hair down? Put make up on? Giggled at everything he said? A loud bang can be heard as I hit the trash bin with my clenched fist. _That´s not who I am! _ The sound makes a girl yelp with surprise and I look up to apologize. Green eyes widen as I see the ones that are standing in front of me.

"Tarasov!" The last name escapes my mouth.

The man stops in his tracks and the girl clinging to him yelps with surprise once again by the sudden halt. She seems to be slightly bothered by my presence but I don´t care. It´s the guy I´m interested in. He is eerily tall, clad in a dark robe with a gothic feeling over him and a shiver runs down my spine as his eyes land on me. One golden and one silver eye. There´s not a lot of people that make me lose my cool but he is so big and intimidating…

"You´re Godgan Tarasov, ain´t you?" I ask him in what I think is a certain voice.

"Do I know you?" His voice is ice-cold.

"Probably not but I know a hell lot about you." My eyes come to life again.

This makes something in his odd colored eyes change. The way the girl glances at me and then back at the man makes me slightly suspicious. They are acting really strange and who is this girl anyway?

"Explain, how do you know me?" He sounds intrigued.

"Godgan…" The girl looks worried.

"Stay out of this Aellana." He tells her off indifferently.

He turns to face me and I get up on my feet to make his height less of a threat to me. He seems to be taller than two meters so I still feel like a shrimp compared to him even though I´m standing up.

"I need ya to meet my friends, they know more about this than me."

"It´s a trap." The girl comments wide-eyed.

"Oh no girly, it ain´t a trap." I tell her harshly. "We need to talk with Tarasov and we´re in a hurry."

"Who is **we**?" She asks me but I ignore her.

"Why do you need me?"

It seems that Godgan doesn´t remember who I am and it makes me a little cautious. Ozuma said that he was the suicide bomber but he still seems so lost himself. Shouldn't he remember what he did? Shouldn´t he remember the faces of the school girls he tried to kill that day? But the strangest thing is that he seems to be eager to follow me, almost as if he himself is looking for answers.

"…Don´t you feel like you don´t belong here?" I tell him while staring him straight in the eye.

His eyes widen in an inhuman way.

"I´ll come with you, show the way."

_Just great_. I comment mentally. First I get dumped by Tyson and then I run into a suicide bomber and his girly girlfriend. Green eyes regard the girl that´s still clinging on Godgan´s arm. She is really beautiful, I can´t lie about that. _Would he have accepted me if I looked like her? _I lead them to our hotel. It feels really awkward to stand in the elevator with them. The silly elevator music really makes it so uncomfortable. I´m happy when we reach the apartment. I ring the bell. Xiao meets me in the doorway but she notice our guests quickly.

"You!" Xiao breathes as she sees Godgan in the doorway. I sneak by her. "Chi?"

"I ran into him so I brought him here. I suggest you prepare tea, Chinese girl."

"Saga, we need six cups of tea!" She orders the Swedish girl instead. "Welcome, come in."

Godgan walks into the apartment as if he owns the place. He has a confidence that won´t break for anything and the girl hides behind his back a little as they enter the living room and sits down. Hikaru, who was playing tv-games when they arrived, looks at the two for a long time.

"Do you wanna join?" She smiles broadly, hiding her emotions. "I just leveled up."

"…Eh…No thank you." The girl, Aellana, answers.

"I haven´t seen you before. I´m Hikaru, who are you?" Hikaru asks the girl.

"I´m Aellana Castillio-Knight."

"Woah, cool name it sounds kinda familiar." She smiles before she turns to Godgan and nods seriously. "We´ve met before."

Aellana tenses a little as she sees how Godgan´s eyes widen a fraction. Saga enters the living room carrying a salver with several cups of tea but the poor girl´s arms tremble so much due to nervousness as she puts it down in the table. The sound is ear breaking. I decide to comfort her silently by touching her shoulder and sit down next to hear.

"You said you knew me."

Everyone turns quiet.

"Don´t tell me…you don´t remember anything?" Xiao breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"I recognize you but I don´t know why you four would know me as well as you seem to do." He tells Xiao in a defensive manner.

Everyone turns deadly quiet again. Hikaru and Saga exchange glances.

"Talk!" Godgan roars all of a sudden.

"Don´t order us around in our apartment." Xiao stares at him.

Godgan glares back at Xiao but he nods and avert his gaze as he realize that he can't act like that when he is on enemy territory, or what to call It.

"I think you should tell him everything from the start." Hikaru´s voice sounds weak.

"We four here do not belong in this world." Xiao starts calmly. "We were ordinary high school students in Tokyo when …"

Everyone is quiet as Xiao speaks and it´s almost as if she´s telling some sort of distant fairy tail. Her voice is composed, lacking emotion, as she speaks like some sort of robot.

"We were told that the suicide bomber is you, Tarasov. We´ve been searching for you."

Two odd colored eyes are dangerously narrow as a tense silence spread in the small apartment. The tall man takes in all the facts in silence but his expression resembles a ticking bomb. Aellana looks to be in denial because she is crying silently as she avoids looking at the man she is there with.

"We are planning to return to our world when the Beyblade Tournament is over. I suggest you join us." Xiao tells him sternly. "Our presence here will just cause trouble."

"You can still talk like that when you see me as your murderer?" He asks her in a cold voice.

"Do you remember?" Hikaru urges him to speak up.

Hikaru's smile fades as Godgan turns to look at her. She shrinks with insecurity before she leans back into her chair and looks away. A tired sigh leaves Godgan's pale lips.

"No, I don't remember."

The four of us turn dreadful at the answer.

"You are not a murderer, right?" Aellana asks him.

The girl is fighting back her tears and fears as she looks at Godgan and his gentle expression when facing her surprises me. I didn't know a man like him could look that gentle. Green eyes look at the floor. I guess you turn kind and weak when you're with the one you love. Quick flashbacks of my own blushing face when talking with Tyson makes me bite my lip until I taste my own blood.

"I remember a place full of people..." He starts. "And that there was something I just had to do."

"That's not an answer!" The girl shouts with new tears.

"Let him speak!" Xiao silences the girl with a stare.

Godgan and Xiao face off in another stare fight as she roared at the girl who seems to be the Russian's girlfriend. Godgan's expression turns painful as he touches his head. Long black hair falls down over his shoulders as he leans forward due to pain. Aellana touches his arm in a way that makes me believe he has been acting like this before.

"I don't remember!" He grunts through gritted teeth.

"Stop this, can't you see that you are hurting him!" Aellana blames us for his pain.

"I think your hold on his arm is more painful than our small talk." I tell her.

Aellana let go of Godgan's arm as she realizes I am right. She was clinging to him way too much. I avert my gaze. I don't feel comfortable here. Not with the lovely couple and the fact that Tarasov is the one who made us all come here in the first place. I would not feel this confused and hurt if he never let that bomb detonate! I clench my fists before I hit the wall.

"You have to remember!" I shout suddenly. "This ain't about you, but us. We know you were the one at that train and you..."

"Chi!" Xiao wants me to calm down but I don't care about her.

"But Ozuma told us! It's him!" I yell at Xiao.

"O-ozuma could have been w-w-wrong?" Saga stutters.

"The Saint Shields must know the truth!" I yell at them.

"Take me to them then." Godgan interrupts us.

All of us turn to stare at Godgan who is now standing up, with clenched fists.

"I want to find out the truth." He tells us while touching his cross necklace. "No matter how dark it is."

* * *

**Red hair **frames my face as the wind takes a hold of my being. It makes my clothes move in the wind and my hair to get into my eyes but I don't feel bothered by it because my mind is not here. Things are moving forward too quickly for my liking. I thought I was doing fine, that I was improving but one simple sentence from Tyson brought me down to earth. I'm not doing fine. The mystery about Tarasov will be solved tomorrow when we are going to meet with the Saint Shields. I don't know when I will be forced to go back home again. The sound of laughing children makes me return to reality and I regard how a family walks by with ice creams in their hands. It's a warm day; perfect to be out and enjoy the sun. I shield my my face from the strong sunlight as I look up at the blue sky. Why is it always this nice weather when I feel like shit? My beyblade feels warm in my hand as I look at it. Will I have to leave it behind? I bite my lip. I instictivly put my hand in my pocket and pulls up my cellphone. Green eyes stare at it and the name on the screen: Robert. I want to see him, now. A grunt leaves my lips as I decide not to call him. I can't run to him every time something goes wrong. Eyes widen as my phone starts vibrating, someone is calling me.

"...'lo?"I answer in a surprised voice.

"God morning." Robert's voice makes me blush suddenly.

My heart starts beating loudly in my chest at the sound of his hoarse and manly voice. I find it hard to speak with him even though it's through a phone. He called me when I was thinking of calling him!

"Eh, hey." I stutter. "What's up?"

"We visited the other's at your apartment. Saga told me you went for a walk. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." I find myself replying without a second thought.

I regret it instantly. How can I meet a man who easily can see through my facade at a time like this? I'm weak right now, my usual defense is not up and I said it was ok for Robert to come. What a mistake. _Robert..._I sigh as I turn to look up at the sky again. I can't understand why he keeps on bothering with me when I'm like this. He won't gain anything out of it. That feeling of irritation grows within me again and I don't know what to do about it. I just want to kill someone and release all these feelings that keeps on hurting me. But I can't. It feels as if the beautiful weather mocks me as I see how Robert comes walking towards me. I'm slightly surprised over the fact that he didn't ride his limo all the way here. The sun makes his purple hair shine, his skin look even paler than it is and his clothes t float around him in the gentle breeze. It makes me smile foolishly.

"Yo." I greet him.

A hint of a smile can be seen on his lips as he approaches me. He nods as he is by my side and my grin grows.

"Shall we talk a walk?"

"Yeah, let's."

I follow Robert as he takes the lead through the park. We follow a small beach walk close to the water and I enjoy the sound of the waves. It calms me down somewhat and it's not until several minutes later that I realize that we haven't been talking at all since he arrived. Green eyes glance up at him and I flinch as I notice that he is watching me. Robert flinches a little as well before his expression turns neutral again.

"You have been crying." Robert states the fact.

My body turns ice-cold at the statement and I can't make myself to tell him I haven't. Oliver was correct when he told me that Robert has a gift of being able to read people when I first met them all in Germany. He can judge people when he meet them but also understand what is going through their minds easily. It's both convenient and troublesome. I feel oddly embarrassed.

"I´m ok." I shrug my shoulders.

"No…" Robert looks at me. "You´re not."

"Look, Rob." I interrupt him. "I'm trying to get over it. Let's not talk 'bout it now. I want to have fun and forget all 'bout it."

Robert looks at me for a long time before he nods while looking twice his age. Green eyes narrow a little at his reaction but my worry disappears as he starts talking about his team and beyblading instead of prying on my personal life. The dreadful feeling within me fades as I find myself laughing at Robert's tale about how Johnny and Oliver got into a fight yesterday. I can't even imagine Oliver to hit someone! The frown on Robert's face fades as we talk and the both of us can relax in each other's company after a while.

"So Oliver gave Johnny a black eye? I'm impressed." I grin.

"I thought you would say something like that." Robert smiles gently.

Robert offers to buy me ice cream as we pass by a stand and I accept after complaining that I don't like him buying me things. I always feel so helpless as others pay for me since I often can't return the favor. As I eat it I notice that he didn't buy anything for himself so I tell him to try some of mine. The gentleman's eye widen a notch before he agrees and leans in to take a bite. I didn't think he would accept my offer since he seems to be a man who would think that would be very...not a proper thing to do? And who chews ice cream nowadays? I shiver as I see him chew it like it was nothing.

"Not that much!" I complain as I see that he just ate like, half of my ice cream. "Aww... my ice cream."

Robert just grins at me cockily as he wipes away the traces of ice cream on his lips with a napkin. I punch him on his arm to make him stop but this just makes him laugh before he looks oddly relieved. It makes my chest feel warm and my worries are forgotten. For a while. A high-pitched laughter makes me look to my right only to see how a cute looking girl clings to her boyfriend childishly. Green eyes widen at the realization._ Gosh, it's just as if we are dating_. I find myself thinking. Green eyes widen even more at the thought and I feel how all the remorse is coming back at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothin'." I murmur as I starts licking the remains of my vanilla ice cream. _People who pass us by, do they think we look like a couple? _"I just feel like I'm using you and your generosity here."

"You know I would never let myself get used." Is his certain reply.

"I guess." I nod up at him.

A man like Robert who is not only known for his amazing beyblade skills must know how to protect himself from those who only wants his fame. Rich people always made me feel so uncomfortable at him since I was nothing like them. I never understood how people could let money bring them happiness because it bring people misery in my point of view. A man of such caliber as Robert would never like a girl like me, I calm myself down.

"You have given me so much, Rob." I tell him honestly. "I just don't know how I can pay you back."

He turns quiet. "...Maybe by trusting me?"

"Whatta ya mean?"

"Please tell me what is bothering you." His eyes are pleading.

I stare at him for a long time before I sigh. I can't hurt him anymore, not when he is asking me to be sincere like this. He follows me as I take the lead, heading into the small forest in front of us. It's very beautiful here. I turn around and face him as I start to explain why I'm so irritated. I can't avoid it when he asked me to share like that. It's something about the German that makes me able to open up.

"A lot has happened and I´m just…just so damn angry and irritated. " I force the words out of my mouth. "I want to hit something so bad, run until I collapse or fuckin'… scream! I can't control my emotions and it makes me hurt the ones around me."

"Did Rick do this to you too?" Robert sounds eerily cold.

_Rick? _That caught me off guard for a moment since my memory about why Robert would think the American had something to do of it faded several days ago. Rick was the one who gave me a bloody lip and Robert seemed angered by it last time we met. Robert's behavior makes me regard him with caution. Something about him is off but I can't understand what. I wonder if I should tell him the rest?

"No, not him." I sigh and gives him a short glance. "…It was Tyson."

Robert´s eyes widen with surprise. I am well aware of that the whole European team respects Tyson as the one who helped them to bond with their bit beasts in the first season so I'm worried Robert might take this the wrong way. I avert my eyes shyly.

"I think I… started to think too much about 'im. Ya know how he was my idol, right? I wanted to get closer but I exploded as I realized he didn't feel the same. It's hard to be the only one trying..."

"You love him." He interrupts me with uncharacteristically cold eyes.

Eyes widen as I stare at him for a long time. "No!" I exclaim suddenly rejecting the fact that I might actually like the champ. "Hell, no. I….He is such a shorty and we aren't allowed to fall in love here. That is not supposed to happen because everything here is so surreal! It can´t be... because…we are all going back soon. I wouldn´t do that to myself. I'm not that foolish!"

Robert´s arms are suddenly encircling me and I find myself pressed into his chest. The action takes me by surprise and I find myself at a loss of words.

"…R-rob?" I stutter into his shirt.

"Just let it all out. I´ll be here when you are done." He tells me sternly.

I'm confused and hurt as I stand there with my face pressed into Robert's chest. How can he expect me to cry like that with him here? Anger boils up inside of me as I realize that I really must be obvious to others. Even Robert knew that I have a thing for Tyson. I try to relax in his arms and that's when I notice how tall the German really is. He is at least three heads taller than me. The confusion, anger and irritation becomes too much for me to handle after a while. Tears fall down my cheeks as I think about what happened to me when Tyson realized, or he didn't really realize it, what I felt. A painful sob leaves my lips as I finally gives in an accepts the comfort Robert is offering me. I hide myself in his embrace and tries to disappear from this world. His arms around me tightens as I start to sob loudly. I haven't cried like this in ages. It's so painful. My throat feels narrow, my chest is heavy, my face is wet and itchy as I probably smudge green snot on his shirt. This is so embarrassing. My arms encircle his waist in a hug. Green eyes open and I look into the distance. I can't understand why he bothers with me when I always seem to insult him in one way or another. It's not fair. I've done nothing for him. Nothing but insulting him over and over again. My face turns into a grimace at the thought.

"Why are you always by my side when all I do is to show you my shitty side? Why are you always bouncin' back?" I yell into his shirt as I clutch his back hurtfully.

Robert seems unaffected by my loud voice or hurtful hands as he just comforts me. His eyes are gentle.

"You have not realized that yet, have you?" He whispers.

* * *

**AN: I have a picture of this chapter. Go in on Deviantart and search for "the cry from a girls heart" and you´ll find it. A dear friend drew it for me. And if you´re interested in Godgan and Aellana please take a look at my gallery and a member called "StrawberriOnTop". Aellana belongs to her. **

**Please R&R!**


	21. Xiao: Failure

**AN: Thanks to xxZ0eyxx, rawrrxixeatxyou, mi-chan1991, ****chocolatexloverx16 for your reviews. I really appreciate your support and take your thoughts and ideas into consideration. **

**This takes place around episode 21 in Beyblade G-revolution. This chapter is in Xiao's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'm slightly** angry with Chi right now. The younger girl has been talking back to me way too much lately. It feels like I can't predict what she is about to do sometimes. It might hurt her eventually, and hurt the team so it bothers me. It's not like I'm worried or anything, because someone who I do respect is Jürgen and he seems to have taken the task of securing Chi's mental state on his shoulders. I'm grateful. I believe Chi did exactly what I told her not to do and this is her punishment. Robert is surely aware of that as well. Chi is currently walking behind the rest of us with a grumpy expression on her pale face. We are heading towards the meeting place Ozuma chose the other day.

"Do you think Tarasov and Aellana will show up?" Hikaru asks me curiously.

"Yes." I answer. "I think Tarasov wants to know what happened just as much as we do."

"T-there must be a reason behind why he decided to...blow us all up that day." Saga murmurs innocently in a way that makes me believe that she doesn't really want to find out. "What if he isn't the bad guy?"

I glance at her for a short moment before I look at the road in front of me. Ström always give people a second chance no matter what they have done to her or to others in the past. It's a good personality trait but being too gentle can also hurt you, or make it easy for others to use you. I shake my head a little. I have to stand my ground and protect my friends if things get too rough. I've always been the unofficial leader of our small group often referred to as _Pure Chaos _when we were still in High School. A group of misfits and outcasts. They are my responsibility now and I won't let them down.

We reach the decided meeting point but I can't enjoy the wind in my hair, the sunshine on my skin or the company of my friends as I regard team Saint Shields, Tarasov and Castillio-Knight standing further up ahead, near the harbor. The sound of laughing seagulls can me heard, the sound of the waves, and the scent of saltwater lingers around them but their expressions is as dark as coal.

"Ozuma." I greet him with a nod.

"Xiao." He nods as a greeting before he makes a gesture towards Godgan and Aellana with a questioning expression. "What made you contact me like that?"

His green eyes tell me he already knows who the two others are but doesn't want to be too rude and assume things. He is a good leader. I nod in his direct once again before I approach Tarasov and Aellana.

"This is Godgan and Aellena." I introduce them since a feeling said all they've done until now is to stare at each other. "This is Ozuma, the leader of team Saint Shields. And these people are Joseph, Dunga and Mariam."

"I was told that you have the answers to my question." Godgan tells Ozuma without really greeting him.

"That depends..." Ozuma looks at him cautiously.

"Shouldn't you be the one to answer our questions?" Mariam asks the Russian with a edgy grin because she is not afraid to come off as rude.

"Eh, calm down now everyone! We are not here to fight, right?" Hikaru interrupts with a tense smile on her face.

"These girls told me about who they think I am. I want to hear your version and know if I have a role in the Black Dranzer mission." Godgan asks Ozuma while staring at him, he is using a voice that ells everyone that he is kind of ridiculing the subject. "I can't really see myself as a suicide bomber nor a Guardian here to save the world."

Ozuma's eyes widen a little at Godgan's cold attitude towards him but they narrow and turns into a serious stare. Dunga is the one to react though and the bigger, but not taller, man steps in front of Godgan and Aellana.

"Don't you realize that you are the ones in trouble here? You can't act like this, not after what you did."

Aellana seems to have regained her composure since last time because the girl I thought was very girly and clingy stands her ground as she seems to try to protect Godgan from Ozuma and Dunga's assault. She is a very interesting girl. Or is she just stupid? Her long, thick and slightly wavy hair floats in the wind as she glares back at the two men. A pair of golden earrings shine in the sun and I wonder what in the world she does for a living. Her aura makes me think she works in showbiz or the media.

"He can't be blamed for something he can't remember." Aellana tells us matter-of-factly with a content smirk on her lips.

"We can´t blame anyone because it was meant to happen. It was fate that all of you arrived here. Godgan just got another task to fulfill than the rest of you." Ozuma tells us wisely as he nods Aellana's way.

Godgan seems to accept his answer and the silence struggle for dominance between them ends. I sigh. Men, that's what they do, always struggling to be the alpha male. Aellana seems happy as well because she stands by the Russian's side with a big smile on her lips.

"Do you remember anything about the other world?" Ozuma asks Godgan.

"No, not much. Just some images: a place with a lot of people and I think I was there for a purpose. Everything else is blank." Godgan is finally cooperating.

"His description fits on with our Tokyo subway." I state the fact.

"With ours as well." Mariam counters. "What if he remembers the subway of this world instead of yours? His memories can't be 't you remember anything else?"

"No." He answers shortly.

"Should we do something that will make him remember?" Chi suggests with an evil grin on her lips as she show her fits; ready to punch.

"No Chi!" Saga shouts out loud because she is the only one that didn't understand that Chi was joking.

"Chi is right, we should try to make him remember." I agree with Chi and it makes Saga stare at me with wide eyes.

"But how?" Ozuma asks us. "Memories are frail things, they can be lost easily but I don't think it is as easy to regain them. Anyway, Tarasov, it's said that the ones sent here from another world is here to prevent the rising of Black Dranzer. The legend only mentions the girls but see this as your mission as well, for now."

Godgan just shrugs. He doesn't seem to trust the Saint Sheilds or us at all nor take our mission seriously.

"We need to speak with the Elder." Dunga comments. "He will know what to do."

The Saing Shields all agree on that one. It seems that this Elder person knows more than they do and that makes me wonder if it would be a good idea to actually meet him in person. I don't voice it since I feel that I should think it through a little more.

"Are you guys bladers?" Joseph asks them after a while, curiosity can be seen in his eyes. He is the one to change topic to a less serious one.

"No." Godgan looks stern as if he thinks that it's none of Joseph's business.

"Nuh-huh..." Aellana smiles.

"You should get yourself blades, I must say." The small green haired man smirks. "That's the most powerful weapon in this world and you'll need to protect yourselves if you are a part of the ledgend."

"Really?" Aellana comments with a charming smile on her pink colored lips. "You can use a lot of things as weapons. Beyblades are just one of them."

Joseph smirks at her answer but shakes his head. He is well aware that there is a limit to what a human can handle but now how a blader can control a blade. I notice how Chi glances at Aellana from the corner of my eye. It seems that the girl's comment caught the red haired girl's interest. Maybe she had preconceptions about her just as I did. You should never judge a book upon seeing its cover. She must have her reasons for hanging around a man like Godgan. What everyone didn't know was that Joseph's suggestion was a big mistake and would matter in the future.

"Get yourself a beyblade Tarasov and show up at our trainings, that is what I will ask of you." I tell him since I agree that it would be a good start.

"What if I don't?" He asks me coldly, clearly testing my authority.

My eyes narrow at this and I react without thinking. I pick up my blade and shows it to him, almost hitting him with it. I can see how his eyes glance at the picture of my bit beast Jian-luán. The atmosphere around us changes into a colder one. Godgan's eyes narrow a little as he hears a low shriek from my blade.

"It was not a suggestion, it was an order. the girls and I won't go easy on you because we are almost certain that you are the one who sent us here. We will hunt you down if you flee and make you face the consequences."

_You might be the one who killed me, I won't let you leave that easily. _My eyes turn stone cold as I stare at the taller man. He doesn't scare me one bit but his seemingly indifferent attitude angers me. He is probably the one that forced us to go through with all this, he is the one who makes my friends suffer. I can feel how my bit beast tries to calm me down when I'm starting to lose control over my emotions. I thank her silently as I put her in my pocket carefully. It's not everyday you get to speak to your murdurer like this. It's something I don't want anyone else go through. It's like staring Death straight in the face.

"You don't want to get Xiao angry." Hikaru comments. "Just trust me on that one."

The small Japanese girl gives Tarasov a friendly punch but flinches as he stares down at her threateningly. He doesn't seem to want to befriend any of us and I wonder how the hell Aellana managed to gain his trust enough to actually make him not stare like that at her. I eye Godgan silently and actually notice how he seem to always keep an eye on the girl with the beautiful curly hair. He seems to be protective of her.

"Hahaha..." Hikaru laughs in an awkward manner. "Let's be ...friends, ok?"

"They don't have a choice." Ozuma interrupts. "It's not like we can let them go after telling them all of this anyway. My team will keep an eye on you as well and I can assure you that you won't notice our presence one bit."

"This isn't fair! We haven't done anything." Aellana comments angrily, she doesn't like the idea of beeing followed by strangers.

"Hn." Dunga snorts before he nods in Godgan's direction. "You should have known better than to get close to him. You wouldn't have ended up in this mess if stayed away..."

"You have no right to judge someone based on assumptions!" She yells at him. Her eyes are wide with anger.

"So, the reason you are here is to defend Tarasov? It seems like he can't do that himself." Mariam comments harshly.

"Eh, no, that's not..." She stutters.

It took Aellana by surprise and she glances at Godgan with shame clear in her eyes. Godgan looks scarily bothered as if what they all said really did affect him.

"Aellana, let's go." Godgan tells her as he takes her arm and pulls her away from the rest of us.

I can't understand their relationship at all, I ponder as I regard how the tall and dangerous suicide bomber pulls a kindhearted girl away. A snort makes me regard Chi as she approaches the two of them without any signs of fear in her face. Aellana looks at the Korean girl with surprise.

"Heh, you are a lot tougher than I first thought." Chi comments with a broad grin.

"And you are less of a crybaby." Aellana comments back.

Chi blushes at this because it means Aellana saw her crying when they first met in the park. I can't help but sigh at the sight. All of them should stay at a safe distance from Godgan and that Aellana girl. They can't be up to any good. What if Aellana knows more than she shows? What if the two of them are planning something? We can't trust them. I feel how the hatred inside of me grows stronger for every passing minute. Everything is his fault. Everything. What I don't notice is how a certain European girl looks at me with a concerned expression on her face.

* * *

**The scent **of green tea lingers in the apartment and it makes me wake up from my daydreaming. I blink twice as I find myself sitting at the window pane staring out. I didn't start preparing tea. I have never been the dreamy person before and I would normally notice a change like that earlier. Saga appears from the kitchen and she hands me a cup of tea. I thank her with a nod of my head, it was perfect timing. Her gentle smile makes me feel a little better. I regard the younger girl in silence as she sits down and starts to clean her beyblade. Eyes widen a little. She has never even touched her beyblade without me ordering her to do so before. I am aware of that Saga has been training with Ivanov lately because she has slowly become stronger and more certain in the dish. Her fingers are also swollen and bloody at times and I know it's not from playing her violin. I don't ask about it because I fear what the girl might tell me. Something about the way Saga looks at Tala every time we meet the Russian team is enough for me to know how much she has fallen for him. It will end in a disaster. My eyes darkens as I take a sip of the tea.

"Xiao, y-y-you know that if you need to talk about it I'll listen." Saga breaks the silence.

She must have thought that my silence meant that I was in pain and not that I was thinking about her, and the two other girls, that are falling freely for guys of this world. It's soon time for them to return to the other world and they are only complicating things for themselves. I won't let them stay, no matter how much they say they love the guys. I can't let them share my fate of being stuck here forever with no identity or place to return to. Not that I had one in the other world, only the shrine, but it still feels so meaningless. The one I blame for all of this is of course myself and... Tarasov.

"Saga..." I murmur quite bitterly. "What do you mean?"

"You have been so … distant... since we meet the Saint Shields, Tarasov and Aellana." She continues gently. She is afraid of upsetting me.

"You know that I'm psychic." I start after taking another sip of the tea. "I felt that something changed with my spirit as I entered the Beyblade world. My bit beast answered my questions and I realized that I'm probably dead in the real world. That means that my spirit doesn't have a functioning body to return to if I go back." I tell her my thoughts once again.

"Are, are you sure about it?" She asks me carefully but her eyes tells me that she believes in everything I said but still don't want to accept it.

"Yes..." I answer in a sturdy voice. "And the one that is responsible is ...Tarasov. He sent us all here. when he decided to blow himself up in the subway. He killed me and hurt you guys. He is a murdurer but I can't do anything but..."

I clench my fists as I feel the need to hit something. I didn't care much about living when I were in Japan, not until I meet the girls and I thought that it would have been ok to just disappear. I was wrong. I was forced to leave my life and now I miss it. I wanted to decide myself and chose my own way, not getting stuck in a fantasy world. Dark eyes widen as a pair of arms suddenly encircles me. Saga is hugging me. I find myself wanting to distance myself from her at first but I can't say no to the comfort she is giving me. It feels nice to be held like that by a friend. It's the first time I actually enjoy this kind of skinship.

"Thank you, Ström." I pat her head.

"You always seem so s-strong Xiao, it's ok to let others take the lead at times." The Swedish girl smiles gently. "I... and the others... will stay by your side all the way to the end. I feel that I can't trust Godgan either. If w-what you say is true...I think I am also severely hurt back home."

"What do you mean?" My voice turns cold with worry.

"My legs." Is her short answer.

Eyes widen as Saga steps back and pulls up her pants to show me a pair of heavily bruised legs. They are blue and purple all the way up to her knees. The sight makes me lose my ability to breathe for a moment but the surprise turns into anger. Saga flinches as I yell at her suddenly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before!" I growl at her.

"It... wasn´t this serious before... and you had your own worries. All of u-u-us has." She looks as if she is ashamed of herself.

My angry face turns more gentle at her words. Saga has probably been afraid all by herself too.

"This doesn't feel right. I am not sure if you guys will be able to return home in one piece anymore. This mission... it's useless." I tell her of my uncertainties.

"No, you have done a g-great job up till now." Saga smiles, and that smile makes me believe that she is actually stronger than me for the first time. "But honestly, I don't want to go back in a way."

My heart freezes.

"We all have to split up if we go back right? This... accident delayed it. Sure, I will do my b-best to get home but I will enjoy my time here until we have to leave. W-w-who knows if we will forget all that happened when we wake up in our Japan?"

"Saga, do this has anything to do with Ivanov?" I get straight to the point even though I want to avoid the subject all together.

She blushes like mad and I feel how my whole body turns rigid. I was right. She has fallen for the cold hearted Russian man and it will surely affect her efforts to continue the mission and go home. This is so wrong! We are close to the end of the first championship in G-revolution and the others are hesitating. If we don't pull us together Black Dranzer will come back and we will all face a battle way too dangerous. I know that I don't have a chance to return and live normally again but I would rather kill myself than letting Saga, Hikaru and Chi go through the same thing because of some guys that shouldn't exist.

"...Yeah." She admits after a while of silence. "I want to get closer to him and stay by his side. I can't stand the thought of leaving him when I know he might end up in a coma just like in the anime. D-d-don't worry Xiao, I know I have to leave eventually. I just... want to cherish this feeling because it's the first time I feel like this about anyone."

I regard her in silence but I am aware of that she knows exactly what I am thinking. My chest hurts. Saga let herself fall in love with a man she knows she can't have and I don't know if I should call that foolish or brave.

"Are the others... also...?" I murmur quietly.

"Chi was dumped by T-tyson the other day." Saga answers through gritted teeth.

That explains her behavior. I suddenly feel bad for being so irritated by her lately. But I am relieved, that means the problem is solved and that I don't have to talk to her about it. It's not like Chi would have listened to me and give up about him anyway.

"...And Hikaru?" I continue.

"Actually, I don't know." Saga answers slowly. "She is always f-fangirling Kai, so it's hard to see if she is serious or not. We never talk a-a-about it either..."

I stare at her and I notice how she suddenly finds everything in the apartment more interesting than me. She is shy and seldom seeks eye-contact with anyone for a long time but her behavior now is extreme.  
"Saga?" I urge her to explain herself.

"...W-what about you?" She finally asks me but her question makes no sense to me.

"What?" She got me all confused.

Saga blushes and looks down again. A strange feeling overwhelms me and I wonder if everything is alright. Is she hurt?

"What about me?" I repeat more urgently.

"...Don't you like... L-l-lee?"

* * *

**There's **a meeting, a Beyblade meeting, and we got invited. I remember how Hikaru came running towards me with a letter in her hands some days ago. Her eyes were huge with surprise. The letter said that there was a meeting coming up and that we were invited. Pure Chaos is not an official team yet so I was surprised over the sudden invitation but I didn't question it. The Beyblade Staff must have a reason to invite newbies like us. The championships has progressed like in the anime so far and there hasn't been anything for us to do the last couple of days but I get a feeling of that something is starting now.

"Girls prepare yourself, we have a meeting to attend."

"So boring..." Hikaru comments. "I was planning to go to the beach and surf..."

"Weren't you the one who was the most excited about this?" I question her but she just whistles innocently.

"And I wanted to do some boxing.." Chi remarks.

"Saga you are prepared right?" I turn to the member I know will back me up.

"Ehm... actually... I forgot about it. I thought I could s-spend the day practicing." Saga seems embarrassed.

"Beyblade?" I ask her.

"Eh..no..My violin."

"Seriously..." I grunt under my breath as I do a facepalm.

I was expecting more people at the meeting but it's just the four of us, Kai, Tyson, Max, Rei and the twins. It's the team captains of the beyblade teams that managed to continue on to the next level of the tournament. I feel oddly out of place and their stares makes me realize they also wonder why we are here. I have touched upon that question as well. The four of us sit down at the end of the table between Tyson and Max and the proper greetings are made. I notice how Chi avoids Tyson in an almost painful manner while Hikaru already teases Kai about something. I feel really uneasy and that's not like me.

"Hey, Xiao."

"Rei." I nod. "How are you guys?"

"The White Tiger X team is doing fine." He shows his fangs as he smirks.

My chest feels funny as I suddenly comes to wonder if Lee is doing alright. He has been sick due to pressure lately and I am not sure I manged to make him relax enough to get healthy again last time I saw them. It was something about what Saga said the other day that makes me feel strangely uncomfortable when thinking about the said neko-jin. What did I do to make the Swedish girl think that I liked Lee? Did I act improperly? Did he... say something? All kinds of thoughts foes through my mind until I get irritated at myself.

"Lee is ok as well." Rei answers just as if he could read my mind.

I flinch by surprise but is quick to try to regain my composure. Rei's keen eyes stare at me and the friendly smile is replaced by concern.

"Xiao, are you ok?"

"Yeah...it's nothing." I try to avoid meeting his eyes.

Our conversation is interrupted by the chairman who enters the room. The man nods at all of us before he takes his seat at the other end of the table. I am relieved to be able to look away from Rei and not explain myself any further. Rei is a person who easily notice things and I don't want him to know of my inner turmoil. _Turmoil? No... _Mr. D seems to be a little stressed about something. He wipes away some sweat from his forehead and Julia frowns due to it.

"Welcome everyone, I am glad to see that all of you gathered here today."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. D." Tyson answers while grinning.

"We need to discuss the preparations for traveling to Australia where the next beybattles will take place."

"Australia? I have always wanted to go there!" Max comments brightly.

"That's good to hear." Mr. D smiles kindly. "You will all be staying at a five stare hotel ten minutes away from the arena. I want you to be cautions about leaving because we got reports of that fans already gathers to greet you."

"I'm popular as always..." Tyson jokes under his breath.

"Haha yeah right." Rei and max answer in a choir.

It's nice to see that they are not fighting anymore even though the tension between the former BladeBreakers is still there. Tyson is still cocky and arrogant, Max is kind but competitive and Rei is making sure that Tyson knows that he wants to battle him seriously. Kai is quiet as always and I don't know what he thinks about all of this. I look at him for a moment and realize that he actually looks less of a jerk than he did before. I frown as I hear how Hikaru giggles at my side, she is murmuring something about wanting to steal Kai's scarf. I roll my eyes at her and she keeps quiet. I don't notice the small smirk that appeared on Kai's lips upon hearing Hikaru's comment.

"There are a lot of new fans this year." Mr.D comments with a contents smile. "So please don't dissapoint them."

"Of course not." Julia answers in a confident voice. "We will surely entertain them with or moves."

"Not when I knock your beys out the stadium." Tyson comments in a challenging way.

"You wish, kid." is Julia's comeback.

"Calm down, calm down." The chairman smiles.

"...All due respect Mr. D but why are we here?" I ask the chairman because he has been avoiding to address me and the girls.

The man's expression turns serious.

"I would like to speak with you girls at the end of the meeting." He tells us. "And I would like to meet that new member of yours."

I just nod but feel slightly irritated at the lack of an answer. Godgan hasn't shown up since the day we met the Saint Shields even though I told him he would regret running away from us. If he don't show up after the meeting I will personally seek him up and make sure he says he is sorry for the trouble. I want more of an explanation from the chairman because we could have spent our time more effectively if we weren't here. I also wonder how he knew of Godgan in the first place.

"You got a new member?" Max questions me with wide blue eyes but I just nod.

Chi, Saga and Hikaru turns silent at the question and the rest of the people in the room simply stare at us. It's probably obvious that there's something off with our newest recruit. It's not like we want him in our team, it's just that it's the simplest way of keeping track of him. If he shows up that is. I sigh. I don't know why I am forced to think like this when we aren't real team to begin with. The chairman talks about the upcoming matches and urges ones present to do their best. He also mentions that there might be some sort of an party at the evening of the final battle. Hikaru is pleased to hear that and she giggles again. Wasn't it her that thought this would be boring? If I get my way I will make sure that the three of them leave this world before that dance.

"I need to ask you, Raul and Julia, to leave." The chairman suddenly asks the twins.

"Ehm, sure..." Julia answers as she glances at us in a weird manner.

The two twins looks at us before they exit the room and that doesn't make me feel any better about the situation. The others present in the room stays silent but alert as the chairman prepares himself to explain something.

"So this meeting is about us?" I get straight to the point.

"Yes, partly." He answers and our eyes widen. "I am aware of your situation..."

I look at him cautiously. Max, Rei, Tyson and Kai moves a little in the chairs upon hearing this and their eyes focuses on us. The Saint Sheilds did say that Mr. D knew about us but never how much. The bald man has always payed for our living expensive without ever contacting us about it. I always thought that was strange. Like, too good to be true.

"And I am also aware that an enemy is lurking in the shadows. I thought it would be better if you became official beybladers so you could act freely if something happens."

"Act freely?" I repeat.

"Bladers that are not registered and accidentally hurts someone or makes a scene will be seen as criminals." Kai answers coldly. "A bey can easily be used as a weapon."

This makes me think about something that Joseph said before but I can't remember it clearly. I get a feeling that I should remember it.

"What are you suggesting, exactly?" Chi wonders with her green eyes fixed at Mr. D.

"I am suggesting that you girls would become Beyblade trainees at the BBA and if things goes well, debut as a official team in the future."

"Are you serious?" Hikaru asks the chairman with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes." He tells us with a smile. "You are the Guardians Ozuma told me about and I want to help you as much as possible."

"How much do you know?" I ask him because this is too much.

"Enough to to be certain of that I will benefit from paying for your living expenses in the long run."

All four of us sweatdrops anime style at his answer.

"If things goes well we won't stay here long enough to debut anyways." I answer coldly.

The atmosphere in the room changes drastically and it takes me by surprise. The girls stares into the distance while looking pained while the other people in the room also seems to fight their feelings. It makes me feel like a bad guy for bringing it up. All of them needs to know about it even though I am acting like a party killer.

"So what will your team name be?" Tyson asks us.

"Pure Chaos." Hikaru, Saga, Chi and I answer in a choir.

* * *

**Eyes narrow** as I notice how a certain tall, broad shouldered man dressed in a dark coat stands outside the building. Irritation boils up inside of me at the sight and the small amount of fear I had for him disappears. He might have killed me, but there are better ways to kill than to blow yourself up. Who knows, he might have been running away from something himself and didn't want to be the only one to go? I'm boiling with anger.I stomp up to him quickly.

"Tarasov, you are late."

He just stares at me. "I showed up."

"That isn't enough." I poke him in the chest with my finger and he simply stares down at me. "We are going to get you a blade after this. You didn't get one yourself, did you? You better not disappear."

"Whatever you say." He snorts as if this doesn't interest him at all.

"You..." I start to complain. "The chairman wants to talk with you, you can't disrespect him."

Eyes widen as he suddenly stares at me with something close to hate in his eyes. It takes me by surprise and a shiver runs down my spine even though I thought I was immune to that. His gray and golden eye stares at me and I don't know where to look anymore. And for a moment, a short fraction of time, I think I see something else lurking in those eyes of his. What, I don't know but it scares me. It's not human. I nod silently before I back away while trying to keep my calm. A grunt can be heard as I accidentally bumps into someone. It's Tala. He glances down at me before he glares at Godgan. No words are needed. He simply looks at me, nods and walks by. The red haired man approaches Saga and she smiles gently up at him. She expected him to be at the meeting instead of Kai as usual so she is happy that he did show up.

"Ström, that guy..." Ice cold eyes glares at Godgan discreetly.

Saga's smile fades and she faces the ground.

"He was the one w-who followed me when I ran into you some weeks ago."

His eyes narrow as the memory of a frightened Saga bumping into him in Rome, Italy. She was so lost and scared and he remember how he thought she was hunted by a madman at first. Maybe that wasn't so far away from the truth as he first thought. Those intense eyes that regard Saga darts to Godgan in a not so discreet manner as Tala changes his posture in a way that makes her think that he is preparing to protect her. Her cheeks turn red at the thought but it also scares her. If Tala thinks Godgan is a threat, he might actually be correct. Saga shakes her head to calm herself down.

"T-t-tala..." She stutters. "He is.. a friend now."

"...A friend?" Blue eyes shrink in size.

Saga called him a friend some days ago, how can she put the two of them on the same level? Tala's eyes turn even colder. Saga doesn't understand why he suddenly turns so distant and she looks up at him with a worried expression. She isn't good at managing Tala's mood swings but she has come close enough to him to not feel frightened by it. Or...not as frightened as she got when she first met him.

"He might be in the same position as the r-rest of us. We... need to stick together." She suddenly feels the need to explain herself.

"Saga, that man is dangerous." Tala tries to convince her that she better not try to befriend Godgan.

"How do you know that?" Saga questions him since she is aware of that the two of them haven even meet before.

"I can tell. His whole existence reeks of ...something, that can't be good." Saga doesn't answer him for a long time so he is the one to speak again. "Stay away from him."

Saga flinches a little as he takes a hold of her arm firmly.

"Tala, a lot of people says that about you as well." She is bold enough to state the fact.

His hold on her loosens by his surprise. He is aware what people thinks about him but he has never payed much attention to it before. Being liked or being popular has never been something he cared about during his career but hearing Saga say it like that makes him think and he wonders if that's what she thinks of him as well.

"But I didn't listen nor care. I h-have to give this Godgan a chance too." Saga continues.

"Ström..." He almost growls at her.

"I will be careful." She agrees. "He... frightens me but I don't want to run a-a-away when he might actually...be a good person... just like you."

Tala looks at her in a disapproving but slightly embarrassed way before he shrugs and looks away. Saga has changed a lot lately, he thinks as he looks down at her, she has become strong enough to stand for what she thinks and believe is right even though someone like him tells her she is wrong. He can't help but feel impressed even though he wants to make her change her mind.

"I gotta go." Tala tells her suddenly, the two of them sees a staring Kai from a distance.

Saga stutters a goodbye as Tala turns around to leave, he nods at her over his shoulder. Tala leaves and his eyes meet Robert's. It seems that the European team also decided to show up. They nod silently at each other before Robert continues forward to reach the girl he wants to speak with right now. A lot of bladers, and fans, has gathered outside the building where the meeting took place but the girls are still surprised to see their friends there. Chi is not an exception.

"Chi."

She flinches by the familiar voice but doesn't look too happy to see Robert standing there behind her. Robert's gentle smile fades a notch at this but he doesn't let her notice it at all. The German regards her intensively as she starts to come up with a greeting.

"Eh, hi... Robert." She scratches her head. "Why are you here?"  
"Why the dull greeting?" The nobleman asks her. "We are also going to Australia so I thought I should talk with the chairman and see if the Majestics can stay at the same hotel even though we are not competing..."

Chi looks up at him almost shyly as she nods. The two of them has become even closer after Robert realized that Chi liked Tyson and was rejected. He has helped her get through it while silently hiding his own feelings for the Korean girl. Robert thinks she knows about his feelings but avoids talking about it to save their relationship. The nobleman didn't expect her to return his feelings but he didn't think it would be this hard to avoid the swelling pain inside of his chest. Her rejecting him must be the reason behind her pained expression when she first saw him today.

"Let's... go and look at the koalas together, ok?" Chi asks him hesitantly.

"Sure." He smiles contently and is silently relieved.

The two of them smile at each other and everything starts to feel ok again. Until someone decides to interrupt them. A certain Japanese hero comes jogging towards them while waving his arm almost frantically.

"Yo, Robert...Chi!"

Chi tenses visibly at the new presence and she just wants to disappear from the surface of earth. Robert looks at the Japanese teen in silence but steals glances of Chi as he approaches them. Chi gathers her courage and greets him with her trademark grin.

"Hi Tyson." She sounds tired.

Tyson returns her grin and touches her shoulder in a friendly manner. Green eyes widen at the touch and Chi flinches backwards violently. Tyson gasps by surprise and withdraws his hand slowly. Robert holds his breath.

"Sorry, you scared me, Tyson." Chi lies ad laughs in a very fake way.

Tyson laughs the same way and scratches his head before he turns serious as he notice how Robert looks at him.

"Robert...why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just cannot believe how extremely dense you can be at times, Tyson." Robert sounds uncharacteristically cold.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tyson snorts at Robert's behavior.

Chi sighs and shakes her head. Tyson isn't the bad guy here and he doesn't deserve their anger at all. He is just dense and honest.

"Tyson, sorry, but I need to talk with Rob, alone."

"Eh? You want me to leave?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Oook, see you later then."

Tyson leaves them be with a confused expression on his face. Chi feels slightly stupid about the way she acts and acted around her idol. She kicks a rock on the ground and grunts.

"Chi..." Robert murmurs.

"I'm fine." Chi sighs before she smiles up at the purple haired man. "I just don't wanna make things harder for myself."

"Kaaaaai!"

Robert and Chi flinches by the sudden outburst but smile as they see how Hikaru runs to tackle a certain Russian. All Kai can see before he is almost tackled to the ground is a broad smile, two wide eyes and three yellow tattoos. He scowls at her out of discomfort.

"You." He tries to push her away from him but Hikaru clings to his arm like glue.

"Long time no see cold guy." She grins up at him playfully.

Kai grunts as he finally manages to push her away from him. Red eyes stares at the hyper-active teen cautiously in case she will try to glomp him again. He wipes some invisible dust of his clothes.

"Why are you here?" He asks her.

"Eh, it's a meeting... and my team wanted to go?" She tilts her head to the side.

"No, why are you here, with me?" He sighs. "I need to go."

"Oh, because I am your number one fangirl." Hikaru shows him her tongue. "Don't go~!"

Kai sighs and almost roll his eyes at her answer. There's a hint of a smile on his lips as he looks at her. His smile fades though.

"I heard you got a new team mate." He changes the topic.

"Yes, it's that tall, scary guy over there." She points at Godgan.

Kai glances at Hikaru when he notices that she turns quiet all of a sudden. He knows that she is a girl that never shuts up near him.

"He might... be the one who made us all end up here, in this world." She tells him.

Red eyes widen a fraction but Kai is the king of pokerfaces so he doesn't let that show one bit. The enigma looks at Hikaru as if he is waiting for her to continue talking. Hikaru starts laughing strangely when she notices this.

"I just don't know how to act around him. Hahaha!" She tries to laugh the seriousness of the topic away.

Kai is regarding her quietly.

"Ah I guess I should leave you alone...Other fans are glaring, we need to share, you know?"

He grabs her arm as she is about to go.

"Maeda."

"Y-yeah?" Him adressing her makes her heart beat faster.

"Things are gonna be alright."

She smiles as she realizes that Kai is actually trying to comfort her.

"Actually, I don't know anymore." She smiles sadly. "Thanks though. Bye and continue staying Kai-ish for my sake, kay?"

Hikaru comes jogging towards me and I try to hide my pained expression as she does so. I can't help but sigh at everything I see around me. The other girls are so intertwined in this world and it inhabitants already. I feel like the only one left out or that I am the only one that actually takes our mission seriously. They are all going to get severely hurt when they will leave this world without the option to return.

"I'm leaving." Godgan tells me before he takes off.

"Hey, I am not done talking with you!"

Lee takes a step backwards as Godgan almost walks into him. The shorter man stares up at the Russian and feels how a shiver runs down his spine as their eyes meet. This doesn't stop him from staring back rudely though. Hikaru joins Lee but stays silent. I can't help but avert my eyes as Lee approaches me.

"That guy..." Lee exclaims when he reaches me. "What is he doing here, Xiao? Did he threaten you?"

"He is the new member of our team." Hikaru tells him bluntly in my stead.

"What?"

"You heard what she said. He might be from our world as well so we are taking him under our wing." I tell Lee with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Lee comments.

I glance at Lee before I frown. Hikaru regards us in silence before she decides it's better to leave us alone. I look at her back with a confused expression before I return to talking with Lee.

"I don't like him." I sound just like a child.

"He looks suspicious and the way he acted outside the restaurant that time...be careful, ok?"

Lee's choice of tone makes me slightly irritated. It's like he believes I can't handle this myself. There's no need for him to worry.

"I'm not weak, I know how to handle this." I tell him sternly.

"That doesn't change the fact that I worry about you." He answers bluntly.

My eyes widen as I see how Lee blushes faintly and I feel how my heart skips a beat. _Oh No._ My body turns ice cold as fear invades my whole being. Fear of something I don't understand completely. I don't want to understand it or accept it. I feel eerily uncomfortable all of a sudden and the feeling is quite new to me. I have never cared about things that would make other people uncomfortable before.

"...Hn." I nod at Lee as I try to not think more about it. I might just be over-analyzing things since Saga asked me about Lee the other day. This doesn't have to mean anything. Nothing at all.

"Girls!...Ehm, and Godgan, we need to leave." I yell as I create an escape route. "Gotta go Lee."

Lee nods at me but he looks kind of disappointed.

"Roger!" Hikaru comments while imitating Kai.

All of us gathers before we starts to leave the area. Godgan follows us at a distance. I feel strangely out of place and uncomfortable and it makes me irritated. Hikaru and Saga stares at me while whispering something so I guess they already noticed that. This is so not like me, not like me at all. I sigh loudly as I turn to look at the two younger teens. Both Hikaru and Saga flinches as our eyes meet and I can't help but grin. I turn to Hikaru.

"Do you want to turn out like Kai, or what?" I ask Hikaru with a raises brow.

"What? To be so awesome that camels and cats worship me? So awesome that my scarf defies the laws of physic? Yes, I want that." Hikaru answers with a smile happy that I seem less angry than she tought I would be.

I nod at her but my mood is not getting better. It's clear that she loves Hiwatari. I have... failed this mission already. Everything is a mess and I am worried that I won't be strong enough to force them all to leave when it's time. But they got to realize that they all have people waiting for them in the other world. They are smart enough to leave, right? Are they strong enough to leave loved ones behind? It feels as if I'm carrying everyone's burden on my shoulders right now. My stomach hurts and I hate it. I can probably control my own emotions but I can't save the girls from feeling heartbreak later and it scares me. I want to protect them but I am unable to. I hate feeling this weak.

I hate it.

"Xiao!"

"What?"

"You're bleeding." Hikaru comments.

I touch my face and my fingers are pained in blood as I look at them. Blood is pouring out of my nose and I feel slightly dizzy. The sudden nosebleed alerts me about our mission and my fear of failing grows. Black Dranzer, we won't be able to stop him.

"I'm fine." I grunt grumpily. "We have to get Tarasov a blade, speed up."

We have to prepare for a war.

* * *

**AN: I can feel how Xiao is turning more emotional for each chapter. I hope it's not going too quickly so she seem OOC. **

**I hoped you enjoyed! If you did please review and stay tuned for the next chapters!**


	22. Hikaru: when did TV become reality?

**This chapter is in Hikaru's POV. Starts at the end of episode 21 and ends at episode 23.**

**Thanks to kimi-chan luvs u IP, anonymous, for your reviews. Thanks DevinePhoenix for your comments at DA! A big Thanks to Zoey, a dedicated reader. I really enjoy our PM exchanges! I'd really like to get in touch with more beyblade fans, don't hesitate to contact me. **

**Sorry for not describing the beybattles that well, I am assuming that you've seen the anime and is aware of what happens. (or use your imagination) x'D**

**Major Kai X Hikaru moments in this chapie~ Hikaru is kinda pushy and forward so I guess that's why her romance moves faster than the other girls. She is a crazy fangirl!**

**IMPORTANT: I would seriously love to get to hear your suggestions on this story. It's not that hard to review or PM me right? I don't want to sound grumpy but I have tried my best with this story so please give me some feedback, ok? I see some who fave this but won't post a short review. **

**Check out the poll in my profile!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**So you** are saying that we are supposed to climb Ayers Rock?" I ask them wide-eyed.

Saga, Hikaru, Xiao and I are standing close to the famous rock, or is it a mountain?, together with Rei, Max and Kai. Chi remembered that the three of them will meet Tyson on the top of Ayers Rock and I couldn't help but want to go there together with them. It's like sight-seeing but in a cartoon world. I thought I would have to go alone but the others tagged along as well thinking that it's a great opportunity to strengthen the former BladeBreakers' bond even more.

"Yes, the four of us decided to meet up there before the matches tomorrow." Max comments kindly before that smile of his turns a little forced. "Tyson is late though."

Kai, Rei and Max glances at each other in silence. None of them looks happy about the fact that one of them is missing. There have been problems among them such as power struggles, rivalry and jealousy but with the help of us they might actually have moved on. I feel a little nervous over the fact that Tyson isn't here yet. Maybe I failed to make him realize that he wasn't the center of the world? I trust him, I know he will come, but I am also afraid of failing my friends and my mission. I regard Kai, Max and Ray silently but grins broadly to ease the tension. Max chuckles as he sees my expression and that makes Rey grin, Kai just snorts with a small hint of a smile on his lips. The three of them are better, that makes me feel warm inside and I remember how much angst I felt as I saw Beyblade G-revolution for the first time. A lot has changed.

"B-but it's so... high..." Saga sounds a little bit frightened as she looks up. "Can we really climb it?"

"Don't worry, we won't actually climb it...but we will follow the narrow road up." Rei smiles gently at her.

Saga turns paler at the word "narrow" because what's narrow for them must be ten times worse for her. All of us starts to walk up the road under the strong sunlight. It's a warm day and I enjoy it as much as I can. It reminds me of Okinawa during summer time. Brown eyes widen a fraction before they turn distant. The memory makes me feel kind of depressed. I force myself to not think about my home and the life I had before coming here. It's hard even though that life feels very far away right now. I must have looked kind of depressed because Chi looks at me strangely before she tries to cheer me up.

"Hikaru, you will pay for signing us up on this insane trip without our knowledge!" Chi threatens me as she sees the road we we will be climbing. Her tone makes me laugh and forget about the home I haven't seen for several months now. I didn't sign them up, they volunteered.

It's a very narrow and steep road but it doesn't scare me. When I tell Chi that she should see it as a challenge she turns quiet and starts walking. I know her all too well. Xiao agreed to make this trip since she thought it would be a good way to exercise. I wonder if everyone in China trains by climbing mountains. At first, I proceed cautiously, watching my steps but my interest fades quickly and I return to my carefree self and gaze upon everything around me instead. Climbing mountains isn't that scary! I start skipping forward happily. That was a big mistake. I suddenly slip on a loose rock and my stomach turns up-side-down as my body breaks the laws of gravity. No sound of fear leaves me due to the shock I'm in as I fall of the cliff.

"Watch it!" A horse voice shouts out.

A strong hand grabs my wrist and my shoulder makes a popping sound as he stops me from falling and I hit the mountain wall. A grunt can be heard before I feel how I, and the one trying to help me, starts falling again. The person couldn't pull me up. I lose my breath as I hit a cliff not too far down from where I fell from. I see stars. They are big, bright, shiny and look edible. Just like candy. Movement underneath me makes me focus on something else and that's the one who tried to save me. My vision turns clearer after some time of intense focus and I realize who saved me.

"K-kai..."

He softened my fall and I am now lying on top of him. I stare at him wide-eyed as I try to figure out what happened and if he is hurt. After a while of brain failure I realize that I am the one causing him pain right now so I roll of him and let him breathe. My cheeks turn bright red as he groans due to my movements. My weight on his chest must have made him unable to breathe properly...

"S-sorry!" I apologize.

Kai pushes himself up from the ground and brushes some dust off his clothes. He doesn't look hurt, maybe a little bruised, as he faces me. He looks a little paler than usual but I think that's because of the suddenness of the fall. The near- death experience. My eyes moves over his body once more to see if he really is ok but he is the one to ask about me instead.

"Are you hurt?" He asks me through gritted teeth in a pained voice.

"N-no, thank you." I answer in a wavering voice. "But that is kinda my line, are you alri-?"

"I'm fine." He cuts me of almost angrily.

"I'm sorry." I apologize again. "You shouldn't have grabbed onto me."

"You would be down there now if I didn't." Kai points at some cliffs further down, some very sharp cliffs.

"...I guess." A shiver runs through my body.

I stare down at the cliffs and feels slightly dizzy. I could have died, pierced by those cliffs and I doubt that dying would send me to another universe this time. I would be dead by now if Kai didn't grab my arm. I shiver once again. A big hand touches my arm and I am released from my thoughts of death and no return. My blonde hair falls down over my face as I glance up at my savior. I owe him a lot now. My life and my sanity. His crimson eyes stare back at me intensively and I feel like I could drown in those eyes if I look too long. I avert my gaze. My heart can't take all this drama, I feel like I am about to die of an heart attack.

"Maeda..." Kai is about to say something but a loud voice interrupts us.

"HIKARU! Are you alright!" Chi's voice echoes from above.

"KAI!" Rei and Max's voices can be heard.

The sound makes me jump and Kai let go of me. I am so gonna die due to an heart attack in the future, if I not fall down another cliff first.

"Yeah we are OK!" I shout back with cheeks painted red by embarrassment. "I slipped!"

I can literally hear how Xiao sighs at my stupidity from up there. I have always been a little clumsy and careless. The sound of rubber against ground makes me to turn around and see that my savior is already walking away.

"How will we get back there?" I ask Kai . " I don't think I can climb..."

"We have to take a detour, this way." Kai murmurs as he takes the lead as if he has been walking around Australia for all his life.

"We will join you soon!" I yell at the others.

He offers me his hand to help me up on my feet and I accept it but wince in pain as he pulls me towards him. Hiwatari releases my hand as he sees my pained expression and I fall back to the ground. My shoulder is throbbing painfully and I suddenly have troubles moving it. The fall must have hurt it somehow. A quick memory of Kai grabbing my hand and my shoulder popping makes me understand what probably happened.

"My shoulder..."

Kai get down on his knees next to me and starts touching my shoulder gently but firmly. His fingers poke my shoulder and I can't help but tense in pain. My heart is beating like mad though and I wonder if it's because of the accident, the pain or Kai touching me. He is so close to me. He is focused on my shoulder so I can look at him freely. He is sweating a little, I can see how his forehead is starting to glister in the sun. His eyes are really pretty. My own eyes widen as intense pain invades my whole being.

"Ow!" I complain as he moves my shoulder roughly.

"It's dislocated." He states the fact.

Kai works silently as he takes a hold of my hurt arm, pulls it upward, farther from the socket before he pushes it back in place.

"AH!" I yelp in pain.

"It should be alright now." Kai comments as if that was nothing.

"You, you... could have warned me before..." I complain with tears in my eyes.

Red eyes widen as our eyes meet and Kai looks away quickly.

"It would have hurt more if you knew it was coming." He answers indifferently. "Now, let's go."

"Yes,...sir." I murmur bitterly. "Don't be that cold hearted, it makes me feel even worse."

He snorts at my comment and I feel strangely irritated at him as he just walks away after that. I get up on my feet slowly. I can't even feel happy about being with my favorite character when my shoulder is throbbing this badly. I wipe away my tears. My anger fades as I understand that Kai did save me and probably didn't mean to hurt me like that. A shaky breath leaves my dry lips. I'm still quite shaky as we start to catch up to the others. I could have died. It's not like I haven't died before but... the feeling is scary. I try to stop thinking about what just happened and all I can do is to stare at his back as Kai walks in front of me quickly. I don't know what I should say because I don't think my usual fangirling or joking would make this kind of situation any better. Kai is way too serious for that right now so I just stay quiet. My heart is still beating madly.

"Eh, Kai?"

No answer.

"...Forget it." I mutter bitterly.

We reach the top after about fifteen minutes of walking. Kai was silent all the time and I didn't try to force a conversation upon him. All of the others meet us at the top. They look worried.

"Hikaru!" Saga comes jogging towards me. "Are you o-o-ok?"

"Yeah, all thanks to Kai." I say in a slightly ironic manner.

The sun starts to color the sky orange as it slowly fades at the horizon. It's a beautiful sunset and all of us are awed by it. The girls are, but the guys are impatiently waiting for a certain someone to arrive. I'm sitting down as Saga checks my shoulder. It hurts as she bandages it but I try not to complain to much. The Swede's hands are already shaking due to the fear of unintentionally hurting me. All I can think about is Kai though, he seems to hate me now. I'm sorry that I dragged him with me when I fell but he doesn't have to glare at me like that. I've noticed how his eyes darts my way from time to time. Red eyes turn ice cold when our eyes meet.

"H-he is glaring at you.." Saga stutters.

That's when I notice that Saga's hands aren't shaking because of her fear of hurting me but due to Kai's intense stare. I point my tongue at him childishly.

"That was a close call!" Rei comments Kai's way.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Kai answers boldly.

"Yeah right, we saw the fear in your eyes there for a second there, Kai." Max laughs at him but it's clear that the American man was worried.

"Yeah you just threw yourself after her..." Rei comments but his voice fades as he finds Kai staring at him. "Hehe...?" Rei sweatdrops.

Max starts laughing loudly and that makes Rei, and the girls, relax a bit. I start to chuckle as well. They are really amusing. Why cares about a little pain if I can get a good laugh out of it?

* * *

"**Tyson needs** to get over this." Max comments.

"He will, if he is a true champion." Rei tells the two other former BladeBreakers.

It's almost pitch-black now as all of us wait for the last one to arrive. The sound of someone breathing heavily can be heard and all of us see how the short Japanese man comes running up the narrow road. He is sweating a great deal but smiles as he approaches us. The former BladeBreaker team is reunited again but only for this moment.

"Tyson!" Max and Rei sound very relieved.

"There's something I need to tell you guys, ok?" Tyson has to time for greetings.

Everyone stares at him seriously but Chi shrugs since she was the one who remembered this moment. She knows what is about to happen.

"I am a blader first and champion second. So from now on, I am the challenger just like you guys."

He let it rip and Max, Rei and Kai does the same to defend themselves from Tyson's sudden challenge. They are all grinning widely as a great battle starts. Xiao is smiling as she watches the battle. She is probably happy over how good friends they are at this moment. The four ex-bladeBreakers fetches their blades after a while of beyblading.

"As I said, there was nothing to worry about!" I chuckle as I run over to Tyson.

"Hikaru what happened to you?" He looks at how I am holding my arm.

"Uh, I.. slipped." I chuckle and tries to not talk about it too much.

"Eh, really?" His eyes grow wide.

"She slipped off the mountain." Rei jokes.

"Geez." Tyson comments as he touches my hair in a friendly manner. "I knew this would happen to you one day. I should get you a babysitter."

"Oh, that was so FUN... Tyson.." I comment sourly.

He grins at me and I can't help but return the gesture. Tyson turns to his former team mates again.

"As far as I am concerned, anyone of us can win the championships." Tyson continues." So you have to give it your all because you are going to go through me to get it!"

"Oh, geez." Chi comments as she shrugs.

* * *

**We **got a few free days before the competition stars to the girls and I decided to explore the town a little more before we will get to busy. Chi decided to meet up with the European team, Saga went off to practice her violin and Xiao decided to join the White Tiger X team for lunch so I am all by myself. I would usually try to find someone to bother to keep myself entertained but not today. My shoulder is still throbbing and Xiao told me not to do anything reckless so I avoid having too much fun at the moment. A sigh leaves my lips as I look around. Australia seems to be a nice place. The nature is different from Japan and the koalas are so cute. I squeal to myself. I see a big open place up ahead and the sudden wetness in the air tells me of a fountain. My eyes widen as I recognize a certain male twin sitting at the edge of that said fountain looking very depressed.

"Oh, Hi there~!"

Raul looks up with a stunned expression on his face. He must have been daydreaming or thinking about something deeply since didn't even notice me approaching him. A small blush cover his cheeks as he looks at me.

"Ah, you are that girl from the meeting." Raul answers.

"Yup that's me! Call me Hikaru."

I offer my hand and he accepts it and shakes it.

"I'm Raul."

I sit down next to him and try to make him relax a little. He is so shy and awkward so it makes me a little tense as well. I usually don't have problems talking with people so I just continue talking.

"You looked kinda down so just felt that I needed to check up on ya. Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He looks down at the ground.

I know he is lying. I am about to ask him something when loud voices makes me change focus. The two of us witness how a family carries several bags of food through the park. The older sister complains about that her younger brother slows them down due to carrying a bag that is too heavy for him. The young boy won't let her take the bag for him since he wants to prove that he can also help out. My smile fades from my face. _I miss home. _I miss living in a small house with granpa and all of my siblings. Their joyfull laughter, their desperate pleas... I miss it. I shake my head as I remember that Raul is the one depressed here, not I. I smile at him.

"Siblings are great, huh?" I try to avoid thinking of my own siblings at home as I focus on Raul instead.

"Is that so?" I can hear some bitterness in his voice.

I look at him seriously.

"I think that the sister just wanted to make sure that her brother didn't hurt himself, not because she didn't think he couldn't do it but that she cares and loves him." I tell Raul while trying to hint that that is just what Julia also is doing. "Oh, it's getting late. I better go now."

I get up on my feet."It was nice to talk to you, Raul. I will be cheering for you from the crowd, ok?"

"Uh, thanks." He looks slightly confused.

"Bye!"

My eyes darkens as I turn away from him to half walking, half jogging away from the male twin. My body feels heavy and it's not as easy to smile anymore. Maybe I'm just tired? Maybe it's because of my shoulder? I avoid thinking about the real reason behind my sudden depression since I know thinking about it would only make it worse. I have been avoiding it since I came here so I can avoid it some more. I shake my head.

"The best way to make myself happy again is to...surf!"

Australia is known for its beaches, waves and hot life guards! I smile broadly as I makes my way towards the closest beach. I'm happy to already wearing a bathing suit during these kinds of situations. I rent a surfing boards, takes off my legwarmers and jacket. Some guys stare at me as I strip but I just give them a victory smile as I run passed them and jumps into the water. It seems that they don't understand my kind of fashion. The water feels nice against my skin. It's salty, cool and comfortable to dive under the surface. It clears my mind but it's also around that time I realize I shouldn't be doing this. My shoulder is still throbbing...but it seems that the coldness of the ocean takes that pain away for a moment and Xiao's warnings are all lost.

Suddenly, out of the blue, I feel how a strange sensation makes my whole body turn rigid. A blue light surrounds me and I can't see anything. A loud, vibrating sound makes me cover my ears as I start to panic. Then I see it. A huge black shadow of a sea creature comes towards me. A pair of huge eyes stare at me and I can't do anything but stare straight back. What's this? Panic strikes me and the air I saved leaves my mouth in bubbles. I don't know where I should swim to reach the surface, is it up or down? I pick one direction and swim with all I've got. A loud gasp leaves my lips as I finally breaks the surface. Is it following me? I turn around and looks towards the bottom but there's no sign of a huge water creature there.

"Are you ok?" A very tanned Australian guy asks me from his surfboard.

I look up at him. It must have looked like I was about to drown for a moment there. I nod my head and smiles weakly at him.

"Hahaah I am fine."

He disappears as new waves appears.

"Ouwie..." I whine as I realize that my shoulder is throbbing. "Xiao will scold me when I get back..."

what was that? I heard that there are dangerous fish in these waters but that... was something else. I shiver visibly. I better go back...

* * *

"**You."**

A very deep and dark voice surprise me as I am on my way home the apartment I share with the girls. I turn around and notice Godgan standing there behind me with a frown on his face. My body turns cold at the sight, I can't help but feel wary around him. That doesn't change the fact that I try to act like my cheerful self towards him in a way to protect myself.

"Ah,... Hi Godgan." I try to stay cheerful.

I usually don't use my bubbly personality to defend myself but I find myself smiling a fake smile in an attempt to keep him at a mental distance from myself. His grey and golden eyes regard me for some time before he talks again.

"Did you hurt your shoulder?"

I couldn't push him away.

"Un, but it's nothing." I grin up at him. "Why are you here? I didn't know you liked the ocean."

I try to change the course of the conversation over to him instead of me. Godgan is sickly pale just as if he never leaves the house and he is always wearing those black and long clothes. I would surely faint if I were in his clothes right now.

"..." He looks away. "I don't. Aellana is working and she brought me with her."

My eyes widen a little. Aellana has always been close to Godgan but this is the first time he went after her. That must mean that they are together, right? This makes me realize that this cold, cool and scary man might have a heart big enough to actually love someone. That makes him human.

"Working?" I repeat, so Aellana is working?

"She is a model."

"Ah! That explains her fashion sense!" I giggle as I am starting to relax a little. I look up at him with curiosity shining in my face. "You two really look good together."

"...It's nothing like that."

"It's not?" My eyes widen.

"She took care of me when I was lost, I owe her a lot."

The way Godgan looks away, the way his voice grows deeper and how regretful he seems makes me think that he wish it was more going on between them. I avert my gaze as well and decides it's the best to change subject in fear to piss him off.

"Xiao is pretty angry with you, you know?" He just looks at me and I actually notice a smirk on his lips. I made the right choice to change subject I guess. "You like to piss her off?"

"Something like that." He grins. "But no, I just don't know if I can be a... team member. Not when I have been alone for such a long time."

"Awww! You are a kind guy aren't you?"

My body turns ice-cold as he suddenly stares at me like that again, with that gaze that looks almost inhuman. I turn rigid and uncomfortable again. It's like there's something, a darkness, lingering behind those eyes of his. Something that can emerge anytime. I take another step away from him defensibly.

"Eh... sorry?" I shrug my shoulders as I back away.

"Hn." He sighs as he sees my reaction and seems to snap out of his trance. "No, just tired of this heat."

Something isn't right with him, I can feel it, and it scares me. I force my slightly trembling limbs to behave as I smile back up at him.

"You should take cover though, too much sun is not healthy... and drink a lot." I tell him. "I gotta go now though, the girls are probably waiting."

I literally run away from him.

* * *

**I'm sitting **in the sofa playing some video games as Xiao and Saga prepares food in the kitchen. Chi is nowhere to be seen. I'd like to have her as an opponent in this game but I guess I should just try to beat the story mode for once.

"Hikaru.." Xiao calls out from the kitchen.

"...Yeah?"

"Do you want wasabi?"

"Yeah! You can't eat sushi without it!" I beam.

"It's too spicy..." I hear Saga from the kitchen.

"I guess Japanese, Chinese and Korean people are more used to it than Swedes." I shrug.

"I miss t-t-the taste of potatoes..." Saga laughs.

Xiao smiles faintly but her expression changes as she notices something. Her dark eyes are glued on me.

"You smell like the sea."

Busted.

"Ehm... I saw Godgan at the beach.."

"That guy..." Xiao looks pissed. "He didn't come to practice..."

"Actually, he isn't as bad as I first thought." I interrupt her.

"How come I don't believe that?" Xiao sounds bitter.

"Just give him time, ne?" I wink. "He acted strangely, there's certainly something wrong with him but I think he isn't … how to say, the real bad guy, you know?"

"No, I don't understand." Xiao frowns. "If you were at the beach you must have swum...How is your shoulder?"

"It stings a bit... but it will pass. I took two painkillers already."

"Do you want me to look at it?" Xiao offers.

"No, it's ok. Thanks." I smile at her. "I've been through worse."

Saga appears with a tray with three plates of her and Xiao's home made sushi. I save my game and turns it off before I focus on my meal. It looks great. A sudden pang of sadness takes a hold of my heart as I take my first bite. It tastes just like the sushi I ate at school in Tokyo. The rice seems to duplicate in my mouth at the thought. Japan, my Japan and then I see Godgan's eyes flash by in my mind. My own eyes widen visibly.

"Hikaru?"

Xiao touches my shoulders as she notices that something is wrong and Saga comments something that she might have added too much wasabi with concern in her voice. I feel ill so I get upon my feet and rushes to the bathroom. When I reach it I kneel down and starts to make it all go away.

"Hikaru!" Xiao sounds worried.

And I puke. Everything, food that I didn't know I ate comes back up just as my memories and longing for my family. My body hurts and it feels like this...darkness... aurrounds me from within.

"Are you sure you took the right pills?" Xiao questions me. "Is it a sunstroke? Your shoulder?"

"I don't..." I puke some more. "..K-k-now."

Saga's eyes widen as she regards me.

"I think..." She swallows her saliva. "It's B-b-black Dranzer's doing."

Eyes widen.

* * *

**Some days **after that incident it's time to watch some beyblade battles. The tournament is rapidly moving forward and excitement is in the air. I decided to stay home due to feeling sick and depressed. I stare into the wall as I lay in my bed when Chi, Xiao and Saga leaves the apartment. I can also hear how they bumps into some people outside and that they ask where I am. I close my eyes and buries my head in the white, fluffy pillow. I think I frightened them when I broke down and started crying yesterday. They haven't seen me like that before. It was like everything crashed down inside of me. Even the most cheerful person cries.

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up about two hours later due to the fact that I'm starving. My body feels strangely heavy as I get up on my feet and walks into the kitchen. There's a bowl of rice already prepared for me along with some eggs, meat and juice. My lips twitch a little at the sight. They are all worried about me.

"What am I doing?" I ask myself loudly. My voice echoes. "I should be there, with them. I won't get home at all if I act like this. I need to.. grow up."

Long eyelashes flutter as I close and open my eyes several times before I run back to my bedroom and throws on some clothes. It's time I take responsibility as a Guardian because this isn't about me, but about my friends and this whole world. It doesn't matter how much I hurt. I can't let others get affected by my pain. That would be so egocentric of me. I shove some rice into my mouth quickly before I grab my blade and rushes towards the Beyblade Arena while hoping I haven't missed all too much.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?" Xiao asks me as I approach them in the audience.

They are sitting at their usual seats in the crowd together with some of the Beybladers we usually hang out with. Several heads turn my way as I take my seat next to Saga. They left it open.

"I feel a lot better."

"You are still kinda pale." Chi comments.

"You sure you are ok?" Tyson asks. "I can't risk getting sick."

"Haha I'm fine. And it's not contagious." I tell them. "So did I miss anything?"

"Nothing much, the battle between Barhtez Battalion vs F-Dynasty is just about to start." Hilary answers.

"Lucky!"

I'm kind of relieved because a lot will happen today. We'll see great battles and I can't believe I almost missed them because some kind of depression. The audience starts to scream when the two teams enter the strage.

"Go Raul, you can do it!" I shout loudly.

"Hikaru, do you know him?" Tyson asks me.

"Yeah, meet him in the park some days ago. He was kinda depressed, I bet he was worried about his battle."

"Go Claude!" I cheer for the other team's bladers as well. I can't chose a side here.

"Hey!" Chi glares at me. "Were you even sick at all?"

"Awww look at Mathilda's blade!" I squeal happily as if I didn't hear her.

"Geez, you are such a fangirl..." Hilary comments with a small smile on her lips.

The battle starts and it's clear who will win from the beginning. Barthez Battalion are free from their evil manager now but that also made them lose a lot of strategy and power. Their last hope was Mathilda with her special blade. But she didn't last long.

Regarding how two Spanish siblings interact makes me feel strangely hollow inside. It's like something is missing inside of me. I felt the same that day I met Raul in the park. Julia loves Raul so much so she would do anything to help him, even hurt him to make him fight better. I avert my eyes as this pain grows in my chest. I decided not to let that affect me though so I swallow the pain slowly. This means that Barthez battalion is out and has no chance at the title of world champions anymore. They don't look sad though and it makes me believe that the girls and I managed to do something. They came this far due to their own strengths and not their coach's tricks. I stand up and waves to the two teams. Claude meets my gaze and returns the wave, Raul notices me after a moment or two and does the same. The two men look at each other before they smile at each other and shakes hands.

I believe that, when seeing how Julia and Raul looks after each other, I just started to miss my home so badly. It eventually made me feel ill and weak. I'm not sure if Saga was right when she said Black Dranzer had something to do with it but it could be like that since this mission somehow makes us hurt. Blonde hair falls down to touch my shoulders as I shake my head.

"Next match is the Blitzkreig boys VS the White Tiger X team." The DJ announces loudly before his stomach groumbles. "After a well deserved lunch break that is!"

"Finally time to eat!"

"W-w-where are you going, Hikaru?" Saga stutters.

"Wanna go and wish Kai good luck." I smile. "Xiao is preparing to leave, so I think it's fair that I go as well."

Xiao looks up at me because she was indeed thinking of heading over to the White Tigers before the battle starts. This battle will be an epic one, we all know that from watching the anime, and we want to be there for them.

* * *

"**Mouuu I can't find them!"** I sigh to myself. "It's like they disappeared into thin air."

I decide to wait for Kai where I know I will find him after the battle instead. I already know the outcome of the battle so I head off to wait for Kai in the underground corridor I know Kai will use when he leaves the arena. The cold floor gives me goose bumps as I sit down and lean against the wall. I hug my knees close to my chest to make it more comfortable. I feel slightly light headed due to me puking yesterday so I take this chance to rest. I wish I ate more, or grabbed some lunch before I headed off to search for the Blitzkreig Boys. The cheering of the fans echoes in the hallway as the battle starts outside. Everything starts to turn silent as I slowly fall alseep.

"Your sighing is irritating. If you are going to do all that noise please go elsewhere." A sudden voice interrupts me, I must have fallen a sleep.

I jolt up from the floor as if hit by lightning.

"Oh, Kai. I didn't know you where here." I force a smile as I lie him in the face. "I missed... your match didn't I?"

He nods silently as he seems to inspect me closely. It makes me uncomfortable. I must look really tired to him.

"Congratulations."

I knew he would win and his facial expression tells me he realized I've been waiting for him. It gets a little awkward between us but that awkwardness is soon forgotten as I see that he is hurt.

"Are you ok?" I ask him because I remember how he kept his strong facade to not faint in front of his team.

He stares at me as if I'm mad before he moves further away from me, passing me by. It makes me smile a little but my concern for his well-being makes that a fake one. His torso is cut, he is paler than usual and his eyes are distant. His battle against Rei was a though one and I know he is about to faint anytime now. My eyes widen as he suddenly loses his balance and fall in front of me. I sprint forward, put my arms around his waist to try to caution the fall.

"Kai!"

He grunts against me and my face turns tomato-red.

"I'll take you... to your locker room."

Kai is rather tall compared to other Japanese people but short compared to non-Asians. I can't help but get tired by his weight. He limps beside me as we make our way to the Russian's locker room. He complains as we get there and I lead him to another empty room as I understand that he doesn't want to be seen like this by his team mates. I help him to lie down at the bench and finds some clean towels as a pillow. I stare down at his pale face as he lies there on the bench so close to me. He looks so peaceful lying there, as if a burden has left his chest. My fingers touch his thick hair carefully in a gentle manner as I try to coax him to relax completely. I can't believe I acted the way I did before when I stayed home because I felt a little homesick. He is down because he is hurt while I was just being silly. A sigh leaves his lips after a while and I can literally feel how he grows heavier when he relaxes some more.

"I'll..." I start slowly. "Check your wounds, ok?"

He gives me no reply so I take that as an OK for me to continue. Fetching a wet towel, I start to clean his cuts and wipe away his sweat carefully. His face, chest and arms are full of long but not too deep cuts and my worry for him grows as I disinfect them with a lotion I found in the first aid kit in the bathroom. He was this hurt in the anime as well, but he was all alone. My eyes narrow at the thought. He has always been a loner but what if he got more severely injured? Would he rather pass out by himself than ask for help? I can't believe that the almighty Kai is actually letting me be this close to him. It makes me really happy inside. His eyelashes are so long, his skin is flawless if I turn my eyes away from the cuts, his mouth is shaped perfectly and let's not talk about his arms! I force myself to stop drooling and avoid to clean certain places so it won't seem as if I am groping him. I put the towel away and starts touching his hair.

"It must feel great." I comment out of the blue.

"...Hn?" It seems that he is too tired to speak.

"To rest like this after a battle where you had to push your limits like that." I tell him with a growing smile on my lips.

He doesn't answer me and but I don't care. A comfortable silence spread between the two of us and I continue to touch his hair while thinking of everything and nothing.

"You have..." Kai makes an effort to speak. "Been acting strangely lately."

"Have I?" His statement confuse me at first.

I shake my head vigorously and the memories of my family enters my mind. My hand stops caressing Kai's hair as I enter a world of thoughts. Red eyes open and Kai looks at me.

"You fell off Ayers Rock, you have been avoiding me and now...you sleep in the..."

"I'll leave you alone." I interrupt him as I try to flee. "You want to change right?"

A gasp leaves my lips as Kai suddenly sits up and grabs my arm, hard. I wouldn't be able to leave even if I wanted to. Wasn't he too tired to speak just now? How did he get the energy to move that fast all of a sudden?

"Maeda, are you alright?"

"That's kinda my line now, huh? You are the one bleeding, not I." I turn around and point my tongue at him. "I guess I spoiled you with all my fangirling, you gotta learn to be alone now, ok?"

Red eyes widen and the look on his face makes me flinch and take a step backwards. I didn't expect him to act like this, or even care about it at all. I can't read him as well as I want to so I just bothered him at every chance I got but along the way I guess I slipped away from my fangirling and actually started to like him. As in, like-like him. I turn away from Kai and I want to be able to turn away from my feelings for him as well. I haven't been well lately. I am about to leave again but two arms hit the wall behind me, trapping me between that wall and Kai. I stare at him wide-eyed but I can't understand those red, almost cold eyes, staring down at me.

"Speak." He orders me.

I can't look at him as I say it. I bite my lower lip nervously as I feel how sadness boils up inside of me.

"I'm homesick, I guess! I saw these kids in the park and I thought about my siblings waiting for me back home. I wonder if they are ok without me around and I miss them. The tournament is soon over and we are all going to be sent back." I tell him in a pretend cheerful voice. "I...can't wait."

He just stares back at me with an expression I can't understand. He is using that facade again and I don't know how to react on that. Does he think that I am pathetic? Does he pity me? I'm just a lost teenager that has been away from home too long. It's not like I am dying or anything... I avert my gaze before I scratch my head and starts laughing. I thought I would be strong enough to ignore it but being here with him makes my emotions unstable.

"Hahaha-"

I laugh in a fake way to break the tenseness between us but my laughter turns into crying. Tears pours down my cheeks as I starts to weep openly in front of the guy I have fallen for. I can't believe that I actually ended up here, in this world, and that I have to leave soon. My weeping turns louder as I give up. My face is wet and sticky, my chest hurts, my body is trembling and all I want to do is to hide from the world. A pair of strong arms encircles me suddenly and I'm pressed against a well-toned chest. The sudden embrace surprise me a great deal but I can't think about it too much. I feel so small in Kai's arms but he makes me feel safe and my sobbing grows even louder.

"I will w-w-wake up at the hospital... and realize that this was just a dream." I whisper painfully. "And I will forget about everything...and go back to my u-u-usual everyday life." I continue while hiding my face against Kai's chest. "Study, get a job, marry, become a housewife, get children and die. The Japanese w-w-woman's dream..."

"...Calm down." Kai whispers.

"I do want to return, I want it so badly but...why does it hurt so much?" My voice breaks.

Kai's eyes turn distant as I struggle against my feelings in his arms. He is silently listening as he stands there letting me cry freely.

"And then the mission..." I murmur into his now wet shirt. "I'm afraid that we will f-f-fail and that Black Dranzer will burn everything. Everything."

I can feel how Kai tenses.

"Saga, Chi, Xiao and I have already burned...but you, I can't let Black Dranzer hurt you again!"

Kai is...touching my hair and hugging me so tightly. It's hard to breathe. Not because of the tight hug but of my beating heart. This hug is different from the ones I've been in before. Sure, I have had boyfriends and been close to them but none of them has hugged me like that. It surprises me a great deal but I can't ponder about it too much because my whole body is on fire.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask him in a trembling voice.

I regret voicing my question the moment I feel how the man hugging me tenses. It's just like he returns to reality in that moment. Kai grunts as he push me away from him almost violently before he turns around and tries to leave.

"K-kai!" I shout for him desperately.

Crimson eyes stare at me over his shoulder for a moment but I can't understand the look in his eyes. He just leaves me standing there, crying and confused.

* * *

**I haven't been this depressed for a long time. **My blonde hair float around me as I swim underneath the surface of the water. Kai pushed me away. He pushed me away from himself, as if I was some kind of insect. My chest throbs painfully at the thought. I can't blame him though because I guess all superstars would react that way if a fangirl came sobbing and wouldn't let them go. The water gets colder as I swim towards the bottom and touch the sand there. But I'm ok and will get better with time. My thoughts are interrupted by a large shadow. Those eyes again. It doesn't seem to want to hurt me at all. It's a Killerwhale. A big black and white whale with sharp teeth known for its aggressive behavior. It's not a human saver like dolphins...so why does it seem to be so gentle?

"Could it be...a bit beast?" I ponder.

It makes a loud sound and I dare to approach it slowly.

"Did you chose...me as your blader?"

A strong light surrounds me suddenly and the whale disappears into the water before it merges with the light. Eyes widen as that light enters my body and embraces me from inside out. It's a warm end pleasant feeling.

"OrcaKujira..."My lips forms the words but there's no sound.

That's when I realize that I'm under water and that I need oxygen to survive. With several powerful movements I approach the surface quickly just as a dolphin. I've always been good at swimming but my body feels strangely light after the encounter with the whale. The sun hits me in the face as I reach the surface and take a deep breathe to fill my empty lungs with air. Everything above surface is the same as if nothing has changed. But it has.

"Why did I get a bit beast now?" I ask myself.

The cries of seagulls, the sound of the waves and of the laughing children are my answer. Water runs down my body as I slowly walk towards the beach. I can feel how salt from the salt-water is glued to me as I try to squeeze the water out of my hair.

"I guess because there are still things I gotta do."

* * *

"**Kai, battle me!"**

Red eyes widen. My hair is still wet and I forgot to put on my jacket and leg-warmers, I must look like a crazy teen with a dangerous tool at the moment but I don't care. I have stopped caring about what others think of me long ago. All I care about is to make everything between me and the man infront of me alright again. I found him sitting in one of the parks feeding some stray cats silently and I couldn't help but just silently watch over him for a while before I made my presence known. Kai sits there but the calmness is gone as he stares up at me. I can see the fire in his eyes.

"There's no point in it." He rejects me calmly. "I won't gain anything from facing you."

Eyes widen as his words hit me with the force of a punch. I want to yell at him, ask him how he can say that spending time together is such a waste of time but I can't. Is gaining things the only thing he cares about? My chest hurts. He doesn't care about me nor want to spend time with me there's nothing in it for him. I thought he regarded me as a friend by now but I guess I was wrong. What he lusts for...is it power like before? Is that the reason why he pushed me away before? I look at him with sad eyes before they turn uncharacteristically serious. Kai gets up on his feet and is about to leave as I charge at him verbally again.

"Are you afraid of battling an alien or what?" I ask him in an almost bitter voice. "Afraid that I will beat you in a way that makes you unable to gain any experience? The Hiwatari Kai I know is cold and a jerk but... he isn't a coward."

That makes him stop in his tracks and stare at me over his shoulder. I won't avert my eyes this time. Red blazing eyes stares at me as if telling me to back down but I won't, because I can't let him win.

"You will regret this." He tells me.

"Don't decide something like that for me. I might not look like it but I am old enough to make my own decisions Mr. I-know-it-all." I tell him seriously. "Now, LET IT RIIIIP!"

Kai grunts as he launches Dranzer and our two blades collides in mid-air before touching the ground. I can already feel how I am losing spinning power since one of Kai's skills is to steal his opponent's force. My blade starts to slow down already.

"Is this it?" He glares at me angrily. "This is all you've got? Stop wasting my time!"

"Ngh!" I grunt due to the pressure.

I can't lose already because that way Kai will win and not only this battle. I won't last long if I don't use my secret weapon. I am already aware that it won't let me win this match but it will surely push Kai so he lose his balance for a little bit. I need to use all the tricks I've got to impress him because I won't lose without a fight. It's time to try the power the most skilled bladers wield: the bit beast.

"OrcaKujira!" I summon my bit beast.

Kai's red eyes widen as my blade starts to radiate with a blue light. A loud sound echoes as the whale makes his appearance. Dranzer stares at it wide-eyed before he roars as in challenging my bit beast for real this time. I don't care about Kai, I don't want to see his expression right now, so I charge forward towards my own victory.

"Tsunami Knock Out, now!"

I have the advantage since my bit beast is a water creature and his is a fire bird. The whale creates a huge wave of water and attacks Dranzer fiercely. The phoenix struggles against the water currents but I can't pull him completely into the water. My new found power doesn't change the fact that Dranzer is a holy bit beast though and it's fire can easily make OrcaKunjira's water turn into mist. Oh no.

"You can't hurt me if you can't reach me." Kai grins as Dranzer frees himself from the water and soars higher up in the sky.

Dranzer roars as he aims for the sky and all I can do is stare at the beautiful firebird above me. It sure is one of the four holy bit beasts. I'm unable to do anything as that bird changes direction and charges at Orcakujira. I lost but it feels like a burden left me as Kai knocked my bey out. He is smiling silently, a expression so different from the one I'm used to, and it makes me warm inside. Maybe, this wasn't a waste of time after all? So I laugh happily which makes him look at me in a confused manner.

"I feel so refreshed right now! Fuaaaa!" I throw myself at the ground.

He sits down next to me in silence. I glance at him. _So he can spend some time with me now that I proven that I can last more than one minute beybattling him? _I bite my lip as I stare up at the forever changing sky above us. Everyone I know always say that Kai is someone who only wants power and isn't interested in anything else. He can even betray close friends to get stronger. He has done that several times. Already. I always told them that I understood why he did what he did. People have betrayed him so why should he trust anybody? If you want to be with a guy like Kai you have to be ready to get hurt by him a hundred times before he even looks your way, I thought, as I watched the anime. I remember how my friends shook their heads at me while saying that I shouldn't bother with guys like that. It's not healthy. But I can't help but bother. I sigh loudly and I feel his eyes on me. Having a crush on a cold hearted anime character is different from loving a real person who's cold. It hurts more. He has that long grass strand between his lips, the wind plays with his hair and clothes and he looks just... amazing. And I decide it's time to tell him before it's too late.

"I like you." Three words slips out just like that.

My heart skips a beat as he looks at me but I won't let myself stop talking due to nervousness. His red eyes are slightly narrowed.

"No one seems to try to get to know the real you enough to make you open up. I always thought that I would be the one to crush your façade and indifferent attitude but that was just daydreams. There was no chance that I would be able to reach out to you since...well...you are not real. Or were not real. I have always liked you...I am your number one fan but when I ended up here and actually had a chance of interacting with you...it turned into something more. It scared me at first and still scares me. I tried to stop because I knew you weren't real but now when I actually can be this close to you I just... can't stop thinking about you. I keep wondering if you are ok, what you are up to and if you really are the person you seem to want others to see you as. Ok, I am just blabbering here.. well, to sum it up...I just wanted you to know that I care about you probably more than I should. I don't want to leave this place without telling you that."

Kai is deadly silent and he is not looking my way. I'm not sure if he even heard my mini-speech at all. My face is red and I am bothered by my beating heart and warm body so I am quickly planning an escape route.

"Now it's my turn to get up.." I get up on my feet and starts to walk away. "And leave you in your distress dramatically."

"Hikaru." He addresses me with my first name for the first time. "Stop saying that I'm not real."

* * *

**AN: Wow so much drama there~ I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review!  
**


	23. Saga: The melting Iceberg

**AN: Saga's point of view. **

**Thanks to Xana Vlec, xxxZ0eyxx, Angelfang, Aly-K-H, Mi-chan1991, DevinePhoenix**** for your support! **

**I don´t know about the spelling and grammar in this chapter because my program didn´t want to install spellcheck...**

**Oh, I can´t waith for my 100th review! (silly) I didn´t know this story would get that kind of attention. **

**From episode 24 and forward.**

* * *

**Today is **a very important day, Tyson and Max are going to battle to decide who´ll continue on to compete about the final spot. We already know the outcome of the battle but we want to see it since Max and Rick will get along quite well this time. The whole All Stars team will grow closer due to their loss. I smile a little as I stare out the window of the taxi we're riding to the stadium. When we arrive Hikaru says she wants some snacks so we start to walk towards the cafeteria when a sudden voice makes me turn around.

"Ström."

As I turn around, I see how Tala Ivanov stands in the hallway, looking at me. My heart starts beating faster at the sight. He usually wouldn´t greet me like this unless our eyes met first but now he called out my name to make me notice him.

"Aaah, Tala." It takes me by surprise. "H-h-hi!"

His icy blue eyes are fixed on me and I feel how I'm drawn to him. I can only stare back as my heart keeps on getting louder in my chest and I wouldn´t be surprised if he could hear it. Is it the surprise of seeing him? Or just by...seeing him?

"How a-are you?" I don't really know what to say.

"I'm still living." He answers in a indifferent manner.

I turn around to tell the girls to wait but that's when I notice that they already left without me. My eyes widen. The red head seems to notice my reaction. Tala grins at me as he turns to walk away from me as well. Due to the fear of being left alone, I tag along with him silently. I can see how he glances at me from the corner of his eye but he doesn't say anything. Some weeks ago I bet he would question me why I continue to bother him but he doesn´t seem to mind at all right now. We don't speak but the silence isn't uncomfortable. It feels nice to just walk by his side like this, it feels like I somehow belong there. I smile to myself at my silly thought. A loud sound can be heard and both of us stops as we see how Daichi stumbles out from the bathroom in the hallway.

"D-d-daichi." I greet him with surprise.

"Oh hi, what are you two doing down here?" He looks at me and Tala as if he is surprised to see us together. His expression turns bitter as he stares up at Tala who´s several heads taller than the monkey boy.

"That's none of your business." Tala sounds really cold and it makes me somewhat uncomfortable, where did the warmth go?

"Well, it's not like I wanna talk with you either." Daichi answers sourly and his glare intesifies.

Daichi is about to walk away when Tala suddenly asks something from him. It takes me by surprise even though I faintly remember this from the anime.

"Do me a favor and proceed to the next round." This makes Daichi stop in the halway.

"Why would I do you a favor!" He turns around quickly, screaming.  
"Don't you want to win?" Tala glares back at him. "I've a score to settle with you."

"I will do my best to win no matter what you say." Daichi is frustrated. "I won´t win because you asked me to! Remember that!"

Tala roll his eyes at Daichi's childish behavior. Tala tells Daichi to get to the finals because he and Kai as a score to settle with the BBA Revolution since they threw the match last time due to the absence of Tyson. Kai has been pissed off about it and so has Tala, he can't believe how badly he played against Daichi. I can feel how Tala´s irritation emerges from his body as I stay at his side silently but the man just shrugs before he comments something quite embarrassing.

"And by the way, your fly is further down than Australia." My eyes widen.

Tala walks by a stunned Daichi and I follow him silently with a huge smile and blush on my face. I remember this from the anime and I'm so happy that I could see it like this. I remember how I had to rewatch this scene over and over again just to grasp what Tala said to the monkey man. It´s hilarious.

"You actually...joked." I comment with the faint blush still present on my cheeks.

Tala actually encouraged Daichi to do his best in his own, bad ass way but the way he did it makes me think that the iceberg is slowly melting.

"I can joke too, you know." He glances at me almost shyly. Averting his eyes just as they make contact with mine.

My blush intensifies. Since when did Tala act like that? The butterflies in my stomach goes wild. He doesn't nag about me following him, he acts kind of gentle and he is a little embarrassed? I giggle to myself a little. Does this mean that the cold hearted Tala actually opened up to me a bit? He takes me to his team´s locker room. Kai looks at me as if he is wondering what the hell I am doing here with Tala as I sit down next to the Russian team. It feels a little awkward to be there since both Kai and Bryan clearly wonders why I am there but Spencer, Ian and Tala seems to be ok with my presence.

"Hi Saga!" Ian smiles at me.  
"Hello." I smile back gently. "You're in high spirits."

"Yeah, I got a feeling that this is going to be a great battle." Ian nods.

"Yeah, it w-w-will be." I agree.

"Isn't it boring to watch it when you already know the outcome?" The short man asks me.

"No, even t-though I've seen it on TV it's still not the same as actually see it like this." I murmur as I watch the stadium. "It's different. It´s real."

Ian blinks as he regards how I space out just like that. He shrugs. Spencer smiles gently as he and Ian returns to speak with the rest of the team about the battle. Bryan roll his eyes. I haven't been this comfortable with the Russian team before and it seems to surprise them as well. Or annoy as well if we talk about Bryan. The battle starts and the fight turns serious really quickly. Daichi's and Rick's battle is thrilling and Rick even seems happy even though he loses at the end. Tala seems content as well. Tyson's battle against Max starts of as a friendly one until both of them gives their all. A strange smell spread in the arena and it makes me sneeze. Tala glances at me from the corner of his eye.

"C-can you smell that?" I mutter as our eyes meet.

Tala nods.

"I can smell it too, it's smells like metal." Spencer comments with a frown.

"The friction of their blades creates that stench." Kai mutters.

"They're serious." Tala states the fact.

The battle ends with a win for the BBA Revolution and the All Star team meets up and talk. It looks like they had a lot of fun even though they're now out of the competition. Rick complements Max and they seem to get along better than ever.

"Why are you smiling, kid?" Bryan snorts at me.

"Rick and Max gets along." I tell him with a smile.

"Eh?" He can't seem to understand why that would make me happy.

I giggle a little."So it's s-s-ettled."

"It's between BBA Revolution or F-Dynasty." Kai nods. "We'll meet the winner."

I nod happily before I realize it´s already the final. "And then... it'll all be over." I add.

"You'll leave?" Ian asks me.

I down at him with a stunned expression before I avert my gaze. It's right, I will go home in a couple of days. If everything goes right, that's it. It's so close it scares me. What if something goes wrong? Kai and Tala looks at me silently. Kai avert his eyes as his thoughts focus on another girl in the same boat as I. Tala continues to regard me but I avoid his gaze. All the happiness I felt earlier today is long gone.

* * *

**The trip **to Japan was one I both feared and looked forward to. I'm going home, to my second home, in a way and it's scary even though this isn´t my dimention. I've spent a year in Japan as an exchange student and was sent into this alternative world at the end of the school year when I was about to part with my friends. If there's a chance to get back home we should go to Japan, right?

"Welcome, friends of Tyson!" Tyson's grandpa greets us as we arrives at the Granger dojo.

Tyson offered us a place to stay and we accepted since staying at the dojo will keep us close to everything and everyone.

"Long time no see!" Hikaru greets the old man.

I stay behind the girls since I'm quite shy about being here but the old man just smiles at me gently as Xiao greets him and introduces me and Chi. Daichi interrupts the introduction rudely though as he throws himself at granpa and hugs him like a monkey. We unpack our things in the room offered to us before we help out to make a big meal for the evening. Xiao and I help grandpa with preparing the food while Chi and Daichi chops wood outside and Tyson and Hikaru just goofs around in the living room, fussing over some manga I don´t recognize. It's a calm evening with a lot of laughter. The girls goes to bed around midnight but none of us can sleep. We managed to forget the seriousness of the situation for a while when hanging out with Tyson, Daichi and Granpa but we need to fucus. Xiao tells us about that seriously.

"There's only two more battles." Xiao comments. "You have to prepare to go home."

No one answers. We're all sitting on our beds dressed in our PJs but none of us wants to speak, we just stare at something in the distance.

"And be aware of that we might have to face Black Dranzer when we try to go home." Xiao urges us to take part in the conversation.

"...We're actually going home." Hikaru comments. "I can't... look forward to it because when we get back we just have to split up..."

"We don't belong here, Hikaru." Xiao comments in a heartless manne.

"I know! I want to go back! It's just that... it's hard to let go." Hikaru´s eyes widen.

The three of them argues about what´s going to happen but I´m too tired to join the conversation. They talk about the last battle, how they´ll get in contact with Godgan, the dance, and the ritual to go home afterwards. And Black Drancer might appear and we would have to fight.

"Saga, are you alright?" Xiao asks me.

"Y-y-yeah, just thinking..." I murmur as I lay down.

There will be exhibition matches as a closing ceremony and after the competition there's a ball. It's not like I want to go and can look forward to it since we will before the ceremony to get back home that same night. The Saint Shields' orders.

"Do we really n-n-need to attend that dance?" I ask them.

Xiao's eyes widen before she smiles softly.

"That's your last chance to say good bye, of course you're going."

"You always speak like you're not included in the group." Chi comments sourly.

"It's... a bad habit." Xiao shrugs her shoulders. "We've to go and buy dresses for the dance, I'd suggest that chi, you contact the Majestics for help?"

My stomach turns cold. Right, Xiao isn´t going back with us. I bite my lip as the thought enters my mind. I´ll lose a lot of people when I go back to my world. It makes my chest throb.

"Eeeeeh...sure..." Chi sounds a little hesitant. "But I'm not wearing one."

* * *

**I **lower my violin after finishing the piece since I know he is waiting for me. My brown eyes open as the sound fades away in the wind and I see how the red haired man watches me from afar. The moment our eyes meet I know he already figured why I´m here playing such a sad song this early in the morning. I needed to think. The sound of applauds makes me snap out of the trance and I notice how some children cheers for me. Some have stopped to listen to my music. I blush feverishly at the realization before I bow twice, hugging my violin to my chest.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu...Thank you so much..."

I can feel how my face is burning as I'm in the center of attention for a moment before everyone walks by, heading off and returning to their own lives. A deep sigh leaves my dry lips. Tala is still standing there, just looking at me, with that cold characteristic expression of his.

"Tala." I greet him.

"Let's practice." Is his only answer.

We've been training together for weeks now but I never thought he would take the time to seek me out in Japan to continue. It makes me happy inside. I obey him and takes forth my beyblade and prepares to fight him. I don't even have to let it rip before he comments my stance.

"Ström, you're a different person when you hold the violin. Try to channel that confidence into your blade."

"I've been playing the v-violin since... forever... it's like an extension of my body..."I try to explain the difference between my passion for my violin and my blade.

"Then make your launcher become a second extension". He tells me as if it's piece of cake

"...Y-yes. "

We train for about three hours but it doesn't feel like I get anywhere. We practice the same things over and over again until my hands throb, my forehead is sweaty or until I request a short break to catch my breath. Tala isn't a merciful teacher but he does know when he has pushed his student too hard. He hands me a cola that he must have bought when I was still trying to regain my breath. He sits down next to me.

"Thank you..."

It feels wonderful to drink a cold soda after training, it's like the body just screams for it. That's when I notice that he didn't buy one for himself. I feel strangely warm inside, did he buy it for me since he is concerned? The cold soda feels comforting since it´s so warm and humid in Japan at the moment. That´s probably why they have so many vending machines on the streets. A comfortable silence spread between the two of us and I take my time to relax and enjoy my drink. I glance at tala from under my fringe and I notice that he´s slightly sweaty too. He´s used to Russian weather, cold weather, and he´s affected by the heat as well. Yet he he didn´t buy himself a drink. Men and their pride, I ponder.

"I'm in J-j-japan... again."I break the silence. "It's the s-s-same but still so different."

"Do you... want to visit Sweden?" Tala asks after a while.

"No." I smile weakly. "I'm afraid that I´d run into an alternative version of myself there... and my family. "

He nods in silence as he seems to think about what I said. What if there is another version of me that lives in this world? What if she is just like me? I shiver. After being sent to the Beyblade world I think everything is possible.

"I miss my family but I'll s-s-soon see them again though, if everything goes alright." I shrug.

"I´m... "Tala starts.

I look at him.

"...Sorry, about how I acted when you first came here."

Eyes widen in surprice.

"N-no! It´s ok! I understood why you were like that too." I smile sadly. "You w-were in character."

"In character?" He repeats.

"Like in the anime I saw. That´s why I c-c-could manage your attitude. For a bit..." I laugh. "But watching a slightly cold character is different from interracting with one.."

Tala grows quiet as he realizes that I´ve beens truggling with being with him at times due to his cold attitude. I stiffen as I realize that I made him feel bad just now.

"...Sorry." I murmur. "I didn´t, well... um... "

"It´s ok." He tells me with a sigh.

"...You might seem slightly cold hearted but when... I got to k-k-know you I realize your coldness is just a facade to protect yourself." I look at him. "And you have all the rights to do so after what you´ve been through..."

Blue eyes just stare at me silently.

"Remember that Boris is the bad guy, don't waver when you face him." I start to speak about Boris since I want to prevent Tala from getting even more hurt by the man that made him be this cold in the first place.

"You are the first... person, that want to help me like this." Tala breathes.

"I want to p-p-protect you." I tell him boldly.

Blue eyes widen and I realize just how strange that sounds. How could I, a weak and shy girl, protect the strong Tala who has this thick iron wall of defence around him? By breaking down that wall, step inside, and embrace him when he faces trouble he can´t share with others. My surprise turns into a gentle smile as he glances at me before averting his gaze with something close to a pout on his lips. It seems that I´ve managed to get closer to him and that he accepts me and my help now even though it somehow makes him slightly embarassed.

"And make you see that you are not alone. T-t-there will be a lot of people helping you when Boris makes his appearence so accept that help. Tyson will be there for you."

He doesn´t say anything but I know he´s considering what I said carefully. He´s not a man who trusts or accepts the help of just anyone. Tyson will offer the Blitzkreig boys his help when it happens and I hope that Tala accepts it since I´ll probably not be there when it happens.

"It´s ... "Tala looks at me in a lost way. "Strange that someone knows so much about me while I... don´t know much about you."

"W-what?" It takes me by surprise.

"You know all about me and my past but still sticks around. I don´t know anything about you or your world..."He tells me quite hesitantly. "I didn´t use to care."

I don´t really know what he´s trying to say but something tells me he wants to get closer to me but is struggling to do so. My heart starts beating rapidly and all I cna do is face the ground.

"It´s the s-s-same as this one except we can´t control our beyblades or posses bit beasts. It´s a little less colorfull as well." I don´t know what to explain about the difference of our worlds.

"Mmm..." He makes a sound.

"Eh, I´m from Sweden... lives together with my m-mom and d-dad in a red and blue house in the country side. We don´t have any animals b-b-because mom is allergic but my neighbour has cows."

Tala chuckles.

"W-w-why are you laughing?"

"No reason." Tala grins.

I smile at him because he usually don´t laugh like this with me. His smile is rare. I hope he can keep on smiling in the future. That makes me think about Boris again and my expression darkens. Tala seems to notice because he turns quiet and gazes at me for a long time. His blue eyes are so enchanting, and him looking at me with something close to worry in his eyes makes me unable to think. His skin is so white and flawless, his eyes are stunningly cold, his lips are inviting me in... but... I can´t. I swallow my feelings with great difficulty. There´s no point in accepting these growing feelings of mine when I won´t be here for long, and Xiao already warned me about this. I should have been more cautious around him. He is about to say something when the sound of steps interrupts him. It´s the rest of my team. They regard Tala suspiciously as I get up on my feet and walks over to them silently.

"Thank you for looking after Saga."Xiao tells him, she eyes Tala with something close to resent in her eyes as she notice our closeness.

"Hn." Tala snorts a little disrespectfully as he get up on his feet as well, he put his hands in his pockets.

Ice cold eyes stare at Godgan who's silently standing there behind the three girls. He actually came, that´s rare. Godgan stares back intensively.

"Why are y-you here?" I ask them.

"We´re going to buy dresses for the dance, we came o pick you up." Xiao comments. "You left so early without leaving a not but it was easy to find you."

"That e-e-explains Chi´s bitter expression." I giggle a little.

"Shut up!" Chi roars. "They even forced me to call the Majestics, Saga!"

My eyes widen."Ah... I don´t w-w-wanna try dresses near... Enrique..." Tala and I glance at each other before I blush and looks away.

"Tarasov will also wear a dress, I take it?" Tala keeps on glaring at the other Russian.

"No silly.." Aellana adds. "I´ll pick a suit for him."

Tala roll his eyes at the girl who he hasn´t met before speaks like that to him.

"Strange though, why we need to be present when we didn´t take part in the tournament?" Hikaru comments out of the blue.

"We´re trainees at BBA now, and according to the news, we might debut soon. That´s why." Xiao answers. "That won´t happen though."

Xiao is a master of ruining the mood I think as I shiver silently. No, we won´t debute because we won´t be here when the next year´s championship starts. I nod at her a lottle before I turn to Tala to say good bye.

"I´ll... s-s-see you at the dance?"

"I guess." Tala shrugs. "It´s not like I can avoid an official event like that even though I want to."

His reply makes me smile. "Bye."

Tala nods before he turns around and leaves without another word.

* * *

**After **a day full of shopping, the girls and I go to bet to rest because the bey battles start tomorrow morning. My body is tired and my legs are aching more than usual. I sit in the bed Tyson let me borrow bed and massage them gently as I listen to how Hikaru and Chi are playing video games together with Daichi and Tyson. It seems like Hikaru is winning... again. I look down at my bruised legs with a frown on my face. The blue and purple spots comes and goes as they please but it´s getting worse and worse. It scares me.

"I thought you went to sleep already." Xiao comments.

I cover my legs with the blanket. Xiao knows what´s going on but I don´t want to worry her more.

"I can´t sleep." That´s an half lie.

"You´re worried about tomorrow´s match? We already knows what will happen so there´s no need to worry."

"The end is closing in on us." I murmur.

Xiao glances as me before she strips and puts on her PJ and jumps into bed. She also tells Hikaru and Chi to quiet down and go to bed before midnight. The light goes of and darkness surrounds me. My legs are throbbing, I wonder if Xiao can hear how the pulse going through my veins there.

"Don´t worry, Saga. You´ve done a great job. You´ll return home safely."

_...that´s not what I´m worried about._ I make a sound to tell Xiao I heard her before I turn around in my bed and hugs my pillow.

"Won´t you... try to go home with us?" I ask her hesintantly.

I can hear how Xiao stops moving for a second but my question is ignored. My heart starts aching. I´ve grown stronger in this world, met new friends and... I met Tala. My lip turns white as I bite it softly. I don´t want to lose either Xiao or Tala. Something is wrong with me, how could I fall for him now when I should be preparing to go back? It´s a fruitless love from the beginning so why? I fall alseep with thoughts like that haunting my mind and ends up with a nightmare, waking up sweaty and out of breath.

"Ohayou.." Hikaru murmurs. Her hair is in a total mess.

"...Just... five more..." Chi murmurs into her pillow.

"The battle starts in two hours. We need to get up, get ready, eat breakfast and leave." Xiao enters the room.

It seems that she got up ahead of the rest of us to take a shower and start with breakfast. She is always up early and prepared for everything. The Chinese young woman pulls Chi out of bed and the red head starts cursing loudly. I sigh to myself.

"Raul is going to battle today." Hikaru comments, smiling. "And Tyson."

"Who gives a shit about Tyson?" Chi curses as she gets up, scratches her back, and walks to the bathroom in a very...not girly...way. She even scratchers her arse.

"Ewwww." Hikaru makes a silly face.

Hikaru jumps out of bed like she hasn´t been more awake in her life and that leaves me the only one in our bedroom. It got eerily quiet. I pull the sheets of my legs and sighs, the bruises are gone again. I get up and pulls on my usual jumper before I sit down in the kitchen to enjoy a bowl of rice. We are ready to leave after about one and a half hour or so, we head to the stadium to watch the battle between BBA Revolution and F-Dynasty. We sit down at our usual spot high up in the stadium a great view over the battle. Some heads are turning as we walk by and I suppose they have seen the news about us, the new trainees of BBA. I ignore their stares as I sit down with a blush on my cheeks.

"Geez, people are starin´" Chi comments.

"Hello, hello!" Hikaru waves at them happily. "We´re getting famous, fun!"

Xiao roll her eyes. "The battle is starting."

The four of us focus on the battle going on in front of us and we realize that F-Dynasty actually has improved a lot compared to in the anime. Raul is more certain of himself and manages to ctually threaten his oponent. Hikaru is happy over that fact. She jumps up and down in her seat. The crowd cheers, the bladers sweat, the crowd screams with surprise and it´s over.

"The final of this years world championship is between BBA Revolution and the Blitzkreig boys!" DJ Jazzman shouts loudly.

"Great work Raul!" Hikaru shouts, cheering on the underdog as always.

I don´t react at everyone else cheers loudly around me as I just sit there and stares at something in the distance. It´s so close to the end. Just one more match, one dance and then the ritual that same night...Eyes widen as i realize that we might go back tomorrow.

...Tomorrow

* * *

**AN: Please review! **

**Blushing Tala...hn... I thought that he at first wouldn´t care and seem cold but when he starts to care, and pays attention to a girl, I think he´d blush at times because he´s not used to it. **

**The next chapter won´t be in one person´s POV but all of them since I find it important to show everyones impression on what´s happening. It´s the calm before the storm now, there will be a lot of drama in the next chapter. ****Stay tuned! **

**R&R**


	24. Show Down

**Chapter 24: Show Down**

**Thanks to: Mi-chan1991, Angelfang, Reesa Uchiha, chocolatexloverx16, xxz0eyxx, DevinePhoenix, AkaChanTora, whatever-jerk thanks to you guys, I've reached my 100th review on this story. I'll try to make this chapter as long and interesting as possible as small thanks for your support! **

**This chapter will jump from the different characters´ POV, I'll do my best to make sure you know from whose eyes you are seeing things. So instead of first person view it'll be third person view.**

* * *

**The**** tension** in the air is heavy, and full of electricity that could zap anyone any moment now. Today is the day. Everyone is aware of that it's the final in the world championships in Beyblade, all people are preparing to either go to the arena later or watch it on TV. The two mightiest teams in the world will face each other in battle to decide who will bring home that golden trophy. All of the other teams are gathered in the front rows to watch it happen; they are there several hours early.

"Kai will be so cool here...!" Hikaru is happy. "I can't wait to see it!"

Pure Chaos is sitting in the third row above the All Star team. The four girls, alongside Aellana and Godgan, have been quiet for a long time due to their own thoughts about the end of this day. The American team first tried to communicate with Pure Chaos but they noticed their depression and kept to themselves afterwards. Max smiles at them gently from time to time, it seems that he understands a little bit of what they're going through.

"..." Saga glances at Hikaru. "You've... b-b-been avoiding him lately haven't you?"

Hikaru´s smile fades a little bit. She tried to be her happy self but Saga saw through it. It's true; she has been avoiding Kai since she confessed to him. He's usually hard to find so she just stopped trying.

"I confessed to him and I think I got rejected. I guess I don't have he courage to face him alone yet." Hikaru tells Saga in an honest voice.

"What did he say?" She asks her gently. Saga knows how much Kai means to her classmate as a character and as a real man.

"_Stop__saying__I__'__m__not__real..._" Hikaru repeats what Kai told her.

"That's ain´t a rejection." Chi mutters as she enters the conversation. "You should ask him again at the dance party."

"Girls..." Xiao´s eyebrow twitches.

She doesn't like where their conversation is going. She has told them over and over again not to think of the boys here like that because they are going home. Chi glares at the Chinese woman.

"And you." Chi points at Xiao rudely. "You should just pull that stick outa ya arse."

Hikaru starts laughing out loud and Saga smiles weakly at Chi's choice of words. Saga understands both Xiao and the others though. It would have been better to not feel this way but it's hard when the damage is already done.

"It's our last day here so you have no say in how we spend it." Chi tells Xiao harshly.

Xiao stays silent as she stares back at Chi until the red haired girl's stare gets too intense for her, so she averts her gaze. Chi snorts.

"Until midnight." Xiao warns them bitterly.

"Yeah right, we're free until 12 o'clock. And Saga, you should confess to Tala as well. Get it over with so you don't have to feel any regret when you go back home."

Saga gets red in the face and looks down at her hands resting in her lap. She gets that distant look in her eyes as she lets her thoughts wander to the said Russian man. Saga knows she likes him more than she should. She won't confess since she wants to saver herself and Tala from the emotional breakdown. Saga doesn't even know if Tala would understand her if she told him she loved him.

"H-h-how about you?" She asks Chi with a smile on her lips.

"Me?" Chi repeats. "I don't love nobody."

Saga and Hikaru looks at Chi with sad expressions while Xiao just roll her eyes at that obvious lie. Chi liked Tyson but got indirectly rejected not too long ago and the red head has recently started to hang out with Jürgen more frequently. Xiao has noticed the way the German looks at her friend, it's a nice thing, but she highly disapproves of it since Chi is going to return. She'll make sure of it.

"So, Xiao." Chi starts while looking very cunning. "Who do you like, that hot Tiger or the strong Lion?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Xiao acts ignorant.

"I know you know and I bet that Lee will try to hold your hands later tonight." Chi laughs at her a little mockingly.

Xiao glares back at her. Luckily their argument is interrupted by DJ Jazzman. Aellana chuckles a little at the girls. She's happy she has Godgan and that he accepted her. It's not like he has said he loves her but he didn't turn her down when she said he's very important to her. Godgan looks down at her with a confused face as Aellana takes a hold of his arm. He doesn't complain.

"BBA Revolution VS Blitzkrieg Boys." DJ Jazzman's voice echoes in the crowded stadium.

And we all know how that battle ended. Tyson and Kai battled until none of them could support their own weight anymore. Kai is happy about the battle even though he lost because he gave his all and don't regret anything.

"And it's over!" The DJ shouts. "Tyson is the winner!"

* * *

**Everyone** is filled with happiness and laughter due to the end of the championships but it's not over yet. It's time to head to the dance party hosted by a nice Japanese styled hotel in central Tokyo. The girls, and Godgan, arrive at the party in a small limousine someone rented for them. They don't even dare to ask Xiao about it. They all exit the car and walks inside while paparazzi takes photos like crazy, they're not used to the attention.

Saga is clad in a light blue, almost white, dress which looks a little like the robes the Greeks used to wear long ago except the fact that she wears a back jacket over it as well. Her chosen attire hides her curves just as she wanted. A golden diadem is decorating her short brown hair that's in her usually plain hairstyle.

Xiao is wearing a golden Chinese traditional dress decorated with two brown dragons. It's tight, and makes her almost curve less body look a little more developed, without it being too form fitting. Her long black hair is pulled up into a neat bun decorated by a golden hairpin on the side of her head but some tresses are loose and falling down over her left shoulder.

Hikaru is wearing a very colorful, modern party dress that is tight around her chest and stomach but loose and fluffy over her butt and legs. It's short enough to show off her tanned skin. Her medium length blonde hair is down just reaching her shoulders. She decided not to wear high heels since she wanted to be able to move around freely, so she's wearing a pair of ballerina sandals with black ribbons tired around her legs.

Chi is bitter, very bitter, since her European friends namely Oliver and Enrique forced her into wearing a green medieval dress. Her blood red hair is for once not in a pony tail and red wavy hair falls down her exposed shoulders. The dress is according to Chi very old fashioned, heavy, warm, hard to walk in and unnecessary. She wants to strange the two men who forced her to put it on. Chi would rip her dress apart and leave if she could but she didn't bring a pair of spare clothes and she's too proud to walk around in her undies.

Godgan and Aellana are dressed in matching attires where Aellana has picked out almost everything since her fashion sense is better than Godgan´s. The Russian doesn't look pleased to be there anyway. They're wearing black clothes, Godgan a black suit and Aellana wears a matching black formfitting dress.

All of them stand near the entrance looking down on the dancing floor where a lot of Beyblade teams have already gathered. The room is kind of dark with a lot of candle lights, red expensive looking armchairs and sofas, some tables decorated with food from all countries of the world and a DJ is playing some calm but rhythmical music at the moment. The light from outside cast shadows on the floor from the balcony to the left, it seems as if there's a place to hang out outside as well. The four girls from a different world are impressed but some show it more than others. Chi stomps loudly.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" She fumes angrily.

"Don't worry Chi-Chan, you look really pretty." Hikaru giggles at the red head.

"Hikaru, why you!" The said red haired girl is about to go berserk.

"Calm down!" Xiao roars. "Girls, we have to behave. This isn't just an ordinary dance party. There are cameras everywhere and we can't mess up."

Saga blushes. "C-c-cameras?" She looks around in a panicked manner.

Xiao sighs as she scratches her head.

"Girls, you are free to do whatever you want until midnight. We're going to meet the Saint Shields on the roof to do the ceremony."

"Is it ok for me to kidnap Godgan until midnight?" Aellana asks Xiao while clinging to Godgan´s arm. She looks kind of playful.

"...Sure." Xiao nods before she looks up at the man. "Meet us at midnight alright? I won't tolerate it if you don't."

Godgan just looks at her with a tired and indifferent expression which makes the Chinese young woman shrug. She doesn't know how much Godgan, the suicide bomber, who sent them into the Beyblade world in the first place has to do with them going back. Xiao wants him to be there though; she's got a feeling that he should be present.

"You're all dismissed." Xiao tells them just like a teacher would.

* * *

**Chi** is still angry over the fact that she's stuck in a tight dress with a skirt like a tent and she has to struggle to even move around. A loud groan leaves her lips as she pulls up her skirt a little so it'll be easier for her to movie over to the tables and food in the other side of the room.

"Stupid tent stop being in my friggin´ way!" She mutters to herself.

Chi sits down and waves her hand in front of he face like a fan. She's warm and slightly sweaty but she hopes no one will notice. She reaches out to take a glass on the table and is about to drink it when someone takes it out of her hand.

"You shouldn't drink that." A deep voice tells her from behind.

Chi turns around with an angry expression on her face but the anger fades as she sees the German noble standing there behind her with her glass in his hand. He takes a sip of it and comments on the taste of the... wine. She was about to drink wine and he stopped her because he thought she couldn't handle it. Chi sighs and rolls her eyes at his behaviour. He's treating her like a lady and she doesn't know how to respond to it.

"You drink?"

Robert is about to reply but seem stunned by Chi's appearance and is at a loss of words. He saw the dress in the store but didn't tower over Chi as she tied it on like Oliver and Enrique did. It looks really good on her. That's when he realizes that he has to reply if he doesn't want to seem uncouth.

"...A glass of wine will not affect me at all."

The tomboy blushes before she turns her back towards him with crossed arms over her chest when she notices how he looks at her. She knew she looked funny in this dress but Robert didn't have to look at her like that, as if she was an animal at the zoo. Robert opens his mouth to say something but Chi turns around and interrupts him just in time.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare comment on how I look Robert. I will kill you."

Robert closes his mouth again and looks slightly caught of guard. His thoughts about the wine are now forgotten and all he can think about is how he made a fool of himself and insulted the girl he wanted to please. Robert sits down next to Chi in an awkward manner while he's trying to come up with something to discuss when one of his team mates spots them.

"Oh, Robert and... Chi!" Johnny greets Chi and Robert but his eyes stay at Chi's dress. Chi's green eyes widen. "You look...Hilarious."

"Oh, Johnny..." Robert murmurs pale as a ghost.

"What do you want me to write on your gravestone Johnny boy!" Chi roars as she jumps up from her chair and reaches out to hit Johnny.

Robert takes a hold of Chi's arm when she's about to hunt down and kill Johnny and the sudden skin contact makes the Korean girl stop in her tracks completely. Wide, green eyes look up at the German man with confusion before she looks at his hand holding her elbow. Johnny laughs as he walks away with his hands in his pockets.

"Would you mind...dancing with me?" Robert breathes out as he looks at the red hair.

Chi blinks several times. It's so absurd to her.

"Me?" She points at herself, Johnny is now completely forgotten. "I can't dance, no, I don't dance and I'm sure you won't want to get your feet crushed under mine."

"I will lead you." Robert smiles gently. "So do not worry about my safety."

Robert takes Chi's hand without her consent and drags her towards the dance floor. The feeling of holding her hand makes Robert feel a lot happier than it should. He gets more certain about himself because he knows how to dance. He guide Chi's hand to his shoulder, put his hand on her waist and pulls her closer to him and takes her other hand in his. Chi squirms a little at the sudden closeness with the German, she feels too girly for her liking.

"I'm not so sure about this Rob..." She tells him in a quiet tone.

"Just... trust me." He smiles gently at her.

And they start to move. Chi clings to Robert to not fall over her dress, her own feet or Robert's feet. Robert chuckles at her and it makes Chi blush, pout and avert her gaze. But Robert was right; he does know how to lead a girl on the dance floor. It doesn't take long until Chi memorized the movements and they are moving more gracefully. Or as gracefully as Chi can be. Chi gets comfortable and leans onto Robert a little for support. He doesn't seem to mind instead his hold on her waist gets slightly firmer. The tomboy still feels slightly embarrassed but she gathers the courage to look up at Robert. His purple hair seems to sparkle in the strange light inside, making his face seem slightly paler and eyes more radiating. Chi's own green eyes widen as butterflies invades her stomach as he smiles down at her in a manner which makes her feel like the only girl in the world. She averts her gaze again, shyly. This feeling is oddly familiar, but still so new to her. It's confusing.

"You are doing great; I cannot believe it is your first time dancing."

"W-w-well." Chi looks up at him. "It's not I that is doin´ all the work, ya know? You're technically dancing my part as well..."

Robert's smile grows bigger and Chi blushes like never before. _What__is__happening!_ She makes a confused face as Robert laughs a little at her. _Am__I__this__embarrassed__because__of__the__dress?__Or..._ She shakes her head a little. It's too late to thin about it anyway. She has decided to leave without any regrets so she has to ignore this so it won't grow stronger. Chi sighs loudly and it makes Robert slightly worried, but he doesn't say anything as she leans towards him again. Resting against Robert's strong shoulder, green eyes look at the room, at the people. They're all laughing and having a good time. Chi can't really relax since she knows what's about to happen but she's slowly getting irritated at how ignorant they are. A loud voice makes Chi look to her right and she turns eerily pale. Tyson is standing there, clad in a nice looking suit, talking with Hilary. He looks so happy after the win and he's shining in the darkness. But his eyes are for once not directed at the food but at his manager. Hilary. Talking? No Chi would call that _flirting._

"Chi." Robert interrupts her thoughts.

"What!" It takes her by surprise.

"You...stepped on my foot."

Chi's eyes widen as she realizes that she's standing on Robert's feet. She is quick to step back and apologize in her own way. "Oh, didn't I say I'd do that!"

He smiles weakly at her reaction, seemingly disappointed that her focus slipped away from him for a moment there. Robert turns around to look at what made Chi lose her concentration. The realization makes him feel really miserable and childish for being happy about being the focus of Chi's attention for a short while. He can't make her stop thinking about..._him_... even for one day. Especially this day when he wants her for himself so he'll never forget her.

"You still think about...him?" He asks her carefully since he doesn't want to lose his temper.

Chi frowns at the question since she doesn't like to speak about it anymore. She wants to forget Tyson, and all the pain he mad her go through.

"Yeah." She sighs finally. "But not in the same way as before. He irritates me now and I'm pissed at myself for liking him in the first place. Such a waste of time and I'm going home so..."

Her talking about leaving makes Robert a little uncomfortable. He doesn't want to think about it. There's still time left. He still has some time left with her until she'll disappear forever. Robert frowns; he can't be that egoistic right now, this is about Chi and not about him. He looks pained as he asks her something he rather kept quiet about.

"Are you certain you can leave without talking with him?"

Robert doesn't want her to spend her last time in this world with anyone but himself but he can't stay quiet about it because he's certain Chi really do want to become more comfortable with Tyson before she leaves. He would want to tell her that he doesn't want to say good bye but he can't. He won't let himself do that because it would put more pressure on Chi and he knows she has to go. She doesn't belong here...with him.

"Rob, thanks." Chi smiles at him. "But I need to move on. I will move on, tonight."

Robert doesn't know how much truth there is in what she says since Chi is good at acting strong in front of him but he knows that she can't forget that easily. A wounded heart takes time to heal. Robert takes Chi's hand silently and pulls her towards him with a serious expression on his face.

"Then, allow me to make you forget him until it is time to go. I do not want you to think back at your time here and remember only pain."

There's a limit to his egoism because he can't bring himself to ask her to stay.

* * *

**Hikaru** is taking a break from being social with the bladers and she enjoys the soda in her hand and snacks she found on the tables. She hasn't tried this kind of expensive food before so she enjoys it with all her might.

"Hikaru?"

"Hi, Claude!" Hikaru greets him with her mouth full of food.

Claude flinches at the sight but chuckles at her. He doesn't know the girl so well but he sees her as one of the few people that supported him when things got rough with Barthez, he respects her, but the Hikaru he sees now surprises him. She's not as serious and heroine-like as he thought she was. Hikaru looks a little confused as she notice how a shy Raul is standing behind Claude. Raul remember how the blonde Japanese girl talked to him in the park, how she cheered him on even though she didn't have to, even though they were strangers. He wants to get to know her better.

"You brought Raul too? Hi! You guys gotta try this food, it's amazing!" Hikaru smiles broadly at them as she makes gestures towards the food.

"Is it r-r-really that good?" Raul asks as he takes her advice to try it out.

"Yup." Hikaru smiles broadly.

The three of them eat while chit-chatting about Beyblade and the party. Hikaru has never had any problem with socializing with people she doesn't know that well and it makes all of them comfortable. Even the shy Raul takes part in the conversation. When the laughter dies the oldest of the tree starts to speak.

"We wanted to say thank you." Claude becomes serious.

Hikaru looks a little surprised by the sudden thank you, but she simply smiles. She just did what any fan of Beyblade would have done. She can't understand why she would need a thank you for what she did.

"Ah, no biggie. You did it by yourselves; I just pushed you in the right direction."

Claude laughs at her answer. Still modest.

"I hope we can stay in touch and meet next year, Pure Chaos is going to take part in the championships right?" Claude asks Hikaru.

"Oh..." Hikaru´s face darkens. "I'm not so sure about that..."

"What's wrong?" Raul asks her.

Hikaru glances at the red head silently. She can't tell him that she is not of this world and will go back and never come back tonight. The food turns bitter in Hikaru´s mouth.

"Well, sure, we are BBA trainees but a lot of them won't even debut you know? I'm not so sure..."

"Don't worry, you'll make it." Claude smiles. "And Dickenson already announced that you're going to debut so you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm glad I made such nice friends, thank you guys." Hikaru smiles weakly.

Hikaru is sad over the fact that she won't be able to see any of her friends in the Beyblade world again after today. She'll lose so many people and it'll go back to just being a dream. She wonders what they will say about Pure Chaos when they have returned back home? Hikaru feels the sudden need to be alone so she comes up with an excuse to leave.

"I think I need to find someone, let's talk more later, ok?"

"Sure."

She leaves the stunned Claude and Raul behind. Hikaru sits down at a table far away from the dance floor where she knows no one will spot her that easily as she wipes away some traces of tears. Her heart is aching but she can't let herself cry. Not now, not yet. Hikaru swallows the lump of pain in her throat. She is aware of that she let herself fall in love with the Beyblade world too much and that it will be hard for her to leave. Hikaru wished she listened to Xiao. A deep sigh leaves her lips. She feels torn between the two worlds because she has come to love this one but she longs to meet her family in Okinawa again. Hikaru shakes her head. There's just one more thing she's got to do before she'll be able to leave and that is to see Hiwatari Kai once more. She doesn't care if he'll reject her; she just wants to see him. Hikaru feels like she'll be able to leave everything behind her if she just gets to see that man again. Hikaru gets up on her feet and starts looking around for the said Russian man but he is nowhere to be found. A smile makes her face shine as she finally spots him standing in a corner with his arms crossed over his chest. The blonde girl regards him from a distance for a while but the need to talk to him makes her all jumpy. Hikaru chuckles to herself as she comes up with some mischief.

"Kaaaaaaai!"

She literally glomps him from behind, putting her hands in front of his eyes. She giggles proudly to herself but eyes grow wide. That's when she remembers how she confessed to him when they last met and she instantly regrets her careless action. She should think before she acts! The whole situation gets tense and awkward but Hikaru decides to go through with her plan. She can't wait for a rejection or acceptance forever.

"...Guess...who?" She hesitates.

"..." Kai is quiet before he utters her name in a bothered manner. "Maeda."

Hikaru let go of Kai and back away cautiously. His tone makes her act that way but she tries to act casually with him like she has always done.

"How'd you know?"

"You're the only one who'd do that kind of thing." Kai sounds irritated.

"Oh, I guess... you're right." Hikaru chuckles. "Are you having fun?"

Hikaru´s smile fades as Kai regards her with an indifferent expression. Those red eyes are different from before. Colder than before, and it scares her. The Okinawa girl forces the smile to return to her lips. She won't let herself waver, not now, not in front of him. They've become closer so why is he acting like that towards her?

"I guess parties never were your thing..?" Hikaru continues.

Hikaru swallows her fears and decide to be her usual happy, pushy and carefree self again. She has nothing to lose, she thinks, since it won't matter tomorrow when she is no longer here. A bright chuckle leaves her lips.

"Let's dance!"

She takes a hold of Kai´s arm and starts to pull him along towards the dance floor. She can feel how he's resisting but it's not stopping her, until he stops completely. Hikaru turns around to look at him and his red eyes make her flinch. He's glaring at her with an emotion she can't name in those eyes. Kai pulls his arm out of her grasp almost violently, making the girl lose her balance a bit.

"Hikaru." He utters her name while looking into her eyes seriously. "I don't love you."

Hikaru´s eyes narrow. She can't understand what he just said, the words just floats by as she looks at him.

"Eh, w-w-whatta ya mean?" She laughs uncontrollably. "I just wanned to dance, let's go!"

Hikaru takes a hold of Kai again and starts to pull but Kai doesn't move an inch by her efforts. Hikaru frowns worriedly as she turns towards him again. She doesn't want to hear what he's got to say. Can't he just forget about her confession and act along with her to tonight only? Kai looks at her straight own as he says what he wants to say.

"I don't love you and I never will. You better give up and save yourself the trouble." His voice sounds really cold to Hikaru.

Hikaru looks at him in silence and her eyes narrow slowly as she grasps what he just said. The tears she held in start fall down her cheeks even though she thought she'd be able to take it. But the thought of leaving him, and all her friends, behind is so hurtful. She can't control the tears forming in her eyes. She thought she wouldn't care if he rejected her or not since she was going home anyways but it hurts, it hurts so bad...

"You, y-you ...!"

Hikaru makes gestures with her hands but she doesn't know what to say. Her always happy character is broken, she let him break her, and she can't stop from falling apart in front of him. Hikaru hits Kai in the chest.

"You don't have to worry! It'll be a p-p-piece of cake to forget about you!" She yells at him. "It's not like any of this was real in the first place. I'm sure I'll wake up in my world and I'll not remember you at all. Not at all!"

She remembered that he didn't like being called "not real" so she uses it in her own wicked revenge. Hikaru can't recognize herself anymore. The blonde girl bites her lip, glares at him and says what's on her mind.

"But that doesn't change that I love you. I guess it's s-s-supposed to be past tense now so _loved_. Ergh, I need to grow up. Bye."

What Hikaru can't see when she's running away from him is that something about what she said did affect Kai. His eyes lose that coldness just as she turned her back towards him as if he regrets everything he just said. As if Hikaru´s reaction to his cold words made him realize that he actually didn't mean what he said, not at all. The red eyes enigma shakes his head and gaze darkens as he looks away from the girl he just rejected harshly. His fists are tightly clenched together. Kai shivers a little as he notice that Spencer is behind him and has probably seen everything that happened. That sly bastard.

"Kai was that really a good idea? She thinks you hate her..." Spencer looks at Kai. "But... it's the opposite right? You rejected her because you _do_ care."

"Hn." Kai snorts.

"Can't you see that what you're doing is not saving her from heartbreak, you just forced her into one?"

"I said, I don't need your preaches!" Kai roars at him. "And you're wrong."

His face is full of emotion but the enigma is quick to regain his composure and hide it. He sighs at Spencer before he turns around to leave.

"...Kai?"

The reason why Kai couldn't keep his facade up was because he realized that he was fooled by his own lie.

"That didn't end good." Spencer comments to himself. "Now, where's Tala?"

* * *

**Xiao** is not the type of girl who'd let herself enjoy this kind of event too much and stray away from her mission but she can't lie and say she doesn't enjoy hanging out with the White Tiger X team. They've been eating a lot and Xiao feels a little socially tired. Mariah asks Rei to dance with her so the two of them moves onto the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Lee asks her.

"No." Is her blunt answer.

Lee sighs a little. Kevin laughs at his failed attempt but shuts up when the older man gives him a death glare.

"It's not that I don't want to dance with you..." Xiao explains. "I just don't dance."

"Oh, that excuse won't really make me feel any better." Lee laughs sarcastically.

"What I mean is that... I'm not in the mood." She doesn't want Lee to feel offended but fails.

Xiao doesn't know why she feels the need to come up with excuses. She's tense and on edge and dancing wouldn't help her one bit. She's stuck in the Beyblade world all by herself after midnight today and it scares her more than she wants to admit. Xiao won't miss her parents at all, she won't let herself to miss them since they surely not missed her, but she will miss Chi, Hikaru and Saga a great deal.

"You know that you can always stay with us." Lee tells Xiao almost as if he read her mind.

Xiao looks at him for a while, surprised by his generosity.

"Yeah, you're already like a White Tiger so why won't you live with us?" Kevin adds while smiling.

The generosity makes her slightly embarrassed and out of balance.

"I want to live independently and fend for myself. But thanks." She tries to keep cool.

"So what will you do?" Gary asks her.

"Get myself a new ID, find a job... and ...just live."

"Just live? That sounds boring." Kevin smirks.

"Come with us to the White Tiger Village." Lee says, almost like an order. "You can't live completely by yourself even though you're strong, and if I know you like I think I do I know you'll turn into a hermit if you live all by yourself."

"Lee!" Kevin seems to be worried about Xiao´s reaction.

"Funny Lee." Xiao comments. "I thought you knew me better than that."

There's suddenly a tense tension between Xiao and the White Tiger X guys. Gary even stops eating for once. Lee laughs in a tense manner.

"...Sorry." Xiao apologizes. "You've done so much for me but I don't want to live like this, always relying on others´ help or money. I want to restart and get a new life on my own. And... This is not over yet, let's not talks about it."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asks.

"We're still not sure if Black Dranzer will come back or not."

It's silent again.

"Well, we won't know that until later right so why be worried now." Kevin answers. "Relax and enjoy yourself."

Laughing can be heard as Mariah pulls Rei towards them again. The two seem to have danced enough for the night. Lee smiles at his friend and sister.

"Do you have a nice time?" Mariah asks them cheerfully.

"Of course..." Xiao answers with a half lie.

Mariah smiles brightly at her even though the pink haired girl saw through her lie. Mariah takes a hold of Xiao´s and Lee's hands and pulls them towards her. Lee makes a loud sound but Xiao´s eyes just widen silently.

"You two should take a walk."

"Wha-?"

"Go!"

"It's not like we have anything better to do...? Especially since you won't dance." Lee snorts.

* * *

**Saga** feels how the blush on her face fades slowly as she stands alone on the stone balcony. Enrique has been bothering her all night with his flirty comments and she feel embarrassed about that even though she has no romantic feelings for him and he doesn't feel that strongly about her either. She just can't handle his flirty personality that well and she needed an escape route. Saga sighs loudly. It has started to get dark outside and it alarms her of how little time there's left for her in this world. She bites her lip. Saga wished she could have done a lot more here. The girl rests against the fence, daydreaming while looking at the large garden in front of her. It's a beautiful night.

"Ström."

The sudden sound makes the girl flinch by surprise. She turns around quickly and a breath of relief leaves her lips as she sees who sneaked up on her. He's dressed in a white, quite simple suit and looks a tiny bit bored as he stands there, closing the door behind him.  
"Tala." Is her silent greeting.

He nods at her before he comes to stand at her side on the balcony. The two of them stand there in silence, looking out over the landscape as it's slowly getting darker around them. Saga is so comfortable with his presence that she goes back to her daydreaming again. Tala glances at her.

"There's no one else here. They're probably too busy dancing and getting drunk inside to even realize that this place exists." Tala comments sarcastically, breaking the silence with a totally unnecessary comment. It surprises the shy girl but she won't complain.

"The wind is s-s-so nice." Saga replies with an equally unnecessary comment of her own.

Tala regards her silently for a while and she doesn´t notice since she already disappeared into her own world again. Blue eyes regard her as her eyebrows twitch, she frowns and pouts to something only she sees in her mind. The Russian feels slightly irritated by the fact that she's not letting him know what's on her mind but he's too proud to ask her to.

"Ström, I have a request."

"...um...what?" She looks up at him.

"Play your violin for me, one last time."

Saga turns to look at him but the teasing smirk she expected isn't there. The Swedish girl is surprised by Tala´s sudden request but finds no reason to not do it. She can't understand why he wants to hear her play though since he's never paid interest in it before. It makes her a bit self-conscious.

"How did you know I b-b-brought my violin here?"

Tala smirks a little but stays silent. The Red head leans against the parapet with his blue eyes on Saga as she gets her violin. He regards her in silence but even though it's a calm expression, his eyes follow her movement intensively. She rests her cheek against the cold wooden instrument for a while before a strong, but sad, sound echoes at the balcony. Her arm moves up and down while her fingers press the strings gracefully. Tala closes his eyes as he loses himself to the bitter-sweet melody. It makes him want to laugh at the situation they're in. ...or does he want to cry? He forgets about time, space and everything that has been troubling him for these past weeks. Tala´s muddled mind is slowly getting crystal clear. Those ice-blue eyes of his seem to be even more blue than before as he opens them as Saga's song ends. Brown eyes widen when a pair of strong arms encircle Saga from behind, crushing her smaller body against a warm chest. Saga's face turns blood red by the surprise.

"..."Saga doesn't know what to do. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tala?"

She can feel his breath against her neck.

"First, your whole existence irritated me..." He starts slowly, whispering into her hair. "But you didn't give up and you got stronger, you... accepted me and... somehow came so close to me. This close to me. "

Saga is a little uncomfortable his embrace since she can't see his face. She can't tell what Tala is thinking, hugging her like this. Why is Tala doing this? Hugging her?

"I thought it was better not to let things get to important to me than risking to lose them... My family, my freedom…important people…" He murmurs quietly into her hair. "But lately, I don't think so."

"W-w-what do you...m-m-mean?" Saga stutters like crazy.

Her heart is beating really quickly in her chest. She didn't expect this, not at all! Does he think that Saga became important to him? All thoughts make the girl turn even redder.

"We were always taught to not let people get too close, he said it was for our own protection but..." Tala is talking about Boris. "He was lying. I realized that if I want to avoid getting hurt I should just protect what's important to me."

Saga doesn't know what to think when he let her go. The girl stares at his feet for a long time due to embarrassment until she dares to look up at him. His harsh expression makes her flinch. He looks really pissed.

"...Are you mad?" She asks him in a breathless whisper.

"No, why do you ask that?"

"You... are glaring at me..."

Tala flinches and averts his eyes as if I can't make himself look at her again out of embarrassment. It seems that he isn't angry with Saga, he's nervous.

"It's really strange..." Tala starts, still looking at the ground. The ground must be a really interesting guy. "I didn't use to care but... lately; I've become irritated, tense and edgy when I'm around you. No one has made me feel like that before, not even the strongest of opponents have."

"...It's love?" Saga utters, holding her breath.

Blue eyes narrow dangerously. Tala´s expression changes rapidly. First he looks really angry, then irritated, confused, in doubt and then miserable. Saga looks at him worriedly. She shouldn't have said it. She's making everything worse.

"Love? What are you...? ...I don't know anything of love." Tala hits the wall after a long while of silence. "I just don't want you to go. Stay here, Saga. Don't make me feel like this. "

Eyes widen. He used her first name, her given name, and he doesn't want her to go home. Why? It's the first time Saga has seen Tala use that kind of expression. He looks very hurt but also so honest. It makes her heart ache so bad. Saga averts her eyes, clenches her fist and bites her lip as she tries to hold back her feelings. He's clearly regarding her as an important person, maybe not a love interest yet, but close enough and it's killing her.

"...You're s-s-so egoistic." Saga tells him as she starts crying.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" He asks her, slightly intimidated by her reaction to what he said.

"You just opened up to me, completely, and I'll leave in two hours! Why did you decide to do that now?"

She acts in a way she never knew she could, blaming Tala for everything even though he doesn't deserve that. Tala looks slightly puzzled at her outburst, at the strength of her voice and the absence of stuttering.

"I've a family in the other world, friends, and a future! I can't stay here even if I wanted to! I'm no one here, I don't even have a real ID for God's sake and you ask me to stay while still not knowing how you feel?"

"...Ström...?" Tala looks really confused but also cautious of how Saga is acting.

Saga stares at him wide-eyed as she sighs as if she's giving up.

"What if I said I love you?" Saga takes deep breaths. "Or would that not change anything for you?"

* * *

**Mr.****Dickenson** is standing in front of them dressed in a fancy suit with a big smile on his lips that are almost fully covered by his moustache. The four girls, along side Godgan and Aellana, sit down at his office since he called them here. Everyone is a little too pale, too quiet and too calm. They're all nervous.

"Thank you for all you've done for the Beyblade world. I can't express how glad I am that you came." The old man starts.

"There're a lot of things we don't understand yet..."Xiao tells him. "But we're happy we could help."

"I hope you'll have a safe trip home."

A knock on the door is heard before Ozuma enters. The small office gets crowded all of a sudden.

"Ozuma, I'll leave them in your hands."

"Of course." The green eyed man answers. "Come with me, we'll start the ritual shortly."

Hikaru swallows her saliva, Chi clenches her fists, Saga bites her lip and Xiao frowns as they follow the green eyes Beyblade team out the building, into another and up the stairs. Their steps echo in the narrow stairway. No one speaks because everyone is facing their own personal dilemma in silence. Chi is struggling to forget, afraid she will regret going back home. Hikaru is fighting her tears and broken heart while trying to tell herself that everything will get better when she has returned home. Saga is confused and scared and all she wants to do is flee. But she can't. And Xiao doesn't feel anything; she is just keeping an eye on the rest. The Chinese woman will let herself relax when she knows all of them have returned safely. Aellana is holding Godgan´s hand tightly. She doesn't know what might happen but she fears that he'll be taken from her. He has been eerily quiet lately and doesn't tell her anything about what's going on. It scares her. A low gasp leaves her lips as Ozuma opens the door to the roof and the bright light of the moon makes her, and the rest, bathe in a silver light. The chilly air hits them as they all walk out on the roof. It's dark, cold and the only source of light is the stars and the limelights below them. Tokyo is full of life. They stop in their steps when they notice that they are not alone on the roof. Several outlines of people can be spotted near the fence.

"What are all of you doing here?" Chi asks them.

"We wanted to give you a proper farwell." Oliver answers with a wink as he walks out of the shadows.

The Majestics, PPB All Stars, BBA Revolution, The White Tiger X and the Blitzkrieg boys are all there. Much to everyone's surprise. Chi blinks before she smiles at the sight. They've all been waiting for them, to say good bye. Saga and Hikaru turns paler by the fact that they're so close to people they want to forget and both just stays quiet and look at the ground. Ozuma greets them all with a surprised smirk on his lips. This mission, he looks at the four girls from a different world, did bring everyone together in the end. Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph and Dunga start preparing a circle on the ground. Xiao regards it wide-eyed. It looks a little like witch-craft: strange drawings, a strange language, written in a seemingly glowing manner on the concrete floor in a perfect circle. A violent shiver runs through her body at the sight.

"Xiao."

The Chinese woman turns around."...Lee, Rei, guys..."

The White Tiger X team approached her silently. All of them can clearly see how torn Xiao is at the moment.

"Will you be alright?" Rei asks her.

"I'll know that afterwards, I can't feel right now." She tells them bluntly. "I thought about what you said before."

"About what?" Mariah's yellow cat eyes widen.

"...Is it really ok for me to stay with you?" She asks them hesitantly.

"Of course." Lee smiles gently, happy that she decided to accept his offer. He doesn't know what he'd do if she declined.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to repay you somehow."

"You can start by making us some of those buns again." Kevin seems cheerful.

"I like that idea." Gary nods.

Xiao smiles at them warmly before she looks at her three friends over her shoulder. They'll return back home without her soon. They were her first real friends who accepted her for who she is and now she has to lose them. Saga is the only one who knows yet, she wonders if Chi and Hikaru will get angry with her later on. A deep sigh leaves her lips. They don't need any more drama right now.

Chi is with the European team. Robert gives her a brief nod but he looks tense. It makes the Korean girl feel a little awkward but she nods back. She is about to walk away to the others but turns around and hugs Oliver as brotherly as she can. His eyes are wide with surprise. Chi ignores his surprise and hugs Enrique and Johnny as well.

"Wow." Is all that Johnny can say.

"Robert, may I hug you?"

"So you can use proper language..."

Robert hugs Chi tightly. Chi closes her eyes as she memorizes the feeling of his arms around her, his scent and his touch. A deep sigh leaves her lips. He smells just like vanilla tea, the one Gustaf always prepares when Oliver is around. It's so nice. The red haired girl blushes a little as she pulls away from the embrace. It's time to let go and move on. Chi takes a deep breath before she smirks up at them.

"Thank ya guys for everythin´."

"You are welcome." Robert smiles back gently.

Chi nods before she turns around and shouts out with all her might. The European gentlemen look at her wide-eyed.

"Bye Tyson!" Chi waves at him from a distance. "Good luck with Hilary!"

Chi chuckles at herself before she makes thumbs up towards Robert, telling him she's ok now. The German man seems a bit surprised but returns her smirk after a moment of thought. Hilary blushes like mad.

"TYSON, WHAT DID SHE MEAN BY THAT!"

"I don't know!"

"That was ... something." Robert comments.

"That was payback." Chi smirks. "Sweet payback!"

A loud giggling sound can be heard and Chi stares at Hikaru who's at Tyson's side, probably saying good bye. The two girls nod at each other. Hikaru can't help but laugh at Tyson's and Hilary's reactions to what Chi said. Hikaru´s laughing voice can be heard there on the roof but when she comes to her senses she notices that a certain team is looking her way. Hikaru avoids looking at the Russian team; she hugs the BBA Revolution good bye while forcing a smile. Her eyes are still a little red from crying. Tyson is laughing, like always, as he hugs the Okinawa girl good bye.

"I'll miss you guys." Hikaru smiles. "Daichi, are you crying?"

"No, I'm not!" The short boy answers too quickly.

"Hahah" Hikaru laughs again.

"You have to promise to take care." Hilary tells Hikaru.

"Sure, and the same to you guys. Don't do anything reckless. Or wait, I know you will."

They laugh together.

"Hikaru, you won't say good bye to Kai?" Tyson asks her since he is aware of her crush on him.

"Ah no." Hikaru smiles while she feels her heart is breaking all over again. "He's his moody self so I don't feel like it, ya know?"

"He's... kind of... looking this way." Hilary whispers, trying to do it discreetly but fails.

"He can look all he wants!" Hikaru looks bitter. "It won't change anything."

Hilary opens and closes her mouth as if she wants to say something but still can't do it. Tyson shrugs a little but he looks a bit concerned. Hikaru shakes her head while smiling brightly again and it makes him relax a bit: she's ok. She _will_ be alright.

Saga is doing her best to avoid the team she first met when she entered the Beyblade world due to her fear of facing Tala again. Her heart is still wavering due to what he said, what she said, and she's not sure she can take it if something more like that happens. She knows she behaved really stupid back there. The Swedish girl sighs at her own weakness before she decides to gather her courage and say good bye to them. Saga knows she will regret it if she just left like this. A pair of ice-blue eyes watches her as she approaches the Russian team but she pretends to not notice. Spencer and Ian smiles welcomingly at her.

"Saga..." Spencer's voice is gentle.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me. Now, it's time for me to go home." Saga bows in a polite manner.

The overly tense manner Saga is showing them respect makes all of them flinch a little. It's like they don't know each other at all. Spencer and Ian glances at each other. Something must have happened because they don't recognize this Saga. She seems to strong, even a little cold and powerful, which makes them feel like they're talking with a stranger.

"It was nice getting to know you." Spencer replies, in an also overly polite manner.

"I'll miss you." Ian adds.

Saga smiles at them, meeting all of their eyes, but her gaze flutter when she looks into Tala´s eyes. His eyes seem to shine in the dark. He doesn't say anything but his eyes are screaming loudly. Saga can't meet his gaze fully so she averts her gaze and looks at her two feet.

"Good riddance." Bryan snorts as he crosses his arms.

Saga chuckles weakly at his comment but doesn't shy away like she usually would. Bryan never seemed to like her, and he'll probably not miss her as well. This farwell is so bitter-sweet. Saga chuckles again before she looks at Bryan, straight in the face, which she has never done before. His eyes widen.

"I'll miss you too, Bryan." Saga takes a deep breath. "Good bye and once again, thank you for helping me out."

She's about to leave but remembers something. "Ah, and Kai."

Hiwatari looks up at her even though he seems to be in deep thought as Saga gives him the violin he once bought her. Kai accepts it hesitantly while looking at her. Saga shakes her head as she murmurs that she won't be able to bring it back with her anyway. Saga pulls her blade out of her pocket, stares at it for a while, before she looks at Tala.

"Tala, can you give this to Sasha?"

The memory of the young and sad boy she once met in the Abbey makes her wonder how he is and what will become of him. She wishes that the blade they gave her will come to good use. Tala takes the blade from her hand silently and Saga has to force herself not to pull away when his fingers touches her palm. A deep breath leaves her.

"Tala, don't let anything hurt you." _Even__though__I__probably__did._

He stares at her for a long time before he smirks as if he thinks she's crazy. Saga smiles weakly at this. Saga turns her back to them and starts walking towards the circle but she stops and looks at them over her shoulder.

"Oh one more thing. When you meet Boris, crush him." Her voice grows colder for each word that leaves her lips.

"Roger." Bryan smirks but turns to his fellow team mates when Saga has walked away from them. "When did she become so...so powerful?"

The Russian men regard her back as she stands beside Xiao in the middle of the roof. She doesn't look back at them again. She has moved on. Spencer feels at ease by this but Tala´s aura makes him uncomfortable. The other male is standing there, just staring at Saga's back while clutching that blade in his hand.

"Tala?"

* * *

"**Godgan**, are you alright?" Aellana asks the black haired man.

Godgan is sitting down at a bench near the fence of the roof, touching his head in silence. His skin looks sickly pale in the moonlight. Aellana´s eyes widen a bit when she notices that he's sweating. His yellow and silver eye darts back and for between the ground and the circle the Saint Shields are drawing on the floor further ahead.

"My head feels like it's about to explode..." He murmurs.

"Do you want to take a pill for that?"

Aellana touches his shoulder gently, making him look her in the eye. Godgan forces a small smile to his lips. Her eyes are beautiful, and he can't help but feel special when she looks at him like that. But no matter how much he has started to need Aellana´s attention he can't make her worry.

"No, I'll manage..."

Godgan looks down on his trembling hands. Something is wrong, he can sense it. His vision is starting to get blurry, he's sweating, and he feels slightly light-headed. He didn't drink anything at the party, even though he knows he can drink a vat of vodka without feeling a bit dizzy, so it can't be the alcohol. What if what Xiao and the others said about him is true? That he's the suicide bomber and this is some kind of payback?

"Hey, let's gather around." Ozuma speaks up. "The wielders of the holy bit beast need to stand in outside the circle and those who wish to travel to the other world, step inside it."

Godgan looks up at this but flinches almost violently as the pain intensifies as everyone is approaching that seemingly glowing circle. _No._He calls out inside his mind. Eyes widen. _No,__don__'__t__go__there!_ The inner voice gets darker. Aellana withdraws her hand a little as she notice how troubled he really is. It scares her but she wont leave his side. She wont. Godgan gets up on his feet and approaches the circle with Aellana following like a tail. The three girls from a different world enter the circle, Hikaru takes Saga's hand, and they stare at the bladers gathered there. Chi snorts as she notice something but it's Hikaru who question it.

"Xiao, you're not going?" Hikaru looks at Xiao wide-eyed.

Xiao stands outside the circle next to Rei and Lee with her arms crossed over her chest. Her expression look cool and indifferent but that's the opposite to what she's feeling at the moment. Her hands are trembling, that's why she has her arms crossed.

"No, I decided to stay. I have no home to return to." She could have chosen her words more carefully.

Hikaru looks really hurt upon hearing this and Saga squeezes her hand gently. She knows why Xiao does this but is also irritated because she didn't need to put it like that.

"Are you kidding me!" Chi is pissed. "That's why you always talked as if you were not going home at all!"

"...Calm down." Saga tries.

"And you knew all along didn't you?" Chi glares at Saga.

"...Yes." Saga looks at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Hikaru withdraws her hand from Saga's grasp.

"It wasn't my choice!" Saga shouts. "It's Xiao´s life and I can't force her to return with us."

"End of discussion." Xiao interrupts upon seeing how Saga almost starts crying. "My home is here now. I will... miss you guys. Don't forget that."

"I won't. I w-won't forget you." Saga stutters.

"And I won't _forgive_you." Chi adds.

Xiao roll her eyes a little at this but feels a bit hurt. The Chinese woman glances at Godgan who's hesitating to enter the circle. She frowns.

"Tarasov, will you join them?" Ozuma asks him.

Godgan doesn't answer for a long time and the silence is killing Aellana. She can't bear losing him but she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she forced him to stay. She's not that egoistic. She bites her lips before she gently pushes him forward.

"Go." Aellana smiles at him. "You might get your answers if you do."

Godgan looks at her over his shoulder.

"Thank you, for everything." He tells her.

"It was my pleasure." She smiles sadly. "Don't... forget about me, ok?"

Godgan smiles weakly at her.

"How could I forget about the woman who saved me in so many ways?" He smiles at her jokingly.

Aellana blushes wide-eyed before she averts her eyes both in embarrassment and sadness. He's leaving; he's really leaving her behind. She knew that he'd go away when she heard about the "four girls from another world" but she didn't want to accept it.

"Hahah have a safe tr-"Her eyes widen as Godgan embraces her.

"Good bye."

"Bye." She answers stunned.

Tyson harrumphs loudly to break the romantic atmosphere. Several bladers sweat drops at the Japanese man's denseness while others wish they were as brave as Godgan to hug them good bye.

"So what do we have to do?" Max asks Mariam awkwardly.

"You need to call forth your bit beasts." The green eyed girl tells him, and the rest of the wielders of the holy beasts. "They will open up the portal and send them home."

Godgan hugs Aellana a little more before he let her go and join the others into he circle. His face is really pale. Sickly pale. Saga moves away from him a little. Kai, Rei and Tyson steps forward with their blades in their hands. None of them look too happy but Kai looks colder than ever. They form their own circle outside the drawn one as they wait for further instructions. It's time for them to go home because they have accomplished what they came here to do: to make the four bladers stop fighting and avoid the awakening of Black Dranzer. It's over. The journey ended. It's a bitter-sweet ending. Everyone seems to look at each other, saying good bye quietly but one certain loud girl can't keep quiet. She's about to explode.

"Good bye, everyone!" Hikaru yells with all her might, waving.

"Thank you, for everything..." Saga smiles gently with teary eyes.

"No, thank _you_." Kenny answers.

"Keep aiming for the stars. " Chi smirks.

"Of course!" Tyson answers.

The red head shakes her head before she grabs Saga's hand and she grabs Hikaru´s hand again and the tanned girl sighs, before she glances up at Godgan and the way he stares down at her makes her forget her idea to take his hand. Hikaru shrugs and sighs deeply. Her eyes that are always sparkling with happiness look a little bit dull as she looks at her friends. She smiles weakly at them as she prepares herself mentally to never see them again. Her heart is breaking all over again as she finally forces herself to look Kai in the eye. The breath she didn't know she was suppressing leaves her lips as she notice that he's been staring at her all this time. _Kai._She whispers his name silently. _Why__does__he__stare__at__me__so?__When__he__rejected__me..._Hikaru frowns. Red, blood red eyes, an ocean of... redness... Hikaru keeps on staring back since he won't look away. She needs to make him understand that she was serious about him.

"Good bye." Hikaru utters in a tired voice.

Kai looks away as if he didn't hear her and Hikaru looks even more tired. Saga notices the change in Hikaru and squeezes her hand gently. They're in this together. They'll both leave people they like behind. Saga looks over at Xiao silently. Her eyes wander to a certain someone standing further back in the crowd. She can still hear what he said earlier today inside of her head. Saga knows she overreacted but she doesn't regret it. Maybe it was for the best. Even though Saga seeks Tala´s eyes he won't look directly at her. She didn't want it to end this way. Saga won his trust, he opened up to her and she might even have won his heart... but it's all too late. They accomplished their mission, they succeeded but Saga doesn't feel happy at all. Chi is the only one of them who seems to be rather collected and calm about everything. She'll miss everyone, sure, but she's realistic and accepts that they have to go. They are not people of this world after all.

"Good bye you rich snobs." She smirks at the Europeans.  
"We'll miss you too." Johnny answers while grinning.

"You better."

Ozuma glances at everyone as if to check if they're ready before he nods in his team's direction. Mariam flips her hair after finishing drawing the details of the circle before she approaches Dunga and her little brother.

"Summon your bit beasts!" Joseph tells the former Bladebreaker members.

"Yes, here we go! Do your thing!" Tyson seems determined to do things right.

"Draciel!" Max calls out.

"Drigger!" The roar of a tiger can be heard.

Kai´s dark voice echoes. "Dranzer!"

The four bit beast emerges from their blades and colors the dark sky with blue, red, green and yellow colors. The circle starts glowing; it looks like something like fireflies floats towards the sky. Hikaru, Saga, Chi and Godgan´s looks surprised and scared as they're surrounded and devoured by the bright light. A gasp leaves Hikaru´s lips as gravity betrays her and she's floating. Soon, all of them are leaving the ground, and the light changes into a burning fire. The same fire they saw when they entered this world. Saga's eyes widen and she screams but not because of the fire, but because of pain and something no one else but her understands. Her high-pitched scream, wide eyes, trembling body makes the bladers shiver. The Blitzkrieg boys, even Bryan, react at how strangely and painfully the Swedish girl seems to take the ceremony. The burning fire is reflected in Tala´s blue eyes as he stares at Saga. He looks terrified.

"What's happening!" Ian shouts, staring at Ozuma. "Why is she hurting?"

"Saga!" Xiao wants to run forward but Lee holds her back, afraid that she'll be sucked into the fire tornado as well.

Saga suddenly stops screaming and everything turns quiet. Too quiet. The fire surrounds them fully and they're gone leaving a fading fire behind.

"They... disappeared!" Kenny utters as if he can't believe it.

"That... looked like witch-craft." Emily comments wide-eyed.

"I hope they reached their world safely..." Max murmurs with a smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah." Tyson nods.

Rei nods and the three of them look at Kai. The Russian man stays silent and won't face them. Rei frowns. Kai looks as if he's facing an ocean of angst all by himself for a moment before he closes his eyes; swallow the pain, and turns around to leave. He's the first one to go; his scarf is floating in the wind as walks towards the stairs. Tala stays quiet and faces the ground. His face is paler than usual and eyes still wide. Spencer put his hand on Tala´s shoulder to help him snap out of it. Tala snorts, pushes Spencer's hand off his shoulder and walks away. Robert looks like he has seen a ghost but he's quick to forget the pain and look indifferent again. Johnny regards Robert cautiously. Aellana cries freely. Her loud sobbing can be heard by everyone there. No one knows her well enough to comfort her properly, only Xiao, but she's not the type to do so. Xiao frowns as she looks into the dying fire.

"Are you alright, Xiao?" Lee looks at the Chinese girl in a worried manner.

"I'm ... not alright."

Lee doesn't hesitate to hug the girl close to his body. It's like he's comforting a lost child and Xiao doesn't complain because she needs it.

"You've not lost them; they're back where they belong now. Still living." He tries to comfort her.

"Lee, Saga was in pain." Xiao stares at up him. "Something... must have gone wrong..."

"No, it's ok... it's over now..." He touches her hair carefully, looking into her eyes that are searching for support.

All of them are quiet and eerily calm. No one wants to say a word or express their sorrow so they turn their backs towards the still glowing circle and prepares to leave, to move on with their lives. The fire is slowly shrinking but a sudden scream of agony makes it grow again. Everyone turns around quickly. It doesn't take long for them to realize who is screaming. The silhouette of one of the girls appears in the fire again and the form is trembling in pain. Ice blue eyes narrow dangerously as the pleading scream echoes on the rooftop.

"Saga!"

The Swedish girl falls out of the fire and hits the ground in front of them painfully. A loud, ragged gasp leaves the blader´s mouths but Ivanov is the one to act first by running to her side. He can't believe she returned, but the face she's making scares him. Her pale face is grey with ashes, tears falls down her cheeks, limps trembling, and a frown makes her look twice her age. Tala kneels down next to Saga and he takes her in her arms but almost drops her when she howls out in pain due to the movement of her body.

"I'M B-B-BURNING...!"

Blue eyes widen even more at this. The usually quiet girl howls in pain as she lies there on the ground after reappearing from the fire. Tala looks down at Saga's legs but he can't see the fire the girl talks about. He wants to do something for her but he is at a loss and can't ease her pain.

"Call an ambulance!" Xiao´s eyes are narrowed as she reaches Tala´s side. "NOW!"

"Y-y-yes!" It's Tyson's turn to stutter.

A murmur makes Tala look at Saga intensively. "What?" He swallows thickly, Tala is worried his voice will waver. "You'll get help soon, just pull yourself together!"

"G-g-Godgan he..." Saga stutters through the pain.

"Tarasov?" Tala´s eyes are cold.

"He... ngh... we didn't s-s-stop Black Dranzer ...!"

"What happened to Godgan!" Aellana voices teary-eyed.

"Saga...?" Xiao´s voice is full of dread.

"What about Black Dranzer?" Ozuma looks serious.

Saga looks at Xiao and murmurs something but no one can distinguish what she said. Several screams in the background makes them turn around. A large black bird can be seen emerging from the fire. No, a man, with black wings.

"Godgan!" Aellana´s voice is breaking.

"Black Dranzer...!" Kai´s red eyes are narrow with doubt.

Everyone's eyes are turned towards the shadow slowly stepping out from the still growing tornado of fire. A pair of glowing, yellow eyes, stares back at them. All of them gasps at the sight. The heat is getting to them, the warmth makes it look like the building is vibrating and it doesn't look as if it will stop anytime soon. A pair of black large wings flutters in the wind as the creature, Godgan or Black Dranzer, spread his wings. A loud howl can be heard as he cries out in anger and pain. Aellana can't help but start crying again. She gasps as Kai runs past her with his launcher loaded and ready; he'll fight it. Aellana looks terrified at the realization and her expression turns worse as several more bladers draw their launchers and prepares to battle.

"We need to stop him!" Ozuma´s eyes are wide. "Hurry, the building will crumble if it's exposed to this heat any longer!"

"You can't fight him, it's Godgan! It's Godgan!" Aellana is up on her feet and clings to Tyson's arm to stop him to launch. "Stop it!"

A strong arm movement makes Aellana fall to the ground. Tyson looks at her over his shoulder with a serious expression in his eyes.

"We need to stop this, it doesn't matter if he's Godgan or Black Dranzer because right now he's about to destroy this building." Aellana looks up at him with narrow eyes. "Can you risk hundreds of innocent lives? Can you risk yours?"

Aellana stares up at him with fear in her eyes, but she agrees with him and quiets down a bit. The bladers prepare to battle while a few stayed at Saga's side. Xiao is trying to clean her friend, to wipe away the ashes, but she's more worried about the pain Saga is in than her dirty clothes. Xiao regards her friend as she leans onto Tala as he holds her close.

"Cut them off..." Saga's grasping Tala´s collar, pulling him closer to her.

Xiao´s eyes narrow dangerously.

"What?" Tala looks at Saga wide-eyed.

"C-c-cut my legs off, please..." She continues weakly.

Tala´s expression changes to dread, fear and worry of the highest degree when he hears what the girl wants him to do. He pulls up Saga's pants and his heart stops beating; her legs are black due to large bruises covering a large part of her legs. Are they dead? Does she need an amputation? Tala can't breath. Saga reads his eyes and starts to panic more, she saw the terror in Tala´s face and is know aware that it's worse than she thought. Saga clings to the Russian man as if she wishes he could save her.

"Saga listen to me, you'll pull through this." Even Xiao sounds terrified. "We all believe in you! The ambulance is soon here!"

Saga glances as Xiao.

"When is that ambulance coming?" Xiao glares at everyone.

"It has to wait; we've got a new threat." Ozuma says. "You failed."

Xiao feels how dread is eating her up from the inside.

"You didn't stop Black Dranzer..." Ozuma glares at her over his shoulder before he attaches his blade to his launcher. "We have to fight him, your friend has to wait."

"NO! Don't hurt him!" Aellana´s screaming voice echoes.

* * *

**AN: End of chapter. I hope you liked it! Did you think this would happen?**

**I'm thinking of adding a new OC to the gang, still unsure. Would it be a good idea? A new girl?**

**Please read and review! **


	25. Coma

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! *breathe***

**So this is kind of the "middle stage" of the story, the chapter between the first and second championships of Beyblade G-revolution. So I won´t follow the episodes at all here. More time for me to develop my OCS etc. **

**Thanks to Mi-chan1991, AkaChanTora, DevinePhoenix, TheRachael via Satellite, Shiningheart of ThunderClan… I hope I didn´t miss anybody? **

**Your comments approved of a fifth girl so I'll introduce her to you shortly, probably in the next chapter already. I'm quite thrilled about it. I've had her in mind for a long time but didn't know where she'd fit. **

**Sorry for the long wait but I couldn´t use Word for such a long time…**

**Starting with Xiao´s point of view.**

* * *

**I** can't believe what Ozuma just implied: that they don't have time to take Saga to the hospital at the moment. My chest hurts, so badly, and the growing threat is intimidating me greatly. My body is ice-cold and it makes it so hard to think or act. Godgan evolved into Black Dranzer when he was on his way back to the other world. The Russian man, who supposedly lost all his memories and is thought to be the suicide bomber, is now reappearing as Black Dranzer. I can't fully grasp it yet even though all the signs were there. His aura was strange from the first time I met him. But that isn't important, what's important is to make sure Saga gets the help she needs before it is too late. Suddenly, the Swede's health is more important than the survival of the Beyblade world to me.

"Xiao, you're the only one of the four Guardians left, you _need_ to fight." Ozuma glares at her over his shoulder.

The sound of a bird crying echoes over the roof and soon the spinning of several Beyblades. The bladers that came to the roof to see the girls off are already fighting Black Dranzer with all they've got. I feel that I should help them out but I can't leave Saga like this, I just can't.

"I can't leave her!" I stare back at him.

"This is your duty!" He yells back at me wide-eyed.

The pressure is suffocating. I'm torn. All I want is to ignore Ozuma and take Saga to the hospital but I know it's my responsibility to stay, fight and make up for the mistake of letting Black Dranzer return. I don't know what to do, I don't know and it's tearing me apart. The heat is getting worse and the distant voices of the bladers tell me the battle is not going well. I close my eyes and is about to tell Ozuma that I don't give a shit about this world and that I'm going to save Saga when someone stops me from making a huge mistake.

"Ling Xiao."

I look down at Tala upon hearing my name uttered in a manner I'm not used to. The fire is reflected in his cold eyes, they are wide as he stares up at me with an expression I've never seen before. Total determination.

"Ivanov?" I utter his name breathlessly.

He doesn't avert his gaze. "I'll take her there."

The Ivanov I knew would never run from a fight to save someone like this. The word wouldn't even be registered in his vocabulary. The suggestion makes me lose my balance. He's a cold character that could kill, hurt his opponent, just to win a game of Beyblade before. I can see the way his eyes grow colder as he notices my hesitation and lack of trust in him. It doesn't seem to surprise him but I can see the growing irritation in those cold eyes of his. The sound of approaching steps makes me look up at another Russian man. Someone I regards as more trustworthy than Ivanov, namely Spencer.

"I'll accompany him." Spencer adds.

"Can I trust you?" I look at the blond Russian man.

He looks back down at me seriously and nods. The way he looks at me, then at Tala and Saga and back at me again makes me relax. Spencer is serious about taking Saga to the hospital. I don't want to leave her with them because I don't know them well enough to fully trust them. I want to be by Saga's side now but since I know that's not possible I'll trust them. For now.

"Then go!" I shout at them before I turn around and run towards the fight.

My beating heart is so loudly in my chest as I force myself not to look back. I don't think I'd be able to manage seeing Saga hurt and in the arms of strangers to me. I'd run back immediately and take her there myself.

"Xiao we need you!" Rei shouts as he notices me.

My slightly trembling hand reaches down my pocket for my blade while the other one prepares my launcher. A clicking sound can be heard as I attach my blade to the launcher. The four wielders of the holy bit beasts are gathered and fighting together and it seems as if they think that I can help them, since I'm supposedly one of the four Guardians representing them in another world. I doubt that I can do any good though because I'm still a rookie blader compared to them. I nod Rei´s way as I let it rip and charges towards the bird. It doesn't look like Godgan at all anymore. It's a big human looking bird with amazing fire power.

"Jian-luán! I summon you!"

A gasp leaves my lips as a fire attack prevents Jian-luán to even emerge from its blade. I've to step back and take cover to not get burnt by the intense fire. It feels like walking in hell. Max is doing most damage with his water attacks at the moment. The blond is sweating heavily as he and Draciel struggles to keep Black Dranzer in control. Even I can see that Max won't last long. I stare at the half Phoenix half man with a frown on my face. Tyson's wind attacks are both feeding and killing the fire and the Japanese teen has problems to control how to do damage. Kai is at equal ground since Dranzer is a fire bird as well. The only question is who is the most powerful: Dranzer or Black Dranzer?

"Tyson, step back if you can't control the wind!" Max tells his friend. "You're making things worse!"

"I'm trying!" He answers while shielding his face from the fire.

"Guys, just focus!" Rei adds, thinking their small talk is unnecessary.

I stay back a bit as more bladers join the fight. Ozuma and the rest of the Saint Shields try to corner the black phoenix and make it surrender. Their strategy is failing. The All Star team tries to use their most powerful attacks to take him down at once but it doesn't work either. Daichi is just jumping around attacking randomly but all that does is irritating Black Dranzer. My chest grows cold. So many skilled beybladers are fighting Godgan but they can't do anything. What _am I doing here?_ The pressure is suffocating me. Robert, followed by Johnny, Oliver and Enrique, passes me by and joins the battle fearlessly while I'm just standing there: shaking slightly.

"Rei, I'm coming!" Even Mariah joins the fight without a second thought.

Gary, Lee and Kevin runs buy and all three of them glance at me. I clench my fists. Will I be this useless forever? I always regarded myself as the strong one, the reliable one…out of our Pure Chaos but I can't do a thing now. Saga is severely hurt and she might as well die, Hikaru and Chi has vanished and who knows it they're alright or not and Godgan turned into a monster. It all happened because I wasn't cautious enough. It's all my fault just as Ozuma said but I still have time to do something about it. My legs tremble as I force my body to take action again. Jian-luán seems to back my decision up. The two of us starts moving towards Godgan slowly, shakily but upon moving I find my courage and accelerate. It's time to do some damage.

"Spiral Wing Attack!"

Two high pitched screams can be heard as Jian-luán separates into two single-winged birds and attacks the bigger and more powerful phoenix by circling around him and using their wing to land quite weak but a large number of hits. Max looks at me over his shoulder with a relieved expression on his face: happy someone could help him keep Black Dranzer under control. Tyson is also able to step back a bit to regain his power before attacking again.

"We have to have a plan!" I scream. "We can't beat him without a plan, he's way too mighty!"

"But what should we do? It's not like we came here prepared!" Oliver asks wide-eyed.

A lot of them remember the terror that happened two years ago at the Russian Championships. Tyson was stuck in another dimension fighting Tala while all the other bladers had lost their bit beasts to either Kai or the Blitzkrieg boys and couldn't make a difference. I can see that fear in their eyes. The fear of losing something important to them all over again. The memories of standing there not knowing if the world will be destroyed or not.

"Hey, you´re the famous Beybladers you can´t stop now!" I growl at them.

Saga, Chi and Hikaru always looked up to them. Seeing them waver like this is seriously pissing me off. I've gotten over my fear, so why can't they? The good thing, the unrealistic thing, about anime is that everything ends well in the majority of cases. Tyson always find a way to win, always.

"Just think, do things as you always do. It always works out in the end!" I tell them.

"Tyson." Kai utters his name suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Why do you ask me? I don't know!" Tyson is surprised over Kai´s question.

"Well you have fought him before, you all have, and you won. You can do it again." I tell them in an attempt to encourage them. "Tyson, you just became the Champion again. If you can't do it, no one can."

Tyson looks at Kai and his eyes widen when he sees the look in the Russian's face. Kai is depending on him. Kai would usually never acknowledge that Tyson is better than him but now he…Max and Rei regard Tyson as well in a heavy silence.

"We're all in this together." Max says. "We believe in you!"

"Okay." Tyson blushes a little bit. "Let's do this as we used to do things when we were the Bladebreakers. Kai and I will attack from above; Rei and Max keep Black Dranzer occupied. Xiao, step back and be ready to charge if we need back up, ok?"

"Yes." I nod.

I feel at ease when I step back and call back Jian-luán again. They are back on track. I hear a sobbing sound and find Aellana sitting on the ground sobbing. I can't help but care this time. I approach her and sit down next to her silently.  
"He needs you the most now. Don´ cry."

"I'm not crying." She stares up at me with teary eyes.

Her expression takes me back. I´ve always underestimated her but now I understand that we're going through the same thing: the loss of someone dear to us and them hurting.

"I need you to be ready to talk with Godgan if…when… he starts turning back to normal." I tell her. "We want to stop black Dranzer, not Godgan. I still think they're separated somehow."

"Yeah, you're…. you're right…" Aellana nods.

"We just have to wait and let the guys do what that they are most known for: Beyblade"

It's going better for the guys after they formed a plan and they are now successfully fighting Black Dranzer. It feels strange to see them fight side by side like that. A shiver runs down my spine. Rei growls as he and Drigger attacks together. The white tiger sharp fangs pierce Black Dranzer´s leg as it keeps the bird on the ground. Max frowns; sweat dripping from his forehead, as Draciel keeps an barrier of water circulating around the phoenix keeping him from moving around. Tyson avoids using wind attacks as he and Kai attacks from the sky. The blue haired man has to step back though because Kai is giving his all. Kai seems to be fighting fuelled by rage. He knows that Godgan might have hurt Hikaru the same way as he hurt Saga and that the Okinawa girl is hurting somewhere else by now. He and his team knew something about Tarasov was off. Kai regrets he didn't confront him about it before. It's too late now.

"Dranzer, Blazing Gig!" His deep, hoarse voice echoes through the night.

He stares at Godgan but can only see Black Dranzer, a bit beast he has seen before. The eyes staring back at him seem to mock him, teasing him that this is the power he declined. This is how strong Kai could have been now if he accepted Black Dranzer when Boris gave Kai that black Beyblade. Kai not afraid of the fire bird because he fully trusts the phoenix by his side. He won't make the same mistake he made in Russia two years ago. Kai is strong enough to resist the desire to get stronger. He is not the same man he was back then and he won't take the easy path to power by lose to an evil bit beast. Kai is no longer fighting for his own gain; he is fighting for his team and friends.

"There's no room for a second Phoenix, Dranzer finish him!"

Dranzer cries loudly as if he agrees to what Kai said. The bond between bit beast and blader has grown since Kai realized Dranzer was the only one for him. Dranzer and Kai moves in unison as they attacks from up above. Tyson glances at his friend before he backs him up with a tornado that strengthens Dranzer´s fire power. Kai glances back, nods, and the two Bladebreakers attacks together. Max and Rei are not late to attack as well and it all ends in a big clash. Smoke devours them, coughing can be heard, and the bladers shield their eyes from the ashes, looking for a sign of movement. It's almost impossible to see anything. When the smoke starts to fade a silhouette in the darkness is struggling to stand up. Wings are flapping, a groan of pain can be heard and it falls to the ground. It turns silent, eerily silent and the Bladebreakers gives each other glances.

"Something is wrong, he barely fought back." Kai tells them, breaking the silence. "Black Dranzer isn't this weak." He sounds frustrated, even angry.

The creature starts to look more and more like Godgan again as he lays there on the ground, trembling. No one dares to approach him just yet.

"He might not have awaken fully yet?" Max wonders out loud. "Or, he can't control the bit beast? Something must have gone wrong since, well, they merged?"

I take Aellana´s arm and we approach the bladers carefully, silently. She looks at him with big eyes; unsure what to do and believe. Godgan has now fully returned to his normal self, except torn clothes and newly opened wounds, and he lays on the ground gasping for air.

"Godgan?" Aellana calls out.

Her voice echoes in the silence and the gasping stops. She approaches the trembling man carefully. All bladers´ eyes are on her. Everyone is waiting for something to happen, something to explode because this can't be the end. Aellana walks up to him slowly and crouches down next to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Everyone release the breath they've been unconsciously holding when nothing happens when her fingers make contact with his grey coat.

"We didn't kill him, did we?" Tyson looks uncertain.

Aellana´s hands take a firmer hold of his shoulders and slowly turn him over to his back. His black hair falls down over her legs as she lets him rest at her lap. He's very quiet and it's only the rise and fall of his chest that keeps her sane.

"Open your eyes…" She pleads. "Godgan, wake up…"

He does open his eyes but it's not the stare she's used to. He has Heterochromia, two eyes which does not share the same color, but now two pitch black eyes stare up at her. Aellana grows quiet as she stares back before a low, suffocated, yelp of surprise leaves her lips.

"Godgan?" She swallows her fear; she can't let her fear make her abandon him. "Wake up, don't let… it consume you."

The eyes simply stare at her as he didn't hear her. Aellana squints as she forces herself to not avert her gaze from their eye-lock.

"W-wake up!" She repeats loudly, glaring at him.

"Aellana, you better get away from him!" Tyson calls out in a worried voice.

Aellana flinches by surprise at Tyson's loud yell and she accidentally looks away from Godgan. He is up on his feet in a matter of seconds and an ear piercing scream makes the bladers on the roof groan in pain and cover their ears. When Aellana opens her eyes again Godgan is already half running, half flying, away from her.

"He's running away!" Rei states the fact wide-eyed.

"I'm going after him!" Aellana flies up from the ground and starts running.

"Aellana!" Tyson yells at her back. "Someone's gotta go after her. Godgan is not himself right now!"

"We can't stop her." Rick says. "She's gotta do what she's gotta go."

* * *

**I feel so alone** and distant as I sit there in wait for answers about my friend that couldn´t return home safely. I found Spencer and Tala when I rushed into the hospital and they told me a doctor is looking over her. The three of us are sitting deadly silent in the waiting room together with several members from the other Beyblade teams. I'm more nervous now than when we faced Black Dranzer. My hands are sweaty, my heart beat is either very low or too quick and I've got this ice cold feeling in my stomach. The doctor is taking forever but I'm somewhat sure of that Saga is still alive because I can still feel her. Her spirit has not left this world. I get up on my feet as a man dressed in a white robe comes walking towards us.

"How is she?" Spencer asks the doctor.

The man seems to recognize Spencer and smiles weakly while he uses all his might to avoid meeting Tala´s stare. Why, I don't know.

"Please sit down." He tells us.

I sit down quickly, like an obedient dog, just because I want him to spill the news already.

"...This is bad." Ian whispers.

"You're the ones that brought… Miss Ström here right?" He looks at Spencer. "Her condition is stable now. The injuries on her body are not fatal but..." The doctor hesitates.

The silence is unbearable. I'm about to say something when someone else does.

"No buts dammit!" Bryan scares him.

Several of the ones waiting for a reply are surprised by Bryan´s violent manner since they didn´t think he would care about Saga at all, that he thought she was just another brat. All he has done to her said he hated her. It seems that Bryan likes the Swedish girl more than he likes the doctor and that's what matters. The doctor looks at his feet.

"H-h-her legs are another story. They are completely fine, heavily bruised but fine, it seems like she´s feeling some kind of phantom pain even though she hasn´t lost her limbs..."

I turn eerily quiet and pale. Phantom pain? Does this mean Saga lost her legs in the real world? Is that why she was sent back? I hold my hand in front of my mouth as if I'm about to throw up. Saga did complain about pain in her legs before, the signs were all there…and sending her back must have made her wake up in a body lacking two limbs. The pain she's feeling must be equally painful as losing her legs and she was probably experiencing it twice.

"Miss Ström is currently in a coma due to the pain. We´re giving her morphine to dull that pain but we can´t say when she´s going to wake up."

"A coma?" Ian repeats.

I can't focus.

"...But she will wake up, won´t she?" Spencer asks the doctor.

The doctor simply shrugs uncomfortably, he can´t say. The sound of Tala hitting the wall makes the doctor jump in the hall way. Ice cold blue eyes stare at the man with resent. The doctor seems scared, so scared, and everyone understands that Tala must have threatened the man upon their arrival before. That'd explain the doctor's fear for him. The Russian man walks away in silence and no one tries to stop him. The doctor looks relieved when he walks out the door. Spencer, Ian and Bryan exchange glances while Kai sighs.

"We'll move her from the emergency room to her own closed off room now when her condition is stable. We will do more tests to see if her brain has been damaged, but the main issue is that she might not wake up." He tells us honestly.

"We understand." Spencer answers for all of them.

"And... she doesn't have an ID, we need to get it as fast as possible, I´ll contact her home hospital in Sweden for her personal information..."

All his talk fades, gets blurry as I totally lose my focus. Saga is in a coma right now and she might not wake up. Some people can be in a coma for days, some for weeks, months and even years. She can't stay at the hospital forever if she won't wake up. She can't take room when other people needs more help than she. What scares me is that Saga might have lost both of her legs in the other world. A loss no teenager would take lightly. I can't even imagine the pain or the thought of never be able to feel the grass between my toes again. My chest hurts and I rest my head in my lap as I hide from the rest of the world. The pain is suffocating, my throat hurts and it's hard to breathe. My body starts trembling and I can't make it stop no matter how much I try. I open my eyes as I feel how something wet and salty touches my lips: I'm actually crying. This realization makes me afraid of myself because I haven't cried like this since my mother and father threw me out because of my ability of seeing ghosts.

"Xiao?"

I get up on my feet quickly and prepare to leave. I need space, I need to focus and calm down. The others´ presence is irritating me and a hospital, a place where so many have died, is crowded with ghosts that want to talk with someone who actually can see them.

"I need to be alone for a bit." I murmur.

I can feel their eyes on me but I try to shrug it off as I walk towards the exit. I want to run but I don't want to be too dramatic. I don't want to create a scene_. I'm ok, I'm ok, I will be alright… but will she? _

"Saga…"

* * *

**The** warmth of a cup of green tea makes my numb and cold hands gets slightly warmer and I relax a tiny bit. Shoulders slump down, and I slide deeper into the armchair I'm sitting in. It's very comfortable. A deep breath leaves my lips as I sigh at the situation I'm in. The dark circles under my eyes tell of the large number of hours I've been awake without any sleep. Saga's condition has stayed unchanged for two weeks now. She's alive, her vitals are normal, but she won't wake up and she is at times trembling due to intense pain in her legs. Pain the doctors can not find an explanation to. A deep frown makes me look twice my age.

"You need to sleep."

A pair of worried eyes meet mine as I look up to find Lee standing in the doorway of the waiting room. I haven't left the hospital since Saga got a room here but the Spencer and Ian arrived earlier and they said I should go and get something to eat while they look over her for a while. I got tea since I can't eat anything when I'm feeling like this. Lee walks over to me and sits down silently.

"I thought you guys… returned to China already." I tell him.

The championship is over and a lot of teams have already returned to their countries. I didn't though some would stay; I thought I had to give up staying with the White Tigers now when everything turned out like this. But Lee stayed and it makes me slightly happy even though he probably didn't do it for my sake.

"Mariah, Kevin and Gary returned this morning but…" Lee takes a pause. "Rei and I couldn't really leave. Rei is with Granger right now talking about stuff..."

"I'm sorry." I mutter.

They _are_ staying here because of me. Instead of feeling happy, I feel like it's my fault they are staying here wasting money. I turn away from Lee, suddenly thinking my cup of tea is really interesting. Lee seems to notice how uncomfortable I am.

"So who's with Saga if you're here?" Lee changes topic.

"Spencer and Ian, I… left thinking they'd want to be alone with her." I avoid telling him that they literally chased me outside, telling me to eat.

Lee nods silently before his eyes widen a fraction, as if he just remembered something.

"Tala didn't come?"

I tense a little. People are probably starting to think something is going on between them due to how Tala acted when Saga was in danger. I know there are feelings between them that shouldn't be there. Tala hasn't shown up here since he punched the wall upon hearing the news of Saga's condition. I can't trust him fully but he did bring Saga here and he has shown that he does care about her safety. I sigh deeply.

"No, he hasn't been here since … it happened." I answer silently.

"I see." Lee nods to himself, as if he kind of expected that from Tala.

A long and somewhat uncomfortable silence grows between us. I take a sip of the tea that has now gotten quite cold. I can feel that he's watching me. You know, in the way people do when they wonder if you're really are honest or not about something. I think he believes I'm feeling worse than I let myself show. Because Lee would never care that much about Tala and saga's relationship.

"Xiao, I already know the answer but are you alright? Will you be ok?" _I was right_.

"I don't know." I sigh and slip further down in the armchair. "A lot happened...all I know is that I have to stay here and wait for Saga to either wake up or go back to our world. I've got this feeling that she's stuck in between. I also need to know if Chi and Hikaru got back safely. I have no idea how I can find out about that."

Lee frowns as he regards me. I don't like how he worries about me, it makes me feel too helpless and weak. I should be happy though since people seldom cares like he does. He's not used to see this side of me and I'm aware that it confuses him a bit. A gasp leaves my lips as he takes the cup of tea from my hands and I stare at him with surprise. Lee puts his arm around my shoulder with a confidence I've not seen in him before and pulls me towards him. Eyes widen as I find myself leaning against his broad shoulders.

"Rest your eyes a bit." His voice is quiet, and a bit nervous. His chest is vibrating comfortably as he speaks. "It's my turn to be there for you when you're down. Just stop thinking."

I blink twice at his words. They sound very familiar. A soft smile grows broader on my lips as I accept his offer.

"So,… this is about repaying your debt?" I remember how I've told him exactly the same thing before when he had trouble to stop thinking.

I can't reject him now because he let me care for him when he was so sick and stressed out about the competition. He has won my trust and friendship.

"…" Lee snorts. "No, because I care."

My eyes widen at what he said. My eyes turn back to their normal size again and I smile as I lean onto him a little bit more, closing my eyes with a sigh. He cares.

"Thank you, Lee." I murmur.

And I try to relax and let the man support my weight. He was right, I do need to rest my eyes a bit. It's hard to open them once I've closed them. Just a few minutes…and my breathing grow heavier as I slip away from everything and enter a world of pleasant dreams.

Lee smiles gently down at her as he notices how she is now fast asleep. The lion feels good about that Xiao trusted him enough to fall asleep like that. She's always on her guard and he first doubted she even could fall asleep. Someone calls his name and Lee blushes as he meets Rei´s eyes. The Tiger looks surprised over finding Lee and Xiao there, in that position, but he smiles back at Lee.

* * *

_**The coldness** is biting my skin as I stand alone in a seemingly abandoned world of snow. The horizon can barely be spotted due to the snow and the very cloudy sky. A snow white world with no signs of either human or animal life for as far the naked eye can see. I'm walking barefoot dressed only in a white long shirt. I don't own a shirt like that but I don't think about it for long. My brown eyes are dull and distant as I just keep on walking with no goal in my mind as if life has no purpose. _

"_Where am I?" I ask no one in particular. "Where am I supposed to go?"_

_My voice echoes away and no answer can be heard. The lack of reply makes me frown a bit, the dullness in my eyes starts to fade as I start to question this place. Why am I here? How can I walk in the snow barefoot without freezing? Why am I alone? A panicked look erases the calm expression I just wore. _

"_Hello! Is anybody there!"_

* * *

**It's too** quiet and calm in the Beyblade world. It irritates me greatly. I've been able to calm down a great deal with the help of Lee and Rei, and I'm thankful. During these days they've been taking care of me as if we were family. I didn't expect them to care that much. No one except Saga, Hikaru and Chi has cared that much about before. They helped me to accept the situation, accept that Saga might never wake up, that I might never meet Hikaru and Chi again and that I'm the only Guardian here. I'm not alone though, they were careful to tell me that.

The wind feels nice against my skin as I stretch after a two hour training session of Beyblade in the Hospital's small private garden. I've been visiting the quiet place a lot lately since I realized I can still do something good while waiting for Saga to open her eyes. Sitting there by her bed, starving myself isn't something she'd want me to do anyway. Lee told me that and I let myself trust him. I can tell that I've been getting stronger by the way my blade answers to my call, how my bit beast seems to read my mind and the new muscles making me look a bit sturdier. All I can do is train, eat, sleep, train, eat, sleep to keep myself sane nowadays. I can now see the results. But, during those times I let myself think, I´ve been pondering about something much more serious.

I need to think of my future. I've officially become a person of this world now which means that I have to make a living, find a home. Lee and Rei have invited me to the White Tiger village and I've accepted that invitation because I have nowhere else to go. I'll work there to pay for a living. It'll be a nice and calm life, just like I wanted. A deep frown covers my face. I hate the fact that I don't really have a choice. Rei, Lee and I won't return to China until the situation here changes to the better or worse. I've promised that I won't leave Saga's side until something happens.

"I knew we'd find you here."

I turn around and face Lee, Rei, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Hilary, and Max. The small garden suddenly feels crowded. I get up on my feet and give them a small nod of my head. All of them look kind of hopeful. Their eyes on me make me slightly uncomfortable. People usually don´t look hopeful when they see me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them as I try to hide my surprice.

"I heard the news about you training yourself half to death so I decided to help out." Tyson answers, scratching his head.

I look at him as if he´s crazy. A small grin grows bigger on my lips though, since he´s basically saying he wants to kill me. I shrug my shoulders.

"All we can do now is wait, but let's not waste that time. Let's use it to become stronger. Battle us, Xiao!" Max sounds hopeful.

I force a smile to my lips as I bow my head towards them as a sign of gratitude. Battling the world's best bladers will surely make me think of other things. The four best bladers… but one is missing. I look around.

"Where's Kai?"

They look a little uncomfortable.

"He hasn't been around for a while." Hilary explains with a worried face, her voice is quite low.

My eyes widen a little bit. Sure, Kai has always been a person who comes and goes as a stray cat but I think there's more to it this time. I shake my head.

"Why ask for Kai when I'm here?" Tyson asks me cockily. "Let's battle! I'm way stronger than him."

"Ok, Champ… Battle me." I roll my eyes at the Japanese man.

"This is gonna be a long day." Lee laughs.

* * *

_**I can't**_ _stand the loneliness, the calmness, the whiteness of this seemingly dead world of snow and ice. I've been walking for ages without no goal in mind and with no results. I'm not even sure if I'm walking in the right direction or if I´m getting closer to a warmer place. Everything seems so hopeless. I wish someone, anyone, could grab my hand and lead the way towards something better. Anything would be better than this. _

"_Please, I don't wan to be here alone!" I shout._

_Who am I calling? Who do I want to see? I don't know. I just want to get out of here. Eyes are wide, small clouds takes form in the air as I breathe quickly but my surroundings doesn´t change. I calm myself down. There's no time to cry or panic, I just have to continue walking. Something good will surely happen if I just don´t give up. I walk, walk and walk. The snow is getting deeper and deeper, to the point I fear it will devour me. That´s when I notice it. _

"_Footprints…?"_

_I start to follow them but it feels like the footprints have no end. I have no clue how long I've been following the small prints in the snow. I stop as I see how a big cat stands there in the snow staring at me challengingly. It's a European Lynx, a cat animal clad in beige fur with black spots. Its ears are directed towards me and I look at them since the hairs there are characteristics of the cat. _

"_Are you also lost in this world?"_

_It just looks at me as if it has also been wandering in this world, all alone for God knows how long. I feel a connection to the animal. I reach out towards it…_

* * *

**Blue eyes** regard the face of the seemingly sleeping Saga Ström´s face. He's standing close to the door, he has barely entered her hospital room, and he stares at her unmoving form with a frown on his pale face. He doesn't approach the bed for a very long time, he seems afraid to. Tala has been around death a larger part of his life but it seldom scares him like it does now. He won't accept it this time, he won't. Tala won't let her die from him just like his parents did. The red haired Russian approaches the bed slowly, eyes fixed on Saga´s face. She´s pale and looks a lot skinnier than before. It angers him. He's pissed. He´s surprised over how much he actually _feels_ as he looks at her. It is suffucating him. It´s also bothering him since he can´t name those said emotions.

"Didn't you say you'd leave?" Tala asks her bitterly just as if he's blaming her for his pain.

He thinks he'd feel better if she did disappear from his life totally rather than be in the state she's in now. He accepted that she chose to go, he was ready to let her go and then all this happened. It changes everything. She's stuck in between. No one can tell how "in between" looks like. A low growl-like sound leaves his throat. Tala can't help but think about how much pain the girl has been in since she came here. They found Saga in the middle of a snowstorm, lying in the snow dressed in a burned and torn school uniform. She had to spend several weeks as the only girl at the Abbey. She had to spend time around _them_. Tala snorts, he didn't make it easy for her. He didn't trust Saga and her stories about her losing her memories. _She´s such a bad liar._ Now he knows that she lied to protect something and that she were facing a great burden all by herself. And she bore a lot of other people's burdens on her shoulders as well, which lead to the state she's in now. She and her friends tried to save this world but look what happened to them.

"Didn't you say you'd become stronger?" His hoarse voice breaks the silence once again.

Tala wishes Saga left so he could forget about her because her existence hurts him in a way he thought he'd never hurt again. It´s too close to his heart. Too close to his weakness. It angers him greatly because he didn't know someone could make him this weak, on edge and vulnerable. Tala sighs and his expression turns tired. He touches his forehead, leans into his palm as blue eyes regard the girl in silence. He's tired of feeling like this and it's the reason why he at last came to visit Saga. He came to say good bye so he could return to Russia and leave this behind him. He can´t. There´s something about her that makes him want to keep trying. Tala closes his eyes. The words she spoke at the dance still echoes inside of his mind. It was the first time he saw her that angry, upset and sad. She said he was egoistic but, isn´t he allowed to feel that way once in his life? Can´t he… cling to her?

"Why… are you not waking up?" Tala´s voice becomes quieter, almost soft and pleading.

This is how close to crying Tala Ivanov gets. He closes his eyes more firmly upon hearing his own weak voice. Saga was worried about him, saying that some Garland would send him to the hospital but the one in a coma now is her. Saga doesn't deserve this. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Tala clenches his fists. Saga always did her best to protect them all even though no one would even realize they have been saved in the first place. She´s too kind, too naïve, too kind-hearted and weak but Tala he can´t hate her for that anymore. He wants to stay by her side, stay egoistic, and be the one to protect her. Tala has realized that he might actually need her. Tala regards her with a soft, almost tender, expression on his face for a moment. Something in the air changes as if someone turned a switch. Tala tenses visibly and his eyes turn cold again as if the affectionate hint never been there. The calmness in the room is disturbed by something he can´t see. He reaches torwards his launcher in his pocket. A sudden noise from behind makes him turn around quickly. A wide eyed Spencer stares at him, he´s holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Tala?" Spencer looks surprised before he smiles gently. "You came. What´s wrong?"

Tala looks as Spencer but just shakes his head at the lack of understanding in the older Russian man.

"No, nothing…"

* * *

**Hikaru´s POV**

**The first thing** that comes to my mind is that my body is so heavy. I´m very temted to just give up and go back to my slumber but something is different and it makes me want to open my eyes and take a look around. Dark eyelashes flutter open slowly. All I can see is white. A white roof, four white walls and… my brothers sleeping at my side. Eyes widen and tears start falling down my cheeks. I can´t control it and I start sobbing loudly.

"Buwahahahahahaha…." I´m crying like a five-year-old.

I haven´t seen my little brothers for such a long time and the sight of them sleeping that close to me makes me all weepy. It worked. We all returned home again. Mission accomplished. It´s such a relief. It feels like this heavy burden has been taken off my shoulders. The urge to hug my siblings close makes me want to sit up but my body doesn´t comply. It´s heavy and… aching. That´s when I notice that my arms are covered by bandages. My head as well. I frown in confusion. It seems as my movements disturbed the boys´ sleep. Four pair of dark brown eyes stares at me. They widen.

"Hikaru-nee-chan!"

"Sister!"

"Big sister…."

An the smallest one starts to cry.

"What´s happe—" He turns quiet. "Hikaru."

"D-dad." My voice sounds so dry. As if I haven´t been using it for ages.

His eyes widen in an inhuman manner as a deap, very noticable, breath leaves his lips. I can´t help but tense as I see the tears in his eyes. Dads shouldn´t cry. It´s just wrong. I feel his arms around me. He´s holding me as if I could break anytime. It scares me. My sibling starts jumping up and down cheering loudly. I close my eyes and let my tears flow freely again. I´m home. I´m where I should be. I lean against my dad´s shoulder. I can move on now. I know I can and I will. I will.

* * *

**Chi´s POV**

**The doctors** bugged me for several hours with questions, check ups and more questions about how I´m feeling. And to be honest, all my happiness if fading for everytime they tell me news about my condition. It seems like I´ve been in a coma for several months, gone through operations to save my burned damaged limbs, and been scarred for life. My adoptive parents seemed to be slightly frightened of my appearance when the mandages came off but I just shrugged and said that I always wanted to shave off my hair and eyebrows anyway. They didn´t like the joke but I pretended I didn´t notice. It´s not a big deal.

"How are my friends?" I ask the nurse but she pretends she doesn´t understand me.

It makes me very uneasy and irritated. The doctor arrives again just as I´m about to curse at the nurse. He looks at me with a forced smile.

"Will you answer my questions?" I ask him in a bothered voice. It makes him flinch a bit.

"That´s what I get payed for!" He laughs.

"Yeah… very funny." I sigh, I´m getting tired. "So, how are my friends? Ling Xiao, Saga Ström and Maeda Hikaru?"

"It´s a miracle! You and Miss Maeda woke up at the same time…" The man smiles.

"Is Hikaru alright?" I ask him with a smile growig on my lips.

"Miss Maeda is suffering from burns, similar to yours, and she´s all stable now."

I nod with a pleased smile on my lips. If Hikaru is in the same condition as me, she´ll be all alright.

"What about Saga?"

"Ström?" He repeats, it makes me uneasy.

"…Yeah?"

"She has sadly not waken up yet- " The doctor offers her a bitter-sweet smile. "She's suffering from a lot of burns, third degree burns, and we had to… amputate her legs to save her life."

"You did _what_!" My voice gets high-pitched.

Her legs. That's plural, so both of them. She won´t be able to walk anymore. Well maybe, but with a pair of fake, plastic limbs. But Saga stood right next to me when it happened. Why am I ok while she´s not? Green eyes widen. She was standing in front of me, closer to Godgan. She took all the damage and saved me when it happened. I was trying to protect her from the stares of foreign-intrested Japanese people and pulled her close to me, she became my shield. I stare at the floor. _Oh Shit. _She has not woken up? Does that mean she´s still in the Beyblade world? Or is she trapped in between?

"We had to amputate her legs, they were too heavily burned and she would have died if we didn't remove them. They were dying." He explains slowly in a gentle voice.

"I need to see ´em."

"Her legs?"

"Eh, no, dammit! I need to see Hikaru, Xiao and I want to visit Saga. NOW."

I get up on my feet quickly. I´m filled by guilt.

"You need to rest Miss Ikeda."

"Don't you _Miss_ me!"

"Sit down Ikeda. You´re going into chock. I´ve more things to tell you."

"There´s _more_?" I somehow get the feeling that this doctor doesn´t know what he´s doing.

"Your friend, Ling Xiao, passed away."

I fall down into my chair.

"What d-d-do you mean?" I stutter wide-eyed.

"Ling Xiao didn't make it." The doctor tells me. "She died three hours after the explosion."

"_I have no place to return to"_ Xiao´s voice echoes in my head and my green eyes widen in terror. She knew. That´s what she meant with those words. _ "I won´t forgive you!"_ My own words make me frown. Xiao, she lied about why she didn´t join them in the circle, but why? Why didn´t she say something when I said all those nasty worst to her? Didn´t she trust me enough? Didn´t she consider me to be her friend? I know we fought but… this is too much. I bend over as my tears starts to fall. She sent us home while knowing we´d never meet again. I want to hit something, bad, I want to run till I drop, I want to scream until I faint I want to… see them.

"I suggest you return to bed, Ikeda."

"No, I need to meet Hikaru. Now." I stare at the man with red eyes.

I get up on my feet again but I feel very dizzy and weak. Am I really I shock? The man tries to take a hold of me but I just slap his hands away. I start walking, jogging, through the hall in my search for my friends. Tears are falling down without an end.

"Miss Ikeda Chi!" He yells loudly.

"Where is she? Where´s Hikaru!"

I don´t care about how much I´m hurting, I just keep on running. I need to see her. I stumble into the wall and bumbs into something and it falls to the ground. It hurts, so bad. My head, my body and my heart. I´m about to let myself fall down to the ground when I see her standing in front of me in the hallway.

"Hikaru" I breathe.

I regognize the girl quickly even though she´s in a bad condition. Her usually tanned skinn is red and blue, her legs are covered in bandages and they have shaved a large part of her hair. Her eyes are the same. The girl walks up to me slowly, painfully.

"Chi! They told me that- that-!" Hikaru stutters. "I´m so glad you´re alive!"

Hikaru hugs me tightly and I can´t do anything bug hug her back. It makes me cry even harder. I can feel her breathing and I´m so happy she didn´t die as well. She´s still with me. I hug her tightly even though the burns throb like crazy. It´s so painful but I´m confused: I don´t know if it is my body or my heart that is hurting.

"It wasn´t supposed to end like this!" Hikaru sobs.

"It hasn´t ended… yet…" I murmur slowly.

Hikaru´s doctor comes running down the hall just when mine does and they just shake their heads at our hug.

"We need to find a way to get back." I whisper into her ear. Hikaru tenses and turns quiet. Too quiet. It makes me unseasy. "Hikaru?"

She pushes herself away from me slowly. I stare at her wide-eyed. The girl looks down at the ground silently before she finally looks at me. I can see guilt, shame, fear and hesitation in her big eyes. I realize that her eyelashes are gone. _The fire must have_… I shiver. Hikaru takes my hand.

"We can´t go back, we can´t let our families go throught that again…"

My mouth is wide open. I didn´ t expect that answer from her and it angerst me just at the fact that I didn´t think of my family makes me feel guilty. I take a hold of her shoulders but let go as I see her wince in pain.

"…You´re gonna let the Beyblade world fall because you don´t want to leave your parents?"

Hikaru´s eyes widen. She averts her gaze in shame. I feel bad the moment I said it as well. I don´t know much about her family but I´m well aware of that she missed her siblings a lot, that she loves them, but somehow I feel that our mission is more important. We can´t be egoistic now when a whole world might need us!

"Girls, both of you, it´s bed time." The doctors interrupt us.

The men approach us and start to pulls us towards our rooms. I want to talk more with Hikaru but it´s like she´s lost in her own thoughts as she walks away from me. It bothers me a great deal. I´m not sure I can do this myself.

"Hikaru?" I repeat with wide-eyes.

* * *

**I **feel very bad right now. A deep sigh leaves my dry lips. I felt how Chi stared at me with surprise and confusion back there. I lean back against my white pillows and look up towards the roof that´s equally colorful. It´s true, I´m not so comfortable with the thought of returning there again. Sure, I want to find out what happened to Saga and meet Xiao again, but I´m afraid that if I go back I won´t be able to return. Kai´s words are still lngering in my mind as well. I don´t want to see him again. I´m not the kind of person to be depressed over something he said but I can´t help it, his harsh words hurt me a lot and I wonder if I can just go back to the normal Hikaru around him again.

"What a mess…" I murmur.

I´m in a mess, both in body and in soul and I guess I want to run away by forgetting about what happened. I´m such a bad person. I just can´t find the energy to fight back right now. I´m severely hurt, my body is dishaped and full of ugly scares, I finally met my family again, I lost the man I like, and now I have to return there again, go through everything again? What if I want to forget everything, go back to high school and surf again? Is that really that wrong? I see Chi´s green eyes stare at me again, this time with resent. I´ve to go. No matter how much I want to stay. I´ll do it for their sake.

A nurse disturbs the silence as she enters with today´s lunch.

"Excuse me, would it be possible to share room with Ikeda Chi down the hall?"

"Oh youre friend? I´ll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

It doesn´t take long until two nurses enters the room pushing a bed with a very confusied Chi. I smile at her broadly and she relaxes a bit.

"Hey, I thought… we could share room since this is way too big for little me."

"Nice plan, and oh, you got a TV!"Chi comments loudly.

"Yup and dad brought all my Beyblade DVDs…"

"We could rewatch the second part of G-Rev and then we´d…" Chi starts bu she quiets down when she remembers how I acted before. "Hikaru…?"

"I´m in." I chuckle. "We´ve risked too much to turn back now."

"Hell yeah!" Chi makes a voctory gesture. "Let´s do this!"

"So where to start?" I ponder. "Then what about Godgan?"

Chi frowns, her mood goes up and down. The girl cross her heavy bandaged arms over her chest as she leans into her bed.

"You saw what happened to him… he must be in this hospital as well!" I continue.

"He was a suicide bomber, I doubt there´s much of him left. He literally blew up. To be honest with you, I don´t fucking care. " Chi shrugs.

"We should ask about it though." I urge on.

"Yeah yeah." Chi gives in with a shrug of her shoulder.

The two of us speak all night about a lot of things. It makes me think of happier stuff instead of the mental and physical pain, and a certain person I´m not sure I want to meet again. It´s like the two of us returned to our high school days again. It feels great and I can actually laugh again. Things are getting brighter…We sleep in long and wakes up at the same time as the nurse comes in with our breakfast.

"Excuse me?" I ask her since Chi looks really sleepy.

"Yes, miss… Maeda?" She asks me. "You asked for milk, did you not?"

"Yeah, I did. Thank you. During the subway explosion, did a… Godgan Tarasov survive?" I ask her carefully.

She looks surprised.

"Is he a friend of yours?" She asks me.

"…Yes."

Chi snorts loudly but the nurse seems to think she just coughed. "Let me look at the list. I´m sorry but there´s no Tarasov here. He could have been sent to one of the nearby hospitals…"

"I see, thank you…"

"I don´t want to… make it worse girls but there are a lot of people that couldn´t be indentified to to burns."

"We understand."

The nurse smiles sadly as she gives us our food and leaves the room. I sigh a bit as I lean back again. Chi starts eating silently. She complains about the bread, that it´s dry and hard, as she devours it.

"So he´s dead here. That means he´s in the same position as Xiao." I conclude loudly.

"Probably." Chi answers with food in her mouth.

"That´s why he changed, and stayed in the Beyblade world instead of returning here, right? He didn´t have a body to return to either. We need to stop him."

"…Yeah, we have to." Chi nods as she licks the butter of her fingers.

She stops eating as she notices how I´m lost in my thoughts. This means that Black Dranzer is trapped in the Beyblade world together with a lot of people I care about. It saddens me that we weren´t able to stop it from happening and the fact that we need to return there to fight him scares me. Chi frows at my sade face.

"Don´t worry, if Kai hurts you again, let me serve him a black eye. It´ll match his face paint."

I didn´t think of Kai, but that´s considerate of her so I play along. "How did you know?"

"Blondie, you´re obvious when it comes to Mr. Grumpy." She smiles sadly.

"Haha. But how can we get back there?" I change topic.

"I don´t know."

Awkward silence.

"We should… try to go back where it all started."

"The subway? How?" I ask but my eyes lights up as I come up with something. "New quest found: Leave the Hospital without getting Noticed."

Chi grins broadly, she´s thrilled about this. I´m not as thrilled but i´m not looking forward to do this at all. I just hope I´ll be able to get over it once we enter the Beyblade world again. If there is another time. It took a suicide bomber to get us there last time and I doubt we can return that easily.

* * *

_**It's attacking!** I close my eyes as I wait for the impact but decide in the last second to open them and face the Lynx straight on. This makes the cat slow down until it stands still about two meters away from me. A low purring sound emerges from its mouth. It didn´t expect me to face it like that. It calms down._

"_Do you know the way out?" I ask. my fear is fading. _

_It stares at me as if it's judging me. Then it turns around and starts walking away, I follow silently. The cat walks for a long time without looking back at me. It´s the only life form I´ve seen here so I follow silently. It feels as if it is the key to my freedom some how. The snow starts to melt suddenly and the sky turns blue. It makes me stop and look towards the sky. The cat is sitting down in front of me, watching me silently. _

"Saga!"

"_Huh?"I look around but nothing else but the lynx can be seen. _

"Saga, follow my voice…!" It comes again.

_I´ve found the door back. The place turns even whiter than before as I feel how I´m starting to wake up. The lynx stare at me with its wide yellow eyes. _

"_Thank you." I smile at the cat. "I've found my way home."_

_Brown eyes widen as the lynx suddenly leaps forward and jumps towards me. I feel no fear, only caution, as it comes closer to me. I reach out as the cat starts glowing and disappearing as it enters my chest. It's a part of me now. That´s when voices of people I know surrounds me from all directions, pushing me towards the sky slowly. I can feel that something is happening. I lose the ability to breathe for a moment…_

"She's waking up!" Ian shouts.

Ian´s loud voice makes me flinch a bit before I open my eyes slowly. I feel very drowsy, as if I´ve been sleeping for ages. I can hear several gasps and a blush cover my cheeks as I realize I´m surrounded by people. I sink down in the bed and cover myself with the think blanket. I didn´t expect people to gather. I feel how someone takes my hand and squeezes it firmly. I stare into Xiao´s wide eyes.

"Saga..!" Xiao breathes my name in relief. "Are you alright?"

"…Yeah." I answer quietly. "Or I don't know."

That´s when I check how my body is in this world. I take of the blanket and sitt up slowly. I feel great. I take an extra look at my legs and the bruising there makes me lose my breath. My legs are blue and purple. I take a hold of Xiao´s shoulders. A gasp leaves my lips as I realize how weak my body is. I thought I was fine but my body just...Xiao steadies my unbalanced body quickly. I stare at her. I can only see her now, the rest are forgotten.

"I… I returned to my body in the other world but the pain, the pain made me leave again. I don't know if my body rejected me or…" I take a deep breath. "They… amputated my legs. You can't understand how it felt to wake up, sit up and stare down at two nonexistent limbs…"

My hands start to tremble and I look away from Xiao in shame.

"Saga…" Xiao looks very sad.

"The coma was too deep; I couldn't wake up back there. The pain was overwhelming." I tell her. "I had no choice but to turn around and go back." I frown as I remember something important. "Then I saw… Godgan he… changed."

"We know." Tyson answers. "He turned into Black Dranzer. We fought him shortly after the ceremony. "

"So we failed?" I ask them. "All that pain for…nothing?"

No one answers; all of them looks everywhere but at me. I feel terrible.

"What matters is that you woke up." Xiao tells me gently.

It makes me feel worse. I mean, the Beyblade world is more important than my health. I shake my head at her but smiles weakly. I´m glad to see them again. It could have been worse. I sit up again and wiggle my legs. They don´t hurt anymore. My eyes widen a bit.

"Let me see my blade." I break the silence.

My eyes meet a pair of narrow ice-blue orbs that seems to have been fixed on me for a long time. A shiver runs down my spine.

* * *

**Saga was** quickly moved from the hospital to Tyson´s dojo since the doctors couldn´t find any thing wrong with her. As I thought, it was all spiritual, or magic, that happened due to the accident and the travel between worlds. I smile to myself as I see how the girl smiles as she talks with Tyson about her bitbeast. She has become a lot stronger, spiritually, and I guess it´s because of the coma but her body is tired and she has lost a lot of weight.

"Little friend, here, eat some dumplings…" Granpa tells her. "Rei and I made them. They´re good."

"Thank you." She smiles.

I sigh as I stare out as I sit at the porch of the dojo. The breeze feels nice against my skin. I´ve to rethink my future now when Saga is back. The options I have now is to go with Rei and Lee since I think they´ll let Saga come along, or that the two of us live on our own. I stare at the sky as my thoughts wander to Hikaru and Chi. _Will they get back? Should we wait for them?_ A shadow blocks my view and I look up to see Tala, and the rest of the Russian team, standing in front of me.

* * *

**Xiao´s voice** makes me look up for my dumplings and conversation with Tyson to see who arrived. My eyes widen at the sight. The wind is in his fiery red hair as he takes of his shoes by the door, he walks into the room as if he´s walking on air and the sunlight makes his blue eyes shine as he looks around and…his eyes stops at me. Tyson moves at my side, he gets up to greet his Russian friends.

"Kai, guys, I would have told Gramps and Rei to make more dumplings if I knew you were coming."

Kai shrugs at Tyson. He looks as if he has lost a litte weight as well but he´s good at keeping the façade of "I´m the usual Kai" up as he walks into the dojo, into the kitchen to talk with Rei. My eyes follow Kai as he walks by without even sparing me a glance. _Is he, missing Hikaru? _I evert my gaze. _I´m missing Hikaru…_I swallow the dumpling I was in the midst of chewing.

"Don´t worry, we had borst before coming here." Spencer tells him.

I saw them for a moment when I woke up but my room was crowed and I couldn´t really speak with any of them. It feels a little uncomfortable with that. I remember that Xiao told me that it was the Blitzkreig boys that were in the room when I started to wake up, and I concluded that it might have been Tala´s voice I heard. He might have been the one calling my name. My cheeks turn a little red at the thought. I take another dumpling. I hear steps behind me.

"Oh, I´m glad you liked them Saga."

I look up at Rei. "They´re great!" I smile.

He and Kai pass me by to greet the Blitzkreig boys. Kai glances at me with a strange look in his eyes. My eyes widen. His eyes look empty. It scares me. Rei´s happy and friendly voice can be heard as he argues with Bryan. Kai and Tala exchange some phrases in Russian. The dojo gets crowded suddenly and I feel less eager to converse. I feel a little bit sick.

"Are you alright?" Hilary asks me.

"I think I ate too much." I murmur.

"That must be because you´d been on an IV for such a long time, eating food must be…" Kenny starts rambling.

"Yeah yeah." Hilary shrugs as she interrupts him. Kenny pouts. "Just drink some, ok?"

She hands me a glass of water. I smile at Hilary gently, she´s a kind girl. I wonder if it´s because of the coma or if I´m just uncomfortable with the Russians being here. I take a sip of the water and swallows slowly. Xiao s up on her feet and moves to sit down next to just as if she sensed my discomfort from the other side of the room. I sigh. All of us father around the table. Tyson does his best to keep a fun conversation going but the Russians are not easy to entertain. Tyson laughs awkwardly as no one seems to think his joke was funny. _What are they doing here? _I wonder. I notice that Kai is once again staring at me coldly. I meet his gaze.

"Why did you come back when the two others didn´t?" Kai asks me.

I tense a bit. I get the feeling that Kai somehow blames me. The conversation dies out around the table as they wait intently for me to answer. Xiao takes a hold of my hand silently. I force a smile to my lips as I recall how the three of us travelled through the universes. I close my eyes and frown as I remember how I couldn´t stay there.

"I think that… my real body was too injured for my spirit to return to. So, I couldn´t stay there whereas Hikaru and Chi successfully enterted their bodies and stayed…" I explain slowly, carefully. "They weren´t as seriously hurt."

"…Did they return safetly?" Kai asks in a softer voice.

"Yes." That´s what I can recall.

Kai avert his eyes.I can see how Spencer puts his hand on the shorter man´s shoulder but Kai just shrugs it of as he leaves the dojo without saying another word. Tyson looks at the Russian team with wide eyes, he has never seen his friend act this way.

"He misses her." Spencer tells us. "The bubbly girl."

* * *

**The meeting** with the Blitzkreig was awkward to me. I sigh as I let the wind cool me down as I sit at the poarch. A weak smile grown on my lips. Kai seems to like Hikaru a lot so why did he do that to her? He hurt her a great deal. I close my eyes as I take a deep breath.

"You don´t stutter anymore." A voice disturbs my calm.

My eyes widen a little bit, I flinch, before I turn around to see Tala standing behind me, leaning against the doorframe. He doesn´t look amused. He looks so tired. I don´t know what to say so I simply nod his way. I feel awkward due to several things. I haven´t really spoken with him since the dance. A frown makes me look twice my age.

"It seems as if I´m getting better at speaking without stuttering, yeah…" I answer with a deep sigh. I take a deep breath. "I´m sorry."

Tala frowns. "You´re sorry?"

I glance at him over my shoulder. It seems that he didn´t expect my apoligy even though I´m a person who apologizes too much all the time.

"For the dance party." I eleborate.

A deep silence spreads between us. Tala is dead silent and I have no clue about what he is thinking. Both of us acted out of character that day. Tala seems to feel ashamed over how he acted as well, but he doesn´t seem regretful. He frowns, opens his mouth as if he´s about to say something, he closes it again. I regard him silently. He sighs.

"I thought I´d lose you." He breaks the awkward silence with saying something I didn´t expect at all. "I almost did." He looks at me with almost gentle eyes. " You´re right I, I don´t understand this … but… I don´t want you to dissapear."

"Tala…" I breathe his name with surprise.

He looks tormented as he looks down at the ground.

"I remember what you said that time. I _did_ only think about myself and I stepped on your emotions…."

Just him telling me this makes me so happy. He´s opening up even more to me now, he´s even admitting he was wrong.

" I remember that you…you said you loved me." Ice blue eyes meet mine.

My stomach turns cold, my face turns red and I find myself shaking a little. I remember how my anger took over back then, and how I throw the words of love at him like a curse. It was not right of me to do that when I know about how hard it is for him to know feelings, and due to the fact that I´m… me.

"I did…" I blush shyly. "I mean I said _what if_ I loved you…"

"It´s… okay… for you to feel that way about me." He tells me with a deep sigh. "It doesn´t bother me."

My eyes widen at this. _What is he saying!_ My blush intensifies. This is not a confession from his side, more that he tells me I can and should keep on loving him. It´s a bit egocentric as well but I won´t mention that. My happiness fades a bit as I turn into my realistic self. Tala glances at me.

"Tala, I can´t help what I feel but… I´m a person from another world. I can´t just… fall in love with you that easily. I´m still alive in my on world. There´s a lot I don´t know. I can´t predict the future…and what if…"

"Live in the present." He sounds so serious.

"So is it ok for me to feel this… attached…to you?"

He won´t face me."…Yes."

I feel so strange, as if I´m about to cry as I look into his eyes as he finally turns my way again. They´re not as cold as they usually are as he stares back at me as if he´s also affected by all of this. I get up on my feet shakily before I approach him slowly. I glance at him before I hug him. My head rests against his chest and my arms go round his back gently. The beat of his heart can be heard and the sound makes me relax a bit. I close my eyes as I feel how his arms encircle me. This is bliss.

* * *

**My eyes** widen a bit as I see how Tala embraces Saga ou on the poarch. She is crying and he holds her close to him with a somewhat pained expression on his pale face. I can´t tell what happened between them but those tears are not only due to sadness. I dislike the way they are together, together, but I can´t complain now when it´s up to Saga to decide if she´ll try to go back once more or remain in this world. I close my eyes and sigh deeply.

"Xiao!"

I turn around to see Lee and Rei come running towards me.

"What is it Lee?" I look at the two Chinese men with narrow eyes.

"They´re back…" Lee gasps, he´s out of the breath.

"What?"

"Hikaru and Chi are back!" Rei helps his friend say.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it!(and that the change between POVs wasn´t too hard to follow)  
**

**You´ll meet the fifth OC in the next chapter, prepare yourselves…!**

**Please Read and Review, your comments always make me happy.**


	26. The New Member

**AN: Hello, I hope all of you had a nice Christmas and New Year! **

**Thanks to: **Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Mi-chan1991, whatever-jerk, xxz0eyxx (thank you twice!), TheRachael via Satellite, DevinePhoenix and SatsurikuSajira!** I´m really thankful for all the support lately. I´m happy you enjoy the story! If you have any suggestions just PM me, kay?**

**You´ll meet the new OC in this chapter, I hope you all like her. ****Enjoy.**

**Xiao´s POV:**

* * *

**My eyes** widen in an inhuman way as I stare back at them as my brain process their words very slowly. _This can´t be true but they would never lie about anything like this…They´re back! _I turn my head towards the poarch where I know Saga is. I open the door to the poarch and the sound of it makes the two persons out there turn around in an alerted manner. Tala´s ice blue eyes stares at me with a great amount of hostility but my eyes are fixed on the girl in his arms.

"Saga!"My voice sounds weak even to my own ears.

She looks up from the embrace with a blush on her face. Tala, on the other hand, looks irritated. Lee stares at them with wide eyes as he looks at them over my shoulder. He averts his eyes awkwardly as he walks away, he coughs gawkily. Rei laughs gently at this. I stare at her.

"Chi and Hikaru they, they have returned!" My voice is almost breaking."Lee just came with the news!"

Saga´s eyes widen at this. My eyes move from her confused face to Tala. I notice how he regards the Swedish girl´s face as she seems to lose herself in her own world. Tala looks… worried. Ivanov wouldn´t care if Chi or Hikaru returned or not but it seems that he do care how Saga feels about it. She let go of him gently, he lets her go, as she joins me to meet our two lost team mates. Lee, who waits by the door, leads us to them with a big grin on his face.

"What´s going on?" Hilary asks.

Spencer, Ian, Bryan, who all stayed to wait for Tala, stares up at Lee as well. Spencer´s eyes are wide as he curses to himself, Kai just left and now this happens?

"Rei?" Tyson and Daichi come out from their room.

"Come!" Lee shouts at them with a smile on his face.

All of us follow Lee as he starts running. He takes us to the riverbank, a place where Tyson usualy trained when he was younger, and I see them. Hikaru and Chi are sitting there, trying to get the water out of their hair and clothes. It feels like my chest is about to burst! Hikaru´s smile as she notices us.

"Yahoooo!" She waves wildly as she jumps on one leg and shakes her head to get the water out of her ear.

Hikaru glomps us all happily and the four of us are joined in a group hug. They´re wet and it makes me shiver as their cold bodies touch mine_. I don´t care though. They´re back_. I think Saga is crying as she hugs them back as well. We´re stadning there in what feels like an eternity. We smile like dorks when we finally pull apart. Even Chi seems to be affected by this emotional reuinion.

"How did you manage to get back here?" Saga asks them wide-eyed. "It was so difficult to open up a portal and the Saint Shields…"

"Well, Hikaru got this _brilliant_ idea that we should recreate the bombing…" Chi scoffs.

Saga´s eyes widen in fear. Chi starts laughing since she is well aware of that Saga interpreted it the wrong way.

"So we lit some fireworks in the subway…" She explains. "And waited for the train…"

"It actually worked?" I ask them, it sounds too easy to be true.

"Well, a lot of crying and begging …." Hikaru sticks her tongue out in an embaressed manner. "I think our bit beasts helped out as well."

Saga blinks several times. She can´t believe what a mess her friends must have created in the subway to get sent back here. She got a feeling that they´re not telling them the whole truth or that something isn´t as it seems. Still, nothing in the Beyblade world is understandable.

Hikaru tenses visibly as she spots the Blitzkreig boys there. Her eyes widen as she fears to see Hiwatari Kai there with them. Her heart grows ice-cold as her eyes searches for him but he´s nowhere to be seen. Spencer seems to understand and he shakes his head as their eyes meet: Kai isn´t with them. Hikaru sighs in relief but she can´t help but feel a little bit sad.

"You´re kidding me." Tyson laughs, he gives Hikaru a hug before he turns to smile at Chi. "It´s nice to see you two again."

Chi walks Tyson by coldly, she even bumps into his shoulder rudely. "We need to speak with Mr.D and find the Saint Shields. And we need to tell them that we´re ready to take on our mission again." She tells me.

I nod. I´m a bit surprised that Chi´s so straingt forward and her way of ignorning Tyson. I eye her suspiciously as we start to walk away. Some of the bladers seem to want to talk with us more but they let us go. Some murmurs about a small party to celebrate the Guardians´ reunion. I can´t help but smile. I feel really happy now, I´m back on track and I didn´t lose my friends.

Saga gives Tala a quick final hug. It surprices him, but he doesn´t complain. He did say she could love him didn´t he?

"See you later." He murmurs as he prepares to leave, it seems that he won´t stay with the people at the Dojo any longer.

She nods with a happy, red face.

"Xiao." Lee approaches me.

I smile at him and it seems to take him by surprise. My eyes widen as I realize that I must havev smiled like a fool, which is very uncharacteristic of me, so I try to regain my cool again. He smirks at me with a small blush on his face. _Wait, a blush?_ I regard him with an amused expression on my face. Lee has been by my side a lot lately; and I´m grateful for his support when I was by myself in this world. He has…managed to get a lot closer to me and I´ve come to trust him. I don´t understand why he stayed when I´ve been treating him quite badly…

"You should smile more often." Lee tells me with a smile and cheeks colored a bit red.

My eyes widen at his comment and it´s my turn to blush a bit. The blush fades quickly, I know a bit about how to control my expression.

"Smiling has never really been my thing." I shrug in a pretend indifferent manner, I can´t keep the façade for long though. "But, I can´t help but feel…so…"

"I understand. I´m happy for you."

"Thank you Lee." You tell him honestly. "For being there for me when I wanted to shut everyone out."

He smiles at me, touches my shoulder before he walks over to Rei. The feling of his hand on my skin lingers there a long time. I eye him over my shoulder discreetly. Lee and Rei exchanges a pair of glances but I can´t understand the exchange. I´m not used to letting people into my heart but the two Chinese men has succsseded to enter my personal bubble. They´ve become…dear to me. I smile before I shrug as I turn to the girls.

"Girls, let´s move." I take on my leader role once again.

The four of us leaves the riverbank to speak with Mr.D and we had no clue that the meeting would change everything.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

**The sound** of the baybladers of this world fades at the four Guardians walk towards the BBA headquater in a slow pace. Green eyes glace back to make sure that they have distanced themselves from the crowd. Chi puts a hand on Xiao´s shoulder and stares at her with a bitter expression on her face. Xiao flinches by the sudden touch. The Chinese girl stares back at Chi with wide, confused, eyes.

"Why did you lie?" Chi spits.

Xiao´s eyes widen as the realization hits her like a punch to the gut. Her eyes narrow as she pushes away Chi´s hand as a defensive gesture. Chi frowns as she takes a hold of the other girl´s collar instead. Xiao stares at her with a silent order to let her go. Chi stares back without closing her eyes once. Their faces are really close as they face off in a staring contest.

Chi is the first one to blink as she loses herself to her rage. "Why did you let us believe that you deserted us when you were… are… gone in the other world?" Chi asks her angrily.

"I didn´t want it to stop you two from returning." Xiao tells them honestly, with a tired sigh.

The older girl is alerted by Chi´s violent behavior but she makes sure not to fuel the flames by letting her growing fear show. Xiao´s eyes widen as she´s suddenly pushed up against the wall by an angry Chi. Saga gasps in surprise and horror at the sight, but Hikaru just evert her eyes as if she expected this to happen. Chi stares into Xiao´s eyes for a long time but none of them looks away and admit defeat. Chi won´t blink this time.

"Why did you lie?" Chi repeats. Her breath hits Xiao´s face.

Saga starts to panic."Stop it! It´s not her fault, don´t you see? She wanted to protect-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chi roars at Saga.

Saga flinches violently by this. The brunette looks at the two girls with fear on her face. She has never seen them like this, sure, they´ve argued a lot but never fought. Never. Saga trembles for a long time as she sees how Chi prepares to punch the other girl. Eyes widen. Saga shakes her head.

"No! No, you shut up!" She yells at Chi with a voice full of emotion.

It makes the three girls stop what they´re doing to stare at ´ve all noticed that she has stopped stuttering, that she has grown, but this is a completely new side of the Swede. The said girl is shaking with anger and sadness as she stares at her three friends with a pair of teary eyes.

"You don´t know how much Xiao suffered! Don´t judge her like that, we´re friends…" Saga shakes her head angrily. "She just wanted us to return home safely and she gave up a lot of things to do just that!"

"…Saga…" Xiao murmurs as she glances at the girl, Chi´s grip on her makes it hard to do so.

A long uncomfortable moment passes between the four girls from another world. Chi rolls her eyes, snorts, and turns away as she let go of Xiao. Xiao falls to the ground with a groan and she touches her sore shoulders with a displeased expression on her face. Her dark eyes regard Chi who´s standing with her back against them.

"Sorry." Chi murmurs at last. Her voice is hoarse. "I just wanted to get that off my chest."

"I understand." Xiao nods. She can´t blame the red head.

Saga smiles in a relieved manner. Hikaru laughs as she shakes her head: she can´t believe how this could happen. Saga yelps as Hikaru hugs her all of a sudden. The Okinawa girl laughs merrily. Chi smiles wearily at the two of them and Xiao sigh as she scratches her head. Hikaru´s expression turns serious after a while though. The blonde looks into Saga´s eyes.

"And Saga…" Hikaru looks sad.

"What´s wrong?" Saga urges her to continue.

Hikaru bites her lip in a hesitant manner. "They amputated your legs… you´re still in a deep coma…in the other world. I´m sorry."

Saga looks at Hikaru with a sad smile on her face. Hikaru´s eyes widen: She expected a more dramatic reaction to those news.

"I kind of… knew that…" Saga murmurs. "My body in our original world was too damaged for my soul to enter…so I was thrown back again. I saw what happened to my body, I can still feel… or not feel…my legs there. I´m ok though…"

Hikaru hugs Saga a little bit longer. She didn´t know that Saga actually entered her body, felt the pain of the loss of her legs, before she was thrown out again. It sounds so painful.

"When did you get so tough?" Chi comments with a weak smile on her pale lips. "This is not the shy, stuttering Scandinavian I knew."

"I need to toughen up." Saga answers. "It´s time for all of us to grow, we can´t complete this mission otherwise."

Xiao gets up on her feet and aproaches the three other girls. Saga and Hikaru looks at her with surprised faces. Chi is a bit wavy when the older teen puts her hand on her shoulder.

"We need to stick together from now on. " She starts. "I´m sorry for keeping secrets, Chi, Hikaru. I thought it was for your own good. Let´s not keep any secrets from each other from now on."

Chi starts to relax and a small smile can be spotted on her face. It seems as if she´s no longer that angry with Xiao. It´s not often that someone like Xiao apologizes that openly.

"Pure Chaos, let´s become stronger and save this world once and for all!" Xiao tells them.

"Yes!" They answer in a choir.

"Now, let´s go. We need to get to the BBA headquaters before they close." Xiao tells them.

Xiao leads the way and the others follow in silence.

"Ah, that felt good!" Chi exclaims loudly, breaking the silence.

"What?" Hikaru asks her with a confused face.

"Didn´t you hear, Hikaru? Xiao was apologizing to me!" Chi grins broadly.

Xiao flinches, she heard Chi. They all start to laugh. Xiao roll her eyes at the three girls before she smiles silently to herself.

* * *

**The** four gardians from another world are gathered at Mr.D´s office and the said man seems surprised over the sudden visit, and reappearence, but he laughs. He looks pleased, happy, that they´re back and he tells them to sit down and grab a drink. His office is full of sweets and soda so the four of them helps themselves. Chi and Hikaru eats like crazy, it was a while since they could eat solid food…

"I´m glad you´re back. I heard from Tyson about what happened, and Ozuma has been showing up now and then…"

"We´re sorry about the inconvinences…" Xiao answers. "We let our guard down and Black Dranzer…"

"No no. No one could have guessed that Tarasov would turn into the sacred beast…." He chuckles as he interrupts Xiao. He turns serious rather quickly and looks at all of them. It´s clear that he has been bothered by their failed mission. "So you came back to fullfil your mission?"

"Yes." They answer in a choir.

A content smile grows bigger on the man´s lips. It´s like that´s the answer he was waiting for.

"Very well then, I suggest that you go undercover by once again calling yourselves Pure Chaos. As BBA trainees you all got a place to return to, a goal, and a purpose for being here. As the President of BBA, and as the responsible person the first official all-girl Beyblade team, I suggest that you go on a journey to train."

It seems as if he has been planning this for a while. He might have planned to do this before everything with Black Dranzer happened.

"It´s a good idea…" Hikaru answers hesitantly as she ponders about it.

Mr. D nods seriously.

"You need to train a great deal. Not to be rude, but you are nowhere near the level of skill the current Beybladers possess and you need the power to fight Black Dranzer as well…"

Chi frowns. She knows that he´s right but she can´t help but feel that the old man is criticizing them harshly when they just arrived. They came to fulfill the task, so Mr.D should be happy, and not give them a lot of extra work. Chi is irritated by Mr.D´s sudden suggestions, or, orders.

"I´ll also introduce you to one of my best trainees at the moment, she´ll become a good fifth blader for Pure Chaos."

This makes Chi tense a bit; it´s clear that she´s against a new member. Hikaru, Saga and Xiao´s eyes widen. The four of them are already a great team mentally; all they need is the strength and experience. A stranger might ruin their focus. They need this kind of disguise to be able to stay in this world and they´re aware that the man is helping them out much more than they expects of him but it´s clear that he wants to gain something from it all as well.

"Is that such a wise idea? We come from a different world and it´d be hard to keep that from her all the time." Xiao shares Chi´s thoughts on this matter.

Chi looks at Xiao with appreciation on her face. Their fight before is long forgotten.

"Just tell her. She´ll not doubt your words." The man chuckles; he´s clearly putting his faith in that trainee. "I´ll schedule a meeting later today and I´ll introduce her to you. Pack your bags girls, you´ll take the train after that."

"Where are we going?" Hikaru asks him wide-eyed.

"You´ll find out when you attend the meeting!"

Mr.D laughs as he exit the room happily. The four girls stare at him wide-eyed. They can´t believe what just happened but all of them know that they can´t complain. It´s not like they have a choice but to obey Mr. D. They couldn´t survive in the Beyblade without his help after all.

* * *

**The four **young women exit the BBA building. All of them are rather shaken by what Mr. D said and they need time to understand everything that happened in there. They´re now real BBA trainees and will debut as a five girl team before next year´s championship. This will be their disguise as they´ll continue to save the world from Black Dranzer and protect the bladers from emotional drain. This solves a lot of problems but adds a dozen more.

"I ain´t lovin´ this." Chi comments out loud. "All this new pressure and...a new girl?"

Xiao shivers. "I don´t have a good feeling about this either but we owe Mr. D a lot. It´s our time to repay him."

"Stay positive!" Hikaru beams, she tries to cheer the others up. "This new girl must be a nice person since Mr. D recommended her…!"

"It´s not like we can complain." Saga tells them with a pale face. "Mr. D is the one sponsoring us and since we´ll be an official team he has to know that we´ll actually do good as well. He´d be wasting all that money otherwise."

The four of them nods in silence. They need to accept his terms to be able to move on with the mission smoothly. This is also a good opportunity for them to grow stronger so they´ll be albe to fight Black Dranzer next time they meet him.

"So what should we do until the meeting?" Hikaru asks them in a bored tone.

"We should tell Tyson and the others about this…" Saga suggests.

"Why? He hasn´t anything to do with it." Chi comments sourly. "And isn´t it better if we all disappear again?"

"Why?" Saga questions Chi, she got strangely quiet and even more pale.

"They´ve only seen our weaknesses until now, I'd feel so embarrassed to return like this and say good bye. Isn´t it better if we return later when we´re ready?" Chi answers with a shrug.

"I get your point." Xiao nods, she feels responsible over the failed mission. "But we do owe them for all their hospitality. We should tell them about this before we leave."

"Whatever, leader." Chi snorts as she cross her arms over her chest.

The four of them makes their way back to the dojo again, all wearing gloomy expressions. It seems like one of those grey, rainy clouds filled with thunder is following them close behind as well.

"Welcome back!" Tyson greets them in the doorway. "So, what did Mr.D say?"

"He wants us to go on a trip to train. If we really become a Beyblade team here, we´ll have a purpose to stay." Xiao sums up.

"Sounds just like Mr. D." Rei comments with a gentle, understanding smile."I´m glad for your sake, Xiao."

Xiao offers Rei and Lee a small nod of her head. They offered her protection of their own village, but that´s not needed anymore. She feels a little guilty over it. Xiao approaches them and smiles; she wants to show her appreciation.

"Thank you, for all your help. I don´t know what would have happened without you guys." Xiao touches their shoulders."You´re… true friends."

Lee smirks at this. He´s happy because Xiao has opened up a lot lately."We´ll run into you again, ghost girl." He tells her reassuringly.

"Yeah." Xiao nods.

"Be safe." Lee adds in a soft voice.

Xiao looks at him with a small hint of a blush on her cheeks. _What´s happening to me?_ Xiao has become more conscious of Lee lately and it´s starting to bother her.

Saga looks around but it seems that Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys already left. She sighs sadly to herself. She wishes she could have said good bye to him in a better way, but, they´ll surely meet again. She hopes that he won´t forget her, and what he said earlier. A blush covers her cheeks.

Hikaru talks with Hilary, Kenny, Daichi and gramps. She´s laughing. Gramps hugs her while crying happily, the old man missed her. Hikaru thinks that the dojo is like her second home now.

"We informed the teams that you´re back." Hilary tells them, looking at Chi and Hikaru with a smile. "I got a feeling that they´re already on their way here to meet you."

Hikaru tenses at this and laughs weakly. She´s not ready to meet a certain person again, not this early, but it´s not like she can voice her complaints. She doubt that Spencer would go to fetch Kai just like that. She hopes not.

"Sadly, we don´t have time to meet them." Xiao tells them, saving Hikaru. "Mr. D wanted us to meet up in just some hours."

"That´s quick…" The brunette murmurs sadly "Can´t you at least stay for dinner? I bet the bladers will be disappointed if you´re not here…"

"We´re sorry." Chi apologizes. "But we must prioritize our mission."

"We just wanted to say good bye and grab our things…" Hikaru explains.

"Don´t go, Hikaru." Daichi complains.

Hikaru laughs. It seems that even the little monkey boy missed her.

"Good bye for now."

Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi and Gramps , together with Lee and Rei, looks at the four girls as they exit the dojo with their backs and blades. As they disappear at the corner, the two Chinese bladers starts to talk about booking flight tickets back to China. They´re relieved and can´t wait to tell the rest of White Tiger X of what happened.

* * *

**No one** heard of Pure Chaos after that day. They dissapeared from the surface of earth and left several confused Bladers news of that all members of Pure Chaos returned but dissapeared again tore the Bladers up. The Majestics used Robert´s private plane to go to Japan the moment they heard about Chi´s return but they were upset over the fact that she was gone when they arrived. Spencer told Kai about Hikaru´s return and he just stormed off and didn´t return until days later. But Pure Chaos didn´t return after a week or two as they thought; they´re simply gone and uncontactable. Just as if they didn´t exist in the first place.

A strange rumor about a five member all female team started to spread through the streets of Tokyo like a plauge a half year later. The first all female team will join the next championships and show that girls also can play the game. Everyone´s excited, especially all small girls out there, but the pro bladers are interested to see if these girls actually have what it takes to step up to them in the ring.

No one knew that it´s Pure Chaos with an aditional member…

* * *

**Six months earlier:**

**A woman** dressed in a tight suit with the BBA emblem on her chest leads them deeper into the building silently. It feels very surreal. Hikaru and Saga looks around nervously while Chi and Xiao keeps their cool rather well. They need to pretend to be real trainees since they´ve gone by that until now. Some young bladers look at them strangely as they walk down the corridor. They´re BBA trainees but hasn´t set their foot in these training halls even once. Xiao hears how some girls whisper about _Pure Chaos_. It seems that the trainees know of the team and that they´ve become somewhat of a legend due to the fact that they haven´t been around at all.

"The kids are really excited." The woman tells them. "It´s not every day Mr. D decides to support a team like this."

"I see." Xiao nods.

"Last time he did, he sponsored the Bladebreakers and they´ve kind of been the Champions since." She smiles as she opens a door. Her eyes are full of expectations. "Enter, Mr. D will come shortly."

Xiao, Chi, Hikaru and Saga enter the small office. It´s all white with a table and some chairs. They sit down in a heavy silence.

"The pressure…" Saga murmurs with an unpleasant expression on her face.

No one answers her but they agree. They now have to handle the pressure of being star bladers at the same time as they need to fight that threat of Black Dranzer. Chi puts her feet on the table as she takes a big bite of an apple she took from the fruit bowl. She´s nervous. Hikaru is eerily quiet. Xiao stares at the door intensively. That door opens slowly.

Mr. D enters first but moves aside for his trainee to get through the door. The girl that is walking into the room behind to Mr. D looks towards them with a gentle smile on her lips. She seems to be really happy over seeing them. Chi frowns at this, Xiao stays indifferent, Hikaru smiles back and Saga nods shyly. A silver piercing can be seen on the right side of her lower lip as her smile grows at the sight of them returning the gesture. Two bridge piercings decorates the bridge of her nose but they are almost fully covered by her long white fringe. She looks like she´s about one head taller than Xiao and her body structure is sturdy. She´s big but not fat. She looks very strong with her broad shoulders. That is not what surprises them though, it´s the fact that she´s a half: half Black and half Asian. Her skin is chocolate brown, her lips are thick, her eyes are small and shaped like almonds, her white hair that´s tied back in a long braid that reaches her bum. This mix is odd in Asia but Saga thinks the girl is really pretty.

"Welcome Pure Chaos. This is the trainee I talked about." Mr. D seems content.

The girl bows her head a little bit. "Yo, I´m I.C, nice to meet you!" She smiles at them kindly.

"I see?" Hikaru tilts her head in confusion.

"Icy?" Saga questions.

"Eh… no, _I.C_ but well, the pronunciation is the same so…" Her smile grows bigger. "I´m from America, those kinds of nickname are common there. My real name is Isabella Claire Hashimoto, a quite embarrassing name, so feel free to call me I.C. "

"American with a Japanese family name?" Hikaru beams. "Cool!"

Xiao thinks Hikaru is a tiny bit rude over her comment about I.C´s name but she doesn´t say anything about it. There are very few black Asians, sadly, because the majority of Asian´s prefer light colored skin. Xiao thinks it´s nice to see that there are some people that breaks the tradition and falls in love with someone outside their own race.

"We are…" Xiao starts but she is interrupted.

"Ah, don´t worry, Mr. D told me everything about you guys." She smiles. "You´re Xiao, Chi, Hikaru and Saga if I´m not mistaken."

"Why did you accept debuting with this team?" Xiao asks I.C head on. She looks a little bitter over being interrupted earlier.

"I heard about the first official all-girl team and got really interested. I´ve always liked Girl Power themed things… and you seemed interesting. I also trust Mr. D because when he says he will sponsor a team like this it can´t just be _any_ team. I´m happy I got the chance to debut."

"Do you have what it takes?" Chi asks her in a challenging way.

"Is that a challenge?" I.C´s eyes widen a bit with excitement. She doesn´t take Chi´s sour town personally at all.

The girl pulls forth her launcher and a brown Beyblade can be seen. The bit-chip is decorated by a beast looking a lot like a hyena. Chi´s eyes narrow dangerously. This girl has a bit beast! Their eyes widen at the sight.

"Girls, calm down." Mr. D laughs merrily. "You need to get to know each other…"

I.C lowers her blade and puts it back to her pocket. She nods before she smiles at Chi in a friendly manner. Chi snorts. I.C´s friendly manners bother her since she thought she´d be tougher based on her looks.

"So what do you want us to do?" Xiao asks the man.

"There´s a buss outside waiting to take you to your training camp. Get on it and I´m sure you girls will become good friends before you know it."

"Ooookey." Hikaru shrugs.

"Let´s do it!" I.C suggests.

Hikaru meets her gaze and the both of them smile at each other.

"Xiao." Mr. D asks Xiao to stay back as the others leave the room.

"I´ve contacted Ozuma. He and the Saint Shields will locate Godgan during your training… So be prepared to act when you return home. They´ll take care of everything until then. Ozuma was quite pleased to hear what happened."

"Yessir." Xiao answers rigidly. Ozuma will always be an enigma to her.

The five girls enter the small mini-bus and sits down. Hikaru, Saga and I.C sit in the back whereas Xiao and Chi sits in the front with the driver. The travel starts and all of them feel uneasy by not knowing where they´re heading. They sit in an awkward silence before Hikaru breaks the ice. She is the one that is most interested in their new member.

"So I.C, how old are you?" Hikaru asks her.

"I just turned 19." She answers. "Gosh, I feel old."

"Probably same age as Xiao then." Saga concludes.

I.C´s eyes widen. "It´s not like I think you´re old, Xiao!"

Xiao chuckles. "So, you said you know about us already?" Xiao turns serious. "How much do you know?"

I.C´s smile fades a bit as she faces Xiao.

"I know _everything_ but I´d like to hear your version later, this is not the appropriate time." I.C nods towards the driver.

Xiao nods. Even though I.C seems to be a carefree and bubbly person, much like Hikaru, she seems knows when to turn serious. It´s a good start, and Xiao is glad she isn´t a total airhead. It could have been a lot worse.

"Well, I know it must be hard to get a new blader to the team so suddenly, so I accept that you won´t welcome me with open arms, but I hope we can become good friends." I.C tells them honestly. "I won´t bring you down, I´m quite confident about my beyblading skills."

It seems like she is a very honest and open person and a bit self-confident. The future will tell if she has talents or if she´s just a show off though.

"I promise I won´t become a burden to the team or to your mission." She repeats.

Xiao looks pleased.

"Don´t worry, I´m glad to meet you!" Hikaru beams. "You seem to be so cool!"

I.C laughs at Hikaru´s reaction but she seems to relax a bit more. It can´t be easy for her to be bunched together with four strangers that suddenly either. She tries her best to keep a friendly conversation going and she gets along with Hikaru really quickly. Saga joins the conversation from time to time as well. Chi is staring out the window in silence during the trip. Xiao talks a little as well but stays silent as well. Chi moves as she sees how they´re approaching the airport.

"It seems like we´re going to fly somewhere." She tells them with slightly wide eyes.

All of them stare out the car window. The driver leaves them there and gives them their flight tickets. The five girls take their seats at the plane with confused faces. All of them seem bewildered by this, they didn´t think they´d take a plane to reach their destination. This means that they are going overseas.

"I.C, did you know about this?" Chi asks the new member of the team.

"No, Mr. D didn´t tell me anything but to pack my things…" She answers honestly. "I´m glad I brought my passport."

Xiao´s eyes widen. They don´t have any passports for this world. She goes through her bag and finds an envelope with… something that looks like BBA IDs. She rolls her eyes. Mr. D is a smart man. They have IDs in this world now, it´s strange. Xiao looks at their pictures. It´s like they have a new home now.

"Yaaaay we´re going overseas!" Hikaru cheers loudly.

Hikaru, Saga and I.C sit down together and Xiao and Chi sits in the seats behind them. Chi would usually sit with Hikaru and Saga, Xiao noticed, but it seems like the red haired girl wants to stay away from I.C. Chi was never good with strangers. Xiao is like that too but the Chinese girl is better at accepting the new situation they´re in.

"Urgh… I never liked to fly..." Saga murmurs.

"Don´t worry, I´ve heard it´s safer than going by car or train." I.C tells her.

"Yeah…" Saga looks at her with appreciation.

"You must have flown before right? Since you´re from Sweden."

"Yes, but I just can´t get used to it."

"Why won´t we play some games?" Hikaru suggests." it´ll take our minds of the flight..!"

The flight takes off and none of them asks for where they are going. Chi stares at the window and notices that there´s first a lot of land, and then a lot of sea. Several hours have passed, and Chi believes they´re no longer in Asia. The three bladers in front of her have all fallen asleep after hours of card games. Saga and Hikaru are sleeping while leaning against I.C´s shoulders. They´ve already accepted her. Chi has been listening to their conversation and it seems as if I.C is a really good girl even though all her piercings gave Chi a different opinion at first. She thought I.C was a delinquent just like her but it seems she was wrong. A deep sigh leaves the Korean´s lips. She wanted to return to this world and complete the mission her way, not Mr. D´s way. Chi notices how tired she is when she suddenly nods off. It has been a long day for her and Hikaru… so she lets herself fall asleep.

Chi doesn´t know how long she has been sleeping when she wakes up. One hour? Several? Green eyes widen as a voice in the speakers tells them to buckle up for a landing. Chi wake I.C up and the two look at each other for a moment.

"We´re landing now, tell the others."

"Yes, sure." I.C smiles.

Saga and Hikaru wakes up slowly as I.C shakes their shoulders gently. Chi glances at her before she turns to wake Xiao up but the said Chinese is already awake. It seems like she´s been awake during the whole flight.

The landing goes smoothly.

"Welcome to Reykjavik, Iceland." The captain tells them. "Have a nice time!"

"Iceland?" Saga repeats wide-eyed.

"Wow, is it mega-cold here?" Hikaru ponders out loud as she hears the name. "Sounds Icy." She flinches and laughs at I.C.

"Hahaha." I.C laughs.

The five girls get their backs before they exit the plane. No of them knows what to do now, since they got no further instructions, but there´s an old man on the airport that waves at them. Xiao eyes him cautiously as she leads the others towards him. He smiles at her broadly.

"Welcome to Iceland Pure Chaos. You´ll stay at my place during your stay here. "He tells them. "I owe Mr. D a favor, so I couldn´t say no when he asked me to take care of you."

"Nice to meet you." Hikaru smiles at him.

He smiles back. "You´ll be staying at my farm and help out with the daily duties. There are a lot of training spots such as the volcanoes, hot springs, and large open fields."

"So this farm, what kind of animals are there…?" I.C asks him.

"Icelandic horses. "

"Horses?" Chi´s eyes widen.

After hours of travelling the five girls installed themselves at the farm. They got a very Icelandic meal before bed time. The man forced them to help out with his duties at the farm the first days of their stay there. They always smelled horse shit when it was time to sleep again.

* * *

**The sun** is slowly rising at the horizon and the five girls are gathered outside the farm already. Hikaru is sleepy and keeps on yawning. The sound of horses can be heard, they´re sleeping out on the field but one horse is always up keeping watch. A high neigh can be heard in the distance. All of them were forced to learn how to ride yesterday and their backsides are hurting like hell right now. Chi shivers as another neigh can be heard. It makes her remember how she fell of that stubborn horse trice the other day.

"So what´s the plan for today?" I.C asks Xiao eagerly.

It seems like she´s thrilled to start training with the team. She has been working hard to get this far, and she won´t let them down now. Xiao looks at her in a content manner: she likes how I.C wants to train, unlike the other members of the team…

"Let´s sleep some more…" Chi complains.

Xiao glares at Chi. "Climb the volcano." Xiao answers shortly. "We´ll train when we reach the top."

She starts to walk and the others follow her lead hesitantly. Their eyes are wide by surprise at Xiao´s words. Luckily, the volcano they´ll climb is active but not as in lava and fire emerging up there. Iceland is an volcanic island just like Japan.

"We need to decide our positions in Pure Chaos. So there´ll be a mini-tournament at the end of the week." Xiao tells them while walking. She´s panting slightly. "We´re five bladers, but all five of us can´t fight each battle."

"Does this mean we´re also fighting over the leader position?" Chi asks Xiao with a challenging stare.

"Of course." Xiao answers boldly.

All of them, except Saga, look excited over the competition and the open seat as the leader of Pure Chaos. Chi mentally decides to challenge Xiao over the title as Pure Chaos´ leader when the time comes. She won´t lose this time, she ponders with an evil smirk on her lips. That smirk fades as she notices how Xiao is glaring at her over her shoulder. _Ooops._

"This also means that one has to be the substitute blader. Chi, watch up. It might turn out to be you." Xiao warns her.

Chi snorts and this makes I.C laugh. She and Hikaru walk side by side as they start climbing the volcano. Saga follows close behind, she´s a little out of breath. She did just wake up from a coma. Xiao looks at Saga with concern on her face.

"This trip will make all of us stronger." She tells them. "So give it your all."

The girls went through hell at Iceland. They were forced to ride horses, help out to make food and clean the stable every day and Xiao forced them into training twice each day as well. They´ve walked over every open field, climbed every mountain, fought at every location… and they´ve changed into stronger warriors.

* * *

**Several months later:**

Today is the day. It´s the day Pure Chaos will return to Japan to prepare for the championships. All of them are slightly nervous because going back means that they´ll meet all the friends they´ve been avoiding for the past months. They´ve changed as a team, and they know the beybladers have changed as well. And they´re well aware of the task that waits for them when they return. They´ve to help the bladers to prepare to face BEGA and Boris.

"Tyson, it´s me, Hikaru." Hikaru is using a telephone booth at the airport.

The four other girls listen to the call in silence. They´re gathered there with a lot of bags, all clad in cozy clothes and a pair of sunglasses. They´ve gained quite the reputation over the few months they stayed at Iceland. Every kid who knows about beyblades knows about them as well now. Sure, the population of Iceland isn´t that great but it´s still a big achievement for a new Beyblade team. The Icelandic bladers have come up with their own style due to the fact that they´re slightly isolated from the rest of the world, and that´s the technique Pure Chaos has been learning.

"Yes, sorry! I didn´t have time to contact you at all." Hikaru giggles. "The thing is Tyson, the girls and I are coming back to Japan soon, can we stay at the dojo for a while?"

I.C seems thrilled over the fact that they might stay at Tyson Granger´s place. Tyson is the champion after all. Xiao forgot that I.C hasn´t meet the world star bladers yet. She´s aware that I.C is a fan but she´s glad that she isn´t blinded by the possibility of getting professional and meet them in real life.

"Yes, thank you. We´ll arrive in two days." Hikaru does a victory sign to the girls, they´re allowed to stay at the dojo.

Hikaru hangs up with a smile on her lips. Xiao smiles at her in a content manner. One problem is solved.

* * *

**Tyson and Hilary** greet them at the airport after several hours of flight, a night at an inn somewhere on the way, and more hours of flight. Tyson and Hilary seem excited to see them, but both of them are surprised over how much they´ve changed during the trip.

Xiao has cut off her long black hair and is now having a new, very short boyish haircut. A scar on her nose can be seen, a result from training, and her eyes seem to be more intense than before. Even though the short hair and lack of feminine curves makes her look like a boy, she actually wears feminine clothing for once. Xiao is clad in a black walolita dress that ends just above the knee. It looks a lot like a short but long sleeved kimono. She also wears a pair of high boots that reaches just below her knee.

Saga has not changed too much. She still wears those over sized clothes that hide all her feminine beauty. She wears an oversize jumper, a pair of shorts, and a pair of boots. Even though her outfit is rather plain, the Swedish girl has started to pay attention to her face and hair. She´s using a bit of makeup and she looks stunning and hair brown hair has grown a bit.

Chi wears her long wavy red hair down now and it goes down over her back. She got irritated at her fringe so she has a heavy fringe that covers her eyebrows and frames her green eyes nicely. Chi wears a pair of dark baggy jeans that is "hanging" on her hips, a thick leather belt, a pair of over-used sneakers and a tight tank top showing her toned arms. It´s not a big change but the girl has taken an interest in accessories like chains, belts, rings etc. She likes rings that cover her knuckles, rings that´d make her punch hurt even more than usual. She has turned a tiny bit feminine but she´s as tough as ever.

Hikaru outfit is still crazy, but is cuter than before. Hair blonde hair is tied up into a big, fluffy bun on the top of her head with some curls decorated by colorful pearls falling down over her shoulders. She wears a long jacket, a pair of shorts, and knee length stockings and a LOT of accessories such as hair pins, rings, necklace etc.

I.C hasn´t changed much since they first met her. She still has her thick white hair in a long braid with her fringe covering half of her very pierced face. She wears a pair high waist jeans and a white blouse with a black tie. She also wears a pair of big, slightly nerdy glasses from time to time. She´s got this, cool but nerdy business woman kind of image.

"Long time no see!" Hikaru glomps Tyson and Hilary and hugs them tightly. "I´ve missed you."

"You were away for quite some time, Hikaru." Tyson laughs. "We missed you too."

"You´ve gotten cuter?" Hilary looks at Hikaru.

"Hehehe!" Hikaru smirks. "The Icelandic hot springs were doing miracles to our skin."

Hikaru let go of them before she takes I.C´s hand and pulls her forward towards them.

"This is I.C, the latest member of Pure Chaos!" Hikaru tells them.

"Hello, I´ve heard a lot of good things about you." I.C tells Tyson with a huge smile on her lips.

"Oh a fan! Hi, I´m Tyson. Nice to meet you!" Tyson is pleased, he even signs her bag!

I.C shakes his hand with a happy smile on her face, she can´t believe that she´s actually shaking hands with the champion.

"So, let´s go!" Hilary tells them. "Gramps is preparing a huge meal at the dojo."

"I´m hungry." Chi agrees.

Tyson looks at Chi.

"Chi, Robert is pissed at you." Tyson tells Chi with a smirk. "The Majestics arrived after you went to that camp."

"I figured." She answers with a nod of her head. Chi looks a bit bothered.

"Where´s Kenny and Daichi?" Saga wonders as she looks around.

"Daichi is on the run." Tyson sweat drops. "And Kenny is doing his best to get a hold of concert tickets to that MingMing´s show."

The girls look at each other. It has started. BEGA is taking over BBA and a new, strong team is slowly rising from the shadows.

* * *

**Next Chapter will start at G-Rev episode "Out of their league".**

**I know that there were a lot of "time-jumps" here, but I hope it all made sense. I didn´t want to write a lot about the girls training, just make sure to say that they did train and become stronger. Their new strength will be presented in the following chapters.**

**The chapters will also be seen through one girl´s perspective from now on. So just like the usual chapters. **

**What´s your first impression of I.C?**

**Did you like the girls´ new looks?  
**

**Please R&R! **


	27. IC: The rise of BEGA

**AN: Thank you for reading my story this far!**

**So, this chapter will be based on the episode called "Beyblade Idol" and will somewhat follow the story line of the anime from now on. There will be several changes as well!**

**Thanks to: **SatsurikuSajira, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, zxnightfox , max R, kira , DevinePhoenix and ViolettaXYZ! **I hope I didn´t forget anyone anyone!**

**This chapter will be in I.C´s POV so you can get to know her better. Now Enjoy!**

* * *

**I can´t** help but be nervous as the girls and I approach the Beyblade Champion´s home: the Granger Dojo. Everything suddenly becomes so real. I´ve really debuted as a Beyblader, I have a team of friends, and I´m now on my way to meet the world champion of Beyblade. A lot have changed since I moved to Japan by myself to explore my second home country. I take a deep shaky breath.

Eyes glance at Hikaru, Saga, Chi and Xiao from under my fringe as they keep act like everything is normal. I´m slightly irritated because the others act as if it´s not a big deal. Of course, they know Tyson, but this is the first time I´ll meet a professional Beyblader. This is _BIG_. Hikaru´s laughter can be heard as she jokes about the champion.

Xiao and the others decided not to tell the Bladers about what´s about to happen since the rising of BEGA actually did some good as well. They did grown from this event, so it´d be wrong to stop BEGA from happening at all. They said that we can´t change history too much and I´ve to trust them. It´s not like I can understand it since I haven´t seen the future as they have.

Hikaru is the one who rings the doorbell since she was the one to get to know him first, or so I´ve heard, and the Japanese girl smiles brightly as an older man opens the door. My heart is starting to beat faster as I hear a familiar voice in the background, a voice I´ve only heard on TV. I take several deep breaths as I try to calm down my inner fangirl self. It´s not working all too well, because a surprised squeal leaves my lips at the sight of Tyson Granger in the doorway. His eyes widen at the sound but smiles at me after nodding to the other members of Pure Chaos as a greeting.

Hikaru turns to me in a confused manner, but she smiles gently as Tyson approaches me. I didn´t tell them about how much I look up to the Bladebreakers because I felt that they didn´t need to know. Or that they would understand. I can feel how my lower lip is trembling, how my hands are getting sweaty, and how my heart is beating like crazy in my chest as I meet Tyson´s friendly gaze. I bite my lip piercing as a bad habit. He stops in front of me with a grin on his face.

"Hikaru, so this is the new member you talked about?" He asks the Okinawa girl.

Hikaru nods as she pats me on the shoulder in a friendly manner as she introduces me to the Japanese man. She says something about that I´m the fifth member Mr. D introduced to them and that she hopes Tyson and I can get along. Tyson nods in understanding.

"I´m I.C, nice to meet you." I bow in an exaggerated manner.

Tyson nods at me in acknowledgement. I notice that his eyes move to look at my facial piercings but I can´t spot any kind of disgust in his expression: only curiosity. A relieved sigh leaves my lips. I know that piercings and tattoos are a bit taboo in Japan, and I´ve received some frightful stares, but no one has commented on it so far. It seems that Tyson won´t be the first to. The Japanese are so polite. I feel proud over being 50 percent Japanese all of a sudden. Of course, Tyson has been able to see the world due to Beyblading so he has seen other countries culture and customs so being a sturdy half black/half Asian with tons of piercings wouldn´t scare him.

"You´re a fan?" Chi asks me in a slightly irritated, disappointed, manner that confuses me a bit.

I turn to look at her with a puzzled expression for a moment. Chi was the most difficult member of Pure Chaos to befriend due to her defensive and slightly aggressive personality, but, we have become something you could call friends. She tolerates me at least. I don´t understand why she would be irritated at me though. It puzzles me. I turn back to Tyson.

"I´ve been a fan of you since …like…forever!" I tell Tyson wide-eyed. "I entered BBA as a trainee because of you!"

Tyson´s smiles grow into a broad grin at this and he laughs while scratching his head. He seems to love the attention I´m giving him. Chi sighs as she face palms herself. Tyson glances at her with an uncomfortable smile but the red head just takes the freedom to enter the dojo first. Tyson tells her something but Chi just shrugs it off. I think he mentioned the Majestic´s Robert. It makes me all excited. The old man follows Chi into the dojo. He must be Tyson´s grandpa, I think to myself, before I turn my attention to Tyson again. I didn´t mean to make my friends uncomfortable, but I can´t help myself. I never thought I´d be able to stand here. It makes me feel as if I´ve actually accomplished something through Beyblading. Through coming to Japan. I´ve become skilled enough to get to know them. I´m getting closer to my goal.

"Well, I´m always happy to meet a new fan but we shouldn´t stay here. Let´s go inside and get to know each other over a nice meal."

Another fangirl squeal leaves my lips as Tyson gives me a friendly smile. Befriending the champion is like a dream to me, a dream that was very unrealistic just some months ago.

* * *

**It seems as** **if **Tyson is still ignorant of the big change that´s about to happen as we all sit by the dining table eating homemade tofu. Xiao is really tense and serious, she´s waiting for the news to be delivered anytime now, and it makes me unable to fully enjoy the food even though I usually could eat a horse. The Guardians have all told me about where they´re from, what they know and what they have to do but it´s still so strange to me. I´m not sure what to believe. I´ve always been an open-minded person though, and the girls haven´t given me any reason to not trust them so far, so I´m not complaining. But I also feel slightly stressed out about the mission since I´ll have a minor part of it due to being a member of Pure Chaos.

I frown as I try to use my chopsticks to pick up a small piece of tofu. It´s going badly. Even though I´m half Japanese, there are loads of things I don´t know about Japan. And, I´m not good at eating with chopsticks. A smile grows on my lips as I finally get a hold of the tofu but that smile vanishes as I accidentally drop it into my glass of water. I regret that I brought flatware from home to Japan as I entered BBA. Saga chuckles softly before she offers to teach me how to hold the chopsticks correctly. She´s so kind but I feel a bit insulted that a non-Asian person knows how to eat in the Japanese way while I don´t. No, it´s not Saga´s fault: it´s my own. I guess it´s my own fault for not being interested until now. I know Japanese, sure, but it´s hard to understand their way of thinking since I´ve been brought up in the States.

"So you were training on Iceland?" Kenny exclaims suddenly.

I knew he was short and nerdy from watching their games on TV but seeing him in reality is a different thing. He IS really short but strangely adorable with those glasses on top of his head. _So cute._ I can´t say that I´m a fan of his, but, I´m impressed by how much Kenny has grown since Bladebreakers debuted. I respect him a lot and I´ve always been on the underdog´s side.

"Yes, we trained near the volcanoes all day long." Saga informs him. "And rode Icelandic horses."

Kenny looks uncomfortable upon hearing about the horses for some reason.

"I´ve heard the hot springs does miracles for your skin!" Hilary comments cheerily, repeating something Hikaru said during our trip.

"Yeah, that might be true." Chi nods with a disgusted expression. "But the gas smelled like horse shi-…."

"It was nice!" Hikaru interrupts Chi with a forced smile.

The room I filled with laughter.

"It´s nice that you´re back." Tyson tells the girls. "We have been worried about you and there´s still a lot of Bladers that wants to get a hold of you."

Hikaru, who´s sitting at my right, tenses at this. I glance at her discreetly but I stay silent. The four girls haven´t told me anything about their relationships with the other Beyblade teams but something tells me Hikaru is not looking forward to a reunion. I wonder why. Chi seems a little irritated at this.

"Yeah, yeah ya told me. I´ll contact the Majestics…." She makes it sound like a bother.

Right, Chi stayed with the European team when she first came to this world. She said she accidentally fell into Robert Jurgen´s fountain. I can´t help but laugh at the mental picture of an angry Chi being stuck in a fountain in the middle of a labyrinth. I´ve heard the Majestics are a bunch of rich Beybladers that can act a bit snobbish, but that they got a lot of skills. I wonder how much trouble Chi brought upon them.

"I can´t wait to see the Russian team again…." Saga murmurs with a blush on her face.

My eyes widen at this. The shy Saga was stuck with the Blitzkrieg boys and an all boy abbey in Russia. Stuck alone in a stone building in the outskirts of Moscow full of men. Her blush is suddenly not so confusing. I smile broadly at her. It seems like our little Swede found a sweetheart.

"…And I…" Xiao starts. "Owe The White Tiger X a short call as well."

I nod at this. It seems as if Xiao is the only girl who actually would fit in with the team she lived with during her first months in the Beyblade world.

"Wow, so cool!" I tell them in an impressed voice.

Xiao smiles at me a bit, since she´s well aware of the fangirl side of me. She once walked into my room and saw the posters and stickers brought with me. It was embarrassing, but she didn´t judge me. Above all that: she didn´t talk about it with me or with the three other girls. She knows how to keep a secret.

"I´ll make sure to introduce you too." Xiao tells me.

And my brain explodes with awesomeness.

* * *

**The night **is closing in and the five of us are preparing to sleep. Tyson´s grandpa let us use one of his free rooms and even lent us mattresses and sheets for the night. I return after my visit to the toilet and I see the four girls sitting in a circle on the floor, discussing the situation seriously. I just don´t see an opening to join the circle so I lay down silently in an attempt to not disturb them. My eyes are fixed on the ceiling as I untie my braid and let my white tresses fall down around me. I don´t think they noticed that I arrived.

Duringmy months together with Pure Chaos I´ve learned a lot. Both about them and about Beyblading but I still feel left out from time to time. There have been times when I've entered the room and they´ve noticeably changed topic because "I wouldn´t understand" and all I can do is smile and try to be understanding. I´ve decided to stay out of it and rely on them when it´s time to act. I can´t force them to let me in completely because we´re totally different, even from different worlds, but it kind of hurts. _Will I ever become one of them?_ A sigh leaves my lips at the thought and I roll over so my back is facing them and I close my tired eyes.

It´s worth it though. I remember how happy I was when Mr. D suddenly told me it was time for my debut. I remember how I thought I could do anything to please my new team mates only if they helped me reach my dream of glory, fame and acceptance. I even considered using their influence to get into the Beyblade hall of fame so I did my best to get on their good side.

It´s not that easy anymore.

They´ve become my friends, there´s no way I can use them like that and… they won´t let me in to a 100 percent either. _How_ _can I use them if they won´t let me in?_ It took me a while to realize that I rather want their trust than an easy way to fame. But, the four of them has this…_deep connection_…and I can´t even get close to that. Sure, they´re kind to me but it´s just kindness and nothing more. My chest hurts a bit at the thought but I understand that it must be hard for them too, since Mr. D literally forced them to accept me as the fifth member.

A sigh leaves my thick lips as I decide to let it go and just sleep.

* * *

**The moment **Xiao was waiting for finally came. The five of us, together with Tyson, are watching a news broadcast from the BBA office the next morning. The building is a wreck. I drop the tofu again at the sight. Tyson is speechless at the news of that Mr. Dickenson has been fired. Kenny and Hilary come running after hearing the news and they sit down to watch the rest of the broadcast with us.

I feel terrified to hear what happened to BBA, the place that was my home in Japan and I´m overwhelmed by worry. I glance at my friends. I can feel that this is just the calm before the storm…just by looking at Xiao, Saga, Hikaru and Chi. They´re so tense, so serious and they look almost angry as they stare at the small TV screen. An uncomfortable silence takes place in the room for a long moment.

I remember that they´ve been talking about this and there´s one name that occupy my mind: Boris. My expression darkens.

I remember how I was sitting in my dorm room at BBA as the championship in Beyblade was broadcasted about three years ago. The Russian team, lead by Boris, were intimidating and he was using them for world domination. I was so young and inexperienced back then so I took it to heart and even I, who didn´t experience it in first hand, has hatred towards that man. If I´ve understood it right: this man has returned and is asking for forgiveness while saying he´s a different person. The girls have been careful to tell me that I shouldn´t trust anything Boris says, because they know, they´ve seen, that they´re all lies. I´m foolishly tagging along without asking anything. Blindly trusting the girls from the other world. It makes me feel a tiny bit weak.

"There´s only one place to find the truth: the BBA headquarters." Tyson states suddenly, making everyone flinch.

Hilary and Kenny agree and the three of them prepares to leave. They´re also talking about meeting up with Max and Daichi that are seemingly also in town. Hearing their names makes everything feel so real. It´s really happening and the insignificant me is in the middle of it. It scares me but I´m also feeling a hint of anticipation.

"Aren´t you coming?" Tyson turns to us as they´re about to exit the dojo.

"No." Xiao answers.

Tyson´s expression turns into irritation as he looks back at us. It scares me a bit but I understand how he must feel. I feel terrible over what happened to Mr. D. He was the one who gave me this opportunity after all. I owe him a lot and I will stay loyal to him no matter what happens.

"You know what´s happening right? So spit it!" Tyson is furious.

"This is something you gotta see for yourself, kid." Chi answers, silently telling him that he won´t gain anything from asking more.

We decided that we´ll fight under BBA, under Mr. D, even though BBA no longer exists, and the four girls from a different world are well-aware of what Tyson will do. They doesn´t feel the need to see it for themselves since they´ve seen it through a TV screen years ago. Tyson doesn´t fully understand this as he angrily snorts at Chi before he takes off followed by Kenny and Hilary. I feel torn. I´d like to go with them and see what´s going on but I belong with Pure Chaos. I glance at them from under my fringe.

"So what´s the plan, leader?" I ask Xiao after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Xiao looks at me in a very serious manner and I feel how a heavy burden is suddenly put on my shoulders.

"We wait." She tells me.

I get slightly irritated at the lack of information but I don´t voice my complaints. That´d be the worst thing to do. I force a weak smile and a nod. Saga seems to notice my discomfort.

"Don´t worry I.C, we´ll make sure you´re ready for the challenges up ahead." Saga smiles at me reassuringly.

"What can go wrong when you know what´s coming?" I try to ease the tension with a small laugh but even Saga looks worried even though she forces herself to join me.

"Just stay ready to act." Xiao tells me before she leaves.

* * *

**Tyson and the others** searched for clues about this new league straight away due to the fact that they didn´t approve that Mr. D was fired. But, no new clues leaked and they returned home empty handed. The next day, news of the popular idol Ming-ming came to town and it´s Kenny´s turn to act like a fanboy. It made me wonder if I´m really acting that silly around Tyson. It made me start acting more down to earth.

We met Mr. D in the park when he was feeding the pidgins. It was a horrible sight. His clothes were torn and dirty, it looked like he hadn´t washed for a week and he looked a lot thinner than the man I knew. He panicked upon seeing Tyson but he agreed to join for dinner after a while of persuasion.

We´re now eating Tyson´s home cooked food. It feels like Mr. D is avoiding me a bit but I stubbornly seek his gaze. It´s like he feels embarrassed upon seeing me.

"Mr. D…"

"Oh, I.C… Are you doing alright?" He forces a smile as he can´t avoid me without being rude.

"Yes, I´m doing great… all thanks to you… but, will you be ok?"

Mr. D Smiles widen a bit at this but it doesn´t reach his eyes. He tells me he´ll be ok no matter what happens and Tyson´s grandpa invites the man to stay with them. It looks like Mr. D feels relived. This man, who always knew what to do, seems to be in a hopeless situation.

"You should go to the press conference tomorrow…" The man tells us.

"We´ll surely get our answers there!" Tyson exclaims with a nod. "Let´s go."

"Yes, we will." Xiao agrees.

Tyson looks at her for a moment, as if he realizes that this is really serious. This makes me believe that I´ll also get some answers tomorrow. It feels like I´ve to use what Xiao taught me at Iceland really soon. This is what she prepared me for.

* * *

**All of us decided** to join when they decided to go to the press conference. It´s all new to me but the girls seem so calm and collected about it. They know what to do. Kenny and Daichi jumps up and down to be able to see the stage. It seems like Daichi actually avoided Tyson by staying at Max place all this time and it was awkward for them to meet again. I glance at Max and Daichi in silence. There hasn´t been an opportunity for me to greet them yet but I whisper a hello when a pair of crystal blue eyes meet mine. Max has a pretty smile. He is a half just like me, half Japanese and half American, so I somehow feel more connected to him than the others. _I wonder if we have been through the same things…_ I´ve to look away since someone accidentally bumps into me. The little kid groans in pain before he looks up at me. His eyes widen at the sight and he hurries to give me space. He doesn´t dare to look up again after that. I sigh. This place is crowded.

That´s when we see BEGA for the first time.

DJ Jazzman introduces the new Beyblade corperation. My eyes widen as I see the new building, it´s a lot bigger than the BBA building was. It feels like my second home has been ruined and replaced. My heart slows down. The surprised murmurs of the people are disturbed as Ming-ming enters the stage and start to sing. The sound makes me frown. _What is this? This isn´t a celebration!_ The confusion is soon turned into joy as the majority of the people here starts enjoying the free surprise concert.

"Ah Ming-ming…." Kenny is blushing while Tyson is ripping his hair out.

She´s the mascot of the new league and she suddenly challenges the former champions after a long and disturbing performance. I flinch as a pink blade is flying my way. I stare at her wide-eyed as she stands there with a smirk on her lips but she isn´t looking at me. That´s when I realize that she was aiming at Tyson. This means that Ming-ming isn´t only a singer but also a BEGA Blader. I glare at her.

"What´s wrong in adding a little glamour and glitz to beyblade?" She chuckles at Tyson who just insulted her.

"Glamour and glitz?" Tyson and Chi repeats in a choir while frowning.

The two of them agrees for once but Chi won´t acknowledge it.

"Yeah, no more dull and boring BBA." She winks at him.

This makes me really angry. _How can she say that? BBA was far from dull_! I grit my teeth as I stare up at her.

"What do you know?" I start. She looks at me for the first time and her face is priceless. I guess the fact that my appearance scares some people is good for once. "It´s not like you were strong enough to get into BBA and see for yourself, and you probably got into BEGA, not because of your skills… but because of that pretty face!"

Chi and Tyson agrees loudly while Saga and Hikaru are both surprised to see me get that angry. Xiao just shakes her head. I´m not as tough as I look, my length and piercings are just a cover of my more gentle personality, but I know when to defend myself or what I love. No one talks like that about something dear to me and gets away with it.

"Well, I guess you´re just jealous, big girl." She snorts at me.

She attacked my weight in public. My weight. Of course I feel offended but I would never want to be as small and tiny as her anyway. I glare back up at her as I shake my head to show her that her comment didn´t hurt me. Chi glares at Ming-ming and it seems she got more offended by the remark then I did. My chest grows warm as the Korean girl is defending me a bit. Tyson rages at her about Blader´s spirit for a long while. Anger boils up inside of me as this girl keeps on trash talking BBA without even listening. She doesn´t know anything. She even called us dinosaurs. _Dinosaurs_.

"I.C, Chi, calm down." Xiao whispers as I´m about to voice my opinion once again.

It makes me flinch but I obey her while Chi complains loudly with a lot of curses. Xiao makes a face at her to shut up and she does. I understand that it´s Tyson´s time to shine, not mine or Chi´s.

"Oh, look there, even Pure Chaos is here. It must be hard for you. You just debuted and your company has vanished!" Ming-ming utters with a sweet smile as she sees Xiao. Her eyes moves over us five girls slowly before she shrugs. "Pure Chaos, what a silly name, how can chaos be pure….?"

"Is talking all you can do?" Chi suddenly spit out. "Or are you just too afraid and… _glamorous_…to let your blade do the talking?"

Hikaru, Saga and Xiao stares at Chi while I nod in agreement. Xiao sighs but I ignore her.

"Bite her, girl friend." I tell Chi with a frown on my face.

"Yeah that´s right. If you really want to replace BBA, put your blade where your mouth is!" Max shouts.

I stare to my right only to find the slightly shorter Max standing there, glaring at Ming-ming. Daichi nods feverously as well as Tyson moves to the two of them.

"Yeah, you´re right Max!" Tyson challenges Ming-ming with his launcher loaded. "You pampered pop-star! Let´s do this!"

A battle takes place but it´s the Ming-ming band that attacks while the star steps back into safety. Daichi and Max join the battle so Tyson will get a fair shoot. Ming-ming uses her pop music to make them lose focus. Max is amazing when he realizes that they´ve to follow the rhythm to win. My eyes follow him and his blade as he attacks with all his might. I stare at the Ming-ming band and realize Max is right: they´re all style but no power. It doesn´t take long for Tyson, Daichi and Max to beat them but it feels like they won too easily. Ming-ming takes back her challenge by saying she´s just the mascot with an overly cute expression. I sweat drop anime style at this. She just spoke as if she was the top blader of BEGA while she actually is their…mascot? _A mascot got me that worked up?_

"You haven´t changed, Tyson." A deep, dark voice breaks the silence.

Tyson´s and Max´s eyes widen eerily at the sight of a purple haired man dressed in a long coat and a pair of sunglasses comes walking towards us. Kenny looks like he´s about to pee his pants. I squint as I regard the middle-aged man. He looks familiar. Eyes widen as I remember that TV broadcast three years ago.

"Boris…" Saga whispers through gritted teeth.

My guess was right: that´s Boris. The Guardians were right: he´s back. The Swede is all tense and her eyes are fixed on the Russian man appearing in front of them. I´ve never seen her that angry before. It´s intimidating. I thought Saga couldn´t hurt a fly but this… is a new side of her. Hikaru puts her arm around the girl´s shoulder in a comforting manner. All of them are surprised and terrified over the fact that Boris is behind BEGA. Especially Tyson, Max and Kenny who know what that man is capable of.

"BEGA would gladly welcome you with open arms…" Boris tells Tyson with a smile.

Boris cold eyes move over Tyson and Max before he seems to take a look at us. His eyes narrow dangerously for a moment before that fake smile is there again. He knows of Pure Chaos somehow, and it bothers me. Ming-ming also mentioned us. _Just how much does he know?_

"Forget it Boris!" He yells. "I don´t know what you´re planning, but I won´t let you get away with it."

My eyes widen as Boris starts to act strangely. He tells us that what he did in the past was a mistake, and that he wants to make up for it through BEGA. I glance at Xiao and she shakes her head. All lies. My hesitation fades as I trust my team. Boris is a great actor though. It seems like he has tricked the majority of the people already.

"Come in, and I´ll prove it to you." Boris smirks, as he makes a gesture towards the BEGA building.

We follow Boris into the building hesitantly. The guards stopped us but Boris told them to let Pure Chaos through. Hilary was forced to stay back though. Hilary´s hatred for Ming-ming really started at that moment because the bluenette just had to comment that she´ll be having a free concert at the opening next week.

"Fans just hate to say good bye." She comments as Hilary is dragged away by the guards.

"I`M NOT YOUR FAN!"

I shiver at the sound of Hilary´s voice as I follow my team mates as we walk deeper into the building. I´m worried because it feels like I´m walking in the dark. I feel safe when the girls surround me though, since I´m well aware that they know what´s about to happen. My eyes dart from side to side as I see the BEGA training facility. It´s a lot bigger than BBA´s was. This looks nothing like it used to. Young teens dressed in the BEGA uniform are staring at us intensively as Boris leads us deeper into the building. It freaks me out.

"Who is this man, Max?" Daichi asks Max.

I can´t help but eavesdrop.

"A while back Boris was the leader of a team called the Demolition boys. Tala and Bryan used to be on it. During the championships something sinister was going on behind the scenes. Boris was trying to take over the world by training bladers to be soldiers in his army. Luckily, we beat Boris and he was sent packing. That was the last time we heard of him… until now."

"We just can´t trust him, can we?" I murmur as I shiver.

Max looks at me with a pair of blue curious eyes. Even though I haven´t talked a lot with him it feels like he includes me in the group. It makes me feel a bit flustered and happy. I don´t know why, but the blonde´s kind smile makes me calm down a bit. I give the blonde a sad smile. Daichi tilts his head as he looks at me intensively. He touches his lip and nose carefully.

"Didn´t that hurt?"He asks wide-eyed.

_Ah, my piercings_. I smile at him. "Yes, it did. But that´s a part of the fun, right?"

Daichi looks a little disturbed at this but I just laugh it off. I know I can sound like a self-destructive person but I don´t mind. Max chuckles a little at Daichi´s expression before he turns to me. He´s about to say something when Kenny turns around and interrupts him.

"We have to stay calm until we´ve seen what he´s up to." Kenny informs us.

Max nods and looks at all the older members of Pure Chaos and he realizes that they already know the answer. His bright smile fades from his lips at the sight. Hikaru meets his gaze and the bubbly Japanese girl gives him a forced smile. She looks tense and nervous.

"Max." Hikaru calls his name. "Nothing has changed since that time."

Max nods with a serious face. That explained everything. I glance at Hikaru, and then at Max, and I´m a bit surprised over his angry expression. Max has always been a kind and sweet guy in my eyes but even those innocent people can get angry. I can feel his determination emerging from him and his Draciel as I stand there in silence. Even one of the best Bladers in the world is worried about this.

I suddenly become a bit frightened. I´m confident about my skills, I really are, but I´m not foolish. I know when to be cautious and I don´t run into danger. I think. I bite the inside of my lip piercing and swirls it around nervously.

Boris takes us to a big training facility, it´s even bigger than the one we first saw. It´s huge, like as huge as ten football fields and it looks... amazing. The children training there all look happy. Laughter echoes. I´m almost tricked to think Boris is good, but, I won´t let myself to think that way. Tyson is arguing with Boris and the older man once again tells him he´s a changed man. He tells this sappy story about him searching for a purpose and that he saw Bladers laugh, and got inspired. He found his answer. Boris is even crying as he tells us he was wrong to use Bladers as his soldiers back then.

"Don´t trust that cheesy story." Xiao suddenly interrupts Boris´ speech as she turns to Tyson.

Everything turns eerily silent. Boris teary eyes turn to the Chinese woman, and those soulless orbs turn dark.

"You ain´t fooling no one with those fake tears, Balkov." Chi tells him.

He stares at the five of us for a long time before a laugh leaves those lips of his. His laughter makes us tense visibly. It doesn´t sound human. He´s about to say something, I bet it was something serious, when something unexpected happens.

"How dare you!"

All of us turn around to stare at the brown haired girl standing in the far back. She´s shaking slightly as she stands there with clenched fists with an angry, protective, look on her face. Boris looks at her with surprise. Surprise that soon turns into amusement when he realizes what the Swede is probably upset about.

"Saga?" Hikaru is surprised.

Saga frowns as she continues. "I´ll never forgive you for what you did to _them_. Never. I´ll do anything in my might to see you fall. We´ll wipe that smile away and Ill protect them!"

There´s this strange, stare contest between Boris and Saga and no one really knows how to act about it. I glance at my team mates for answers but they look a bit confused as well. Hikaru seems worried, while Xiao is bitter. Chi is simply glaring at the man as if she´s preparing to charge if he decides to attack somehow. _Why does Saga hate Boris this much?Because she´s close to the Russian team? _The question goes through my mind. _And who…is she trying to protect?_

"I did them wrong." Boris confesses. "They´ve to accept…"

"No!" Saga shakes her head. "Just stop with the lies! I won´t forgive you for what you did… and what you and your new team of soldiers are about to do to them."

Boris eyes widen at this and what Saga doesn´t know is that two pair of eyes are watching her intensely from a distance upon hearing this. Xiao decides to interrupt her friend and she touches Saga´s shoulder as she steps in front of her to stare at Boris.

"We know everything Boris." Xiao threatens him with a hint of a grin on her lips.

His eyes narrow for a moment and then he tries to act innocent again. A sly smile grows bigger on his lips.

"Why do you have the right to judge me when we haven´t even met before? What do you know? Tyson, don´t listen to these girls…" Boris starts to act as if he´s being falsely accused.

"Boris, I don´t trust you." Tyson shakes his head "Pure Chaos is right: you haven´t changed at all! You´re just as evil, manipulative and wicked as before!"

A loud sound can be heard and a big man walks up to us. I stare at him wide-eyed as he walks up behind Tyson.

"Watch out!" But it´s too late: he grabs him by his jacket and pulls him up into the air. "Let him down!" I shout at him.

Max, Daichi and Kenny stares up at the man with wide-eyes. He looks like he´s made of muscles only.

"Apologize to Boris!" The guy shouts Tyson in the face.

"Nuh-huh." Tyson answers stubbornly.

"You´re impossible!" The man tells the champion with irritation clear in his voice.

"That´s what I tell Tyson everyday!" Hikaru forces a laugh as she touches the man´s arm to make him let Tyson go. "C´mon, this fight is unnecessary."

He let Tyson down, but not in a nice way. He drops him, which results in Tyson falling to the ground and throwing the Okinawa girl out of balance on the way. He helps Hikaru up on her feet again while he stares at the man with fire in his eyes. He knows a challenge when he sees one.

"Let´s settle this with our blades!" His voice echoes.

Tyson can´t say no. He pulls out his blade and launcher quickly and aims it at the guy. The much taller and broader man seems unaffected by all of this as he as well prepares to battle. His launcher is huge and the size is intimidating.

"Crusher is the name!" He introduces himself.

"A friendly exhibition match is in order, my staff will prepare a dish imminently." Boris claps his hands in joy.

Boris act all friendly again as he looks up towards the second floor where three shadows can be seen. We all follow his eyes to see who he means, but the four girls from a different world react differently than I. Saga looks up and her eyes widen.

"Garland and… Brooklyn…" She squints as she tries to name the third man that stands furthers away.

The two of them stare down at us and we can clearly see that they´re talking about something. A gasp leaves Saga´s lips as she meets Garland´s gaze. I look at Saga. Something strange is going on here. Why are the two of them staring at each other in that manner? A ragged breath leaves Xiao´s lips, Chi grunts as her eyes widen, Hikaru yelps and Saga takes several steps backwards as the third man steps forth. My eyes move from them to the three men up there in confusion. I don´t recognize anyone of them.

* * *

**Garland** **Siebald **looks down with a frown on his face. The conversation that has been going on since Boris brought Tyson, Max, Daichi together with Kenny and a group of five girls here is bothering him. His focus was on Tyson, the champion, until one of the girls started to talk loudly about Boris and how badly he had treated _them._ He stares down at her and his heart skips a beat as she suddenly meets his gaze and glares at him. Just as if she knew him, and hated him. Garland´s frown intensifies. He doesn´t know her, has never seen her before in his life, so how can she stare at him with such hatred in her eyes?

A sight makes Galand look to his right. Brooklyn looks down for a short moment before he sighs in a bored manner. A small smile can be seen on his lips.

"Tyson is going to win." Brooklyn states the obvious.

"Is that so?" Garland sounds unimpressed but a bit wary of his friend.

"Trust me, this match is already over." Brooklyn chuckles to himself.

The red head is about to leave when something catches his eye. Brooklyn´s gaze is glued to the five girl team and he looks puzzled for a moment. It seems like the genius didn´t expect them to come either. Garland looks at Brooklyn in a surprised manner before he follows the red head´s gaze. The brunette isn´t looking up anymore.

"Let´s go." Garland tells them with his gaze lingering at the girl for one more moment.

Brooklyn walks away in silence and Garland is about to follow. He turns to the third man with a slightly wary expression on his face when he notices that the man doesn´t follow his lead.

"…Tarasov?"

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please Read and Review.**


	28. Chi: Missing You

**Thanks to: **Shiningheart of ThunderClan, SatsurikuSajira, xxz0eyxx, ViolettaXYZ, Mi-chan1991, zxnightfox , AuroraBanks, anonymous. **Sorry if I missed anyone.**

**I apologize for my late update. I´m currently studying abroad, and barely have any time for fanfictions. My updates were already slow, but they´ll be slower from now on. I hope it is a legit excuse. **

**Now enjoy.**

**This chapter is in Chi´s pov**

* * *

"**Tarasov!"** I can´t help but shout upon the sight of the man, who´s now the wielder of Black Dranzer, standing up there with Garland and Brooklyn. We haven´t seen or heard of him for months, and he suddenly appears in the enemy´s headquarters, without a warning.

"Your friends?" Garland asks Tarasov with a surprised expression.

"I don´t know them." He answers.

Brooklyn looks at the Russian with a semi-interested expression, and then he looks down at us for a brief moment. His eyes widen for a fraction before his expression turns indifferent again.

"Tarasov, don´t ya fucking dare ignore us!" I yell furiously. "And where is Aellana?!"

Tarasov doesn´t even spare me and my team a glance before he disappears, Garland and Brooklyn tagging along silently. However, he did react on Aellana's name, I´m certain he did flinch a little bit. No one has heard of her either, and I wonder what could have happened to th girl. I want to go after them, but Xiao puts a hand on my shoulder, silently telling me not to. I decide to obey for once since I know that I can´t do any harm to him by myself. Last time I tried, he did send me to another world, after all. A shiver runs down my spine. The training I endured on Iceland might not be enough, judging by the powerful aura Tarasov had just now.

"So BEGA has Black Dranzer…" Xiao murmurs dreadfully.

"What should we do…?" Hikaru questions, looking quite frightened.

Saga is quietly listening. The Swede looks really startled as well. I.C is by her side, with a worried expression on her face. She clearly doesn´t understand everything what just happened, but she worries about them anyway. I sigh with frustration. This is not something I expected.

A loud sound makes team Pure Chaos turn back to the ongoing Beyblade battle. Tyson has the upper hand, and as I know, he will win this match. I.C however, is tense since she doesn´t know the outcome.

"C´mon Tyson!" She cheers for her idol, piercings moving due to her movements.

A bitter feeling enters my stomach at this. I was a lot like her when I first entered the Beyblade world. Naïve. I wonder if I should tell her that liking Tyson is fruitless. Still, that´d be a bother for me. I have more important things to think about right now anyway. My expression turns bitter. The person who I was supposed to stop, who almost killed me, is on the loose and on the enemy´s side. I have no clue about what to do about it.

"I can´t believe it…" Max murmurs. "Boris is back, and he has Black Dranzer… again."

The blonde man is standing there, ocean blue eyes are narrow, and he looks a bit scared as well. Tyson´s battle is forgotten. I won´t tell him, that Boris will get Kai too, soon. It must be just like _déjà vu_ for him.

A nightmare.

Daichi however, seems not to realize everything just like I.C, and he is eagerly cheering for his team mate even though he is a bit upset that Tyson always get all the attention. Tyson is facing a different kind of opponent right now. I bite the inside of my cheek. Crusher is fighting to save his sick younger sister. Boris used that knowledge to hire him. That bastard. Still, the way Crusher talks makes everyone thinks he only wants to battle for money, until he explains fully.

"He blades for someone I don´t respect, but I do respect him!" Tyson murmurs. "He´s a tough rookie!"

"Don´t let your mind wander, Tyson!" Kenny warns him.

"Yes yes!" Tyson shrugs. "I´ve got this."

Tyson finishes his opponent off with a dazzling move, and Crusher falls to his knees.

"Yes, way to win, Tyson!" Max cheers for his buddy.

"Dragon took a lot of hits…"

"The attack ring shattered!" Kenny shouts as he stares at the broken blade.

"BEGA is training their bladers pretty well, don´t you think?"

Boris starts applauding.

"That was an amazing battle Tyson. Next time, I will prepare a sturdier dish. Now tell me, do Crusher look like a mindless solider to you?"

Tyson glances at Crusher.

"I will say it again, won´t you join BEGA, Tyson?"

Tyson turns to us suddenly, and the seriousness in his eyes surprises me. Hikaru shakes her head, silently telling him that Boris is lying about everything. A deep sigh leaves Tyson, as it seems that he actually wanted to believe that Boris was a changed man. A snort leaves my lips. _Naïve_. Boris is putting up a good façade, but he can´t fool me.

"I didn´t trust you before, and I do not trust you now. Crusher is a great blader, with passion. He didn´t try to cheat. I respect him greatly." Tyson tells Boris honestly.

"I´m happy I made a good impression. Those words make me believe that you will join us one day."

A photographer got a photo of Boris and Tyson shaking hands.

* * *

**The tension **fades a bit as we all exit BEGA, but we are all silent for a long while as we try to understand what just happened. Or at least, when the original characters of Beyblade and I.C try to while the rest of us are bothered about why Godgan appeared. Did our failure make him come back, and make the enemy even stronger than it was in the actual series?

"You knew this would happen?" Tyson asks us.

"You needed to see it with your own eyes." Xiao answers.

Tyson nods sadly. Hikaru pats his shoulder in a friendly manner, trying to cheer him up. It´s helping a bit. She chuckles brightly when Tyson finally smiles at her. I.C joins in as well, pushing up her classes, as she grins with her pierced mouth.

"Rei will come soon." Xiao interrupts.

"How do you know that?" Max blinks twice in surprise.

"Mystel, one of the BEGA bladers, visited the White Tiger X team in China and spread the rumor that Tyson entered BEGA."

"What?" Tyson turns frustrated.

"You shook hands with Boris, didn´t ya?" I stare at him.

"Uh, yeah, but not to that kind of agreement!" Tyson panics.

"Journalists can write any kind of shit about a picture like that." I shrug at Tyson´s foolishness.

The champion simply shrugs at me, and doesn't seem to want to acknowledge that he actually did something wrong, or foolish. I stare at him. Lately, I get more and more irritated with myself for the fact that I had a crush on that dense and quite stupid guy. Maybe I am the foolish one? I shake my head, making my red hair float around my shoulders. I decide to leave the room to let the others discuss what's up ahead since my mood is really bad.

* * *

**The scent** of tea lingers in the air, and Xiao kneels down at the table and hands us all one cup of the warm liquid. It has been a long day, and we are all resting at the Granger Dojo. I.C is already sleeping in the corner of the room. I can hear her snoring. Xiao sigh a bit as she drinks her tea.

"Hikaru, Kai is soon going to join BEGA." She comments out of the blue.

Hikaru, who was fooling around with a toy she found lying on the ground, looks up with a startled expression. She sighs after a while and puts down the toy. Her expression turns dull but also a bit bitter. It surprises me, because she is usually so eager when it comes to Hiwatari.

"I know." She answers quietly.

Xiao looks at her warily.

"Don´t you want to stop him?" Saga asks carefully.

Hikaru shakes her head."He rejected me so badly before we left. If we are going to stay friends, or something, it is his turn to make an effort."

An uncomfortable silence spread. Saga drinks her tea, eying Hikaru silently with worry in her eyes.

I feel the need to cheer her up."…And, joining BEGA actually did him good. He got thrown out pretty quickly." I add, wanting to save Hikaru from depression.

She nods with a weak smile. "Kai needed a lesson."

_Wow, Hikaru sounds a bit cruel_, I think to myself. Saga seems to want to say something about it, but the Swede decides to stay silent. I look at her in confusion but she just shrugs. The two of them are both crushing on cold hearted Beyblade characters, maybe their problems are the same? I shrug to myself. A sound can be heard, and I.C comes walking through the room. She bows a bit.

"Sorry, if I interrupted you guys. Bathroom."

An uncomfortable silence spread in the room. I wonder, how much we should tell our new member. I feel a bit guilty. Not telling her everything is just like pushing her away. I´m usually not the one who thinks like this, but no one should be left out in a team. I've been bullied and isolated enough as a Korean in Japan to know how it feels to be lonely.

"I.C, sit down." I say, as she returns.

She looks startled, but she obeys. Xiao also reacts to this but she nods after a while. Saga offers I.C some tea, and the older girl accepts murmuring something that a warm cup of tea will make her fall asleep easier later.

"You see, this girl has a crush on the almighty Hiwatari." I start telling I.C with a grin.

Hikaru's eyes widen dangerously. I.C looks really amused by this and she asks if it's true. Hikaru seems a bit torn, but she lets go of all her tension with a sigh.

"It's true, but I don't know how I feel now." The usual bubbly girl is serious. "He rejected me quite badly, it was like a punch to the face."

Green eyes widen at this. _So it's that bad? Kai turned her down that badly?_ Frowning, I wonder just what the Russian did to make Hikaru turn this serious and sad. It angers me. I hate seeing my friends in pain. I've never really liked Hiwatari. I've respected him due to his strength, but I really think he's quite a bad guy. Deserting people all the time. Unreliable.

I.C nods with a sad expression before she turns to us all. "So you all have people you like?"

Saga blushes but stays silent, and I decide not to push her.

"People from a different world falling in love can be a dangerous thing." Xiao comments. "I don't want to be harsh, but it is your fault for letting yourself gets vulnerable."

"You have never been in love, have you?" I.C asks Xiao after a while of silence.

Saga almost chokes on her tea.

"Excuse me?" Xiao's eyes widen a bit.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but one can't really control it. When, how or with who you fall for." I.C explains with a weak but gentle smile. "Don't blame them. I personally fall in and out of love way too easily. I get interested, and loses interest before anything even happens."

Xiao seems bothered by that I.C talked back to her, but she can't come up with an answer. It seems like I.C hit a sore spot. I feel a bit uncomfortable sitting there, when Xiao is getting more and more irritated more with herself than with I.C, but I do feel that there's something in what I.C said. To me, it seems that Xiao never let her guard down enough to love someone or let someone love her like a lover.

"Well, getting dumped or falling out of love also teaches ya a good lesson." I comment, thinking about Tyson. "And we have more important stuff than _love_ to talk ´bout."

"In the end, we all have a choice: to stay or to leave this world." Saga adds. "So we should make sure it's a safe place."

Xiao looks at Saga warily. Xiao knows she is already stuck here, no body to return to, and it seems as if Saga is not sure whether or not she can or want to return to her real, broken body in the other world.

"I really can't relate to you guys." I.C smiles sadly. "You seem to have been through so much. However, I´d be able to help more if you started to trust me…more."

She finally said it. I glance at I.C.

"Okay, we are a team after all!" Hikaru cheers up. "We will keep you updated from now on." She hugs the white haired girl tightly, and they laugh.

"So, who do ya like?" I can´t help but ask I.C.

Her eyes widen a bit behind her glasses, before she smirks.

* * *

**Red, long**, wavy hair floats in the wind as I sit outside by myself. The sun is slowly setting at the horizon, coloring the sky in a color much like my hair. It has been a long day, and I'm resting near the pond next to the traditional Japanese garden in the Dojo. I look at the red and green cell phone I got the other day. All of us decided to get one to make it easier to stay in touch with each other, and with the beyblade characters. I got a red and green one, I.C got a purple one, Hikaru a sea blue once, Saga a white one and Xiao a black one. I stare at my very short list of names in my phone's phone book as I remember the conversation from last night.

Tyson gave me Robert´s number the other day, where he said that the Germn was pissed at me. I haven´t been able to gather the courage to call him yet. A sigh leaves my lips. I wonder if he´d even answer a call from a number he doesn´t have in his phone. If I know him right, he´d only have a few contacts and he´d be bothered if someone just called him. I take a deep breath, there´s no point in avoiding it any longer. _I'm just so damn silly for being this scared about it!_ I press the call button, and the phone starts beeping. It doesn´t take long before someone answers. The familiar manly voice alone makes me feel all emotional.

"This is Robert Jürgen." He answers distantly.

I lose my ability to breathe as I fear that I disturbed him. The time difference is about 7 hours between Germany and Japan, at this time he usually spends alone somewhere. Back then, I knew I could sneak into whatever room he was using when I too felt like being alone and quiet. Even though it's a bit uncharacteristic of me, and I rarely took the opportunity. He always got so frustrated when Oliver or Enrique bothered him though.

"Hello?" He repeats, and I can hear a hint of irritation in his voice.

I finally manage to speak up after swallowing some saliva. "Whazzup, Rob? It is… _me_." I force a laugh to hide my nervousness.

Robert turns deadly silent at the other end and I can't help but tense up. I wonder if he recognized my voice, or if he's thinking I'm a stranger. _Why is my stomach full of butterflies all of a sudden? Gosh, my hands are all sweaty._

"…Chi?" He is eerily quiet.

A relieved sigh leaves my dry lips, and I smile a bit. "Yeah? I´m back, did you miss me?"

I flinch a bit as she hears him speak loudly in German for a moment. Did he just curse? Green eyes widen a bit, and I silently wait for him to quiet down and actually speak so I understand.

"…Where are you right now?" He sounds rushed.

"I´m at …." I turn quiet. "Pure Chaos is staying at the Granger's."

Robert turns quiet for a bit and I can literally feel the tension rising. Somehow, I didn't want him to know that I'm staying with the Grangers, due to the fact that he knows I really liked Tyson before. _Why is my chest huring?_

"I can come to pick you up."He suggests suddenly.

His offer surprises me. It is really tempting. I´d actually rather live with them, like I did when I first came to this world, but the action is here. I can´t. I can't allow him to spend that much money on me.

"I do wanna see you." I blurt out. "But I need to stay here."

"I understand." He answers, but I think I can hear a tiny hint of disappointment in his voice.

After telling Robert about what happened back in your own world, how you got back and started training, Robert suddenly says something I thought a gentleman like him would never say.

"You owe me."

"Whatta ya mean?" I ask, eyes-wided.

"You just left, came back again and left… without a word. You owe me." He tells me in a quite bitter voice.

I had no clue it would affect him that way: that he'd care about it. _Or did I simply not want to think about it?_ Maybe I was running away a bit, because I thought I'd not need to face it again. Face Robert again? Tyson? Guilt makes you feel uneasy.

"I´ll do… whatever you want." I answer hesitantly.

"…." Robert is quiet. "Remember that promise."

A strange, unpleasant, feeling makes me uncomfortable as another silence spread. I take a deep breath.  
"So, what are you up to?" I change subject.

"Sitting in front of the fire, reading." He answers with a content but tired sigh. It seems as if he's relaxing a bit too.

I sigh as I picture myself the warm fire, the old fashioned gothic furniture, the bookshelves and Robert´s favorite spot to play chess. A smile grows on my lips unconsciously. I´ve been there so many times: keeping him company on sleepless nights hiding from the rest of the Majestics together. I miss the old and cold castle, I miss Gustaf´s amazing food and I even miss how the Europeans would just crash Robert´s place and we'd all hang out for days. Even though I'm rude, poor and uneducated they still took me in and treated me like a …_princess_.

"Rob?"

"…Yes?"

"I miss you." I tell him honestly.

He is quiet for a moment before he answers. "I miss you too, Chi. I want to see you as quickly as possible." He is strangely blunt with his words.

I can't help but let a blush color my cheeks red for a moment. I feel so silly, reacting like this, especially since it's Robert. It´s _Robert_.

"I just wanned to give ya my contact info." I explain my reason to call, fighting my embarrassment a bit."I need to go. See you."

"I'll call you." Robert promises.

I use a white lie to escape my own embarrassment. I sit outside for a long while after hanging up, and savour the feeling of the sun´s last warmth on my skin. _I do miss Robert a lot._ A sigh leaves my lips as I hug my knees to my chest. He always made me feel save, even though I always made things a mess for him. We are so different, yet somehow, I can't help but want him close. I look at something in the distance as I recall how he held me at the dance party the day I last saw him. My hand in his, his other on my waist…

The door behind me opens, and my peace is disturbed. I look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Gramps made dinner." Saga comes to tell me. She looks a bit surprised over my confused and lost expression.

"I´ll come in a minute or two." I murmur, as I scratch my head.

I stay outside a while more, until it gets cold and dark outside. The sun really goes down quickly in Japan. I sigh, as I push myself from the ground and enter the dojo.

* * *

**We are **all gathered at the Dojo´s dining room, eating breakfast as Grandpa comes with the newspaper. Tyson´s face is all over the front page. It is full of rumors about BEGA and Tyson, and what happened the other day is described in a totally different way.

"Ah, I´m sick of all this Boris talk!" Tyson explains. "Too bad Rei and Kai aren´t here yet, their opinions would have been great now."

"Going pro …" Daichi murmurs, eyes glistering.

"So what do you guys think about this? You owe us an explanation." Kenny urges, looking at Xiao.

Xiao sighs, irritated, at Kenny which makes the brunette flinch a bit, but she agrees.

"You are already professionals, so why would you have to join a different company to prove that?" Xiao shrugs."He will make it a lot harder for bladers that won´t join BEGA, by making sure that the beyblade shops only sell parts to those who has a BEGA ID card."

Kenny has a panicked expression on his face and he turns to look at Max. The blonde shrugs, shaking his head, saying he hasn´t heard his dad mention anything like that.

"You should get spare parts before it is too late." Hikaru warns them. "And ehm… the guys that will offer you a kind of sponsorship any day now, decline…"

"You really do come from another world…" Tyson comments, wide-eyed, making Hikaru chuckle.

"Decline, no matter how tempting their offer is." I add, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Like what?" Tyson asks.

"They will offer you to do CMs for mustard, and have your faces printed on T-shirts and all that."

"I like mustard!" Max exclaims.

"I´d love my on fashion line…" Hilary murmurs to herself.

"My face on T-shirts?" Tyson repeats happily.

"…" I shiver. "Nasty tricks that would have made you waver, if we weren´t here." I tell them, slightly irritated.

"I guess we are also staying true to BBA by not joining BEGA?" I.C asks. "Mr. D is the one who made me the blader I am today, and I won´t betray him. Never."

"Of course." Xiao smiles gently at I.C. "It will be tough, but if there are two Beyblade teams fighting under BBA, I´m sure we can make everything alright."

"Yeah!" Tyson cheers, swept away by the moment, before he bends over in sadness. "I want my face on T-shirts…" He complains.

"We will never let our youthful minds get corrupted like that!" Hilary shouts, as she hits Tyson on his shoulder to make him snap out of it.

Tyson´s grandpa enters, and he has a pleased expression on his face. He tells us that he just chased of some strange men who tried to get into the dojo without buying some Kendo lessons. It was the sponsor-guys. The old man waves his sword, as he shares words of wisdom.

"When you are at the top, everyone totally wants to be your number one buddy but a true friend will stay when you are down in the dust."

Xiao nods with a grin, Hikaru murmurs an "Ah-hah!", Saga smiles and I.C makes thumbs up at this. The old man laughs, pleased at himself.

"We need to find Hiro, to discuss our new strategies…" Tyson suggests. "Thanks Pure Chaos, we will think about what you said."

"We´ll join you." Xiao says.

I stare at her. Why would we join them now, we have things to do? Like preparing to enter a world championship. That´s when I remember and a grin takes form on my lips again. There´s a reunion up ahead. I glance at Saga, but the naïve girl is simply drinking her tea as she chats with Daichi, who got bored, when he realized he won't go pro like he wanted. We get up, and Tyson leads us to the place where Hiro tends to spend his time when he needs to think but he is nowhere to be seen.

"I can never find Hiro when I need his help!"

"Don´t you think it is a bit strange that Hiro hasn´t shown up since BEGA was announced?" Hilary tells him.

We help looking for him, even though we kind of know what has happened. Hands in pockets, leaning against a tree, watching the others try to act like ignorant fools has never been this fun. Xiao throws me a glare but I just shrug it off. Green eyes narrow a fraction as I spot the Russian team up ahead. The news of BEGA, and above that, Boris, made them come to Japan earlier than expected. Tala, followed by Bryan, Spencer and Ian approaches us but it seems like all the Russians can see is the Champion.

"Tyson!" Tala utters his name.

"The Blitzkreig boys, if you came for a rematch, bring it on! We beat you once and can do it again." Daichi is so worked up.

Tala laughs. My eyes widen a bit, since when did he start doing that? My green orbs move to Saga. From what I know, she and the said Russian have spent a lot of time talking on the phone and sending text messages lately. I don't know why, but I didn't think Ivanov was the kind of person who'd do that.

"We are actually just passing through, see ya." Tala tells them.

It is when he turns around, that Ivanov spots us. If the Russian wasn´t that good at hiding his expressions and controlling his movements, I swear he´d have flinched by surprise or even gasped. His ice cold blue eyes move over us for a second, but those chilly orbs are soon glued on our Scandinavian blader. I can´t help but glance at Saga with curiosity.

"Pure Chaos!" Ian utters happily.

Ian and Spencer smiles broadly at the sight and approach us, while Bryan cross his arms over his chest and simply stares. _What a nice guy_. I.C is basically jumping up and down by excitement at meeting another famous beyblade team but Hikaru does her best to calm the newest member down. The Blitzkreig Boys isn´t a team that likes to be fangirled, at least not by strangers. Saga approaches them slowly with a gentle, yet thrilled, smile on her face. Spencer and Ian greet her with smiles even though they´re frustrated, and ready to go and destroy Boris. She greets them hesitantly, because she is aware of what is going on. Her eyes finally meets Tala´s gaze, a gaze that has been following her for a while.

"I missed you." She murmurs softly to Tala.

And she hugs him. A surprised gasp leaves I.C´s lips at the sight, and her framed eyes grow bigger. I can´t help but grin her way, especially when the cold iceberg Tala actually hugs the Swede back. If you can count one of his hands touching her back as a hug, then yes. It seems that the rest of the Russian team is a bit surprised as well, but some show it more than others. Ian stares back and forth between the two hugging, and us, as if he is putting puzzle pieces together. Spencer, who wants his captain to get some privacy, turns the attention away from Tala and Saga and to I.C.

"You´ve got a new member?" Spencer states the fact.

"This is I.C, our newest recruit." Xiao introduces her, also forcing the attention away from Saga.

I.C bounces a bit as she introduces herself. "Nice to meet you!"

Bryan simply snorts and pays her no attention, while Ian and Spencer are the nice ones. I feel a little bothered around them, to be honest, so I keep my distance just as Bryan. They do a little small talk for a while, until Tala approaches again.

"Boris came back, just as you said." Tala tells us."I guess… that _Boris _and that _Garland_ are waiting for me."

Saga frowns at this.

"I´ll come with you." Tyson suggests. "You should not face Boris alone."

Max nods at this as well, even though Kenny seems a bit frightened.

"Our past with Boris has nothing to do-!" Tala stops in midsentence. He closes his mouth, lips slightly trembling.

Tala is about to decline when it seems as if he remembers something. Blue eyes turn to Saga once more. His jaw is clenched, eyes narrow and dangerous, and you can see how he is struggling with something as he looks at her. Saga looks up at him with a pleading expression on her face. A sigh leaves Tala´s lips before he nods Tyson´s way. Saga has him wrapped around her little finger. I can´t help but look at the two with a surprised smile. I need to ask her how she did that.

"I can´t risk Boris using other bladers like he used us." Tala says, looking at the ground with clenched fists. "We need to take the pro league down once and for all. Tyson, I don't like this, but let's go everyone together."

I watch the others as they starts walking towards the BEGA tower up ahead. I know this is the start of something big, and I hope Pure Chaos is strong enough to handle it this time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Going to make a poll about I.C´s future pairing, please let me know your opinion!**

**R&R**


	29. Xiao: Changing Fate

**Chapter 29: Changing fate**

**Takes place around episode 36 and 37 of Beyblade G Revolution, with some changes. **

**The poll result was almost a tie, but I.C future love interest has been decided. Thank you guys for voting! **

**Xiao´s pow**

* * *

**I don't know** if I should feel angry or excited over the fact that Pure Chaos and the G-revolution team might actually change the story line of Beyblade in a few minutes. I have always been against it. Big changes will always be dangerous and we shouldn't have a too big of an impact on the story. I guess that's already too late. I'm walking in the back of the crows, with crossed arms over my chest, as I silently listen to the others.

The Russian team is speaking to each other in loud and angry sounding Russian. They are determined to bring Boris down, and put an end to the hell that man certainly will try and bring upon his new toy soldiers. My eyes wander to Saga, and I see how she's holding onto Tala's arm gently as they walk side by side. The redhead seems to trust her a great deal, and to feel comforted by the fact that she's there. I can't help but feel a bit regretful. Tyson, Hilary, Max, Kenny and Daichi are also discussing how they should handle Boris and the best way to support the Russians without actually being in the way. Tala did express that he wasn't that happy about them coming after all.

"Frowning like that will give you wrinkles, leader." I.C comments out of the blue. "Let's watch over them, ok?"

I look at our newest member with an expression mixed with irritation and gratitude. A shake my head at her but stays silent. We told I.C what will happen now, but for some reason, I feel that she doesn't understand the seriousness of the situation. I can't blame her but I feel a bit sorry about the things she will have to go through as a member of Pure Chaos from now on.

In this moment, Ming-Ming is appearing on TV, urging people to run over to BEGA's Beylade stadium to watch a battle they won't be able to forget. An unwanted audience that will throw the Blitzkrieg boys off guard.

_Will we be able to stop it?_

My eyes once again wander to Saga. She's talking with Tala with silent words, a conversation I can't hear. Her face is uncharacteristically pale. She must be frightened.

I find myself a bit scared as well, especially when I realize that the spiritual energy around us and the stadium is abnormally high. It seems as if we are all attracting all kinds of spirits. The face of an old curious man stares at me for a second, before his body turns too see-through to actually spot. They have all come to see the battle.

_The White Tiger X team should be on their way to Japan by now._ I stare at the crystal blue sky, letting a heavy sigh leave my lips. _Hurry…_

* * *

**The sound of** the excited Beyblade fans echoes in the small arena. It's an ear piercing sound that gives me a slight head ache almost immediately. There are loads of kids there, who came to see a match, but they have no clue about the seriousness of the situation. They were all tempted to see a battle by Tala Ivanov, one of the strongest bladers out there but also curious about Boris' team. They were probably all tricked to spend a high amount of money on a battle that shouldn't be an exhibition match. Just the thought about it makes me sick.

In front of us stands Boris, together with Crusher and Ming-Ming, with confident smirks on their faces.

"Welcome bladers…" Boris starts. "I'm happy to see so many of you coming to watch this battle."

Tyson snorts loudly at Boris' speech, and his team follow his example. Even the cute, and always friendly looking Max, looks pissed. Kenny is preparing his computer so they can record the battle to later analyze it to find out more about Garland's blade.

Saga stands by Tala's side, as Garland approaches the beydish. The silver haired man stares at the two with an intimidating gaze. When Garland turns his attention to the Swede, Tala immediately steps a bit in front of her.

"Saga, step back." Tala tells her.

"But…." She looks up at him but he won't meet her gaze.

"…" He stares at Garland with a dangerous frown on his pale face. "I will be alright."There is a silent promise in his deep voice.

Garland doesn't say anything, but he looks bothered for a moment, before he seems to return to normal. It seems as if he doesn't fully understand why the two of them act the way they do around him. Why he's hated although he hasn't done anything. Not yet, at least.

"So, it looks like it's just you and me…" Garland crosses his arms over his muscular chest, and stares at Tala.

"I guess that's the plan, Garland." Tala replies dryly, hand on his hip. "If you don't want to embarrass yourself in public, I suggest you surrender now."

"I don't think so." Garland laughs. "This is my first chance to show my fans my skills."

Garland, blading to please his fans, doesn't seem to impress anyone there. I can't help but frown. _Maybe he is a tiny bit too confident of himself?_ I sigh, as I walk up, take a hold of Saga's arm, and pull her towards the rest of Pure Chaos. I can't risk my own team's safety and judging by how close Saga and Tala seem to be, I can't predict what she'd do to protect him. I hate myself for not doing more to stop them from getting so close, now, it might be too late.

A brand new beyblade dish appears out of the ground, and Garland informs Tala that this dish was especially made for him. Probably another attempt to throw Ivanov off his balance. _Boris and his tricks!_

"That's it. I'm tired of your speeches. Let's battle." In a swift movement of his hand, Tala pulls out his gun-like launcher and points it at Garland.

The silver haired man simply grins wider at Tala's eagerness.

"I guess all we can do is wait and watch." Tyson suddenly says. "We will see if Boris is up to his usual funny business soon enough."

"Yeah." Hilary agrees, Kenny nods.

"Amazing how well this has been prepared." Tala scoffs, probably thinking about what he has been told might happen to him during this battle. The odds are bad. Boris made sure to give Garland the upper hand in this battle.

"You're mistaken if you think that will bring our captain down." Ian tells Garland with a smirk. "Underestimating us is a big mistake, rookie."

Spencer and Bryan grins, and together with Ian, they all stand behind Tala as a fence of power. They're supporting him with all they've got. Unlike when they were the Demolition Boys under Boris, they are now working as an actual team and not as toy soldiers forced to work together.

Then I feel it. Eyes widen, and I turn to look up towards the crowd, and there he is. Rei, together with Mystel. I feel a bit disappointed when I realize the others isn't with him but, I feel angry with myself for having hope. I shake my head. The battle is starting, and I turn my focus to the dish. The fact that Rei is here, somehow, makes me feel a bit more relaxed.

Tala is from the start irritated with the fact that Garland enjoys talking and messing with him rather than actually playing the game. Ivanov starts attacking furiously.

"Stay focused Tala!" Spencer shouts.

"Don't!" Saga shouts. "He's just waiting for you to go out of gas, if you continue like that, you'll just wear y-y-yourself out!"

"Gotta admit, Garland has a smart strategy." Max comments.

"Why praise the enemy?" Bryan cuts in, coldly.

Max sweat drops, and laughs awkwardly. Hikaru shrugs, as she whispers to Max that he shouldn't mind Bryan. When he glares at her, she is the one to repeat Max reaction from just now.

"Garland, why would a guy like you be involved with Boris?"Tala spits, as he's impressed by the other's skill.

"Planning to continue my family tradition of being a pro athlete." He tells him with a shrug. "And I know Boris would help me make it happen."

"Do you really think Boris has your best interest at heart?" Tala glares at him. "I know what I'm talking about because he once used me as he is using you right now!"

Garland makes an angry face at this. "I guess we will never be able to understand each other…" And he sighs.

Suddenly, the tables are turned and Garland attacks Tala violently. But it's not only the bey he is attacking, but also the beyblader. A surprised gasp leaves everyone's lips at this. Tyson curses at Boris, as he realizes that it was right not to trust that he was a changed man. Bryan's expression turns ice-cold at this. He was also forced to attack not just the bey but the blader years ago, using his bitbeast's wind to go by unnoticed by the judges. He closes his eyes at the painful memory. On the other side of the arena, Rei is also remembering that cold day in Russia, years ago.

"Rei?" Mystel seems concerned.

"This is not right." Rei comments through gritted teeth. "We need to stop this match before it turns ugly."

Mystel makes a surprised face as Rei suddenly jump over the reeling, and starts running towards the battle. Eyes widen, as the neko-jin is suddenly by my side. His cat like eyes are wide, and he's breathing a bit hard.

"Xiao, this is bad." He comments.

"Rei." Is all I can say.

Tala is struggling to keep his footing as Garland delivers attack after attach to Wolborg and him. He tries to shield himself by putting his arms over his face but it seems to be useless.

"S-S-STOP IT!" Saga shouts at the top of her lungs.

Garland stops mid-step wide-eyed and turns to her. Tala releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and he looks at her over his shoulder, arms still crossed in front of his face.

"Fight fairly!" Saga tells Garland wide-eyed. "Why attack him? Why hurt the blader?"

"Saga, stop it." Tala murmurs, he seems to be more worried about her safety than his. He even sounds a bit angry as he orders her to step back.

"No." Saga shakes her head. "Can't you see what Boris is making you do, Garland?"

"I don't like the way you look at me." He changes subject completely. "And why are you talking as if you know me?"

Saga's eyes widen."…I know you don't want this!"

Garland's expression turns dark and I take a hold of Saga's arm to pull her back for a second time. Chi frowns, and she steps forward ready to fight if she needs to.

"Everyone, let Tala finish this." Bryan interrupts loudly, with ice-cold eyes. "Believe in him."

This makes Saga calm down a bit, but I can feel how she trembles. Chi looks pissed too, and she and Bryan has a bit of a staring contest before she backs down as well.

"Although we want to stop the match, it wouldn't be fair to him." I.C comments. "He was warned about what could happen, and I'm sure he has come up with a plan to avoid it. Thanks to you Saga."

Saga stares at her for a long moment of silence before she nods hesitantly. I.C smiles happily to herself, before she nods in Bryan's direction. However, the iceberg doesn't even acknowledge her existence. I.C doesn't seem to take it to heart though. I nod at her though, because she was able to read the atmosphere and calm people down.

We all turn back to the battle.

* * *

**After what** seemed to be ages, the battle ended. However, instead of being knocked down from the dish, Tala walks down the small stairs on a pair of wobbly legs. There's a tired but very proud smile on the Russian's lips. He managed to defeat Garland, but just barely, and the whole arena is in an uproar at the moment. BEGA lost its first major exhibition battle and that doesn't look good at all to the audience.

Garland stares at the retreating Russian in disbelief. His eyes dart from him to Saga, and then back again.

"Tala, he won!" Hikaru exclaims happily.

Everyone shouts their congratulations happily but Spencer is quick to see that something is wrong with his captain. Tala's ice-blue eyes lose their shine, and he suddenly falls down. The older Russian bolts forward and is able to catch him before he touches the ground.

"Tala!" Tyson shouts.

"Call an ambulance!" Spencer yells.

"It's….fine…" Tala murmurs with a weak smile. "I'm just tired…."

"You´re sure?" Spencer eyes him suspiciously.

Tala nods, and releases a deep breath.

"You scared me so much!" Saga laughs, her eyes cloudy with tears. "I can't believe that you´re actually… alright…"

Tala smiles at her gently, as he touches her cheek. She blushes at this, smiles, and a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"Good work!" Daichi shouts, jumping up and down.

"Geez, man."Tyson comments. "That was close."

Tala gets up on his feet with the help of Spencer and Bryan.

"We need to leave, we've got a lot of things to do."Ian comments, referring to the Tala's condition and the fact that wolborg almost shattered during the battle.

Garland, Crusher and Ming-Ming stares at the three teams from a distance. All of them look angry, and Garland must feel embarrassed over losing in front of all of his fans. He stares at Pure Chaos with a frown.

"Tala is ruining everything…" Boris murmurs to himself.

"BEGA is nothing but a scam, and I can prove it too!" Tyson shouts, pointing at Boris. "All the people here are my witness, and I owe to take you down this time once and for all!"

"We're in too!" Chi shouts.

Tyson looks at her with a broad smile, but the redhead just shrugs.

"I thought all Beybladers wanted to be professionals…"Boris start. " I accept your challenge Tyson, if I win I'll make BEGA the number one Beyblade company, and bladers can go pro… if you win BBA is revived and Mr.D gets his job back?"

"I accept your dumb deal."

"I'm in Tyson, let's do this." Rei comments with a cheeky grin.

"I'm in too!" Max cheers.

The crowd goes wild. The audience seems split between voting for Tyson and Boris by this point. It's way better than in the anime where they clearly questioned and did not understand the world champion's hate for Boris.

"Oh look ever there!" Hillary comments suddenly.

"Kai."There's hope in Tyson's voice.

Hikaru freezes before she turns to look Hiwatari's way over her shoulder. Pain can be spotted in her big eyes for a moment before she almost perfectly masks her emotions for the man. She seems to have decided not to be her usual clingy and happy self around him anymore. It's almost as if she has given up on him. I look at her with a pair of worried eyes.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" Tyson runs up to Kai.

Kai snorts, and ignores Tyson's hand as he walks over to the BEGA team. Everyone gasps in surprise, everyone except Pure Chaos. Hikaru inhales deeply, it's a sad sound. In the end, being his friend didn't change the fact that he'd choose BEGA and be thrown out like trash… Kai doesn't even spare Hikaru a glance although they haven't met since she was sent back to the real world.

"He's not real." Hikaru murmurs to herself.

Her eyes turn cold. He acted as if she isn't here, as if she didn't exist. Why should she waste her emotions on a guy that wouldn't even look at her, after she went through hell and more to get back? He doesn't love her, just as he said. Too bad it took her so long to realize that.

"Hikaru…" Saga murmurs softly, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm fine." She mutters.

Saga's eyes widen, and she let go of the Japanese girl.

"Kai, what are you…?" Tala looks pissed.

Tyson can't believe his own eyes.

* * *

**Tyson sighs deeply.** We are all gathered in the Granger's dojo again, and I'm serving some hot green tea. We just heard the news broadcast where Boris said he wanted a five against give battle. However, Tyson doesn't have that kind of team at the moment. He's got one month to prepare. I know the outcome, but this is a time for him to grow. However, the news that his brother Hiro switched sides really got to him.

"Special coach?" Tyson repeats.

"It's Hiro…" Kenny gasps.

"He switched sides on us!" Daichi shouts.

"My own brother… is in BEGA." Tyson's eyes are wide with doubt.

Everyone is eerily quiet. The original characters of Beyblade are deeply shocked, but Pure Chaos isn't.

"I never liked Hiro." Chi mutters.

Hikaru elbows her, makes a face, and whispers that she should stop. Tyson is already upset about the match, and now about that his bigger brother will actually train the team they'll face in one month. Chi snorts, trying to seem indifferent about everything. Although Tyson is down, he seems to gather his strength. With a nod of his head, he gets up on his feet.

"If it's a battle he wants, I'll accept his terms and I'll show Hiro he made a huge mistake. I need a team. I've got Max…"

Max smiles and makes thumbs up.

"…And Rei too."

Rei looks angry, sitting with his arms crossed and closed eyes. Tyson doesn't notice though, and he continues to talk about how they can beat BEGA.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Daichi roars. "I wanna be a part of the team!"

"Ok, so there's Tyson, Daichi, Max and Rei… all we need is one more."Tyson concludes.

"Too bad Kai joined BEGA."Hilary comments.

Tyson gets mad again, and Hilary flinches. Bad move. I can't help but glance Hikaru's way. The blonde surfer girl doesn't react though. She looks a bit too indifferent. Like she is shutting away her emotions.

"Shhhh… Hilary!" Kenny comments, sweat dropping. "Why won't one of you join?" Kenny suggests, looking at us as he changes the topic a bit.

I close my eyes. "We can't."

Kenny simply sighs, guessing it has something to do with our mission.

"What if we get Tala to join our team?" Hilary suggests.

Saga looks up but shakes her head.

"He was hurt pretty badly, I don't think he can fight." Max answers, nodding Saga's way.

"He has over one month to recover, he'll be back to his old self and we'll beat the crap out of Boris!" Daichi shouts.

"You sure are optimistic…" Tyson mutters.

Max gives Tyson a look. "Let's stop thinking like we only have one month left and start thinking like we have a whole month left." Max comments, trying to make everyone feel better.

"You´re right. That means all of us have to train super hard."Tyson nods at last.

"We will help ya guys out." Chi smirks, raising her fist. "Let us be your training partners."

"And since BEGA will start their registrations, and keep us from getting bey parts, we should work on getting spare parts and new gear as well." Hikaru suggests, finally getting some energy back. "It'll get a lot more difficult for us from now on…"

"I'm sure my dad and I can get a hold of some few parts…" Max mentions. His dad does own a beyblade shop after all.

"Yes, let's do this!" Everybody screams with eagerness.

Everyone except Rei.

* * *

**It's getting **colder outside, but Rei is still sitting by the koi pond by himself. I regard him in silence for a moment before I decide I should join him. The cry of birds can be heard in the distance. It's peaceful. However, I'm very aware of that Rei's mind is far from a peaceful place right now.

"I can see that there's something bothering you, Rei." I tell him in a calm and composed voice, breaking the silence between us.

He glances my way for a moment. A deep sigh leaves his lips. "Senses keen as ever." He smirks, before he turns serious. "Things are only getting worse from here."

"You want to battle Tyson, don't you?" I get straight to the point. "And you´re thinking if you made a mistake staying with Tyson, and not leaving for BEGA as Kai, so you could actually face him in an official battle…?"

"Don't say that." Rei sounds angry. "I'd never join… _BEGA_." He almost sounds disgusted.

I smile at him, that's the reaction I wanted. Rei's eyes widen a bit as he realizes this, and a soft chuckle leaves him. His golden eyes turn a bit gentler.

"I'm concerned about Tyson." He starts. "He is way too confident, and too blind to see why Kai left in the first place. We all want to fight him, we all want a try to be number one."

"You want to teach him a lesson?" I ask him, in a fake innocent manner.

"Is it a bad idea?" He asks you, curious eyes.

"I'd say go for it." I smile. "You want to make up for the fact that you didn't get to fight Tyson at his best during your last tournament, right?"

* * *

"**You think** you´re so special so you can't see what's going on around you, Tyson!" Rei yells at him.

I'm standing under a tree, hidden by the shadows, as Rei challenges Tyson for a battle. The others are at the dojo down the hill, still resting. Tyson turns to look at Rei, and in his eyes, is the fear of being betrayed for a third time. He looks really hurt.

"I'll say this once so you better listen. For Kai, Max and me you are our strongest rival. You´re the one we all want to beat!"

Tyson takes a step back in surprise. His eyes are wide.

"Tyson is so dense I just want to cry." I comment to myself.

He may think he's being betrayed, but it's not like that. Rei is still on his side, will always be, but even the kind neko-jin wants a shot at being number one.

Tyson needs this lesson. He needs to stop seeing himself as the center, and that the world might end if everything doesn´t revolve around him. He's been full of himself since season one, and until now, that has pulled him through a lot of hardships. However, having confidence in oneself isn't enough. It can also be the factor that brings you down in the end.

"Don't you know why Kai joined BEGA? Why Hiro switched sides? Tyson, we all want to battle you!" Rei tells him.

"Everyone wants to… beat me?"Tyson is stunned. "…You too?"

"I have no intention of joining BEGA, but I need to find out something for myself. If not, there's no point in blading any longer. This Tyson: you and me, a battle right now!"

Tyson sighs. "Alright Rei… If that's what you want."

And an intense battle breaks out. Both Tyson and Rei give their all, and it seems like they even make the ground shake with their power.

In the end, the two young men end up lying at the ground laughing together.

"I'm sorry guys… I had no idea you felt that way." Tyson breathes.

It's never too late to grow. I can't help but grin at the two, as I approach them.

"Time for tea?" I ask, as I walk by.

"She was here all the time?" Tyson's eyes are wide as he sits up in the grass.

"Who knows…?" Rei chuckles as he gets up on his feet and follows me towards the dojo.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. It feels like a lot happened in this chapter. Feel free to review! It has been so long since I wrote about Beyblade s I apologize if my writing was sloppy. **


End file.
